Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Chapter 20 is completed! The long wait is over.
1. A New Era Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Tenchi Muyo cast, I did however create Jerthose, Blackshire, Halley Minkay, Mehk, Lued, and The Komodas.    

[This story is a continuation of Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga, which is linked to many of my other stories.  Thank you.]

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

Chapter 01:  A New Era Begins 

**In a Subspace Realm Between the two dimensions:**

It is a place that defies existence.  Only those of the greatest power and mind can even hope to understand it.  It is called subspace, a plane between dimensions filling the infinite void between universes, universes such as Torment and Delight.  In this ethereal realm there floats an island, upon which sits the grandest of castles.   Upon it's ebon shores massive structures hum with power, showing that thought it appears to be an ancient citadel, this is truly a wonder of the mind.  Very few know of its presence, but those who do speak of this scientific wonder in hushed tones, preferring to name it with respect to its creator.  This dark island between universes is simply called The Jerthosian Isle. 

**Inside the Isle:**

**The Power Room: **

From the outside one would think it to be a sort of medieval castle, yet that is far from the truth.  For the inside is immense, containing scientific experiments the likes of which only one other woman, the universe's greatest scientific genius, could fathom.  

With echoing footsteps, a massive figure casually enters into a vast room, whose only light came from two great gems, one a ruby the other an emerald.  

Walking closer, to stand before the valuable items, the figure stopped.  Any who saw him would think this man to be merely a knight from Ancient Earth, dressed in black armor, however he is much more than that.  "My brothers," the black armored demon proclaimed, addressing the twin gems almost compassionately.  "It will soon be time to use your souls to end our purpose.  Your pointless quarrel with each other has at last ended.  Now, and only now, I will fix the errors in your plans and return home."  

Saying nothing more, the large warrior turned from the glowing gems, his great raven black cloak with its steel blue highlights bellowing behind him.   Soon he was gone, the echoing of his metal boots reverberating in the air. 

Yet had the sinister despot stayed longer he would have seen a most unusual sight.  For the red gem began to glow with a powerful intensity, while its emerald counterpart shimmered projecting a sorrowful light.  As if an unworthy soul were being made to suffer.  

**Universe of Delight:**

"A few days" after The Blackshire battle: *1

**Deep space: **

In the quiet vacuum of space, a large red vessel slowly glides, like a tiny leaf casually making its way down a calm stream.  Pulled ever forward by currents beyond its control.  However this massive star ship glides not on water, but in space, and is pulled by the currents of time and fate. Its name is the Yagami, and those aboard are undergoing a journey that will change their lives forever.  Yet it is rather sad, as none aboard know the horror, which will soon come.  That is none save one young man named Tenchi Masaki.  For on this day he and the girls, along with his father, grandfather, and the ever-present Ryo-Ohki are going on vacation.  Planet Plesruis will never be the same….

**Aboard The Yagami:**

Inside the control room of this massive vessel a young looking officer continuously continued to monitor a preprogrammed course as buttons and monitors flashed ever-changing information to her.  Information that was quickly taken in, processed, and used to make further corrections.  All this was done on instinct, as she was one of the GP's best at handling situations like this one. 

It won't be long now… Kiyone Makabi sighed leaning back in her comfortably padded control seat while letting out a sigh of relief.  Closing her eyes, the vigil woman allowed herself a moment to relax pondering.  Slowly opening them, she peered into the eternal darkness of space before her; somehow knowing her fate was out there, looking back at her.  "Yep," she said stretching her body to its limits, suddenly realizing her back had developed a kink.    Moaning uncomfortably the teal-haired woman twisted side to side.  This is gonna be great, going on vacation.  I can't wait to lie back on the beach and relax.  

"Oops!" an airy voice proclaimed seconds before the green-eyed woman felt a severe burning sensation coming from her lap.  Leaping to her feet, Kiyone hopped from one leg to the other wiping her pants painfully.  

Shaking her head, the angry officer nearly kicked herself as she saw who had done it.  "MIHOSHI!  You spilled hot coffee on my pants and all over the floor!"

"I'm sorry," the ditzy blonde cried, "but you were working so hard I thought you might want some coffee to stay awake."

Growling under her breath, the green-eyed woman sighed, "Never mind that now!  Just hand me a towel, or something to clean my uniform up with."  Seeing it was only the two of them, Kiyone did not think anything of lowering her pants while Mihoshi reached for something to clean up the mess she had made.  Sadly, the blue-eyed woman was only clumsy, but she stepped into the puddle of coffee, slipping and fell face first into her partner's crotch.  

It was then a bright flash of light filled the air, causing the momentarily stunned woman to look up.  Her face becoming a look of pure terror.  _Oh no…_she mentally shrieked.  

With a sinister grin on her face, a lithe woman stood in the open doorway, an orange tank top with extremely short white shorts that were held on her slender waist only by a tight black belt. *2  However the thing about this woman that gave her away besides her hair and eyes, was the evil grin on her face, one that foretold a devious mind.  In on hand, the smiling spy held a camera, which she looked at knowingly before looking at the strange situation before her.  "My, my, my what do we have here?  You know it's funny," the newcomer began, "I came here to see how far we were from that planet we're going to.  I never pictured the two of you were… well, a couple.  I mean I knew you were close, but even then I figured you wouldn't have done something as kinky as make out in the control room."  Making an approving motion with her fist, the busty woman grinned even broader. "Way to go!  But anyway, I can't wait to go posting this little beauty all over the place!"

"Ryoko…." Kiyone moaned, throwing Mihoshi from her frantically.  _Damn! Why did she have to be here now!  If anyone ever saw that picture, I could never live it down.  Especially since I know she would do something like that._  "Please don't tell anyone about that photo…!"

"Well…."  Ryoko whined, putting a finger thoughtfully on her chin.  "I could let you have it, but I'll need something in return first."

"Anything," the embarrassed officer said, hastily pulling her pants back up. 

"Good," the silver-haired demoness nodded.  "Then I want you to find out what Tenchi's up to.  A few days ago he went to town, since then he's been acting very strange, and I can't get his secret out of him."

"You want us to spy on Tenchi?" Mihoshi said confused. "Does he know about this?"

"Oh…" the golden-eyed woman moaned, slapping her head hard with her free hand.  "Of course he doesn't know you bubble brain! That's why you have to spy on him!"

"That seems awful sneaky Ryoko," the dark-skinned detective admitted.  "are you sure we should be doing that?  Why I think-"

Clasping her hand over the babbling officer's mouth, Kiyone nodded.  "Fine, just give me the film, and I promise to find out whatever you want."

"Oh no, I don't think so." The busty pirate smirked.  "I'll let you have it back, once I find the answer.  Until then…" and with that, a hiss of matter dissipating filled the air, signaling the silver-haired seductresses departure.

Letting Mihoshi go, the embarrassed woman staggered back to her control seat to stare morbidly out the window. _ So much for relaxing…  Still, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it got out.  I mean…. _ Slapping her head hard Kiyone couldn't believe what she had just thought. _ Whoa!  What am I thinking?  Mihoshi and me?  I really have been working too much lately.  I mean she's a good friend, I guess, but I have my career to think of.  As soon as I can get a break, I am dumping her and getting on with my life.  And yet…._

**Another room:**

In another room on board the GP vessel, two other passengers prepare for a good nights rest, before their arrival on the paradise vacation planet, Plesruis.  They are called Tenchi and Noboyuki Masaki.   As the elder Masaki sits on his bed, cleaning one of his many camera lens, the younger man sits up on his bed, staring at his feet. 

"What's the matter son?" the glasses wearing father asked, blowing on the large glass lens in his hand, all the while never looking up.  Indeed there was no need.  He had known his son since birth, which had given Noboyuki a sort of sixth sense for when something troubled the young man. "Are you worried about our vacation?  Don't worry, I'm sure no one will laugh at your swim trunks this time."

"It's not that, dad.  It's… well it's… I really can't say." The downcast youth admitted, moving his leg, causing something to bulge in his pants pocket.   Something small and box shaped.  

With a caring sigh, the older man set down his equipment walking over to sit by his son.  "I knew this day would come one day," he admitted.  "So," he coughed, placing one arm around his son's shoulder.  "Which one of the girls did you get pregnant?  Was it Ryoko?  She's a pretty hot one.  As a matter of fact I'm a little sad that it took you this long to sleep with her.  I mean she is always throwing herself on you.  To be honest I was a little worried you were becoming gay on me, but it was a relief to see the two of you sneaking off together the other night."

"What!  No, and how do you know about that?"  Tenchi asked, leaning away from his father. 

"Never mind that now," the peeping tom father hurried stated, not wanting to discuss his prying techniques. "So I guess it wasn't her.  It wasn't Lady Ayeka was it?  I suppose that would make sense after all.  Those quiet girls are always wild animals in bed.  Am I right?" he asked nudging his son's side.  

"Ah!" the young man screamed, offended at his dad's remarks. "I did not sleep with Ayeka!"

"Mihoshi then?" the black-haired pervert interjected.  "She does have a nice figure."  At that moment the older Masaki paused, letting his mind drift momentarily to the dark-skinned detective's figure.  "You know I never figured you one to go for a person like her.  I mean you being such a book worm and all."

Placing his hands on his face, knowing his father wasn't about to drop this conversation anytime soon Tenchi shook his head.  

"Kiyone?  She is very good looking.  Although she does seem pretty career orientated.  I don't think it was smart to try and start a relationship with someone like that." The architect dad proclaimed, before noticing his sons head nod. 

"Is it Washu then?" Noboyuki stammered, "She is the opposite of Mihoshi."  _In more ways than one…_ he mentally shivered, picturing the comparison between the tanned busty GP officer and the diminutive genius.  _Still I do recall Ryoko and Ayeka saying something about Washu turning into an adult.  I wonder what she'd look like…._

"Look dad," the part Jurain prince began sitting up finally.

"OH MY GOD!" the elder man screamed leaping away from his son as if he were carrying some horrible disease.  "You didn't… with Sasami… or Ryo-Ohki…!"

"Dad, that's sick!" Tenchi replied standing up to face his father.  "I didn't sleep with anyone! That's not what I wanted to ask you about."

"Then what is this all about?"

"This," the young man said, pulling the bulging item out of his pants, handing it to his father.  Casting a confused look at his son, the disturbed human slowly took the small black fuzzy box from his son, opening it with care.  

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah," the sought after young man admitted sinking back to his bed.  "How did you know?  About mom, I mean." 

Closing the item in his hand with a swift hand motion, the older man handed it back to his son.  "I don't know.  I mean there really wasn't a set time or place.  It was just something I always knew I suppose.  So when are you going to ask, if you decide to that is?"

"I don't know," Tenchi said, his voice betraying his nervousness.  "I mean if I ask this question you know what will probably happen, right?"

"Not a clue," the perverse human responded.  

"It means it could be the end of everything.  If I make this choice, the others will be heart broken, and…"

"Yeah but you picked Ryoko to be Mayuka's mother and everyone is still here." The elder Masaki offered hoping in vain that his statement might ease his sons suffering. 

"True, yet I don't know, I think this time things are different."

"Okay then… so who is it?  Who did you pick?"  Noboyuki asked, deciding to change the topic slightly. 

Tenchi didn't say a word.  Instead he merely met his father's eyes with his own.  In them echoed the answer, one which was both shocking yet at the same time completely logical.

Clearing his throat the older man looked at his son, "Tenchi… I know you're already stressed out, but there is something I need to ask you, and it's very important."

"What is it dad?"  The young man sighed wondering what his father would ask of him.

"Have you seen my camera?  It's an older model, but it is worth quiet a bit of money, and I'd really like to get it back."

Yet Another Bedroom:

 "Sasami," Ayeka chimed knocking on the door before her tenderly yet energetically.  "It is time for bed."  

Pausing the purple-haired princess's mood seemed to melt, as she bit her lip and cast her eyes downward.  "Sasami! That's long enough in the bathroom," the red-eyed woman proclaimed crossing her legs in a vain attempt to hide her need to use the facility.  

Finally after what had seemed like hours, the door opened and out stepped a small girl with a rabbit like creature perched upon her head.  "It's all yours Ayeka."  Sasami Jurai said sleepily.

Bowing her head politely the older sister dashed into the small room as fast as her slender legs could carry her.  

Minutes later: 

With a refreshed and relaxed look on her face, the young princess stepped out of the restroom.  Casting her eyes to the side, Ayeka smiled tenderly as she saw her sibling preparing to climb into her bed, Ryo-Ohki still sitting atop her head.  "Sasami, take that disgusting creature off your head.  You really have no clue where it's been…."

"Yes sister," the blue-haired child answered, bowing her head so the little creature could hop down.  As it did, the little cabbit's front paws hit the bed first, and the pint-sized ship tucked itself into a roll, in an attempt to cheer her friend.   However the golden-eyed creature had misjudged the distance from Sasami to the edge of the bed, and continued to roll until she fell from the bed.  Laughing the pink-eyed child reached down and picked up her friend, whispering to the cabbit about a secret only the two of them shared.  

_It is good to see Sasami enjoying herself again.  I was rather worried after she told us about that dream of hers. *  _The first princess of Jurai thought as she prepared herself for bed.  _Of course, she is still so young.  I forget that sometimes.  It is that youthfulness that causes her imagination to run away with her.  If it would not upset her, I would have laughed at the notion of some black armored demon killing everyone while some parody of our brother, Yosho, watched it all happen.      _

_I am glad we all decided to take this vacation.  We all need it, of that I am certain.  Kiyone and I work so hard around the house, and each of us has to watch over someone.  While I have Sasami, she has Mihoshi.  _Smiling, the lithe woman climbed into bed beside her sister,_ I suppose it is just another reason I should be glad I am who I am.  Lord Tenchi, brother Yosho, and Tenchi's father are all very hard workers.  Miss Washu has been a great help with getting my Ryo-Oh growing again, as well as rebuilding Lord Tenchi's house each time Mihoshi breaks it.  And then Ryoko…well I suppose lying around playing with Mayuka is difficult for her….  Still I would have been able to relax easier if that monster woman had been left behind on Earth, but I suppose it was unavoidable that she would come.  _

Sighing deeply, the purple-haired princess rolled over.  _The thought that Lord Tenchi kissed that monster woman sickens me.  Still I do appreciate his telling me. *3   However I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to free him from her horrible grasp.  Anything at all….  _With those final thoughts, the silky skinned woman quietly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of her beloved prince filling her head.

The Kitchen and Dining Hall:

The dining area of most GP vessels is occasionally called a Mess hall, and currently the name fits the kitchen perfectly.  Scattered about the stove and counters were countless spills of flour, sauces, and other ingredients, while at the very center stood a very determined looking young woman, her large mane of red hair held back only by a single band across her head.  _How does Sasami make this look so easy,_ Washu asked herself, carefully tasting her own cooking. To her joy, the current batch of noodles did NOT make her skin turn green from revulsion, or cause her to nearly loose consciousness._  Well it's not that bad, I guess.  I wish I had Sasami save more of our dinner, and then I wouldn't have had to spend so long trying to make something to eat.  _

Picking up the large pot with two nearby towels, the little woman casually walked towards the dining room table.  With a shock, the super genius set down the pot, noticing she was no longer alone. "Hello, Lord Katsuhito," she remarked looking at the gray-haired man dressed in long white robes.  "Have you been here long?" 

"Not really," Jurai's heir remarked. "I heard someone in the kitchen, and thought I might join them for a snack.  Now what did you make?"  He asked, leaning forward to inspect Washu's creation.  It took all his regal training to suppress a frown.  He assumed the concoction was some form of soup and noodles, yet its black color and smell made it impossible to determine the exact origin of the dish.  

"Here ya go," the emerald-eyed woman chimed, plopping a heaping helping of the black mass into a bowl before handing it to her friend.  "Bon Appetite."

Taking a bite timidly, the old warrior swallowed down the disgusting looking mixture, finding its taste to match its appearance.  Realizing eating any more could be fatal, the eldest Masaki decided it would be time to make his true purpose known.  _I did not know Washu would be here, I suppose it is good fortune, as I was looking for her anyway. _

"Tell me Washu," the old man asked finally, setting his bowl of noodles down.  "Do you feel it as well?"

"Feel what," the red-haired genius asked through a mouthful of food, slurping disgustingly.  "There isn't anything still alive in it is there?"

Shuddering inwardly, the prince shook his head 'no.'  "What I man is that a change is coming." The Shinto priest proclaimed. "Whether for good or bad, I cannot say.  However I feel this trip will alter our lives greatly."

Shrugging, the small scientist grabbed herself another helping of the bubbling food.  "Hey, anything is possible, especially with these clowns involved."  Bobbing her head towards the door, Washu knew her older companion understood her meaning completely.  

"I see," he whispered in his ancient voice.  "Well I won't keep you from your meal.  I thank you for the cuisine, it was most nourishing."

"That's how a Jurain prince would say it was edible, right?"  The green-eyed woman laughed, knowing her knowledge of cooking paled greatly compared to Sasami, who made it appear as if it were the easiest task to accomplish. 

After sharing a brief laugh, the Jurain prince turned, heading out the door back to his quarters. 

The Nursery:

As everyone else settled down for the night Ryoko and her small companion prepared for bed.  "In you go, Mayuka," she whispered to the small infant in her arms, placing her into the crib.  With a happy giggle, the dark blue haired girl moved about in her bed.  "Now, now, none of that."  The lithe woman warned.  "We can play some more in the morning."  

The little girl merely waved at the busty space pirate, "buh bye…" she said, saying the only phrase she knew.  

Waving back happily, the formidable woman chuckled.  "No silly, not bye-bye, goodnight…." With that the golden-eyed mother leaned back, floating beside the crib as she waited for her child to fall asleep.  Listening to Mayuka's breathing slow, the spiky haired woman allowed her thoughts to drift to the day's events. 

_Well getting Kiyone and Mihoshi to trail Tenchi, was easy.  _She admitted to herself. _ Of course it was shocking to learn they're a couple too, but HEY I'm an open-to-anything kind of girl.  If only I could make Tenchi see that….  I wonder how long it'll take those two to learn anything?  Probably forever, but as long as they hold up they're end, I guess I'll give them this film back… of course, not until AFTER I've made plenty of copies and stashed away the negatives.  And here I though the only thing I'd find interesting to take a picture of would be either me, Tenchi, or both of us naked.  Good thing I stole Noboyuki's camera.  I wonder if it's worth anything…._  

Shaking her head, the lithe woman held up the precious roll of film between her thumb and pointer finger, before sliding it between her breasts for safekeeping.  _Good and safe.  The only way I'll give that back is if Tenchi gets it out._  Smiling to herself, the seductive woman let her thoughts settle on that idea.  "Mmmm…. Tenchi," she whispered before drifting off to sleep floating high in the air above the sleeping youth, both women oblivious to the world around them.  

**The Next Day:**

**An Arriving Shuttle:**

On board one of the arriving shuttlecraft, a young woman sat staring out the window.  Her long pink hair was done up into a ponytail in the back, which still left enough hair for it to hand in two long strands down the sides of her face and be frayed at the front.  Her orange eyes looked at the approaching planet, making her stomach feel ill at ease.  _We're almost there, _she thought happily, yet at the same time with great sadness.  _It's already been a year, but finally I'm going to see Lued and Sakuya again.  I just wish I could have come alone…._

Sitting next to her, stern faced, as always, was a young man who piloted the large vessel.  His steel blue eyes looked forward with a grim determination as if he were waiting for something.  

""You know, Mehk," the pink-haired woman began, turning to face him.  "You really didn't have to come with me.  I'll be all right on Plesruis.  I mean it is not like I haven't been there before without you, and I don't want you depressing the girls like you always do.  Besides, this was supposed to be my trip, not ours.  You could have at least let me fly us there!"

"All that may be true," the man with azure blue hair combed forward to a point stretching far past his brow admitted.  "But you just broke up with your boyfriend and I am… concerned about you, sister dear.  Do not worry.  I will stay out of your plans.  Think of me as your guardian angel.  I will keep the riff-raff away while you and the others enjoy yourselves."

"Talk like that is why you don't get more dates," she commented looking away, knowing her brother was changing to a beet red color from her comment.  "If you weren't so uptight, I'm sure I could set you up with Lued or Sakuya.  They both think you are kinda cute, you know?" 

"Halley," he hissed, casting her a stern look.  "I do not need your aid in selecting a date.  I am perfectly capable of finding a woman on my own.  Besides, you know I am engaged.  Unlike the way you spend your life, mine is very structured and exists to further peace and our families good name."

"Yeah, sounds like a blast…. Soooo…. is that why you keep a picture of my friends in your wallet?"  She smiled before sighing and returning her focus to the planet coming up in front of them.  Beside her Mehk continued to explain himself with little success, and soon her thoughts seemed to leave her body.  _How can I have any fun with big brother watching me every minute?  Still, I guess I shouldn't complain.  At least father isn't getting involved in my fun.  Then it would really be a pain.  I just hope something amusing presents itself.  I've been bored for so long now….  _

With a groan, the young woman shook such dismal thoughts from her head, as more joyous ones presented themselves.  _Of course hanging out with the girls might be just the break I need.  I wonder what they've been up to?  I never hear from them anymore, not like the old days.  Back then we used to meet and talk all the time, but that was before their careers got going.  Before they got accepted into The Academy and The Galaxy Police.  But there's no time for complaining.  This is gonna be great, I can see it all now!  Volley ball, boy hunting, shopping, and not to mention a fancy hotel with room service!  Yeah!_  _This is going to be exciting!_

_Look at her,_ the azure-haired brother thought, shaking his head slowly._  I can't believe she's wearing such an odd outfit, not to mention her current hair color…. _ As he subconsciously flew the shuttle, the young man's eyes followed his sister's arms, focusing on two strips of white cloth wrapped tightly around the entire length of her forearms.  Each time he saw those cloths, it brought a surge of pain into his heart, as they served as constant reminders of his failure.  

_Damn bands…. _The angry youth growled mentally._  They exist as symbols of my inadequacy, and a beacon of my failure.  Because she wears them, I have to be here._ He admitted to himself._  I didn't watch over her once, didn't protect her as a brother should, and now that day haunts me unendingly.  _

Flashback: 

It was a warm summer day, and two children stood in a large clearing in the woods near their home.  The little boy stood, his arms crossed over his body watching the little girl with short tuffs of dark blue hair as she ran about in circles trying to catch the countless butterflies that inhabited the sea of flowers around her.  Nearby a stream trickled by, adding its soothing sounds to the area around them.   

_I can't believe mother and father made me watch Halley._  The young man complained to himself.  Mehk scowled as he recalled his mother's words.  

"Make sure you watch my little girl, remember she's very special.  I don't want anything to happen to her."

Special?  I don't see what's so great about her.  She's just a little girl, I don't see why someone has to watch her every minute, I mean I thought we came to Plesruis to relax and unwind.  Instead all we've done is baby-sit Halley….

"'Hey, big brov-ooh?  Will you p'ay hide and seek wif me?"  The little girl said her tiny voice showing her age.  

With a horrible moan the azure-haired boy looked to the sky above, "all right.  Why not… you go hide, and I'll find you…."

"'Kay," she giggled taking off as fast as her short legs would take her, running into the trees, pausing for a moment to yell back.  "Don't watch me!"

"I won't," Mehk promised still looking upwards.  

"Turn around!"

With yet another moan, the steel-blue-eyed boy turned around.  Even thought he could not see her, the young brother could still hear the little girl's laughter echoing in the trees.  

"Ready or not," he called finally when he was tired of waiting, "here I come."  Turning about the young man looked towards the woods.  He was mildly surprised that he could not see his sister instantly.   _She's getting better,_ he admitted to himself.   

Ten Minutes Later:

_All right, this is ridiculous._  The rich boy growled looking around the seemingly endless woods.  "Halley!  Come on out!  You win…   Halley?  This isn't funny…!"  

One hour later:

**By the river:**

Feeling his heart beating faster, the young man raced around the area.  _Where is she?  Halley can't stay quiet this long.  She's got way too much energy.  _It was then the young Minkay male reached a clearing in the woods, and found his sister.  It was a sight that would forever scar his young mind.****

End Flashback:

Back in the cockpit:

_When I found her by the stream….  _He recalled.  _She was hurt so badly… but somehow, SOMEHOW, she survived.  _

_At first I thought she had fallen down, but no fall could have made those kinds of injuries.  Even as a child I knew that.  Something, or someone, would have had to hurt her.  But still to this day, I can't fathom why anyone would want to hurt my sister.  True she's a little possessive, yet only about those she cares about. _

_I still see the look she gave me, when I picked her up.  It was one of both sadness and joy.  Halley looked so weak, so vulnerable and frail.  I thought she was going to break if I touched her.  When I'd asked what happened, she was too scared to tell me.  I rushed her home, and mom called the doctors, but they were so slow.  I thought they would never come, but they did.  Yet even doing everything they could, she still lapsed into a coma, only for a week, but that's a week of her life she can never take back._

_I can still hear and feel the pain in mother's voice when she asked me how I could have let this happen.  Because of me Halley nearly died, because I failed to watch over her.  I don't know what happened to you, sis.  _Mehk paused looking over at his pink-haired sibling who watched the approaching planet with great interest, all the while subconsciously adjusting the long strips of white cloth wrapped around both her forearms, covering from just under her wrist to the middle of her forearm.  

_No one really does, since you refuse to talk about it.  Indeed it's almost like you forgot about it completely.  But I never will.  Not as long as you still have those strange marks on your arms, and wear those silly wrappings to hide them.  I vowed that day to never take your life for granite again, and that no one would hurt you, not as long as I can draw breath and steel.  _ With a final cleansing breath, the young man patted his sword, which hung from his side.

That's why I'm with you now.  I fear the future, as I soon will be taken from you, and thus my vow to myself will be shattered.  However I have done my best to become the best protector possible, so that you will never again be hurt, in anyway, by anyone.        

**Planet Plesruis:**

The Docking Bay/ Activity Center:

Planet Plesruis is known far and wide as one of the greatest vacation spots in the charted galaxies.  Tourists from all over the universe come here for rest and relaxation.  From its sparkling shores, to its lush jungles and massive shopping areas, there is something for everyone here.  It is a place of unparalleled joy where no one is ever worried, scared, or unhappy.   Perhaps that is why the screams that currently fill the air are so out of place.  

"Come on Tenchi," a silver-haired woman pleaded dragging a brown–haired youth behind her as he struggled desperately to break her iron grip.  "Let's go swimming, the ocean here is perfect!"

"Ryoko," the young man pleaded, as he tried to keep his hold on the massive shoulder bags he carried, "I don't have my swimsuit on!"

  
"Well that's alright!  We can go skinny dipping!" The golden-eyed woman chuckled stopping suddenly so the rushing prince slammed into her chest.  "I keep forgetting how forward you are.  I suppose we could go back to the hotel…."

"Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka screamed, pushing the two of them apart. "I will not have you making such horrible suggestions to Lord Tenchi!"

"What's the matter, little princess?  Is your-" However the lithe woman's insult was never finished, as a loud scream filled the air.  It was one that all three of these young friends knew very well.  Turning, almost in unison, everyone noticed the source of the disturbance.

"Oh, please don't cry, Mayuka!"  Mihoshi said, her own blue eyes beginning to tear up.  "Kiyone, what did I do?  Do you think she's sick?"  Beside the ditzy blonde, the teal-haired detective could only sigh. 

"Give her back to Ryoko, Mihoshi."  Kiyone groaned. "I'm sure she'll know what to do."

"Here," an innocent voice said from beside the two GP officers, as a rattle appeared before them.  Looking over the two women saw Sasami, dressed in a lemon-yellow sundress.  Perched atop the blue-haired girl's large matching hat, which was adorned with a white bow, was her constant companion Ryo-Ohki.  "You dropped Mayuka's favorite toy.  That's all that's wrong."

"Sasami!" the elder princess shouted sounding offended. "You must remember to use proper grammar and etiquette.  Not to mention that it is improper to hand an heir to Jurai's throne a toy that has been lying upon the ground.  It could be infested with countless germs.  We do not want her getting sick while we are on vacation do we?"

"But, Ayeka…" the little princess whined. 

"None of that, Sister." The purple-haired Jurain proclaimed. "Once the others catch up with the luggage, we can go back to the hotel room.  I hope you remembered the lessons mother sent you."

"Yes I did," Sasami moped, shrugging the shoulder containing the oversized suitcase with her books, "but can't they wait until later.  I want to go to the beach with everyone else."

Standing before her younger sibling, the red-eyed woman sighed.  "Now sister," she began placing a hand on the depressed child's shoulder.  "You promised mother you would keep up with your royal lessons while we were away from Planet Jurai, and I have not been making you do them lately.  However I would be doing you a grand disservice if I did not make you study.  I know it seems harsh, but trust me it is for your future."

"Okay… I guess…"

"Aw, lighten up Ayeka," a nasal voice interrupted.  "Don't depress the kid just as we're getting off the shuttle."

"Lighten up," the purple haired woman gasped sounding very insulted.  "Little Washu, if Sasami does not study, she will be in no condition to lead our people when it is time for her to take up the throne, and the official responsibilities of the title as princess of Jurai."

"Yeah, but we don't go on vacation THAT often.  I don't think it's going to hurt anything to miss a few lessons," the young looking genius said, holding her arms wide open as if it were as obvious as her outfit, an old academy uniform.  "Heck even my machines in the lab need to be shut off occasionally, or they'll break.  You and Sasami are living creatures, you HAVE to learn to relax or you'll end up getting all wrinkly before you even get to be 800."

"You do not understand," the purple-haired woman proclaimed despite how worried getting wrinkles made her. "Being princess is not something which can be turned on and off like a machine.  There is a great deal of power and privileges to our throne and name, yet at the same time there is also an even greater sense of duty and responsibility to go with it."

"All I'm asking is that you let Sasami be a kid while she's young," Washu mentioned biting her lip as she tried to remain civil, as Ayeka's comment about machines had gotten under the red-haired woman' skin. "After all, her future **is** even more uncertain that yours or mine, remember she is bound to Tsunami…."

_Nice one,_ Ryoko mentally complimented her mother._  I figured Ayeka must have burned you with that machine comment.  _

_Aren't we being civil?_  Washu responded as the purple-haired princess continued to expand on the endless virtues of the lineage of Jurai's royal family, and, of course, her own purity and grace.  _Why not compliment me out loud?  Do I detect a hint of maturity in my daughter's thoughts?  Don't want to hurt Ayeka's feelings?  Hmmm…._

_Bite me, Washu,_ the silver-haired woman snapped.  _I just don't want Ayeka talking to me.  I hear her squeaky voice enough every other day, why invite her to talk to me even more?_

_I should have known there was a logical reason.  _ The 20000-year-old mother said shaking her head in defeat._  So much for Ryoko maturing.  Some things never change…._

"Hey wait up you guys," Tenchi's father screamed from far behind, doing his best to carry the entire load of luggage on his own. "It's not easy carrying all this stuff.  It's real heavy and-" Suddenly the black-haired father screamed, as something rushed past him quickly, bumping into him and causing the massive load he bore to shift.  Soon he was buried under a mountain of luggage, many of which had sprung open, dumping their contents all over him.  

Hearing the peeping tom's screams, all arguments came to a halt as the girls, Lord Katsuhito, and Tenchi turned their attention to the blurred figure as she raced past them. As the figure slowed it became obvious that it was a young woman, one wearing a white tank top with puffy sleeves and a pure white sailor skirt.  Atop her head, a huge mane of pink hair waved in the air behind her as she raced towards two other, equally excited, young women. * 4

"Halley!" another youth cried out excitedly as the slowing woman formed a circle with the ecstatic women.  The screaming young lady wore a GP officer's hat.  Yet that was where the refinement ended, as the remainder of what she 'wore' was only a bright pink bikini top and a rather ragged looking pair of short shorts, which barely covered the bottom half of her swimsuit.  All in all her outfit was as close to being naked on the beach as one could legally come.    The entire outfit was extremely, almost excessively, revealing, especially in the chest area showing much of her tanned flesh.  Atop her head, short flaming red hair bounced with the rest of her as she leapt up and down upon seeing the new arrival, causing her chest to jiggle and her straw hat to nearly fly from her head. * 4

"You're finally here," The third girl, a black-haired woman with intense green eyes screamed as she joined the others in jumping up and down excitedly.  Unlike her comrades, however this woman had a more refined look to her, choosing to wear It was obvious to everyone watching her that the young woman did not see much sunlight, yet she was not unhealthy looking.  Instead her skin was a pearly white, looking silky smooth and clean.  Her general attire, which was composed of a beach towel, sporting the cast of a rather popular goddess based anime, wrapped conservatively about her waist, with a tight white T-shirt, was one of extreme professionalism.  *4

"Lued, Sakuya," yet another screamed.  Turning from the fallen father, Tenchi and the gang soon saw who had bumped into Noboyuki, and why.  

"Excuse me!"  The purple haired princess shouted, disgusted to see her things scattered all over the floor of the spaceport.  "There is no reason to be so rude!  Look at what you have done to my luggage!" She roared pointing towards Tenchi's father, who was currently looking content as he found himself covered in the ladies lingerie and panties. 

Behind the vengeful Jurain woman, Ryoko shook Noboyuki violently as she held him up by the collar.  As she did the silver-haired woman clutched a pair of her underwear tightly in her free hand, threatening the scared father with further violence should he ever touch her panties or bras ever again.

"Huh?" the young woman with the light pink hair muttered as she slowly turned around, causing her long pink ponytail to twirl around her head.  As she gazed at Jurai's first princess her jaw nearly fell from its socket.  "Lady Ayeka!" She gasped, doing her best to curtsy in her extremely short shorts.  "Please forgive my behavior, I did not realize you were here.  I was merely excited to see my friends.  I meant you no disrespect."

"Well, I suppose it was merely an accident after all," the purple-haired princess guessed, feeling better at having received an apology.  

"By the way, did you like the gift I sent you for your last birthday?" the orange-eyed woman glowed, eagerly anticipating the answer. "I spent weeks searching everywhere for it, I'm sure you must have liked it."

  
"Uh, well you see…" Ayeka stammered, tenting her pointer fingers nervously.  "I haven't been back to planet Jurai in quiet some time, so I am afraid I have not received your gift as of yet, Miss Halley I believe I heard your name was…"  
  


"Ayeka," Sasami whispered hurriedly behind her sister, "that's Halley Minkay.  Don't you remember her?  She's one of the wealthiest people in the universe, or at least her parents are."

"Well I… uh…" the red-eyed woman proclaimed at a loss for words.

"So you didn't get my gift?"  The pink-haired woman sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait then," she groaned, her eyes showing that her heart had been broken.  "Please let me know when you do get it.  I think you'll like it…." With her head bowed low, the rich woman backed away, sad and defeated. 

"My princess, but you do have a way with making friends, don't you?"  Ryoko laughed as she appeared beside the stunned Jurain, carrying an armful of her underwear.  "Maybe you should be the one studying Sasami's lessons."

Turning around, the young princess pointed one finger at her archrival, as her face became bright red with rage.  "Miss Ryoko, I-"

"Come on girls," Lord Katsuhito asked stepping between them. "Why don't we all go to the hotel, then we'll all hit the beach for a little while."  Knowing what his sister would say, the old man held up a hand to stop Ayeka's comments.  "I'm sure Lady Misaki will not mind if Sasami misses her lessons for only one night."

"Please Ayeka?" the little sister begged, her spirits lifting at the thought of not having to study.  "I promise not to tell mom, and I'll be extra good.  Besides you told me you'd owe me a favor since I never told anyone about you eating all the cookies on the way here."

Tensing as her secret was revealed, the red-eyed woman glared at her sister.  "Very well, you may take time off from your studies, but only if you promise to work twice as hard on acting royal from now on, and no more complaining. "

"Okay…" the younger sister agreed. "I promise."

As the two sisters discussed their new agreement, Mihoshi tugged on Kiyone's shirt, pointing towards a nearby booth.  Turning to see what her ditzy partner wanted, the teal haired woman's eyes lit up at the sight, nodding her understanding.  Within a few seconds both women headed off towards the booth, excitement in their eyes.

A few feet away:

"Excellent," Lued shouted.  "We're all signed up for the tournament."

"Perfect," Halley said taking the paper with their names on it, holding it aloft as if it were a valuable artifact.  "So which one of us gets the trophy?"

"Well, I don't have much room at HQ for one, how about you Sakuya?"

"Nah, I'd rather not have another one cluttering up my lab space.  Maybe you should just keep it."

"If you insist…" 

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that," a voice interrupted.  Turning to one side, the trio saw Mihoshi and Kiyone standing by the registration booth.  "All we need is a third player for our team, how about you Lady Ayeka," the confident GP officer asked looking over her shoulder.  

"No thank you, perhaps another time," the purple-haired woman commented abruptly. 

"I'll join your team."  Washu offered, "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Okay, Washu," Kiyone nodded, filling in the last bit of information on the form.   "Just remember we're team 25, and HEY!  Ryoko, if you wanted the form you could have asked!"

"Don't be such a whiner, kiddo," the lithe woman laughed sinisterly as she quickly jotted down her name.  "After all, Tenchi and I are going to be the ones to win this thing."

"Only you would be foolish enough to think something like that, Ryoko."  The purple-haired Jurain mused.  "You cannot win a three person volleyball match with only two people.  You have to have three."

"Okay then, you can play on our team," the silver-haired woman agreed, scribbling in the princess' name.  

"Good," Ayeka smiled turning away as if she had just won a grand victory.  _Wait a minute…._  "Miss Ryoko, how dare you sign me up for such a thing?"

Putting the end of her pen in her mouth, the golden-eyed woman looked up confused.  "Well I wasn't gonna, but since you raised such a fuss… sorry Sasami.  But I do need you to watch Mayuka for me."  The busty woman admitted leaned to one side as the purple kimono-wearing woman blocked her view.  However this was not the end of the conversation, as the first princess still fumed at the thought of being tricked into this contest.   Ignoring her angry comrade, the lithe woman continued to write things in.  "By the way, Ayeka, what's your bust size…  actually, what are your measurements?" 

"Wha…" the formal princess gasped, looking as if she were about to hyper venal ate.  

"Hey, it's on the form."  Ryoko shrugged.  "I'm sorry if you don't like it.  Now then, what are they?  Ah, never mind.  I'll just write petite and flat.  Except for the hips.  You must be a what 36, 40?"

With a quick swipe of her hand, the young princess took the form from her adversary.  "This form says nothing about my person physique.  It merely asked for names, Ryoko!"

Looking back, Ayeka nearly kicked herself as she saw the vicious woman cackling madly at her dismay.  

"Well," the tricked woman growled.  "I suppose this is the perfect chance for me to show off my skills.  Once I win us this tournament, Lord Tenchi will clearly see that you haven't the skills to stay in his presence any longer."

"Oh yeah right!" the silver-haired woman responded with a sarcastic laugh.  "Like you even know what a volley ball is, little princess.  Why I-" However at that moment another voice interrupted the arguing duo, causing each woman to turn towards the source of the laughter. 

"Oh?" Sakuya laughed.  "Would you like to try your luck against us?"

Ayeka cackled as she finished filling out the form, her rivalry with Ryoko temporarily forgotten in light of this new adversary.  "Are you that certain you can beat us?"

"Well…" the green-eyed youth commented, "The odds are in our favor.  After all, Minkay is the volleyball champion of the beach for the last five-"

"Six," the rich daughter interjected.

"Excuse me, six" Sakuya corrected herself, "Years now, and I'm the captain of the Academy's team."

"That's all well and good," Kiyone smiled, "but I bet you didn't know I set all the records at Galaxy Police HQ."

"Oh," the well-tanned woman said, stretching her legs apparently to relieve some of her excitement.  "So you're the Kiyone whose records I broke….  Everyone says you're pretty good," sitting down, the lithe woman reached forward to touch her toes, "but I bet I'm better.  Actually I know I am."   She admitted with a triumphant grin, looking up through her thick red at her adversary.  

"What!  Better than me!  How dare you?  What makes you think you're better than me?"  The teal-haired detective demanded.    
  
"Well…" Lued said bouncing up to her feet perkily, causing her overly endowed chest to bounce slightly.  With a swift motion the bragging officer ran her hands through her thick hair.  "It's nothing really, but I mean… I'm just out of the academy and full of youthful energy with my whole life ahead of me.  Where as you're just an elder officer stationed in the middle of nowhere.  Once again, no offense…."

"Elder!"  Kiyone replied, "We'll show you!  Washu, Mihoshi!  Come on, let's go practice!"  With an energetic smile, the teal-haired detective began to storm off towards the beach, and its numerous shops, intent to purchase the needed equipment and then prepare her team for victory.  

"Wait for me, Kiyone!" Mihoshi screamed, following on her partner's heels to the best of her ability. 

_What a way to start a vacation…_ Washu groaned.  _Still at least it won't be boring….  _"See you guys at the hotel tonight," the red-haired woman waved to the others before dashing off to catch her distant partners. 

"Greetings," a raspy voice asked coming from behind the blue-haired girl, who was busy laughing at the comical scene before her.  "Am I correct in guessing you are Princess Sasami?"

"Yes, that's me.  I'm Princess…" turning around slowly the little princess swallowed hard, a look of terror filling her eyes at the person before her.  It was not a man, or even a woman, as she had guessed.  Instead it was something far worse in her opinion.  In front of the frightened youth was a creature, which resembled a lizard, an iguana to be precise, save that this creature walked on its rear haunches, its shoulders appearing tense as if ready to strike.  Behind the mammoth sized lizard a tail whipped about with a life of its own.  The strange creature wore a sand colored robe, which covered most of its body, except its tail and snout.  Its steely eyes focused on the pink-eyed tourist, betraying no emotion.  "Sasami…."

"Excellent."  The strange beast nodded, causing its flesh under its neck to wobble as what appeared to be a smile came over its face.  "I have been sent for you."  With that the lizard man held out one clawed hand, clutching the little girls wrist tightly.

"Ayeka!  Help!" the short child screamed, causing the others to stop instantly in their march.  

Turning about the first princess gasped loudly at the sight.  There was her sister, clutching Mayuka in one arm, as her other was held tight in the grip of a scaled monster's claws.  

"How dare you manhandle Sasami," the red-eyed woman roared, her fists balled up held perfectly straight down by her sides.  "Release her this instant!  I shall not allow you to harm a member of the royal family."  

The lizard like creature looked taken aback by Ayeka's words, as he shifted his neck up fluidly to meet her eyes.  "You thought that I would do harm to a member of the Royal family, after all we have received from them?  I think not!  I merely-"

"I do not care about your intents, I told you to stay away from my sister.  As first princess of Jurai, I command you!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that Lady Ayeka," the lizard man hissed, his long tongue darting in and out of his maw.  "You see-"

"Listen pal," the silver-haired woman snarled, tearing the creature from the frightened little girl.  "You better stay away from Sasami, or I'll knock you into next week." 

Seeing the determination in his newest rivals eyes, the taloned creature released his hostage.  "As you wish.  However this is not the end.  There is too much at stake here.  We will meet again."  Turning about on its clawed feet the lizard monster slowed walked away, it's hands clenched into fists of rage.

A short time later:

With a confused look, and a small pink purse clutched in one hand, Tenchi entered into the bizarre scene.  _What's going on now?_ He thought as he took in everything.  Ayeka was comforting Sasami who clutched Mayuka extremely protectively, while Ryoko stared menacingly at a robed figure slowly walking away.  At the same time, the brown-eyed youth noticed that Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were all missing.  

"Hey! That's mine!" a bubbly voice screamed, causing the young man to come out of his thoughts.  As he did, Tenchi was shocked to see woman with a explosive mane of long hot pink hair and deep orange eyes glaring at him, pointing to the small purse he was carrying. "Give that back."

"Oh, this is yours," the brown-haired prince remarked meaning no offense as he pointed to the pink possession.  "Well then-" At that moment, Tenchi's words were cut off as the sound of metal scraping across something filled the air.  Barely a breath later, the shocked youth saw a Kanta blade lying skillfully across his neck. 

Peering nervously out of the side of his eyes, the terrified youth saw a man with steel blue eyes glaring at him.  "You heard her," he said in a voice that promised pain if it wasn't obeyed, "return Halley's belongings now, or face the consequences."

"Mehk!" the orange-eyed woman screamed, running beside him to pummel the threatening swordsman with countless powerless blows to the back of the head, appearing like a little child attacking their parent.  "Don't be so mean!  He was just giving it back, right?" 

"That's right," Tenchi responded weakly, noticing the blade wave as each blow struck his would be assassin.  _Oh man why me…?_

"Okay, okay!" the azure haired youth replied, holding up one arm to stop his sister's fists as he quickly replaced his sword in its sheath.  

As soon as the blade was gone, the semi-Jurain youth handed the pink-haired youth her purse.  With a smile so cute it sent shivers down his spine, the happy girl leapt forward wrapping Tenchi in a powerful hug.  "I'm so sorry.  Mehk can be such a pain sometimes.  I hope he didn't hurt you mister…."

"Tenchi!" a voice roared angrily behind him.  "What are you doing hugging the enemy?"  Tenchi knew the owner of that voice long before he turned his head.  

  
"Ryoko…" he gasped, "it's not what you think."

"Ryoko?" the happy girl said confused, letting him go at that instant.  "You know her?"

"Yeah he knows me," the silver-haired woman proclaimed pushing the brown-haired youth aside, as well as knocking him from consciousness, so she could stand before Halley.  "Now you keep your hands off my Tenchi, or else!"

"I was just thanking him for finding my purse," she responded. "And if he's yours, then why did you just knock him down?"

"Tenchi's clueless about women, so I have to do what it takes to protect him from weirdoes like you."  Reaching down quickly, the golden-eyed woman threw the fallen youth over her shoulder, his eyes filled with swirls.  Turning she glared over her shoulder one final time. "Just remember what I said and they'll be no trouble."  
  


"Are you threatening my sister?" Mehk hissed, his hand already on his sword's handle.  "Better not.  Why don't you keep that womanizer of yours away from innocents like Halley?"  

"Now, now, there is not need to fight," Katsuhito said as he stepped in between the two warriors. "This has all been a misunderstanding.  Why don't we just leave it at that?"

"Brother, what's going on?"  Ayeka demanded running over to see the fallen Tenchi, and an angered Mehk.  "What did you start now, Ryoko?"  She growled looking at her rival.  "Have you harmed Lord Tenchi?"

Just as it seemed a battle was to ensue, the sound of a child crying ended the commotion.  In unison everyone looked to the source, seeing Sasami desperately trying to calm Mayuka.  

  
_That poor child,_ Halley gasped.  _She's so sad…._

"All right, little girl," Ryoko smiled, closing her eyes as she placed Tenchi on the ground with care. "Let me show you just one of the many reasons that Tenchi and I are… meant… for… each… other…." The golden-eyed woman's words came slower as she opened her eyes, noticing that Halley Minkay was no longer where she had been, and Mayuka's crying had stopped.    
  
"Wow, Halley," the blue-haired Jurain admitted, "you got Mayuka to stop crying faster than anyone I've ever seen, even Ryoko!"  
  


Laughing in an air-headed fashion the pink haired youth waved off Sasami's compliment.  "I guess I'm just good with kids.  I always wanted to be a parent you know.  Why just the other day I- Hey!"

Grabbing his sister by the wrist, Mehk ended her rambling before it could begin.  "Come on, Halley.  We're going to he hotel, and then you are going to hang out with Lued and Sakuya.  That's why we came here remember?  I told them we'd meet them in on hour, so let's get going."

"Ouch! Okay, Okay, geez!  Do you have to be so rude, big brother?" the orange-eyed youth proclaimed as he drug her behind him causing her to run to keep up.  Waving over her shoulder, the bubbly woman yelled one final statement.  "Bye everyone!  I hope to see you all later!" _ Especially you… Tenchi…. _

That Afternoon:

The Beach:

Mehk sat alone on the beach, watching his sister as she lounged happily with her friends.  He was not a deeply religious man, but still the young man couldn't help but feel as if a giant weigh was lighting from his soul as he saw his sister's joy.  Despite the heat of the day, and the beaches conditions, the young nobleman had not changed from his all black attire, and sweat beaded on his forehead. 

"Here you are," a warm voice offered seconds before a snow cone appeared beside the young man's face.  Thinking the new comer had confused him for someone else, the steel-eyed youth turned his face towards his guest.  It took everything he had to try and reel in his shock, and still that wasn't enough. 

"You?" the young man whispered as he took in the old man's appearance casually.  As he looked at the old Shinto priest before him, Mehk was not initially impressed, however something deep in the man's eyes told him to be weary, and to not take him lightly.  For that reason alone, the azure-haired youth bowed his head, and accepted the offering.  "The one from the port earlier."

"My name is Katsuhito.  Although I am known by other names," the gray-haired warrior admitted doing his best to sound mystical before slurping on his own snow cone and breaking the mood.  "Your name is Mehk is it not? "  The young man nodded, saying nothing as he had the good manners not to speak with his mouth full.  "Your sword technique is very good," the priest said with respect, "I think you could teach Tenchi a thing or two about focus and speed, but you still have a lot to learn."

_That's why he's here…. _ The rich boy realized, gulping down the last of his melting ice treat.  "Let me just apologize for my attack earlier," the azure haired youth proclaimed.  "As you might have guessed, my sister is rather precious to me."

"As mine is to me," the elder man admitted as his mind drifted back to his own youth; to the days he spent with his younger sister, Ayeka.  "Sisters are a wondrous gift, to be eternally cherished.  I think that is why it is so hard to watch them go their own way."

Sighing, Mehk clutched the hilt of his sword, closing his eyes and squinting them hard as if trying to purge some darkness from his mind.  "You are wise, beyond a doubt most respected elder," he admitted as he came out of his inner turmoil.  "Of course it is easier to know such words are true, than to live by them.  You see I am engaged to someone and thus will soon no longer be able to keep my vow of protection."  Swinging his hand, the young man batted away a small mound of sand before him.  

"Ah yes," the heir to Jurai's throne laughed.  "So, why isn't your bride to be with you?"

"First off," the angry youth began looking up slowly, "she is here.  Secondly, it was not a marriage by my choice."

"An arranged marriage…" Lord Katsuhito nodded, knowing all too well what that meant.  Being an heir to Jurai's throne he had seen many of them, and very few began well.  It was clear to the old man that his companion was not looking forward to this event at all.  "So when is the marriage to take place?"

"As I understand it, the noblewoman who I am betrothed to is on vacation right now.  I honestly do not think she even knows who I am."

"A noblewoman?" the old priest inquired, "anyone I might have heard of?"

"Yes."  The azure haired youth quietly answered.  "I would tell you who I am to marry, but..." Gazing up at the clear blue sky, the young man seemed to calm slightly, "there is no reason to speak of the self centered demoness I have been bound to."  

_Demoness…?_ Katsuhito gasped, _he can't mean…._  Setting his own curiosity aside, the master swordsman looked at his opposite, "And what of my grandson, Tenchi?  It seems your sister has taken a liking to him."

"Make no mistake," the angry youth declared rising to his feet.  "If your grandson hurts my sister, then no force in this universe will save him from my wrath.  Thank you for the treat, I will repay you for your kindness one day.  But do not think this makes us friends.  Now then, if you'll excuse me…" Mehk stated bowing respectfully before leaving.  

_Now this is an interesting twist,_ the heir to the throne of Jurai noted watching the violent young man walk away. _ It seems this time a woman who has a rather protective brother has fallen for Tenchi.  Not to mention the talk of his betrothed…._

Not too far away:

Lying on the beach three young women reclined dressed in outfits that were rather revealing as they tanned in Plesrius's sun. *4 To anyone passing by the three women appeared dead, since they were lying perfectly still while soaking up the warm rays.  

Finally with a moan, the red-haired woman, called Lued, propped herself up on her elbows, deciding it was time to turn over.  Of course the dark skinned detective had no reason to tan, as her skin already looked its darkest, but she could not deny loving the feel of the hot sun on her exposed flesh.  Casting a look at her friends on each side of her through large gaudy sunglasses, the red-eyed woman shook her head. 

"Halley… you're never going to get a good tan with those things on your arms," she proclaimed, sounding almost fed up with the pink-haired woman's behavior.  "And they aren't that ugly of scars to begin with.  You can barely notice them."

Propping herself on her forearms, the orange-eyed woman in the white bikini whined a response.  "You might not be able to see them, but I can.  Besides they tingle when I don't keep them bandaged up.  I think there's some bone chipped in there, or something."

"I doubt it," the palest friend. Sakuya, replied, "none of the doctors you see have ever said anything to back up that hypothesis, and there is never any signs of bone fragmentation on any x-rays."  Pausing she looked her friend with compassion.  "It's all in your head, Halley.  Don't worry.  It's not going to be the end of the world or anything."

"Okay…" the orange-eyed woman timidly, answered, slowly unwinding the bandages around her wrists, "but if any boys come by you two have to let me know.  I don't want to scare them away."

"Mehk's coming," the busty GP cadet said nodding her head in the approaching man's direction.  

"He doesn't count." The pink-haired woman said without even looking up.  "He's my brother, and he's always around." 

"Sounds like he needs a girlfriend," Sakuya said looking up from an old book she had been reading occasionally.

"Oh yeah?  Is that an offer?" The pink-haired woman began asking the same question she had always asked her friends, "Cause he isn't married yet, and if you want…."

"Sorry, Halley, but your brother is a little too stuffy for me." The emerald-eyed woman admitted, "Although if he were furrier, like a Priderian, I think Lued would like him."

"Yeah right," the GP cadet laughed, "I have no interest in those lion wannabe's.  After all, I'm a neat girl, and imagine all the hair he'd get on my furniture.  I have no interest at all in Captain Koreas."

"Who said anything about Koreas or Priderians?" Halley asked, a smirk on her face. 

Despite her dark skin tone, Lued began to change red from embarrassment.  "I didn't!  I mean, I did, but… I have no interest in him, or any other Priderians!" 

"Oh really?  That's not what it says in your diary."  Sakuya replied, triumphantly holding up an old book she had been reading.

"Where did you get that?" The red-haired woman screamed, a half smile on her face as she stared at her paler friend.  

Clearing her throat, the black-haired woman began to turn pages in the precious book as she told her story.  "After our last vacation, it must have gotten put into my bag on accident.  I was going to return it and all, but one day I was waiting for a really long experiment to finish up, and all my books were in the room.  That's when I remembered I had it, and I started skimming through it, not really reading anything, until I came to the page you highlighted and drew all these hearts in red ink on.  That caught my attention, so I read all about your love of Captain Koreas.  Oooh!  Look at this page…. I don't think he could bend like that, but I'm sure he'd love to try it…."

"WHAT!" the tanned officer screamed, jumping onto her friend in a mock attack.  Seconds later the two women giggled loudly as they rolled around in the sand.  Reaching forward, the pink-haired woman grabbed the old book from the sand, causing Lued to release her opponent.  

With a squeal of delight and mock horror, Halley threw the book high in the air, "Sakuya!  Keep away!"

Catching on quickly, the reserved black-haired woman grabbed the volume from the air, and danced away from the charging officer, tossing it back to her friend when the red-haired woman drew too near.  

"It looks like you're having fun," Mehk said, appearing beside his sister, like a shadow.  

"Catch," the young sister laughed, handing the book to her sibling, who looked up just in time to see Lued seconds before she collided with him, knocking him flat onto the beach, following him to the ground.  

Quickly regaining her wits, Lued sat up, her waist positioned right over Mehk's, as she plucked the book from his hand.  It was then she noticed the young man's face had turned bright red, his body unable to deal with having a scantily clad woman atop it.

"Gee, Mehk," the young woman laughed, rising of him.  "Is that a sword at your side, or were you just happy to see me."  With those words all three woman giggled frantically at the fallen youth's expense.  

Nearly leaping to his feet, the steel blue eyed figure brushed sand off his clothes angrily.  As he did, the azure-haired nobleman shook his head angrily.  "I just came to warn you that boy, Tenchi, and his friends are in the area, so it might be best to move further down the beach.  They are a rather pesky lot, and seem quiet eager to bother us." 

_Tenchi…_ the name echoed happily in his sister's heart and mind causing her giggling to momentarily pause.  _He's out here?  Where are my wrappings? _ She thought, casting her eyes to the ground in a quick search for her lost armbands. _ I can't let him see me without them.  After all, I just KNOW he's the one I've been looking for all my life; I saw it in his eyes….  _Grinning, the young woman unconsciously began rewrapping her arms, as her young mind began to concoct a plot to win Tenchi to her.  It was her favorite hobby in the whole world, getting men to like her, and to date she had never been resisted.  As of this moment, Halley Minkay was on the prowl.

**Universe of Torment:**

The day after 'The Blackshire Battle' *1 

**The Festival of Life:**

**Night:**

The town of Okinawa is a quiet one, yet once a year, the town holds a grand festival.  A festival that rivals any other, for it is here that the essence of life is celebrated.  It is also the exact spot were a certain youth leaned angrily against a rail insulting himself as he waited alone for someone who might never show. 

_Man, how could I have been so **stupid**?  What in the world made me think that one of the most popular girls in school was actually interested in me?  _Sighing deeply the golden-eyed youth leaned against a nearby rail as he continued to brood.  _I bet right now she's having a good laugh at home with her friends, all because I was so gullible.  _With a swift motion, the young man quickly punched the metal bar venting his frustration on it.  Looking down, the black-haired man looked in shock at the target for his anger, as his punch had bent the bar.   Growling at himself, Yosho looked to the stars, fighting back tears.  _Darn it, I have to remember to control my strength.  If someone saw me….  Oh why bother; it would just be par for the course today….  _  "I guess there's no reason to stick around, I might as well go home…."

"Yosho!" a young woman screamed, causing the downtrodden youth to halt in his march and spin about.

"Sakuya?" he asked, more in shocked realization than as a question.  

"There you are," the black-haired schoolmate screamed, appearing our of breath as she stopped, her chest rising and falling quickly.  "I'm… sorry… I'm late, but… I couldn't find… anything to wear… for our date…."

"Oh," the young man nodded, taken aback by her beauty.  "Well you look great," he replied.  

"Really," Sakuya smiled, looking at him skeptically as she examined herself.  "This old outfit?  It's nothing special."

It was true.  The outfit the young volleyball captain wore was nothing that extravagant.  It was merely a pair of jean shorts and a basic white shirt, yet to the golden-eyed youth, nothing could replace her as the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. 

With a warm laugh, the worn out woman walked towards the confused youth, taking his hand in hers.  With a quick tug, Sakuya pulled him forward as she headed back into the park.  "Look, we can discuss my wardrobe later," she giggled, her words coming quicker and barely sinking into the young man's mind.  "But we've already lost an hour, and there's a lot of stuff I want to do.  I think we should start with that thing in your story, which you still have to tell me about, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," he replied, "that's a good idea.  What thing are we talking about thought?"

"I hope your story is more in depth than your conversation," the happy female remarked, "but the 'thing' I was talking about was the Ferris wheel, duh!  Now come on!"  She smiled, and tugged one last time on his hand, and they were off with a grand night of adventure and nothing would stop them. 

**The Masaki House:**

Inside the red-roofed home, where unbelievable events happened daily, a family relaxes after a hard day of work as they prepared for the rest of their extended family's arrival.  After nearly a year since the last time they had seen one another, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were returning to this house, to spend a few more days reliving the past, and reminding themselves about what was truly important in life.  The only light in the small room came from the lamps against the wall, which did their best to banish the darkness, despite their inadequate power.  

"What a day…" Tenchi Masaki moaned as he sat down on the couch heavily, his entire body aching from the day's events.  

"What you need is a good, long, hot bath," a seductive voice offered.  Before the brown-haired Jurain turned his head, he already knew exactly to whom the voice belonged.  "If you want I'll even scrub your back, and anything 'else' you need help with…."

"Ryoko," the exhausted father groaned, "not now."

"Oh come on Tenchi," she whined, "it'll be fun.  Just like we used to before Yosho was born.  A warm bath always relaxes me after a hard day of work."

"And when was the last time you had a hard day of work, Ryoko," Washu asked as she entered the cozy gathering, a bowl of ramen noodles in her hands.  "If I remember correctly you didn't do much of anything while we were getting everything ready for all our guests.  As a matter of fact, you just slept on the roof all day and complained about that!"

"You just slept all day!"  Tenchi said finding the energy to sit up suddenly,  "you told me you finished the upstairs cleaning."

"Well, I was going to get to it," the golden-eyed woman proclaimed, "but there's just so much to do I didn't know where to begin." 

Before the worn out young man could begin his rebuttal, a cheery energetic noise broke the mood, "Tenchi!"  This was followed by a blue blur, and a large figure jumping out of the darkness to crash into the married man's lap.    
  


Ryo-Ohki was the first to react, meowing happily at the sight of the newcomer, after a few seconds of shock, everyone else also joined in the merriment.  "Hello, Sasami," the sore youth gasped, his worn out body taking the assault of his relative quiet poorly.  Yet he could not fault the once little girl her energetic response. As long as he had known her, the blue-haired woman had always acted from her heart.  So it was no surprise she would jump on his lap as she would have long ago, however it seemed once again the pink-eyed woman had forgotten she was no longer a child, and was quiet grown up, having become the exact image of Tsunami.  "You're early." The brown-haired youth groaned, twisting his lap so she could slide onto the couch beside him, one of her arms still wound around his neck.  

"Isn't it great," the Jurain princess asked, leaping up to her feet, a triumphant look on her face.  Seconds later, the tiny golden-eyed cabbit leapt upwards, scaling her friend as she always had in the past, coming to rest on Sasami's head like a mountain climber at a mountains peak.  

"So Sasami," Ryoko laughed at the sight, "did you forget about the rest of us?  Or don't we count for a welcome?"

Remembering her manners, the energetic Jurain bowed politely to both Ryoko and Washu.  Of course none of the women realized such a welcome would do, especially not after her greeting of Tenchi, and soon the blue haired woman embraced both Washu and her daughter in her amazingly powerful arms.  The two of them turning a bluish color in her hug. 

_You can tell… she's Misaki's daughter… _the red-haired woman mentally told her daughter, doing her best to prevent her ribs form breaking. 

_Yeah… _the cyan-haired woman mentally groaned.  _Isn't that just 'great….' I guess she's been home too long…._

"Hello, Lord Tenchi," a noble and calm voice suddenly proclaimed, causing the room to fall silent.  "Little Washu.  Ryoko…." The newcomer said the last name with disdain.  

As one all of the rooms occupants heads turned towards the owner of the voice.  Starting with Sasami, who finally released her captives, a smile appeared on each face, even Ryoko's, as they took in her appearance.

"You look well…" the cyan-haired woman said breaking the joyous silence.  "Little Princess."

"And you…" Ayeka smiled stepping in from outside, pulling her cowl down as she melted into the bright light of the living room.  

It was something that still stunned Tenchi no matter how many times he saw it, how Jurains, himself include, aged so slowly.  Indeed the purple-haired woman appeared as young and vibrant as she had nearly three decades ago, when they first met.  "You are all looking quiet well."   Pausing the red-eyed woman looked around the room, appearing confused.  "But where is everyone else?"  She asked with concern.  

"Dad's still at work.  He called earlier and said he still had a big project to work on.  Grandpa's just up at the shrine, I can call him if you want."  The young man offered.  With a slight hand motion, Ayeka dismissed his offer.  

"But where's Yosho?" Sasami asked, kneeling on the floor to play with Ryo-Ohki.  

"He's… on a date." Tenchi said, seconds before the blue-haired girl awed loudly.  

"Little Yosho!  On a date!"  She laughed loudly.  "Ayeka did you hear that?"   
  


"Yes I did, Sasami." The red-eyed woman replied, "now then, what did I tell you about sitting on the floor in your robes?  You're going to ruin them."

With a side-to-side head nod the younger woman stood up, brushing herself off, as she took a seat on the couch.

With an even deeper inner smile, the youthful first princess resumed entering the room.  After so long, she was once again with her friends and family, and had finally, FINALLY, come home.

**A Place between Dimensions:**

The Jerthosian Isle:

Sitting alone in his grand control room, a large figure clad in black armor with silver patches on the torso and forearms, typed frantically as virtual images flashed before his unblinking eyes.  Around his broad shoulders a thick amethyst cloak flowed freely.  Even his helm had been changed recently.  From the top, a long blue plume flowed, like a large ponytail, the perfect combination with his silver helmet.

In his newly crafted armor, the Ebon Knight appeared bigger than prior, his arms and chest in particular, and his blue eyes glowed powerfully in the darkness.

"What's this, a holiday?" A voice asked suddenly breaking the eerie silence.  "Wearing something new?  How unlike you, boss. Any special reason?  I thought you were a dark fighter, or something, and had to wear only black."

"Ebon Knight," the massive figure amended, continuing to type in data as he scrolled through various screens.  "Despite what the name implies my dear," he began, "Ebon refers to the condition of my soul, not the color of my armor."

"Oh ok," the newcomer acknowledged, finding this game slightly amusing.  "But you still wear black most of the time anyway.  So once again, boss, why the new outfit then?"

"It is not a new… outfit," Jerthose declared pausing only long enough to briefly to glance over his shoulder at her.  "It is simply an attachment for my armor, which allows me quicker interface with the computer and increases efficiency 20 percent. "

"Sure, that explains why you added that thing on your helmet, and the cape…." She said trying to appear humorous.  However no response came form the Ebon Knight, and soon the shadowy newcomer shifted back and forth on her feet appearing rather uncomfortable, as if there was something on her mind.  Clearing her throat, the young woman nodded once, before folding her arms over her chest.  "So is it time yet?" she asked. 

"Soon.  Very soon."  The creature with eyes like glowing sapphires replied, continuing to scan the holographic schematics of various machines.  "You sound… anxious.  Am I correct?"

"I suppose you could say that, sir."  The woman in the darkness replied.  "I just can't believe what's happened.  One minute I'm with my loved ones, the next I'm here.  I guess I was hoping I'd play a bigger part in all this."  She said pointing an open hand towards one of the colossal machines nearby.  "Instead of being merely a spectator."

Pressing a button, which filled the small room with light, Jerthose turned to face the newcomer.  From his heavy visor, the ebon knight took in her appearance.  The lithe figure was truly a vision of loveliness.  Her long spiky silver hair seemed to almost explode out from her head, while golden-eyes took in every detail around her, yet hid a child-like innocence.  Wearing her favorite attire, a white bodysuit with black arms and leggings, this warrior woman was terrifyingly familiar.  Yet what always caught the black knights eyes first each time he gazed upon her was the identical semi-circle markings on the lower portion of her cheeks that ran under her chin.  "Do not be concerned, my dear.  If all goes well, then you shall not be needed at all.  However with so many variables, it is likely you may be needed to… weed out certain… anomalies." 

Bowing slightly, the silver-haired woman nodded.  "Lord Jerthose, I owe you my life for saving me long ago. If I am needed, you know you have but to ask and I shall obey.  After all you know nothing is more important to me than returning to those I love."

This phrase caused the armored figure to pause, as he was taken aback by her words.  _Those you love…._ He thought the words echoing in his dark mind.  "Of course you would.  Now go, leave me to my work," he growled shooing her away with a wave of his hand.  "There is still much left to do before my plan can begin."  Bowing respectfully the silver-haired woman  nodded.

"Very well," she sighed, "I suppose I can amuse myself with my games.  As a matter of fact, I think I'll start a new one right now…"  with a smile like a little child, the golden-eyed woman quickly fled the room off on some new mystical adventure in her head. 

Seconds later, as the sound of a great door closing echoed in the gargantuan room, the ebon knight stopped in his work.  Folding his hands in front of his as he stared powerfully at the data before him.  _Return to those you love…  I wonder what you would say if you knew the full truth?   That in the end there will be no loved ones to return to.  Only oblivion, would you still help me in my quest, or would you try in vain to stop me my dear?  I suppose that is one question I shall never know the answer to.  For soon it will all be over, and I shall have my truest desire, my ultimate goal will be realized. _

The Database: at the same moment in both Universes

It is a place where all things are known, yet not always understood.  It is the home of gods, goddesses, and their minions.  To gaze upon it is to see both complete chaos and total order. Wonders untold of exist here, some so great the human mind would spend a lifetime trying to consume its passion and glory. To those who are blessed to travel here, it is simply called The Database.  Currently at the same moment in two universes' something new is happening in both places.  For it is here, that a goddess stands, as best can since her body is composed of space itself.  Her name is Lady Tokimi, a goddess of untold of power, yet despite her abilities, the mighty goddess could not help but feel afraid.  Something was approaching, an unstoppable and infinite force.  One that not only threatened her power and plans, but also everything else in existence.   

Gazing into the infinite darkness intently, the mighty goddess gritted her teeth.  _Washu…  why do you resist?  Why don't you come to me?  Powers are gathering that must be contended against, ones I know and yet do not know.  Dear sister, the time of reckoning is soon to come… and because of your impudence we are far from ready.    Soon, very soon a battle for everything will begin, I know this yet I know not why, and if you are not at my side, then it will all be for naught.  I can see and feel it, not an overwhelming darkness, but the void, nothing, oblivion…._

**Next Time: ** This is merely the beginning, and already we are swamped with questions.  We've got new worries, and an even larger cast than ever before.  Now, what will everyone do?  It looks like Halley Minkay has set her sights on Tenchi, and her brother doesn't seem to like that notion.  Not to mention what will Ryoko and Ayeka think about this?  Well, maybe it'll all blow over and they can discuss it calmly over tea….  Yeah right…. What about Mehk, who is he betrothed to?  And will Noboyuki ever get his camera back? 

Why is a lizard man after Sasami, and what about those gems in Jerthose's lair?  In any case, the show, and party, must go on as our happy heroes continue to enjoy themselves.  As the Masaki's of Torment welcome the rest of their guests, those in Delight partake in a volleyball tournament!  However in the darkness of his realm, Jerthose's plan is nearly ready to begin.  Will anyone find out about his plan before it's too late, or is it already over?  **Chapter 02: Shattered Dreams**

*1: Of course this time gap is in respect to the fact that portion of time no longer exists.  Still, it also could be thought of as a few days after the end of The Final Saga.

*2: Picture Ryoko's outfit from the beginning of Tenchi Universe episode 20: No need for Swimsuits.

*3: Chapter 26 of Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga  (hope you read it.)

*4: Sorry, but fan-service just doesn't work well in fan-fictions.  Still if you can picture Sakuya, Mihoshi (who Lued is based off of) with short red hair, and then Halley, in rather revealing outfits, then you get the idea.


	2. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi Muyo cast, however The Ebon Knights, (Blackshire, Jerthose, Night-bat,) Halley Minkay, Lued, Yosho (son of Tenchi and Ryoko), and Mehk Minkay are mine.  Please ask before using them.  Thank you. Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars 

**Chapter 02: Shattered Dreams**

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki house:**

**Morning:**

Walking along casually in the morning sun, Tenchi, his wife, Ryoko, and Ayeka Jurai chatted peacefully as they stood on the beautifully made docks, looking towards the heavens.  "It shouldn't be too much longer," he noted, "until Mihoshi and Kiyone arrive."   As the trio watched the skies occasionally from their position, Washu and Sasami, who despite being full-grown still raced about like a child, waited for their friends from the long dock nearby.  

"It certainly has been good to see all of you again," the purple-haired woman commented politely.  "I cannot wait to see the others.  However, where is your son Yosho?  I have not seen him lately."

"He had a date last night," the cyan-haired woman stated, "he's probably still sleeping."  As she thought about her son, the lithe woman crossed her arms over her chest; digging her fingers into her arms as she thought about not knowing what the young man had done the night prior.  _I don't trust that girl.  She's up to something.  I just know it.  If I find out she's hurt my little boy…._

"He certainly is growing up swiftly," the red-eyed woman remarked sadly, recalling how almost over night her own sister had seemed to grow into a beautiful woman, appearing to be the very image of Tsunami.  Sighing the slender woman in the pink kimono shook her head, "it is good that we were able to meet this year.  Time seems to be passing far too quickly for my liking.  Not at all like our days together long ago, in which each day seemed to be a life time of adventures."

Smiling, the brown haired youth placed a hand on the Jurain princess's shoulder in a comforting manner.  "We're glad you could make it.  It's good to have you back."

With an embarrassed expression, the slender woman blushed, turning her eyes from Tenchi's face, the love she felt towards him still resting deep within her heart.  _If only…_ she thought painfully.  _I would give anything to have been Lord Tenchi's bride, to share my life with him.  Then perhaps life on Planet Jurai would not have been so lonely, nor would it be so difficult.  _

"Oh?  Finding a lot to keep you busy on planet Jurai, Ayeka?" the busty woman asked, as she casually wrapped her arm around Tenchi's neck, as a reminder as to who the Jurain prince had married, noticing it still received a look of anger from the purple-haired princess.

"Of course.  We can't all be as lucky as you, Ryoko and have Lord Tenchi to do everything for us."  The still bitter woman noted, before smiling in a pseudo-friendly manner.  "But tell me, do you still enjoy laying about in the sun all day?" Ayeka asked through clenched teeth.  "I hear it can be unhealthy for you.  Now, it's probably nothing, but I could swear I see a wrinkle under your eyes.  It seems old age maybe finally catching up to you."

"Well, I can't be as blessed as you are.  After all you hide your age so well," Ryoko commented rudely, using a voice of false kindness, "and from this angel your hips don't look near as huge.  I am sorry to see you haven't developed yet, thought, but don't you worry.  It'll happen eventually, Little Princess."  

Her face turning bright red, the red-eyed woman glared at the silver-haired woman, who in turn released her husband to return her opponent's gaze.

"Come on you two, don't fight," the brown-haired youth pleaded as the rivals faced each other.  "We just got together after all."

"She started it," they both snarled pointing at the other accusingly.  "Me? I didn't do anything," the two fighters continued, mocking the other's words.  

Suddenly, the two women paused in their argument, as Washu and Sasami darted past them, coming from the direction of the long bridge, which stretched over the crystal clear lake.  "Excuse us," the red-haired genius muttered as she nearly knocked the opposing foes down in her mad dash to her home. 

"Better get inside," Sasami added, despite her height, the blue-haired woman barely kept up with her smaller companion.  

_What in the world are they up to, _the Jurain prince asked, as he looked past his wife and former love interest, Tenchi stared into the blue sky, a look of terror coming over his face as he turned to run towards the house, "you two better run," he managed to scream as he nearly flew towards relative safety.  _Oh man, why does stuff like this always happen to me?_

"What is it Tenchi," the archrivals asked at the same time, as they gazed in the direction of his horror.  What they saw easily explained the young man's fear, as the former space pirate and Jurai's first princess saw a space craft seconds before it slammed into the clear blue water of the house's lake and a massive tidal wave raced towards them.  It was a sure sign of two things, the first being that Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were about to become very wet.  It was also a sure sign that Mihoshi and Kiyone had just come home, and the ditzy blonde detective was at the ship's helm. 

**Universe of Delight:**

**Early Morning:**

Lying sound asleep in her bed next to Ayeka, lay the youngest princess of Jurai, Sasami.  The look on her face was one of pure peace, the kind only the innocent or a child could have.  Yet it was not to be for much longer, as a voice, like the wind through the trees on a summer's day, broke her peaceful slumber, and caused her to awaken suddenly.  

_Sasami…. Sasami… wake up… there is something you must know…._

With a light grunt, the little princess awoke her large eyes slowly cracking open.  "Who is it," she asked in a tiny tired voice.  As she sat up, the answer soon was obvious, for at the foot of her bed stood a goddess, the first tree of Jurai, Tsunami.  "What's going on?" the young girl asked.  

_Sasami…_ the benevolent guardian of life began;_ I have something important to ask of you.  _

"Oh okay," the blue-haired youth said, "let me get Tenchi and the others." Reaching beside her, Sasami shook her sister, trying her best to rouse the sleeping woman.  However despite her attempts, the purple-haired heir would not awaken.  "Come on, Ayeka!"  
  


She will not wake up, Sasami. My request is for you alone, and so I am keeping them asleep while we talk.   
  


"Oh…" the pink-eyed girl said, sounding scared as she took in the implication of her sister not waking up when she needed her.  

Do not fear.  They will be fine.  Now, do you recall when you met a lizard creature yesterday?

"Yes!" Sasami screamed, pulling her covers up to her chest.  "It attacked me.  I was so scared, but thankfully Ryoko and Ayeka showed up to protect me." At that moment, a small tear rolled down the innocent girl's face.  The trickle of water looking like a blemish on the normally cheery girls visage. 

Stepping forward, the mighty goddess wiped away the offending tear, and smiled at her soul mate._  I know.  But you were in no true danger.  Talon was merely excited, as I fear his people have been waiting for a sign, one which Talon feels has come.  He and his kind are called Komodas, and they are still like children, in a way.  As they are still in need guidance.  As such they continue to look to the stars for answers, waiting for a prophesied one to appear.  But I fear that is not a true prophecy.  The answer they seek is already here, not coming from the stars.  Because of this I feel something terrible will happen to them.  That is why I would like you to speak to them.  Please Sasami, go to the Komodas Temple and speak to the high elder.  I need you to go there, so I can speak freely with them.   It is my fault all this happened, and I was about to address this problem long ago, but I was detained when Ryoko attacked Jurai, and…._

"And you saved my life," the little child cried, throwing herself forward to hug the glowing goddess.  "I'm sorry Tsunami, I didn't mean to…."

Holding the youngest princess close to her, Tsunami shook her head.  _No, do not misunderstand my words Sasami.  It was my honor and privilege to bond with you, to allow you to become a part of me.  Because of this I have lived a wonderful life, and experienced things I had never known before.  All I am asking is for you to help me with this.  I cannot do it alone._

Looking up the teary eyed youth stared into her future's eyes. _ Tsunami needs my help? _Sniffing loudly, the blue-haired girl leaned back, wiping her nose on her pink sleeve, a practice that would have infuriated her sister.  "When do you want me to go?"

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki House:**

As the sopping member's of the Masaki family tried their best to dry themselves in the small living room, the teal-haired woman and blue-eyed detective received the usual greeting they were given when Mihoshi nearly drowned everyone with her returns, a tolerant look, and a dry towel.

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone said before sneezing loudly, pulling her towel close around her dripping shoulders.  "You were supposed to wake me BEFORE we got to Earth.  Besides didn't I tell you NOT to take our scouter down to Earth?  We were **supposed** to use the energy transporter to get down."

"I'm sorry," the blue-eyed woman cried, drenching herself, and her partner, even more.  "I just got overexcited, and… and… and…."

"Mya…" the little cabbit commented, placing a tiny paw on the dark skinned woman's foot in an effort to comfort the crying woman.

"Ryo-Ohki's right, there's no need to cry," Sasami exclaimed, handing the bleu-eyed woman a tissue.  "It was an accident."

"What's all the noise," a new voice rang out, coming from the stairs, "Is…."

"Yosho!" the blue-haired woman yelled, bolting over to embrace the descending youth in a powerful hug.  "There you are!"

Gasping loudly the golden-eyed youth appeared in shock. "Hi, Aunt Sasami…."

"Finally getting up, huh?" Washu laughed kind-heartedly.  

Ignoring the small genius's remarks, the pink-eyed woman quickly took in her nephew's appearance.  "Now, Yosho," she said in mock anger, "what did I tell you about calling me Aunt Sasami?"

"Sorry," he bowed, "It's been a while since I saw you. I guess I forgot my 'manners.'  It's great to see you Sasami."  Turning his attention to the others in the room, the young man laughed timidly, "I guess I stayed up too late last night."

"Yes, we heard about your date." Ayeka kindly informed him.  "I hope it went well for you."

"What!"  Mihoshi screamed frantically, rising to her feet. "Little Yosho was on a date?  But he's only fourteen!"  At that moment, all the others began to chatter, making conversation nearly impossible as they all asked him continuous questions.

"Actually, Aunt Mihoshi, I'm seven-" he began to correct the blue-eyed woman, seconds before his mother appeared with a hiss of dissipating matter, right behind him.  

"Don't worry about her," Ryoko whispered in her pouting voice to her son, "tell mommy all about it?  Did that girl hurt you at all?  It's okay you can tell me, and mommy will make it all better."

"Ryoko!" Washu nagged, grabbing her daughter by one of her large ears. "Give the kid some space."  
  


"So is it serious," Kiyone said, as everyone quieted upon seeing Ryoko get peeled off her son's back.  "You and this…."

"Sakuya, Sakuya Kumashiro," he whispered, looking down nervously, his face turning bright red as he quickly stared at the floor in front of him.  "But you see I'm not really sure.  You see she's nice, and pretty, and all… and I **do** like her, but…."

"But what?" Sasami inquired, her large eyes glistening with tears, whether of sadness or joy had yet to be seen.  

"You don't think she likes you?" Kiyone offered, using her detective skills to try and ask the right answers.  

"No it's not that… I know she likes me, because she invited me to the fair and all…." At that moment the young man swallowed, looking around nervously.  "You see…."

"Wow! She asked you out," the blonde-woman shouted, interrupting the story he was about to tell.  "So she must really like you.  I bet you two will be getting married pretty soon.  Won't that be great," she continued, turning to her partner quickly, "can we go to Yosho's wedding Kiyone?  I know he's only fourteen, but that shouldn't stop him if he's found his true love." 

"What!" Ryoko roared, grabbing the slow-witted woman firmly by the collar as she shook her furiously, "my son is not marrying that girl!  He doesn't even like her.  Don't go spreading any stupid rumors, Mihoshi.  Or I'll…."

As the busty space pirate continue to vent her frustration on her newest guest, the young golden-eyed man merely watched, his eyes not seeing anything as his mind raced and his heart stopped. _ Marriage…True love…_ the concepts swirled about in his mind as if they were controlled by some mighty whirlwind.    Stepping back nervously, the young son of Ryoko quickly made his way into the kitchen, as his stomach tensed and he felt his emotions playing games with him.

Yet it was not an act that went unnoticed, as the brown-eyed father saw him flee, and after waiting a few moments followed his son, wondering what could be the matter.

**The kitchen:**

Walking casual into the kitchen, Tenchi Masaki saw an unnerving sight, one that made his proud heart sink deep into his chest.  At the counter stood his son, shoulder's drooped and hands clenched tightly together as he pondered something. _ What's going on?_ The young father asked himself for the second time that day.  Yosho's always was serious, almost as much as Ayeka, but he's never been one to get so worked up over everyone's questions.  "Did something bad happen?" the curious father asked, causing the golden-eyed youth to start.       

For long moments the younger Masaki stared speechlessly at his father, before he found his voice and was able to speak.  "Not its nothing bad, really…" the confused son replied. "It's just… well…" Stopping the black-haired youth shook his head, unable to understand what he was feeling and how to express it.  

  
"It's just, what?" the Jurain prince beckoned kindly, desperately trying to help his son.

"Well, what if… I mean, Sakuya's the most popular girl in school, dad."  Yosho began, trying to find the words to fit his heart.  "And I'm just a nobody.  What if she gets bored with me, and leaves me for someone else?  What would I do then?  Should I set myself up for a fall like that? Is it worth the risk?"

Sighing, Tenchi leaned against the counter near his son, placing one hand firmly on his shoulder.  "First off, you aren't a nobody, you're my son and that makes you plenty special to me, and everyone here, never forget that.  Second don't worry about the future.  If you do, you won't enjoy today.  Trust me I know, you think I spend any time worrying now days, after living with your mother all these years.  Worrying won't change anything."

"Thanks dad," the golden-eyed youth muttered.  "I guess I just needed to hear someone say what I was thinking."

"Anytime son," Tenchi smiled, "now I gotta go.  Your mom could start a war soon if I don't stop her."

"Yeah," Yosho laughed weakly, "hey, dad one more thing…." Turning the young father said nothing, merely looking at his son with loving eyes.  "How did you know that mom was the one.   What tipped you off?"

Laughing, the loving parent rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.  "To be honest, there was never a certain time that I knew.  I mean you've probably heard your mom tell the story about her birthday before…." 

At this time, the confused youth nodded, "she does tell it every year on her birthday…."

"That would have been when I first said I love you," Tenchi admitted. "But if you keep your heart and eyes open, you'll know when you've found that special someone."  Scratching his chin, the older Masaki seemed to be lost deep in thought, as he remembered how he felt when he had told Ryoko he hated her, and how despite how hurt she looked, he knew it was infinitely more painful for him.  *1 "I'll tell you what.  Why don't you, ask her to come to the party tonight?"

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean mom…."

Waving off his concerns the Jurain Prince smiled, "there's no need to worry about your mom.  This Sakuya sounds like a nice girl.  I'm sure there won't be any problems.  Besides, it really doesn't matter what we think about her, only what you think."

Biting his lip, the younger man said nothing in reply.  Putting his hand on the door, Tenchi smiled warmly at his son, who looked as if he had become even more lost in thought.  "By the way, please don't tell your mom what I said about her opinion.  I have enough trouble with her as is…."

Nodding Yosho merely leaned against the counter, his face a blank expression.  As his father left the room, the young man looked up, staring at the phone nearby.  

With a tense feeling in his chest, they golden-eyed youth picked up the receiver, and timidly dialed the numbers.  Each ring seemed to last hours, yet even the strain of those moments was nothing compared to the sharp pain in Yosho's heart as he heard a voice echo from the other end.  "Hello, Kumashiro residence, this is Sakuya!"

"Sakuya…" he whispered in reply, wondering if he was in love, or merely suffering a massive heart attack.  "This is Yosho.  

"Yosho!  I was wondering why you hadn't called me earlier.  What's up," the volleyball captain exclaimed. 

"There's something I need to ask you…." With those words, the golden-eyed writer had begun a new adventure one that could possibly alter his life forever.

**Later: Universe of Delight:**

**The Beach:**

As the morning sun rose high into the afternoon sky, hundreds gathered on the sandy shores of Plesruis to watch the beginning tournaments.  Some came for the action, while others simply came to catch a glimpse of some of the universe's most athletic and beautiful men and women jumping around in tight all white uniforms.   

With 32 teams entered into the contest it seemed a great day was in store.  Of course the three teams of greatest interest here are team 25, which contains Sakuya, Lued, and Halley; team 26, represented by Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu; and team 27 with Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi.

_There he is…_ Halley thought as her and her friends gathered to await the starting line up.  Peering further down the beach, the pink-haired youth saw the man of her dreams, Tenchi Masaki.  _I should go talk to him, having_ quickly made up her mind, the orange-eyed woman prepared to head off down the beach.  After a quick check of her arm bandages the perky woman was all set to embark, when the tournament was brought to a start by a booming voice from a nearby loud speaker. 

"First up, team 25 and team 27.  Please take your positions so we can begin," the voice echoed from a loud speaker near the volleyball nets.  

"That's us, Halley," Lued said jerking her pink-haired friend towards the field.  "From the looks of it, we'll be playing against that Lady you were talking with yesterday."

"What lady?" the orange-eyed woman asked sounding thoroughly confused.  

"Lady Ayeka, and her friends," Sakuya interjected.

"Really?"  The rich daughter proclaimed. "That's great, that means we'll have to play against that big mouthed friend of hers too."

"Not to mention, that young man.  You know the guy Mehk liked so much he nearly slit his throat.  What was his name… oh yeah, Tenchi."

_Tenchi…_ the pink-haired girl thought in a panic, having forgotten he would also be in the games today.  _Why does my heart beat so fast when I think about him?  I know I like him, but I've never felt so strongly about a guy before.  Is this **true **love…?_

As the two teams took their places, the orange-eyed rich woman took in her opponents, and their stances. Ayeka stood properly, her arms clasped before her as she waited for the game to start, while Tenchi seemed embarrassed to be the only male on the field.  Turning her attention once again, Halley focused on the final team member, Ryoko, who stood with a confident and determined glare in her eyes.  

"Let's have a good game, okay, Ryoko?" the pink-haired woman declared, using her friendliest tone.

With a snort, the busty space pirate shook her head.  "That kind of polite crap might win you points with Ayeka, but don't think I'll be holding back just because you're a little rich kid."  The silver-haired woman smiled predatorily, "you're going down, Halley."

"Not nearly as often as you, I bet…" the orange-eyed woman muttered under her breath, looking away to sneak a quick chuckle.  Looking back, the rich woman swallowed hard as she realized her golden-eyed adversary had heard every word, and was glaring at her with intense hatred.   Not wanting to look weak, the pink-haired vacationer returned Ryoko's sinister expression, an intense feeling passing between the two of them.  

Then, just when it seemed a fight was inevitable, a whistle blew, and the match began.  What followed was an intense battle, of sports action.  Each team giving it there all, in a game that stunned all the spectators.

**Later:**

"Game point, team 25." The announcer declared.  "Next up, Team 26 and 14."

As the losing team departed the field, Ryoko shook her head sadly, unable to believe what had just occurred.  Walking by the audience, the lithe woman could hear their snide remarks and cruel laughter.  Repressing the urge to beat everyone into unconsciousness, the golden-eyed mother of Mayuka continued to walk towards her extended family.  

_So what was that all about, Ryoko,_ Washu asked her daughter, pointing towards the volleyball net. 

_We just lost.  _The seductive woman growled, not liking to be nagged after she lost a match. _It's no big deal; Kiyone was the one who wanted to win.  That girl, Halley, was just too quick.  It seemed like every time I did something she was already there.  I couldn't get passed her.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let Tenchi comfort my injured pride…._  Grinning the silver-haired woman began to walk away from her mother.

_I don't think he's going to want to console someone who just stood there the whole match. _ The red-haired woman proclaimed. _ Maybe if you had of done something that would have been different._

"What are you talking about, you little runt?"  The golden-eyed woman roared, hefting her mother up by the shirt. "I was all over the place!"

"No, you were standing in one spot the entire game.  You looked at Halley.  Then just froze like a statue, check my thoughts, or Ryo-Ohki's, if you don't believe me.  Why else do you think everyone was laughing?"  

Dropping the smaller woman, the silver-haired woman reached out with her mind, calling to her cabbit companion.  

Time and again the lithe woman called to her cabbit companion, never receiving an answer.  _Where the hell is that stupid little…_before Ryoko could finish her cursing, she saw the answer.  On a blanket further down the beach, sat the furry creature, sitting happily beside Sasami, who wore a one-piece blue and white striped swimsuit, with large red sunglasses and a straw hat, and the sleeping infant, Mayuka.  Clutched joyously in her hands, Ryo-Ohki held a massive carrot, which she attempted to devour with all the power she contained.  

Storming across the hot sands, the silver-haired woman grabbed the dinning cabbit like a hawk catching its prey.  As she did, the brown-furred cabbit meowed loudly, furious at having lost its meal.  Closing her eyes, the golden-eyed woman ignored her companion's cries, as she quickly took in the little animal's current memories.  The entire process took much longer than she had thought, as her vessel's mind was mostly full of carrots, yet the answer she found was not to her liking.  

_Son of a… Washu was right.  Damn it all.  How could that be?  I know I was all over that court.  _She noted angrily, as she suddenly began to look herself over. _ But I should be covered in sand, from all the times I fell, and I'm not… What's going on here?  Did I daydream the whole thing? _

"What happened out there?" Sasami asked curiously. 

"I don't know," Ryoko growled, dropping the little cabbit down as if discarding an old saki bottle.  Taking the sleeping baby into her arms, the golden-eyed woman merely stared at the small child watching her chest rise and fall repeatedly.  As she did, the angry woman could feel her fury melting away, as it always did when she watched the little girl sleep.   

"Is something wrong, Ryoko?" the blue-haired princess remarked, lowering her sunglasses with one hand to peer out at the busty space pirate.  "Are you feeling okay?  I can get Washu if you want."

Looking at some distant point, the silver-haired woman shook her head slightly side to side, beginning to feel extremely exhausted as if she had done all the things she thought she had earlier.  "No, I think I just need to take a nap." Saying nothing more, the agitated woman sat the tiny child down besides Sasami, before looking over her shoulder seeing Washu talking to Tenchi about something the young man appearing more nervous than normal as the short genius nodded so fast the busty woman was sure her heard would fall off.  Now what is that little twerp up to, whirling about, the busty woman prepared to move, yet once again a wave of exhaustion came over her.  Closing her eyelids tightly, the golden-eyed space pirate rubbed her tired eyes, feeling more and more exhausted as she did.  Soon Ryoko found herself on her knees, lying beside the sleeping Mayuka. _Maybe I should just lie down for a minute… then I'll find out what those two are up to.  _Yeah, she yawned._ All I need is a good nap…. _

Watching the lithe woman lay down, Sasami swallowed hard._  I wonder what happened to Ryoko?  Is this something Tsunami did?  Like earlier with Ayeka?  And when am I going to go to the Komodas temple?  I can't leave Mayuka alone with only Ryo-Ohki and I don't think Ayeka will let me take her there with me.  _

**Back at the match:**

**A few minutes later:**

Watching his sister and her friend's dance happily to celebrate their victory, Mehk smiled.  It warmed his heart to see his sister happy, especially since thoughts of his past failure seemed to fade momentarily as he watched the happy scene.  Looking around, he saw Kiyone's team had finally taken the field, and were already dominating the field by a few points.   

  
As he took a few steps towards the excited girls, another competitor stepped in his path, Ayeka Jurai.

"Lady Ayeka," the blue-haired youth proclaimed, bowing slightly to the royal woman.  Shaking her head, the red-eyed woman looked squarely at him, as if prepared for more jeering or insults, as all the other players had begun to hurl upon her due to Ryoko's performance.  "You played very nicely," he awkwardly offered.  "Were it not for your partner's lack of skills, and odd behavior, I am certain you would have won the match."

Turning around casually, Ayeka eyed the complimenting man carefully as she scanned the words for sarcasm.  "That is rather kind of you," she finally concluded.  "To be honest I would not have thought you gentlemanly enough to say such things.  Perhaps," the first princess paused, "perhaps I misjudged you earlier."

Gazing into the Jurian's red eyes, the young man swallowed hard.  "Lady Ayeka, I do apologize for my attack earlier.  As the older of two siblings, I'm sure you can appreciate that I was merely looking out for Halley's best interest.   I had no desire to harm your fiancé."

Smiling the slender woman clasped her hands before her nervously.  "Lord Tenchi is not my fiancé.  He is merely the one who holds my heart.  Now if you will excuse me, I must be going."  Bowing politely the purple-haired Jurain stepped back before turning to start walking away.  "That monster woman cost us the game, which she was so interested in winning, making a fool of me in the process.  I have to find, and deal, with her properly."

"Very well," Mehk nodded kindly in reply.  "Then please accept my compliments on your skills, and beauty," he added, his face turning pink as he tried his best to smoothly add the phrase in, failing completely.  "Also please pass my sincerest apologies to your Lord Tenchi.  If he is able to hold your heart, then it would seem I misjudged him earlier."

Shaking her head at the strange comment, the red-eyed woman nodded, and left the young man alone. _What a strange young man, _she noted.  _I cannot quiet figure him out.  He seems at times as charming as Ryoko, yet just now he almost seemed… nice…._

Holding his head, high, the azure haired youth continued on his way, his sword beating rhythmically against his leg as he walked towards his sister, allowing nothing else to come between the two of them.

**That Night:**

The Hallway: 

Walking alone in the hall to the fancy hotel, which was being paid for by Ayeka's mother, Tenchi Masaki seemed lost in thought. _ Well, _he began; _both dad and Washu weren't any help.  I still have no clue what to do with the ring.  I mean should I give it to her, or would it be best to wait until we're home?  _Looking back down the hall, the young man stared at the rooms around him.  Currently he stood beside his own room, the next one down to his right, was Ryoko and Mayuka's room, and just past that was the room shared by Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami.  

As the young man stood, as if waiting for an answer to come to him, one of the doors opened and a figure stepped out.  "Oh, hi Tenchi," Kiyone said coming out of the room, with a small plastic bucket in her hands, looking shocked to see the young man standing in the middle of the hall staring at her.  "What's going on?  Is something wrong?"

"No…" he sighed, shaking his head as he reached into his pocket.  "I was just going for a walk.  I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Yeah, we've all noticed," she lied, "ever since you went into town that one day you've been acting real weird."  As she said that, the young man's head jerked back, showing his shock at her noticing his behavioral change, despite his hard work to hide it.  "Is there anything I can do to help you out?  Maybe it would help if you told me what's going on?" _This is it, this could be my big chance to find out what Tenchi's up to, and get that film back from Ryoko…!  Man, am I glad I came out here to get some ice from the machine._  Pausing the teal-haired woman's thoughts suddenly changed._  But should I?  I mean what if Tenchi's really up to nothing?  _

Closing his eyes, the young man seemed to be pondering something rather deep, yet after a few moments, he grinned, and looked up at her.  "Thanks, Kiyone.  I should have known you'd be there for me," reaching into his pocket to pull out the small container had shown his father earlier, Tenchi cleared his throat.  "You know I think of all the girls, you're the only one I can count on to not say anything about this…" opening the box with one hand, Tenchi presented the contents towards the green-haired who gasped and dropped the ice pale almost instantly.  

"It's beautiful." She gasped, as the light from the object inside, a golden ring with three perfectly rounded rubies, danced playfully across he face.  

"Before you ask, yes it was expensive.  Before I met all of you, I was saving my money a little at a time, to buy a new state of the art computer.  But with Washu around, that seems kind of silly.  So I spent everything I had on this instead."  

"Don't you think that's a little too expensive?" the teal-haired woman asked suddenly.  "What if something happens to it, after all?"

"It's insured," he replied. "I've been carrying it around all this time to try and figure out if this is the right thing to do, but now all I can think is when, and where.  To be honest, I've never been this nervous before."

"So whom are you giving it to, Ryoko or Ayeka?" the green-eyed woman asked, knowing she was not one of the contenders for the young man's heart.

Touching the ring delicately, Tenchi slowly pulled it from its container, showing her the inside of the ring, and its inscription.  "Oh," Kiyone gasped.  "I see.  Well good luck.  You know things will be getting ugly if you do this?"

"Yeah," he began, his heart beating even harder in his chest as the young man once again realized the seriousness of his decision. "I know.  I think I'll do it tonight.  That way I'll have my answer, and after all there's no sense in delaying this any longer.  I mean we can't stay like this forever, can we?"

Shaking her head, the unlucky woman merely smiled.  "Well I better get going, I need to get some ice," she commented picking up her bucket.  Turning, the GP officer shook her head, as it reeled from the new knowledge.  

Swallowing, Tenchi watched the young officer walk away, before heading out to get some fresh air.  It was almost time to embrace his future, one that could become very ugly, very soon.

**Ryoko and Mayuka's Room:**

Kiyone Makabi knocked timidly on the wooden door before her, holding a full bucket of ice in her hands.  This was a moment she had been waiting for, her chance to stop Ryoko from using the embarrassing photo she had taken back on the Yenvala.  Yet despite her joy, she could not help but shirk at the idea of bearing such news, especially since it could destroy Tenchi's faith in her for talking about it.  _Well she wanted to know…._ The young woman rationalized.  _I hope she isn't too mad…._

After a few moments, a rustling could be heard form inside the small room, and soon the door opened.  Sticking her head out slowly, Ryoko appeared rather sluggish, as if she had just awoken from a deep sleep.  "What…" she grumbled, "Kiyone?  No thanks, I don't need any ice."

"Actually Ryoko," the teal haired woman began, "I think I found out what Tenchi's up to.  But if you want, I can wait until later to tell you.  You do look pretty tired, so if you could just give me that film…."

  
"What he's up to?" the golden-eyed woman began looking completely lost by this conversation.  Suddenly the silver-haired woman's eyes shot open, as realization sank in. "What is he up to?"

"Well you see he's got something important on his mind, and it's well…" Kiyone motioned over her shoulder, towards the stairs, "he'll probably tell you soon enough, or I mean you'll know about it pretty quick, but… that is…."

"Oh never mind," Ryoko roared, "just tell me where he is, and I'll go ask him myself!"

"He just went outside to think, but I really don't think you should…."

"Thanks Kiyone." The busty woman smiled, "I'll take it from here then."  Shutting the door, a sound of dissipating matter filled the air, as Ryoko vanished from the hotel.  

  
"Ryoko wait!" the unlucky woman yelled, "You're supposed to give me back the film!"  Sighing the green-eyed woman leaned against the door, wondering if she had done the right thing, as a feeling of uncertainty came over her.  

**Further down the hall:**

Sitting in their room, Halley, Lued, and Sakuya polished their nails, and applied various forms of make up, as they chatted about their volleyball victory earlier that day.  "But now the real fun can begin," the pink-haired woman admitted, "it's time for a night out on the town!" 

"Well, we can go out on the town, but you can't, not with your brother hounding your every step.  You'll never meet any guys that way."  Lued admitted.  

"That's true.  But actually," the young girl said sheepishly, checking the tightness of her new bright red armbands.  "I already met a dreamy new guy…."

"Oh really," Sakuya grinned, looking up form one of her science manuals, "and when was this?  The only time we haven't been together today was when you went to the bathroom."  Pausing the black-haired woman looked up, "don't tell me you met someone in the stalls!"

The comment was soon followed by a bottle of nail polish, thrown by Halley, as it struck the brainy woman in the head.  "No!  I met him yesterday, at the port.  Remember, Mehk tried to slit his throat?  He was the guy we met at the volley ball games, when Ryoko just stood there the whole game…."

"That guy!"  The red-haired woman shouted confused, "what about him?  There are a ton of guys hotter than him on Plesruis, why settle for him?"

"I don't know," the orange-eyed woman commented, nervously rubbing the bands about her forearm.  "I just do.  He's so nice.  When I talk to him, I get the feeling I've known him my whole life, like an old friend.  He stirs emotions inside me that I didn't think I had anymore."

"That's great and all," the pale skinned woman interrupted, "But what are you going to do about Mehk?"

"Okay, here's my plan," Halley proclaimed. "I'm gonna go outside, but I need you two to try to seduce him.  Knowing my brother, he'll get so flustered by it, he'll go hide in his room praying for the rest of the night, because he had a close call with a woman."

"Alright…" Lued commented, "but you'll owe us big time for this."

Slipping on her red dress, Halley checked her new red wrapping carefully. "Oh puh-lease," she laughed.  "You know you love making my brother uncomfortable.  It's what you live for, Lued."

Shrugging the red-haired woman chuckled, "I guess we all have to go with what we're good at."

**Moments Later:**

Nearly ten minutes after the pink-haired woman had slipped from the room, a gentle knocking came at the door, followed by a familiar voice. "Halley?  It's Mehk.  Are you awake?"

Looking at one another, the two women nodded, having hastily worked up an act to get the protective youth's blood flowing, and heart rate up, in the shortest amount of time possible.  

Throwing the door open, Lued smiled at the young man hungrily.  "Sorry, Mehk.  She's taking a bath downstairs.  But we're still here if you want to stick around…."

"What?  You let her go down there alone!" the steel-eyed man panicked, turning to run down to the Onsen to insure his sister's safety.

"Ah come on, Mehk," the fiery red haired woman cooed, grabbing his arm to prevent him from leaving.   Spinning the young man around, the red-eyed officer seductively traced a circle on the serious man's chest.  "Lighten up a little.  You're too tense.  You need to learn to relax," she stated stretching her last word to make it sound more soothing.  

"But… Halley…" the azure-haired youth began, his face beginning to blush at the attention showed to him by the scantily clad woman.  

"Halley's a big girl," Sakuya laughed from her spot on the bed holding up the nearly drained wine bottle she clutched tightly as if it were a lifeline to happiness.  "Why don't you come over here?"  She asked making a motion on the bed beside her.  "After all I'm all alone and this bed is awfully big…."

"What a great idea," Lued acknowledged pushing the confused young man onto the bed against his wishes.  "Do you mind if I join you?"

As the red-haired woman lay beside the young man, his face quickly became a darker red, as he found himself in a situation most men would kill for, to be surrounded by gorgeous woman who seemed ready and willing to do anything.  It was like a dream come true, for the rich youth. As he breathed in, the azure-haired youth could feel his nose being filled with the intoxicating aroma of their exotic perfumes.

Rubbing the young man's chest suggestively, the red-eyed woman continued her act. "Why don't you go to your room, and get ready.  Halley's gonna be back any minute, and I don't think she'd like to see what I've got planned for you…."

_Back to my room… _the overloaded swordsman thought, wanting to obey every word the dark skinned woman uttered.  Yet as he listened, something seemed odd about her statement, and it wasn't long before his cunning mind found the fatal flaw in their scheme.

"Alright that's enough," Mehk growled, flailing his arms as he jumped up from the bed, as if it were on fire.  Taking a quick breath, the agitated youth glared at the two would be seductress's angrily.  Placing his hands over his face, the young man paced about, trying to fight back his primal urges, and regain control of himself.  Finally stopping directly before the window, he began to speak once again.  "I may not be one of you girls, but I know when you're up to something.  If you were really trying to sleep with me, I doubt you would worry about my sister coming back, now tell me the truth, I promise I won't get mad, just tell me where is my sister?"  

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the young man looked out the window at the street below, and found his answer.   "There she is!" he exclaimed, seeing a pink-haired woman emerge from the hotel far below him.  _But who is that with her,_ he wondered as he squinted.  Suddenly a dark realization came over him, as he knew whom it was.  _I should have known… _the steel-eyed warrior scolded himself, before rushing out of the room towards his sister's location.  

**Outside:**

**Moments Earlier:**

_Oh no,_ Tenchi thought in a panic as he finally reached the outside of the hotel. _ I hope Kiyone doesn't tell Ryoko about what I told her.  There's no telling what kind of trouble she'd cause if she knew what I was about to do.  _Shaking his head the young man calmed his jaded nerves.  _Well there's really no need to worry, after all Kiyone wouldn't tell on me.  That's not her style.  Unlike Ayeka or Ryoko, she doesn't have anything to gain from all this.  _Taking out the ring, the nervous youth looked at it once again, amazed that such a small item could alter so much of his life and thoughts.  

"Hi Tenchi," a voice chimed behind the young man, causing him to come out of his thoughts. "Are you sneaking out too?  I thought I had it rough with Mehk, but it must be a lot worse for you, since you have so many people with you and all."  Looking behind him, Tenchi quickly recognized the owner of the voice. Standing before him was a young woman with a long mane of pink hair tied in a large ponytail, wearing a short fiery red dress, and long red bands wrapped about her arms.  

"It can be a hassle sometimes," he said to the rich woman. "So where's your brother?"

"Mehk's such a party pooper," Halley replied, "in order for me to have any fun I have to find ways to sneak out.  So Lued and Sakuya are distracting him.  They're the women I was with earlier at the tournament.  Do you want to come with us?  We're going to paint the town red!"

"No," Tenchi laughed, waving his hands in front of him. "I've got something important to do.  By the way, how'd you do at the games?  I didn't get to see how it all ended.  But I gathered that Kiyone's team lost.  How'd you do?"

"We won," she said in a bored tone. "Again…." Fluffing her head, the orange-eyed woman suddenly noticed the small box in his hands.  "What do you have there?"  Looking up, Tenchi's eyes met the young woman's and for long moments, they two merely stood there in silence.  "Hello?"  Halley finally said, waving at the staring man who acted as if she had suddenly disappeared.  

"Hmmm?" he hummed, coming out of a daydream. _What just happened,_ he thought quickly rubbing his brow. "Oh," the young Jurain began, "this is for someone special to me.  You see, I've been thinking about being in love, and how one day your whole life can be changed in an instant."  At that moment, the young man held out the ring for her inspection.  "Now I think I've finally come to an important decision." 

"Oh Tenchi," she moaned, clasping her hands before her. "It's beautiful…."

"I'm sure you've probably seen much more fancy things where you come from," he apologized, "but really it's all I could afford.  Maybe one day…."

"NO!" the pink-haired woman interjected, as she placed her hands over his. "It's perfect, and I accept."

"Well thank you," Tenchi nodded, "that's very nice of you to say, and I'm glad you - You What?"

"I will marry you, Tenchi Masaki!"  With those words, the confused girl gently removed the ring from its holder, placing it on her finger before leaping forward to wrap her slender arms around the young man's neck tightly.  As she did, Halley continued to ramble unendingly about her joy, never giving the brown-haired youth a moment to explain.

"But Halley, I-?"  Sadly the young man was cut off, as the pink-haired woman leaned back, and stared deeply into his eyes.  In her orange eyes, the young Masaki saw something strange, a passion unlike any he had ever seen before.  It was warm and inviting, almost seductive, yet at the same time cold and distant.  Despite the bizarrely of such a sight, moments later, the young man felt himself leaning forward, and soon his own lips meet hers as they kissed passionately.

At that moment, two sets of ears and eyes watched the misunderstanding with intense hatred, one from high above, while the other was just outside the door.

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko whimpered watching her beloved's proposal to this strange girl.  _How could you do that?  Kiyone said…. _

At the same instant, Mehk had to use all his inner strength to not keel over from the shock.  _Halley!  How could you accept?  You just met this boy. _ Storming forward, the steel-eyed youth grabbed his sister by the shoulder, and ripped her away from the passionate kiss she was engaged in.  

"I fail to see what it is that a woman like Lady Ayeka can see in a man such as yourself, Tenchi Masaki." The angered brother yelled as he drug his sister behind him on his quest back into the hotel.  "I shall say this for the last time, stay away from my sister, or face the consequences."  Saying nothing more, the azure-haired youth slammed the door behind him hauling his sister, who cried out for Tenchi's help constantly, into the hotel.

Stunned, Tenchi Masaki soon stood alone in the street a confused expression on his face, as he tried to piece together how he had just lost his ring, and become engaged to this strange woman in so short a time.  Shaking his head, the young prince stared off inside, hoping he could figure out a solution to this problem before it got any worse if such a thing were possible.

**Ryoko and Mayuka's Room:**

Standing before the sleeping child's crib, Ryoko Hakubi stated at the quiet girl, a concerned look on her face.  _It just doesn't seem fair,_ the busty woman thought, moving a few strands of dark blue hair from Mayuka's face._  Why would he do that to me, to all of us? I mean it's his choice who he loves, but why did he have to lead me on for so long?  That isn't the Tenchi I've known all these years.  He's not manipulative, or mean spirited.  _

"Ryoko is that you," Tenchi called through the door, causing the lithe woman's head to shoot to the side.  

_Not now,_ she mentally realized,_ I'm not ready to deal with Tenchi just yet.  _Closing her eyes, the slender woman stepped back, phasing through the wall.  

Throwing open the door, the young man stepped inside.  "Ryoko, there's…" Tenchi stopped, seeing there was no one, save him and his daughter, in the room.  _What's going on here?_  Walking over to the crib, the happy youth inspected his sleeping daughter.  Sighing, the young man casually walked over to the crib where his daughter slept rubbing his eyes weakly as he tried to shake the horrible feeling of dread deep within him.  _What am I gonna do?  I don't dare go to Halley's room right now, not the way her brother is acting.  He could kill me, but I can't let her keep the ring.  I'll just have to wait until morning.  Then hopefully cooler heads will take over, and I can get it back and not have to fight anyone. _

"Hey, noodles," he quietly said, looking down at her hoping she could distract him from his troublesome thoughts.  Laughing the brown-haired father brushed aside some stray hairs from her tiny face.  "I never can understand how you get so much hair on your face, especially when Ryoko does such a nice job tying up your hair in those pony tails….  Speaking of Ryoko, have you seen your mommy?  I need to talk to her.  Something just happened, and I need to tell her about it."  

The young man shook his head, as no reply came from the slumbering baby.  _Talking to kids, while they're asleep, I must be losing it…._  

"You see I made a mistake," Tenchi declared, continuing to pour out his problems and concerns to his sleeping child, "and now… now things are worse than I thought they could ever be.  I don't know what to do, but I know I can figure this out."

"You always listen so well to your daddy," he whispered with a slight laugh, fretting over the sleeping child's blankets and clothes, fixing them so she could sleep happier.  With that Tenchi said nothing more, and quietly left the room, a massive weight once again on his young shoulders. "Good-night, Mayuka." Shutting the door behind him, the young man continued to ponder his current predicament as he ventured to his own room as a wave of weariness passed over him, the problems of the last few minutes, coupled with the strain of his emotional struggles finally taking their toll.

**Minutes later:**

"This was supposed to be a fun relaxing vacation," the lithe woman growled, as she stepped out of the wall, quickly examining, and fixing, Tenchi's poor workman ship of his daughter's blankets.  "But I don't find anything so far fun or relaxing."  

Looking around the room, Ryoko suddenly smiled, "what I need is to get away from it all.  That's the problem. I've been around these guys too long," she told the sleeping girl, as she motioned behind her towards the other's rooms.  "So I tell you what, get your rest Mayuka darling.  Cause, tomorrow morning we're going home.  Won't that be fun?  Just you, me, and a whole lot of saki.  Well, none for you, but you wouldn't like it anyway.  It's mommy formula."  

Nodding her head, the slender woman continued to approve her new idea more and more as time when on.  "Let your daddy have his fun.  If he's dumb enough to marry some slutty girl like Halley, fine, she exclaimed, quickly adding an apology to the slumbering child regarding her language.  "He'll have to come home sometime, and by then I'll be ready to **talk** to him."   Wiping a tear from her face, the golden-eyed seductress shook her head. "I don't need him anyway," she lied, sitting down on her bed as the anger had finally melted away, and was replaced by her sorrow.  "After all, I'm strong, young, and beautiful.  I could have anyone I want, right? Anyone in the universe…" laying down, the tears began to roll quickly down the lithe woman's face.  _Anyone, it seems, but Tenchi…._

**The Jerthosian Isle:**

Sitting alone in his massive palace between the two dimensions, Jerthose casually finished typing a command into his computer and sat back, eyeing his work.  There was no pleasure, nor anger, in his blue glowing eyes, as he viewed his completed work.  Instead the ebon warrior merely seemed to acknowledge the end of his task.  Pressing a button on the arm of his chair, the large man spoke in a hollow voice into a speaker nearby.  "My dear, it is time.  Come to the command center."

"Everything's ready?" the strange woman with markings on her face declared, "then I'll finish up the game I'm playing, and be right there."

_She is ever playing games.  _He noted, wondering why he cared what the silver-haired woman did.  _Pitting this figure with that, like some old-fashioned matchmaker.   Were she not so childish, she might be a worthy assistant, but her fluttery nature and emotional reactions make her far too unstable to be any use really.  _Turning off the communicator, the massive knight pressed his fingertips together and he slowly exhaled.  "It is almost time.  Now the war can end, and the mistakes of my brothers will be undone.  Blackshire… Night-bat… the illogical fight between you has cost us too much.  But as soon as I finish my work, the war can begin again, and I can end what was started long ago."

Waiting for his companion to arrive, the large figure pressed a button on the side of the console before him, causing two large holograms to fill the air.  Each hologram showed a universe, with various points highlighted by lines, which displayed critical data.  The two universes, labeled Positive and Negative, slowly moved towards each other, eventually overlapping, and soon the two of them were indistinguishable from one another.  Suddenly the center of the fused area turned white, as if something had been spilled in the center.  Like a hungry beast the white spot consumed the area around it, destroying everything in its path.  Soon the overlapped universes were gone, and all that remained was oblivion.  _Torment and Delight, _the large figure laughed darkly, no emotion in his voice.  _What quaint names those creatures have for it.  I have no clue why brother was so interested in the little Jurains, and their meager powers.  But he entered the time stream, and now has no body.  I suppose it's good I saved his soul, if only to power my machines.  Then again our other brother is also powering the same weapon.  _

Rising from his seat the black knight looked at the door behind him, where his partner would soon enter._  Were I capable, I would feel sorry for you my dear.  Being from the original universe and all.  You think I'm going to save your home, but I can't.  You see when a positively charged universe and a negatively charge one are recombined, they will cancel each other out.  In the end there will be nothing.  My master will have won, and the goddesses will lose.  It's nothing personal, merely my duty. _  Turning away from the door, the ebon knight began to recheck his calculations one final time, knowing the end of everything was merely a pressed button away.

**In the power room:**

With a hiss of steam, the massive doors of Jerthose's power room flew open, light form the hallway leaking in to the small room.  As it did, a lithe figure floated into the room, her golden eyes quickly darting about.  "Oops, wrong room," she muttered preparing to leave.  Yet a sudden noise, like a moan of someone suffering filled the air, causing her to stop.  Looking over her shoulder, the woman with twin scars on her face appeared confused as she flew over to the two gems resting on the console.  

The gigantic ruby gem glowed brightly, casting a passionate light about the room, while its emerald opposite seemed to flick like a dying bulb.  Turning her eyes on it, the silver-haired woman scowled. "What's the matter, Blackshire?" she asked the gem as if it could respond.  Holding out one hand, the lithe woman summoned power from the very air, forming it into an intricate energy sword.  "Do you want me to put you out of your misery?  I've been told about your evil, since I came on board.  I know what you've done, whom you hurt, and why you did it.  I know Night-bat's death was your doing, even though the boss had the murder weapon.  If anyone ever deserved to die, it's you, so maybe I should do it now."  Holding her sword arm high, the golden-eyed warrior prepared to bring it down, and obliterate the gem, yet something deep within stopped her.  

"No," she said with finality.  "That would be the easy way out, and you aren't getting out that easy.  Not after all the evil you've done."  Lowering her sword, the silver-haired woman shook her head.  "Jerthose told me activating the machine could destroy your soul.  But in my opinion you deserve it for what you've done."  Turning away, the slender woman casually walked away, the sound of moaning growing stronger as she left.  "Nice try, but you won't stop the boss this time.  He's going to fix what you did, and then I can go home… and see everyone once again.  Home, where evil like you don't exist…." 

As the massive doors slammed shut one finally time, the moaning stopped, but after long moments, a new noise filled the air, the sound of crying, the crying of one who had done a terrible wrong and was now repentant.  However for the emerald's occupant time was up.  It was now time for the final punishment. 

Next Time:  It's the beginning of the end, as Jerthose activates his machine, and something unbelievable happens as a result.  See how Mehk deals with this marriage situation.  What about the pictures taken by Ryoko, and will Sasami visit the Komodas temple before its too late? Also in Torment: how will everyone react to Sakuya?  Will Yosho's life be getting happier, or is this the beginning of the end?  Well the answer is simple. It's… no that would be telling.   Chapter 03: Oblivion Alpha (Maybe he'll succeed and this will be my last chapter.  Or there will be 23 blank chapters afterward.  Either way, should be exciting!) 

*1 Ryoko's Birthday Part 1


	3. Oblivion Alpha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Tenchi Muyo cast, however Mehk Minkay, Halley Minkay, Lued, the Ebon Knights (Jerthose, Night-bat, and Blackshire) Yosho (T/R's son), The Jerthosian Isle, and The Ebon Shard, are mine.  Please ask before using them.  Thank you.

Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars Chapter 03: Oblivion Alpha 

**Universe of Delight: **

**Halley's Room: (About 10:15pm)**

In the quiet confines of their shared room, Lued and Sakuya sat quietly, having observed Mehk's reaction down below to Tenchi's conversation with their pink-haired friend, and were stunned to see the trio break up so quickly.  Yet even that surprise was nothing compared to what followed, as the door to their room suddenly burst open, and in stormed Mehk followed closely by Halley.  

Holding his sister by the wrist, the azure haired youth seemed extremely agitated, more so than usual.  Stopping suddenly, the steel-eyed swordsman shifted his grasp on his sister's arm, jerking on of her hands towards him.  "This marriage to Tenchi Masaki ends right now!" he roared, using his free hand to pluck the wedding ring from her finger with little effort.  

  
"But Mehk…"

"I mean it this time, Halley," he growled before slamming the ring on a small table in the room.  Mehk's steely eyes blazed with crimson hatred, as he drew his weapon from its sheath.  Holding it high overhead, the older sibling called out one final time. "I am sick and tired of that perverse womanizer, and his twisted mind games."  With that the furious brother brought his sword down with all his might, splicing the golden ring in two, the blade barely avoiding the rubies upon it.  However the young man's rage was not spent in this one act, as he repeatedly brought down his sword, in the end leaving Tenchi's ring severed into many smaller pieces.  

Watching in horror, as did Lued and Sakuya, Halley's face lined with tears as she raced forward in a vain attempt to halt his brother's butchering.  The moment she reached Mehk, she reached for him, yet the slicing boy would have no interference, and with a casual motion knocked his sister to the ground, stunning her more than it hurt.  Finally the young man stopped, turning on his sister with a sinister look in his eyes.  "As of this moment, our vacation is over.  We'll leave tomorrow after noon.  **Don't **cause any more trouble between then and now.  I'm going to my room to start packing, I advise you do the same."  With that the azure-haired youth sheathed his blade storming out of the room.

As the door slammed, the orange-eyed woman slowly sat up, her friends still trying to take in what they had just witnessed.  "Halley, what's…" Lued began, yet a nudging from the woman beside her caused her to fall silent.  

Crawling over to the table, which also sustained severe damage, Halley slowly tried to piece her ring back together. _Stupid Mehk… he's always ruining everything for me…._  As she choked down her sobs, the crying woman suddenly noticed something as two pieces fit together, a name inscribed on the inside of the ring.  "Oh…" she gasped, rising up onto her shaky legs, suddenly feeling very small inside.  Scooping up the destroyed ring, the heart broken woman ran to the door, as she realized there was something important she had to do.

"What was that about?" Lued asked as Halley exited their room, a stunned look on her face. 

"I have no clue," the black-haired woman replied. "Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Oh yeah," the GP officer remarked, "I definitely could use a drink after all that…."

**Meanwhile:**

**The Girl's (minus Ryoko) Room:**

In the stillness of the night, one figure still remained awake, drifting quietly through the night like a phantom.  Ayeka Jurai had much on her mind.  _So much has happened lately,_ she realized, as she moved to her sister's side, carefully checking the sleeping girl's covers.  _Lord Tenchi allowing Ryoko to be Mayuka's mother,*1 Sasami's run in with that horrible lizard creature,*3 and then this Halley Minkay with her brother… Mehk.  With all that is going on it's a wonder any of us can sleep._  Suddenly a loud roar filled the room, startling the young princess who protectively leapt between her sister and the terrifying noise.  Yet her heart soon resumed it's normal beating as her red eyes focused on the source.  _It's only Mihoshi, snoring loud enough to wake the dead… as usual.  _Looking at the sleeping officer, Ayeka's attention rested more on her partner._  I wonder why Kiyone was so down when she came back from getting ice?  Was it really that far a walk?  No matter, _she yawned realizing her own exhaustion._  As always in the morning things will be back to normal…._

Sleepily waltzing over to her side of the bed, having to step over a fallen Washu who had passed out from saki and sheer weariness as she tried to invent the perfect design for a robot she had called Chibi-Washu's, Ayeka was ready for bed.  Yet just as her silky hands reached the covers, a quiet knock filled the air, and the purple-haired woman groaned.  _Never a dull moment… who would bother us at such an hour?_

"Coming," the purple haired princess of planet Jurai called out quietly as she raced to the door, gliding through her sleeping comrades like a wraith in the night. 

Cracking the door, the Jurain noble stuck her head out, her eyes filling with excitement at the sight of her visitor.  "Oh hello Lord Tenchi," she said prepared to continue with some ideal happy chatter before she noticed how distraught he looked.  "Is something the matter?"

Looking around nervously, Tenchi nodded.  "Yeah… can I come in?"  

"Of course, but everyone is sleeping."

"Oh…" he amended.  "Never mind then, I'll just wait until tomorrow…" the young man sighed, before turning to walk away. 

Seeing the man who held her heart like this nearly tore Ayeka's heart from her chest, as she painfully forced back any tears that might try to escape her royal eyes.  "Wait," she called out, causing Tenchi to halt his defeated march and pear over his shoulder at her.  "Give me a moment to prepare myself, and we can talk in the lobby downstairs if you wish?"

Smiling, the brown-eyed youth nodded, changing his course to go downstairs, instead of back to his room.

As she started to close the door, Ayeka shook her head worriedly._  What ever could be bothering Lord Tenchi so much?  If that monster woman hurt him, I swear I'll…_ muttering something under her breath, which the proper princess probably shouldn't have, she began to get herself ready, a heavy feeling on her shoulder's as she felt her life was about to change, perhaps forever….

**The Hotel Lobby: 20 minutes later**

Tenchi Masaki sat defeated on the comfortable couch in this fancy hotel's lobby, his arms on the back of the couch as he stared downward with a near death look on his face.  

"Lord Tenchi…" Ayeka whispered as she entered into the area, now wearing her usual pink-kimono that she had hastily changed into, taking a seat beside the grief stricken youth.  "What is wrong?  Please tell me, I must be able to help you in some way."

Leaning forward, the young Jurain heir breathed raggedly into his hands, which were clenched like he was about to pray. "It's rather complicated," he began, noticing that his words didn't faze his companion in the slightest.  _I guess after our life together with all the others, complicated is about on par for normal. _ "Even for us…  you see a while back I went into Okinawa and bought a ring, a wedding ring.  But something bad happened, you see when I was outside…."

Hearing about a ring, Ayeka's inner monologue kicked in, more by instinct than anything else, as she began to understand why his talking to her was so important.  _Lord Tenchi was going to propose… to… to… _in her excitement the Jurain youth could barely even think straight as she tried to finish her thought, _to me!  That must be it.  After all why else would he come to talk to me?  But what happened to the ring?_  

"That's when Mehk showed up and hauled off Halley." He concluded.

  
"Mehk was there?"  She asked coming back to reality to hear only the tail end. 

"Yeah," Tenchi remarked. "He took her away, after she thought I was proposing to her.  I have to get that ring back, I went to talk to Ryoko, but she's gone somewhere, Mayuka's still in her room, but I think she might have seen Halley and I, and you know how she gets when she's angry."

_Why would he mention that monster woman?  _Ayeka asked herself, still focused on her own fantasy. _ Still I suppose that is the sort of man, Lord Tenchi is, kind, caring, loving, and loyal even to those who do not deserve such things. _

"I figured as much, or at least I do now," a new voice declared behind the two Jurain nobles.  As one Tenchi and Ayeka turned, seeing a woman with flowing pink hair and orange eyes, standing there, wearing a bright red dress with bands wrapped about her wrists.  Her slender hands were cupped before her as she held something glittery in them.  "I'm sorry about all this, Tenchi," she cried, tears continuously flowing down her face.  "Mehk tends to overreact… I guess it's a family trait or something."

Leaning forward Halley offered the broken ring to Tenchi, who accepted it with a shattered heart.  Slowly he laid the shrapnel on his lap, and began picking up random pieces trying in vain to patch it back together. Finally two fragments easily attached, forming a name on the inside of the ring. 

Seeing the name on the inscription, Ayeka's heart filled with pain.  Not only for her, and her fantasy world, but also for the young man who sat speechless on her couch.    
  
"I think you should go," she said to the pink-haired messenger.

"I really am sorry," Halley remarked bowing deep. "I'd like to help if I can…"

"You've done quiet enough for one night," the purple-haired woman growled. "Just leave, and do not bother Lord Tenchi any further."

Biting back her tears, the young woman nodded, before darting towards the front door, water pouring form her face.  

_That was not proper,_ Ayeka noted as she saw Halley run off.  _I shall have to make amends later, but for now Lord Tenchi's happiness is my paramount concern.   _"Lord Tenchi, you had best go see her right now.  If I know her as I believe I do, she is likely to do something rash, very soon." 

"You're right," the young man replied, continuing to look at the splinters of gold and ruby in his hand. "Thanks Ayeka," he continued, pausing in his attempt to stand to give her a quick hug, "for everything." 

Blushing, the red-eyed woman felt her heart collapse as she realized what she was doing.  "You are more than welcome, Lord Tenchi," she smiled warmly.  "No if you'll excuse me, there is someone I must see."  At that moment the two figures' eyes met exchanging a loving glance, before they both made their way towards their own destinations.  

**The Hallway:**

** Mehk's Room:**

Stopping before the door to Halley's brother's room, Ayeka paused as she raised a fist, swallowing hard as she steeled her nerves.  Why does this feel so hard?  I cannot allow Halley and her brother to simple make a mockery of Lord Tenchi's affections, but at the same time I do not wish to be the one to confront this strange young man.  Why is that?  She asked herself one final time before striking the door gently with her fist, hearing a rustling behind the door.  Moments later the door began to open slowly, as a man's voice yelled out.

"No! Halley, I mean it we're leave-" as he looked out the door, the young Minkay stopped, realizing it was not his sister whom he faced.  "Why Lady Ayeka," the blue-haired man declared from his post behind the barely open door, "what a surprise.  I would invite you in, but I am in the middle of something rather important, and I-"

"Then it shall have to wait," the angered princess roared, as she knocked her way into the room, forgetting her manners as fury claimed her heart.  "There is something important I must speak with you about.  It involves your sister, and the current situation our parties face."

"I think I know what this is about."  Sighing, the steel-eyed youth placed a hand before his eyes, rubbing his temple, already knowing what she was thinking.  _So that weak fool went running to you to bale him out…._ He mentally mocked the Jurain prince.   "I am sorry Lady Ayeka, but I can't allow that man to marry my sister.  I do not like him, and I most certainly will not allow him to play my sister for a fool."

Ayeka's reaction was shocking, as she said nothing, yet brought her hand across his face with intense swiftness, leaving a red welt on his pale face.  "How dare you insult Lord Tenchi.  He has no interest in that… that… hussy!"

"Have a care," Mehk growled, rubbing his sore face, the desire to slap her back twice as hard clearly showing in his eyes.  "You may be a princess, but that doesn't mean you can say such things about my sister.  She is much too precious to me to let some low brow farm boy, who you've fallen for, to play games with her heart."

Seething, the young princess clenched her hands into fist of anger, "First, of all," she hissed, her fury growing with each passing moment. " Lord Tenchi is not a commoner, he is the rightful heir to the throne of Jurai, and you **will** show him the due respect of his rank and title.  Second," the red-eyed woman continued never removing her eyes from the man before her, "you're sister is the cause of all these problems.  Lord Tenchi has no intention of marrying her.  Halley merely mistook his nervousness indecisive nature as interest in her!"

  
Her words struck the young man harder than her hand had earlier.  "So…" he concluded emotion melting from his voice, "you're married to this prince now?"

"No…" Ayeka sighed, "no, although it would be my greatest wish, it is not so.  He has chosen another…and thanks to your sister, he may lose her.  This might be the event that tears the two of them apart forever.  This all could have been avoided, had you not over reacted and leapt in with your sword ready.  Had you acted more like the gentleman you claim to be, this could have easily been resolved."

"I saw him kiss her," Mehk replied becoming defensive, "and the ring on her finger.  What more proof would a brother need?"

Ayeka made no reply, instead squinted angrily as she walked forward to stand directly before the young man.  "Besides Ryoko," she growled, "I don't think I have ever had the misfortune of meeting **anyone **quiet so… so… self-centered!"

"Well you have to be the most stuck up woman I've ever met," the blue-haired man retorted quickly.  At that moment a new battle broke, as the two hotheaded figures continued to argue, until the inevitable occurred….

**Later that night:  **

With all the careful planning and thoughtfulness of a cyclone, Ryoko packed her and Mayuka's bags.  Item after article went into the already bulging containers, yet still the silver-haired woman did not slow in her mission. 

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked behind the scavenging woman.

"That's right I'm leaving," the silver-haired woman roared, continuing to look towards the floor as she put various objects back into the fluffy bag in front of her. "This planet isn't safe for Mayuka. She has much too delicate skin, like me, for this much sun.  I'm taking her back home."

"And how will you get there?"  The old man asked, sitting on a table nearby.  

"Don't play dumb with me, Yosho," the silver-haired woman hissed, using his Jurain name, "I can take Ryo-Ohki."

"But you'll have to leave Tenchi, and the sword with your gems, behind," the gray-haired man proclaimed. "They are important to you, aren't they?"

Stopping the golden-eyed woman's muscles tensed.  "Yes.  But I have to go, I can't stay here."

"Why not," the eldest Masaki inquired.  When no answer came, the Shinto priest sighed, "there is no need for us to fight.  We've known each other for too long, and I can tell you're lying about Mayuka.  So why do you want to go?"

Turning to face her ancient enemy, Ryoko eyed him carefully, "all right," she began speaking in a bitter tone.  "Fine.  I'll tell you.  Last night… last night…." At that moment the silver-haired woman stopped, too sickened to go any further. 

"Something happened just now?"  The silver-haired woman merely nodded.  "Let me guess, it has to do with Tenchi.  That is why you are trying to leave without him knowing."

"He gave that damn slut, Halley a ruby ring, and then kissed her…." The golden-eyed woman growled, continuing to look at the floor between her and the old looking man.  "He just met her, and he's already KISSING her!"  To accent her point, the lithe woman swung her fist smashing a hole in the wall.  "It took me over three years for him to kiss me, and that pink-haired floozy gets one on the second day she knew him!"  As the thunderous noise echoed in the small room, the little infant in her crib began to wail, as fear crawled into her small heart.   Taking Mayuka into her arms, Ryoko's expression seemed to melt, appearing much calmer as she held the wailing baby to her bosom.  When she continued speaking, her voice was calmer, and more in control.  "It's better if I go.  I don't think I can control myself around that girl any more, and I don't want to ruin Tenchi's vacation.  If he has picked her over me…." The busty woman said nothing, merely smirking as she returned the now calm orange-eyed infant to her crib.  

"I see.  Do you really think Tenchi meant for her to have that ring?"

"I have no clue why I'm telling you any of this," Ryoko declared, shaking her head 'no'.  "Although as you said we have known each other the longest of anybody here, including Washu.  She may have known me my whole life, but it's not a two way street."

"Very well then," the Shinto priest said groaning as he rose to his feet, sounding as if he were actually very old.  "Then I shall go to Earth with you."  As he said this, the golden-eyed woman cast him a suspicious look.  "It would look too odd if you took off on your own, and Tenchi would probably try to stop you anyway.  I go as well.  Then you can leave using me as your excuse.  Besides you need me.  Someone of Royal blood must carry the sword."  Stretching, the old man grabbed the Tenchi-ken from its resting spot on Ryoko's bed, its home as the lithe woman never intended to sleep, at least not in **her **bed, and slipped it inside his robes.

Sighing, Ryoko looked into the red eyes of her companion. "It doesn't matter to me who Tenchi was going to give that ring to.  To be honest, after watching him kiss that woman, I don't know if I'd want his ring.  I need to get away, to have some time to relax, and I can't do it here. If you want to come with me, that's fine.  Let's go."  Hefting up a bag containing Mayuka's stuff, the golden-eyed woman nodded. "I'll call for Ryo-Ohki and we can go in a few minutes."

Saying nothing more, the two figure's eyes met.  For well over seven hundred years they had been enemies, or rather he had been Ryoko's, but with act of kindness, the hate began to whither and die.  It was as if a new beginning had started for the two of them. 

"Don't I have any say in this?" a voice asked, breaking through the knowing silence.  Shocked, the two figures turned in unison seeing a young man standing in the doorway, a hurt and angry look in his eyes.  "Grandpa…" he managed to say, "could I speak to Ryoko alone?"  

Peering at his grandson for a few moments, the old priest nodded, casually making his way past the troubled youth as he went back to his room.  

As the door shut behind him, Tenchi took a deep breath, pooling his strength and trying to reign in his emotions, "Ryoko, don't go," he managed. "I don't want you to go."

"Tenchi," she sighed. "I know you don't want to hurt me, but I saw you giving Halley the ring, and I saw you kissing her.  Don't worry, I'm happy for you.  I didn't realize it was love at first sight."

"It was love at first sight," the young man whispered as he stepped forward, grabbing her wrist to place one of his balled hands into hers.  Opening his hand, the grief-stricken youth placed something with in her palm.  "But it wasn't between Halley and I.  It was between you and me.  This was supposed to be yours.  Check the inscription."

Pulling away, the brown-eyed youth watched as Ryoko's golden eyes welled with tears as she saw the shattered ring in her hand, upon a few pieces of the broken band the silver-haired seductress quickly saw her name, etched into the inside.  "Mehk got a little crazy I hear, I guess he didn't like the idea of me marrying his sister either," Tenchi laughed, trying to ease the pain of the situation.  "So what do you say?  Ryoko Hakubi, will you marry me?"

Clasping her hand firmly over the destroyed ring, the busty space pirate smiled, before throwing herself onto the waiting young man, hugging him intensely.  Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nearly snapped the slender youth in half in her powerful arms.

"So…" the young man grinned knowingly.  As he did, Tenchi hugged the silver-haired mother with all his strength, his heart soaring like never before, "can I take this as a yes?"

"I'll tell you what it means later," she replied quietly burying her face in his chest.  

Tenchi laughed, guessing the hidden meaning to her words.  "So should we tell the others the good news right now?"

"What good news," Ryoko sniffed, pushing away from him.  "I just told you I haven't said yes yet." As she spoke, the young man felt his heart sink.  He had never considered the possibility that the golden-haired demoness would reject his offer.  "I'm still going home, with your grandfather and Mayuka.  I do love you, Tenchi," she began, "but I also saw how you kissed Halley.  You weren't forced into it.  You wanted it.  I could see it in your eyes, even form as far up as I was.  You know I'm the jealous type, and very greedy when it comes to you.  So I'm going home to think about your request.  I'll give you your answer when you get home in two weeks," floating over to him, the silver-haired woman gently placed a light kiss on his cheek, "until then, enjoy your vacation, and try to stay out of trouble.  Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  Turning away, the busty woman placed the broken ring on her bed, as she resumed her packing.  

  
"Ryoko…" he began, reaching out for her, yet his legs would not allow him to move due to shock.  "I-"

"I have a lot of packing to do, Tenchi," she replied, trying to make herself sound tough as she looked away from him, concealing her tears.  "I told you I'd give you your answer in two weeks.  Now goodnight…" she abruptly added, wedging a few spare blankets into her bag, showing that she clearly was not a master of packing things.  

Realizing there was nothing more to be said, the Jurain prince hung his head as his shoulders drooped before quietly leaving the room.  

As the door clicked shut, the silver-haired mother stopped packing her suitcases and looked at the ring.  Her heart soared at the thought of being Tenchi's wife, yet at the same time, her mind continued to replay the sight of her beloved kissing Halley, a sight, which tainted every memory she had with Tenchi.  _When we kissed at Funaho, it was so special…_*1 she recalled, placing her hands over her face as tears began to pour out of them.  _But he kissed that damn floozy the same way.  I could tell!  There was the same passion in his eyes then as when it was just the two of us.  I won't share you, Tenchi, and I know in your heart you don't want to, but there are so many women out there, like Ayeka and me, who want you that it scares me.  I want to be around you all the time, so I can protect you, but I know I can't be.  If I accept your ring, then I'm only setting myself up for a fall if this happens again, and I want to trust you, but I get the feeling this thing with Halley isn't over.  _

** A few minutes later:**

**The Guy's Room:**

"So they really were talking alone?" Noboyuki excitedly asked his father-in-law as he stood hopping from one leg to the other like a schoolgirl.  

"Yes."  The Shinto priest remarked. "Perhaps I won't be heading off to Earth right away."

"Of course not," the black-haired father laughed proudly, "Tenchi's my son, and he's got my skill at dealing with women.  He should have Ryoko eating out of his hands and married to him in about thirty seconds.  Not that she wouldn't do it to begin with…" the family architect remarked rubbing his chin.  "I should order a bottle of wine from room service to celebrate for when he comes back!  Although that could be a while…" he added thinking about how Ryoko would want to celebrate as he looked at his various camera's wondering what one he should use to try and 'remember' his son's happy moment.

Yet before Noboyuki could decide which camera to use in his plan, the door flung open, causing both men to turn quickly at the sound. 

 "Well?" the older Masaki asked, interrogating his son as he entered the room, noticing the lack of joy and confusion.  "Why the sad face?  Wasn't tonight the night? You didn't forget to ask her, did you?"  

Tenchi merely nodded, as he landing with a  pronounced thud on his bed, rolling away from his father and grandfather.  

"Did things not go well with Ryoko," Lord Katsuhito asked, coughing into his hand.  

"She said she'd give me her answer when I see her again… after our vacation is over." He grumbled, "by the way, you're plans to leave are still scheduled.  She says, the four of you are going back to Earth, so she can think it over."

"I see…." The Shinto priest remarked.  "Then I suppose I better turn in," he admitted in a lighter tone, almost sounding as if he took humor from the moment.  As always it was merely another act of his, as he tried to fight back his own disappointment.  

Before either elder could offer their condolences, someone knocked at their door, seconds before it was thrown open, and in walked Ryoko.  It was clear to everyone that the lithe woman had just recovered from being very upset, as red patches dotted her silky face.  Yet her eyes were cold and hard, as she scanned the room, before focusing on her target, Lord Katsuhito.  In one hand, the busty ex space pirate held a large basket, containing her adopted daughter, who slept like an angel, while the other hand clutched a small brown furry creature, who also slept despite being held by the gruff of its neck.

Tension thick enough to cut with a knife hung in the air as the two lovers stared at each other.  For only a moment their eyes met, yet it was too long, and the effects of seeing her beloved's eyes began to pound on Ryoko's soul.  Coughing into her hand, to cover her weak sounding voice, she quickly made her intent known.  "Hey gramps," she tried to declare in her usual gruff manner, "you can sleep on the way home.  Let's get going."

"Oh," the elderly priest remarked, pretending to be sore after lying down for only a few moments.  "I thought we were waiting until morning."

"I've been changing a lot of plans lately," the golden-eyed woman quickly muttered, holding up the sleeping cabbit in her hand.  Releasing the little creature, who fell quickly to the floor with a pronounced grunt, Ryoko leaned down staring squarely into her partner's eyes.  "We're out of here," she said to the barely conscious spaceship, who immediately ran towards the door, phasing through at the last possible moment.  "I don't want to get caught in the morning rush."

"Very well then," Lord Katsuhito groaned rising up to his feet.  "I am ready."

"But father," the middle-aged Masaki remarked to his father-in-law.  "Don't you want to pack up your things?"

"There is no need," the old man shrugged.  "Ryoko is obviously in a hurry, so I will not be too much of a burden.  Besides, I have everything I need to survive in the shrine.  I think I shall enjoy the peace and quiet for once.  It's been too long," he added as he passed the emotionally unbalanced ex-space pirate as he ventured into the hall, pausing only long enough to pick up the sleeping infants basket.   

As the direct heir to Jurai's throne exited the room, tension once again hung in the air, as Ryoko glared at Tenchi, then to his father.  Feeling the power of her eyes, and those of his son, the black-haired father stood up quickly, stretching himself to the limits. "You know it's such a nice night, I think I'll go down to the Onsen and take a bath.  I haven't been to this planet's bath house yet, who knows it might even be co-ed…."

**A few moments later:**

Alone at last, the busty woman cleared her throat before exhaling deeply.  "Well then… I guess I'd better be going."  Saying nothing more she turned to leave, as silence hung like a dark cloud in the small room.  _Say something,_ she mentally shouted at her beloved._  Say anything, and I won't go.  I don't want to, but I know I have to.  I can't stay here, not after what I've seen.  Damn it Tenchi, why do I always have to be the strong one?  Why can't you take care of me?  Tell me to stay, or offer to come with me.  Just don't let me leave your side.  I don't think I could live with that, because if I leave, then I might not ever be able to come back to you.  It could be the end…. _

"You're really going?" he asked.  _This isn't right!  I didn't want us to drift apart like this.  I thought being on Plesruis would be the perfect place to propose, but nothings gone right since we got here… what should I do? _ At that moment, a thought occurred to him, a final desperate plea.  So desperate in fact that he knew it would never work.

"Yes… yes I am," she whimpered, continuing to try to be strong.  "Why?  Did you think I was lying to you?"

"No."  The young man exhaled painfully, "I knew you weren't lying.  But…."

"But what," the lithe woman repeated, turning around showing him the tears, which alternately fell from her eyes.  Despite the depressed look she bore, there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she heard that word.  

"Well… since you're planning on leaving, could you do me a favor when you get home?" 

As her shoulders and ears drooped, the golden-eyed seductress sighed.  "Sure… what do you want me to do?"

Standing up, Tenchi coughed to clear his throat, as his heart beat frantically.  It was now or never.  "Could you make sure our house is clean, and there's something to eat when I get back," he asked her, now trying to fight back his own tears.  

"You want me to cook and clean?" she responded with a weak laugh. "What am I your maid?"

"No," he said under his breath, "but I wanted to make sure everything looked nice when you accepted my offer."

Laughing a little louder, Ryoko rubbed her nose on one of her long sleeves, showing she was nowhere near proper.  "You don't listen very well, do you Tenchi?  I told you I wasn't sure yet, that kiss with Halley was awfully intense…."

"But it meant nothing, I don't even know what came over me.  It was like something was forcing me to do it.  Honest," he declared, placing one hand on her shoulder, which instantly caused the sobbing woman to change her focus.  As she did, Tenchi continued.  "I don't want you to go, not because of some stupid mistake I made.  I'd rather if you had to leave it at least be to get ready.  Besides, you know I can be pretty stubborn, Ryoko.  After all I managed to keep you out of my bed for this long.  I'm not going to let this drop, so you might as well just give up now."

Looking up, the slender woman laughed loudly, almost sounding as if her pain was gone.  "I think you have that backwards, Tenchi dear," she declared. "I'm the persistent one.  You're the pushover."

"Really," he remarked, with a tender smile as he met her gaze, slowly bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears with a flick of his thumb.  "Who's running away?"

At that moment, Ryoko Hakubi's sadness vanished, as anger crept in. Yet as she looked at the young man her rage could find no foothold in her heart, and quickly melted away as he tried her best to at least sound angry.  "Running away?  I just need time to think!"

"Since when?"

Shaking her head, the lithe woman's angry face was cracked with a smirk.  Yet before she could say anything crude in response, something shocking occurred, as Tenchi's lips found her own.   

As the two shared the second kiss of their lives,*2 each could feel the pain, anger, and sadness completely vanished, replaced only by a warm comfortable feeling.   After a few moments, the passionate moment ended.  Tenchi and Ryoko merely stared at each other as if in awe of the other's passion.  "Okay, fine…. I'll make sure your house is clean, there's food on the table, and your bed is nice and warm," the silver-haired mother cooed. "Just make sure **you** come home to me, so I can give you your answer."

"You're still leaving," he gasped, feeling the tension in his heart building like water behind a dam.  "But I thought…."

"I told you I was," she laughed, feeling light as a feather.  "After all, I've still got to think of how to accept your proposal, Mr. Masaki.  That and someone has to get my ring fixed.  No offense Tenchi, but I don't think your hands would be a good model of mine."

  
"I see," the young shrine-keeper chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.  "Well the insurance paper's are in the top drawer of my desk.  The unlocked drawer."

"Insurance papers, huh?  I see you put it in the one place you knew I'd never look, an unlocked drawer."  Floating into the air, Ryoko slowly drifted away, waving with only her fingertips.  "I'll make sure Mayuka behaves, and your bed springs work properly.  Wouldn't want them to break from impact, now would we?  You'd better get plenty of rest while you're here, because I can guarantee you won't be sleeping when you get home…" She added, before phasing through the door, and into the hallway.  

Numbly Tenchi waved back, as he watched probably the most cherished woman in his life, his daughter taking a close second, fly out of his life.  For nearly twenty minutes after she left, the young part-Jurain continued to gesture his farewell, as his mind raced with everything that had happened.  Suddenly a loud noise, like a massive cat screaming, filled the air, and at that moment, the brown haired youth knew she had gone, leaving him alone on Plesruis, the universe's planet of ultimate pleasures for the next two weeks.  "What am I gonna do for two weeks," he grumbled, before falling onto his bed hard, hoping the time would pass quickly. As he closed his eyes, Tenchi couldn't help but chuckle, _and what exactly would it leave if I didn't do anything Ryoko wouldn't?  I can't think of anything that would answer that phrase…._

**Meanwhile:**

**Outside the Hotel:**

Standing alone in the cooling night, Halley Minkay wrapped her arms around herself tightly, tears still pouring down her eyes as she reeled from the day's events. I can't believe it… she cried, wiping her eyes in a futile attempt to end the flow of tears.  I hate this!  I don't wanna go home.  There's still too much to do.  I wanted to get to know this Tenchi Masaki, a little better before I left.  But it looks like it's too late now.  What am I gonna do?  
  


_Ah, look's like I'll be able to eat tonight, _a shadowy figure smiled from the alleyway.  Reaching to his mouth, the strange man flung a toothpick from himself, as he eyed the upset woman with hungry eyes. _Sigius, my boy, you are a genius!  _He mentally complimented himself, _after Kenzar tried to sell us out; I knew this would be the best place in the universe to start again.  I mean who would think of looking for a criminal genius like me in a place that isn't supposed to have any crime at all!   _

_It's strange,_ the weasel-like man thought, as he began to advance on the pink-haired woman standing alone in the road.  _It's like I know her.  Like she's someone important to me….  I must be tired, or losing my mind.  A mark is a mark…._

"Excuse me," he yelled, one hand in his large jacket, as he stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the street.  Almost instantly Halley reacted, spinning around in a panic.  "Don't be frightened," the ruby-eyed man laughed, holding up one hand in to throw her while the other remained in his jacket.  "I was just wondering if you could tell me the time."

Blinking, the pink-haired woman shook her head, as if his question was beyond her understanding.  "The time… well it's…" she began looking at one of her wrapped wrists, before realizing she wasn't wearing a watch.  That split second was all the time Sigius Meldred needed, as he lunged forward, grabbing her by the wrist.  

As the orange-eyed woman prepared to scream, the man with weasel-like features thrust his other hand, still in the jacket forward.  "I suggest you don't scream.  I'd hate to have to shoot a pretty little thing like you.  Now why don't you just hand over your money, and I won't have to hurt you, okay?"

Her jaw quivering, Halley reached for her purse, before realizing she had left it in her room.  With terrified eyes she turned her gaze to her attacker.  "I don't have any money," she timidly explained. 

"Aw that's too bad," the ruby-eyed space pirate laughed, squeezing her wrist tightly through the red bands.  As he did, the pink-haired woman's attention focused completely on his hand, ignoring everything else he said or did.  "Now I have to do something neither of us are gonna like very much."

"Unhand her," an emotionless voice challenged from behind the two.  "Your kind isss not welcome on Plessssruissss."

In the time it took the down on his luck space pirate to turn, the figure struck, easily tearing him from his prey and against the hotel wall, rending the would be robber unconscious.  "Are you well, Misss…." The creature asked appearing more like a lizard than a human.  Instantly he noticed the young woman's distress, as she refused to even look at her savior.  "Do not be alarmed.  I am of the Komodassss I will do you no harm.  I was merely her to sssee Tssssunmai, when I ssssaw your plight, and…."

Yet Halley did not reply, instead she merely glared furiously at her arm, and the red wrapping about it. "No one… gets to… touch me there!" she roared, as crimson power suddenly blasted from her body, illuminating the area with its red light for a few moments, before fading.  

Stunned, the lizard man stepped back, holding up his arms to shield himself from this strange assault.  Yet with the fading of the light, he lowered his defenses, in time to see Halley fall to the ground, drained from this strange occurrence.  

_Amazing…_ the Komodas warrior thought as he advanced on the fallen woman, carefully taking her into his arms.  _What does it mean?  Who is this girl?  Could she be sent by Tsunami…?  Could it be time for…? _Shaking his head, the stunned lizard creature, turned running full speed towards his home, The Komodas temple. _ I would take the other human to the local authorities, but this is more important.  After so very long, could the legends finally be coming true?_

Universe of Torment: 

**The Party:**

As the extended Masaki family members began to gather in the living room for the night's welcome home party, one member was much more visibly excited than all the others, save perhaps Ryoko combined.  Yosho Masaki paced about the room, occasionally looking up from his downward glare to see to it that the house was spotless, in case some calamity had befallen it in the last twenty-hundredths of a second.  "Mom…" he began, his golden eyes wrought with worry.  

"I know… I know… I won't use my powers around your girlfriend.  We're a nice, quiet, boring family.  You've told me a hundred times now, Yo-chan," she giggled, while hanging around his father's, using her pet name from him from his infancy.  "I promised your father I wouldn't scare her off too fast."

Instantly turning his gaze away, the nervous youth opened his mouth, finding his throat and mouth had become as dry as a cotton ball. "Dad…" he pleaded, not knowing where to begin.

"Don't worry, son," the older Masaki laughed, grabbing his wife around the waist.  "I know my job tonight.  You're mother's chaperone…."

"Chaperone, eh?" the silver-haired woman grinned hungrily.  "Well then… maybe we should skip the party, and go straight to bed, if you're going to be so protective of my body and all.  That way you can inspect me completely and frisk me," she added with a shake, before kissing her husband on the lips tenderly.  

"Honestly, Ryoko," Ayeka interjected, "is that all you ever think about is sex?  There is more to life you know."

"I know there is, Little Princess," the ex-space pirate mocked back.  "That's what we have saki for, to fill in the boring time between sex and kissing."

"Mom…." Yosho whined, "don't say stuff like that when Sakuya is around, you'll embarrass me…."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm in love," the giddy mother proclaimed, almost as anxious to meet her son's love interest as he was for the night to end.  

Ignoring his mother's statement, the golden-eyed youth continued down the line, making everyone from Ryo-Ohki to Noboyuki that no funny stuff would occur, just a simple family party.  

"Of course, Yosho," Kiyone answered before leaning forward, secretly pointing to her partner. "I'll try to keep the ditz from blabbing too much."

"Thanks Aunt Kiyone," he nervously replied, before looking at the one member of the family who had not been present for his no weirdness speech, Washu.  "Grandma…" the young man warned.  "No funny animated robots please…."

"What!" the child-like woman gawked. "A party without my inventions.  It wouldn't be a party then would it.  I'm sorry, Yosho, but…." At that instant the red-haired woman sighed, as she gazed at her grandson, who looked at her with large golden puppy-dog eyes.  

"Pleeeeeeasseee…." Yosho pleaded, clasping his hands before him.  

"Oh alright!  I can't say no to that face." The little genius grumbled.  "No robots." 

_Looks like he has my gift for looking too cute to argue with, _Ryoko told her mother mentally, smirking from ear to ear as she continued to nudge her husband with her nose, kissing his neck tenderly as they waited for the last party member, Yosho's date, to arrive.  

_It's not that same._  Washu replied, looking over her shoulder with a smile that proclaimed she was about to one-up her daughter_.  You're look is just too pitiful to argue with.  Besides…_ she added taking a large step away from her daughter.  _Yosho's breasts aren't sagging._

As Ryoko prepared to lunge forward and attack the small woman, a noise suddenly broke the mood, a knock on the door.  Swallowing hard, Yosho turned from his continuous pace and peered at the wooden frame as if it were a monster.  Yet the young man did not move an inch, as he seemed frozen by fear.  

With one foot, Tenchi reached forward, tapping his son on the back of the knee, just enough to jolt the young man from his inner thoughts. "You should probably open the door," he told his offspring.  "Unless you wanted her to come all this way for nothing."

Making his way across the room, Yosho grabbed the door handle tightly in his hand and with a swift motion flung the door open.  Closing his eyes, the shrine caretaker quickly spoke a well-practiced line, "welcome to our house, please come in and make yourself at home."

"Why thank you," an elderly male voice replied, as an old Shinto priest entered the cozy home.  "I live here, but it is always nice to be welcomed home."

"Great-Grandpa," Yosho blurted, spinning to face the old man who had already passed him.  "What are you doing here?  Where's Sakuya?"

"I'm right here," a sweet energetic voice peeped from behind him.  "Hi."

"Hi Sakuya," the young man quickly blurted, turning his attention back to the old priest.  "I mean I'm really looking forward to seeing her.  Why didn't you just use the other door like you always do?  Besides that, why…." With almost mechanical motion, the golden-eyed youth's head turned to the side as he realized something important.  

"Hi," Sakuya said with a polite wave, "thanks for inviting me she said."  Standing before the young man was indeed, Sakuya Kumashiro, wearing her usual yellow t-shirt, and jean shorts, with a white undershirt looking very neat and tidy, yet still very comfortable.  Sadly the shock and stress were too much for our hero, and the obvious happened as his brain took in everything.  Yosho passed out.  

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

With a heavy groan, Yosho Masaki's eyelids flickered open, as he found himself on his back on the couch.  "Where…?

"Oh good, you're up," Washu remarked, leaning forward to look into his large eyes. "It's about time."

"Are you alright, Yosho," Sakuya said coming to kneel beside him.  "I didn't mean to scare you so much."

"No, I'm fine," he answered, leaping to his feet, despite how groggy he felt.  "I just got a little too excited."

"Alright then, now that everyone is up again," Tenchi chuckled, "why don't we go outside and enjoy the party we've been setting up?"  With a pronounced cheer, coming from everyone save Ryoko, the extended family and it's guests left the small living room, and ventured outside.  

**Outside:**

Although normally a quiet area, the Masaki home has been known in the past to be quiet a wild and exciting place, where countless adventures had been had and great loves have been born and nourished.  The night air sang with the off-key wailings of Kiyone and Mihoshi, as the two women tried their best to carry a tune.  Sasami paced about nervously, checking the condition of each and every party favor she had made, checking to make sure it was constantly at the right temperature, while the other's enjoyed themselves.  It was truly a magical night, where everyone had forgotten their worries and embraced their time together.  However Ryoko Masaki did not seem to be in the mood for a party, as she watched her son and his girlfriend laughing together as they chatted about various things in the distance.  Beside her rested enough empty bottles of saki to get a small army wasted, yet in her furious state, the agitated mother merely felt a slight buzz as her advanced healing system flushed the saki rather quickly from her system.  

Watching her son laugh with the young woman, Ryoko growled under her breath, as she squeezed her bottle of saki tightly in her hands.  Just as it seemed the strong ex-space pirate was about to shatter the flimsy glass bottle, a pair of lips gently kissed her face, causing the sulking mother to come out of her murderous thoughts.  

"You really need to relax," Tenchi said sitting next to his wife happily, taking the bottle from her before she destroyed it.  "I think you've had enough for one night."

"But TENCHI!" the busty wife replied, "you see what she's doing don't you?  She's trying to sed…sed…sleep with my little baby!" 

Waving a hand in front of his face, the young husband did his best to fight the overpowering smell of saki on his wife's breath, yet it was still enough to make his eyes water.  After a few minutes Tenchi finally succeeded and made his reply.  "Yosho isn't a baby anymore," he offered, trying his best to get on her good side, as he had to share a bed with this woman. "He's a grown young man.  You know we discussed this when he was little.  You have to let him go his own way."

"But I don't like her," the cyan-haired woman replied. "She's weird."

_Oh yeah, you're one to talk about being weird…. _"Look, it's getting late," the brown-haired youth offered. "I think you've been partying enough for one night.  Why don't you go to bed?  I'll be up in a little while to tuck you in."

"Tuck me in?" she laughed obnoxiously, clearly having had more than her share of the saki.  "That isn't what I have in mind, Tenchi…."

Shaking his head, the young man mentally scolded himself for not catching himself for making a statement like that.  "Alright, I better put you to bed, before you start getting cranky," he remarked, hefting his saki loving wife over his shoulder causing her to giggle like a school girl.  The party was now over for Tenchi Masaki, yet he knew the night was far from over.  Ryoko was not the type to easy give up on something, unless she had something else to occupy her time.  _Right now Yosho needs his_ _privacy._  He noted, recalling his own past and how he and any one of the girl's could never have any time together it seemed.  Whistling happily to himself, the young man waved at the two youth's who sat together, yet still a good distance apart on a nearby blanket.  

  
**A short distance away:**

_I wish I could find someone to love me like that…. _Yosho's love remarked, as she watched Tenchi carry off Ryoko.  "I love your family, Yosho," Sakuya laughed, as she watched the young father carry off his wife who continued to sing loudly and out of tune.   "Your mom sure likes to drink."

"Yeah she sure does…" Yosho replied with a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his head timidly.  

"Your family isn't nearly as weird as mine," the volleyball captain replied watching Kiyone and Mihoshi try to sing on the Karaoke machine.  "I mean I hardly see any of them.  My dad is always away on business trips, while my mom is off chasing her acting career.   Not that it'll go anywhere," she added under her breath, clear resentment towards her parents in her voice.   "But when I'm around you and your family, I feel like for once I'm around normal people."

"Normal, yep that's us," the golden-eyed youth replied. "Nothing ever out of the ordinary here.  No one flying through walls or anything like that!"

Giggling, the emerald-eyed woman slapped his arm playfully. "You never stop with your stories do you?  That's what I love about you."

_Love… _Yosho thought, his heart stopping as that one word echoed endlessly in his mind.   _Did she just say she loves me…_  

"Hey you two," Noboyuki declared, coming up behind the two of them.  "We're going to be shooting off some fireworks pretty soon."  At that moment, the older Masaki's words were cut short, as an explosion filled the air, and bright colored light glittered across the dark sky.  

"Oh." He noted turning away from the two youths.  "It looks like they already started.  I thought they were going to wait…."

As Tenchi's father watched the display, slightly angry to see it had all started without him, Yosho looked at his date, deciding to ask her about her previous statement.   

"Yosho, I…" she began just as he opened his mouth.  Quickly the two stopped, shying away from each other, as each figures face became slightly redder with embarrassment.  

Finally, it was the young part Jurain who spoke.  "Why don't you go ahead?" he offered.  "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Looking shyly at her date, Sakuya cleared her throat.  "I just wanted to say I've had a wonderful time tonight, and I wanted to ask you something…."

Turning towards her, Tenchi son gave the pretty schoolgirl his complete attention, beckoning with his eyes for her to continue.  "It's a little embarrassing, but… well… do you like me?  I mean really like me," she added before he could reply.  "You see I have to admit I've had a crush on you since we were little kids, and well I just never thought I'd get to spend the day at your house with you.  I mean I always dreamed we'd be together, but I never really… oh I don't know why I'm saying this, I probably just sound like an idiot to you…."

"Not at all," Yosho replied as fast as he could, "To be honest, I've felt the same way about you.  I just figured since you were the most popular girl in school you'd never want to go out with a nobody like me."

As he finished talking, an uncomfortable silence filled the air, as the two youth's merely stare at each other.  Sakuya stared at the golden-eyed Masaki, her eyes brimming with joyous tears.  _He likes me? _ She excitedly thought. _ The boy of my dreams likes me!  I wonder why he never asked me out?  I would have said yes.  So what do I do now?  Should I try to kiss him, or would that only make him think I'm some slutty woman?  I better wait and see what Yosho does.  _

Peering back into her green eyes, the young man couldn't help but feel his heart skip every other beat.  _She really does like me? _ He excitedly thought. _ The girl of my dreams likes me!  Wait, why is she starting to cry?  Did I just make a fool of myself with such a stupid statement? What should I do now?  Should I try to kiss her, or would that only make her  think I'm only interested in one thing?  Maybe she'll make the first move, then I'll know what to do… yeah, I better just wait and see…. _

"So you two, what do you think of the fireworks.  Aren't they great," Noboyuki asked as he turned around, seeing the two youths gazing into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to act.  _Ah, young love,_ he thought, recalling how awkward both he and Tenchi had been when they first met the woman who was their destiny.  Looks like I better give the two kids a little help, he thought with a grin, while walking up behind his grandson.  As he passed neither Yosho, nor Sakuya, saw him as they were caught in that pivotal moment, which lasted forever to the two kids.  Yawning loudly, the older man hit the young lover squarely in the back as one of his arms flailed as he yawned.  

The result was obvious, as Yosho fell forward his lips landed on Sakuya's each figure's eyes shot open in surprise.   Yet after a few seconds, neither made any attempt to pull away, and instead the two of them seemed to almost melt together, the golden-eyed youth sliding forward to be closer to his love.  

  
Smiling, Noboyuki nodded as he saw this metamorphosis occur, before slowly backing away to rejoin his family, and give the two youth's their privacy.  In the past he might have tried to video such a moment, yet that was no longer the case, as the elder man had given up his perverse art, deciding to dwell more on his family and life itself.

**A few moments later:**

As the two schoolmate's broke apart, Sakuya smiled, suddenly filled with unbelievable energy as her heart felt as if it has grown wings.  "Wow…" she murmured taking his hands in her own.  Looking away from him for a moment, to collect herself, Sakuya's brow suddenly creased.  "Isn't that your mom?" the emerald-eyed woman asked curiously, releasing his hands to point in the direction of the house.  "I wonder if she can see us?"  As she asked, the young woman's face reddened slightly.  

Peering over, Yosho's enhanced senses easily saw the cyan-haired woman hanging from the window, shouting phrases that were very crude and highly insulting.  "I think so," he said.  "It sounds like she's giving us her blessing," the young man lied.  

"Really?" the woman with short black hair declared, nervously wiping her hair behind her ears.  "Then maybe we should… you know… kiss one more time.  I mean, just to make her happy that is….  But if you don't want to…"

The young captain's sentence never finished, as Yosho more easily found his courage this time around, as he leaned forward to kiss his heart's desire, drawing her close into his arms, knowing full well that tomorrow he would definitely hear no end of this from Ryoko. Yet for some reason Ryoko's son didn't mind, not as long as he had Sakuya.  As long as they were together he knew they could face any obstacle.  ****

**Tenchi and Ryoko's Room:**

Coming back in from outside, the cyan-haired woman fumed like a sauna.  "I can't believe it!" the lithe woman roared.  "What does that little hussy think she's doing with my baby?  KISSING HIM!"

"Come on, Ryoko…" Tenchi begged, coming up behind her to rub his wife's shoulder's kindly.  "He's a young man.  You knew Yosho was going to grow up some time.  He can't stay your baby forever, you know."

"Why not?" she asked, shrugging him off her to sit down hard on the bed.   "I bet Washu could do it.  She made herself a kid for life, why not have her do it to Yosho?"

"Ryoko…" he warned crossing his arms over his chest.  

"Oh, Tenchi…" the lithe woman whined, falling on her back angrily.  

Sighing the Jurain prince sat beside his wife, stroking her side with his hands.  "Ryo-Chan… you need to calm down.  You do want our son to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she growled, covering her face with both hands, "but I don't want to lose him, not to her!"

"You know I bet Washu, or even my dad, was thinking the same thing when we got married." 

"I doubt it," the busty woman said, moving one of her hands from her face to her side, to grab the hand stroking her side tenderly.  "You know we can never get rid of Washu.  The two of them are here for life."

"Well it is dad's house," the young man replied. 

Sitting up, the cyan haired woman looked at him soulfully.  Tears stained her smooth face as the lithe woman prepared to continue this conversation.  Tenchi could feel his own sadness well up inside him as he took in her features.  Even after all this time, the former space pirate was still a stunning sight.  Her skin showed no signs of wrinkles, and her hair was as lush and spiky as ever before.  Yet it was not her fabulous figure, which caught the young man's attention, though he made sure to always notice when she arrived, much to her joy.  It was Ryoko's eyes that he loved looking at best.  The two golden spheres upon her face constantly beamed with intensity in whatever she did.  To his wife, work, play, and anything else in life were always done with all the passion within her.   Swallowing hard, the young father prepared to offer some meager form of consolation, when he realized her expression had changed, and a wicked grin played on her face.  "I know how I can keep my baby, and Yosho can have his girlfriend…" she cooed, allowing her fingers to walk across his chest daintily.  

"Let me guess…" Tenchi smiled, kissing his wife firmly on the lips, opening his mouth slightly as he did, feeling her tongue quickly invade his mouth as he did the same.  As their kiss broke off, the happy husband smiled at his wife, "you know it was a one in a million shot when he had Yosho.  You remember Washu said we might not be able to do it again."

"Are you saying you're not willing to work for it, Ten-Chan?" she asked, calling him by an affectionate name. "I'm more than willing to work for what I want.  Especially now that you've made it a challenge."

"You want to prove your mom wrong, again, huh?" the young man laughed, kissing his wife firmly on the lips.  

"That's just one of the benefits…" she replied, before falling on top of him, starting up the first shot of perhaps a million.  

The Jerthosian Isle: 

Standing like a great black statue before his machine, Jerthose eyed everything with a look of finality.  "Where is she?" he asked in a cold emotionless voice. *4

"Sorry I'm late," a happier tone echoed as the massive doors behind him opened, and in flew his silver-haired companion.  "This place is so big, I got lost.  You really need to put up some maps so people don't get lost so easy.  By the way, did I miss it?"  She asked in a child-like tone, excitement showing in her eyes.  

"Almost," the large figure remarked as he moved one powerful hand towards the control panel. 

"Was that a joke?"  The golden-eyed woman laughed nervously.  "I must be rubbing off on you, huh?"  

Jerthose said nothing in reply, merely shaking his head as one clawed finger moved towards the control panel.  Yet suddenly he stopped.  "It occurs to me that, compared to me, you are rather sentimental, my dear."  The black armored figure admitted as the woman with the strange markings on her face curiously watched the Ebon Knight stop what he was doing to talk with her.  "I believe you should be the one to activate the machine.  You merely have to press this button," he declared, pointing one taloned finger at a single red button on the large console. _ Then you can know you caused the rebirth of your family.  At least for a time you will have your 'loved ones' back, before oblivion claims them all. _

"No thanks," the floating woman declared, "it's your machine.  You should start it up."

Turning his head, the large figure could not believe his ears.  "Are you sure?"

"Mm hmm," she replied, holding her arms behind her body as she nodded her agreement.  "Hey I know," she suddenly called out.  "Why don't we both do it?"

"Very well." Jerthose commented in his usual calloused manner.  "On three then?"

With that the towering figure placed one clawed finger on the red button, while his companion flew over as easy as others might walk to place a lithe finger upon the console.  "One… two… three!"

As the lithe woman said the last word, the two figures pressed the large red button, causing the massive machine to hum and come to life as power flowed from the emerald and ruby, which contained the Ebon Knight's brothers.  The silver-haired woman smiled, as a single tear rolled down her face._  It won't be long now, and I'll see everyone again…_she thought as she watched the great tower before them channel the dark powers of the two warrior's souls.  

_It won't be long now…_ the Ebon Knight coldly realized as his machine sparked to life.  _Soon both universes will be as one, and then oblivion shall occur.  It will mark the end of the Celestial Wars once, and for all…._

**Next time:** Will Sasami ever make it to the Komodas temple?  What about Ayeka will she get Mehk to take responsibility for his actions?  And think of poor Halley, what is her Komodas protector planning for her?  Will any of it matter now that the two universes are about to be merged?  How should I know, I haven't written it yet!  

Regardless, no more playing around, as HE returns, and I can personally guarantee you are wrong.  No matter who you guess, this new master of gloom, doom, and grief (I know it's a lame ending to his title, but hey…) is not who you think he is.  A person from the distant, and nearly forgotten, past returns to Torment, and things heat up as we venture into… 

Chapter 04:  Gateway to the Unknown 

[Why not Oblivion Omega?  Well let's just say there are some things worse than oblivion!]

*1: Tenchi Muyo The Final Saga?! Chapter 26

*2: The first kiss being at the end of TMTFS: Chapter 26

*3: Sasami met a Komodas in TMTCW Chapter 01

*4: I always picture Jerthose's voice as being like Goliath from Gargoyles, and if you must know Blackshire always sounded like the Joker (from the Batman Animated Adventure) in my head.


	4. Gateway to the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tenchi Muyo Cast, however I did create Blackshire, Night-bat, Jerthose (The Ebon Knights,) the concept of the two universes, The Ebon Shard, The Jerthosian Isle, Mehk, Halley, Yosho (T/R's son), The Komodas, Chi-ahree, Lued, and Planet Plesruis.  Thank you. Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars Chapter 04: Gateway to the Unknown 

**Jerthosian Isle:**

In the depths of the mighty floating island resting between the two dimensions, a machine of great power has just been activated, one that would slam Torment and Delight together, and then wipe them out.   However at the moment each universe still exists, due to a fortunate turn of luck.  

"A power failure!" Jerthose screamed, almost appearing shocked, "how is such a thing possible?  It defies all logic!  I used the souls of my two brothers; their powers should have been more than adequate to do the job.  Yet it seems the flow of energy from Blackshire's gem is waning…"_ Damn him! Could it be that my brother has somehow managed to hold his power, even in my grasp?  Is he still purposely trying to stop me?  It doesn't seem feasible, but then again…._

"So, it didn't fuse them together?" the floating silver-haired woman gasped, shocked at this turn of events. "It was a total failure?"

"Not a complete failure… there was one space where the realms are now bound," the ebon knight answered quickly typing on his console.  "The fused reason is near a planet called Plesruis….  Perhaps…"

Taking an excited breath, the golden-eyed woman with circular scars on her face flew up close behind the calculating man.  "So do you want me to go check it out?  The planet I mean?"

"No." Jerthose commented.  "We'll do nothing until I can see why the fusion did not function properly.  Until that time… go back to your games, my dear."

"Are you sure?" she asked, already guessing the answer.  

Saying nothing the giant figure merely gazed off into the darkness, his cold mind calculating every equation countless times over in his head.  "What could I have forgotten?"

"Well no big deal, right?  I mean it's been what 20,000 years or so since that Rending thing, right?  Only feels like about 10 to me, but still I'm sure it's just some small thing that went wrong.  It always is."  Feeling she had said all she could, the golden-eyed woman floated up high, whirling playfully in the air as she left, the lithe figure felt a tear roll down her cheek. _ It isn't fair… she thought.  We were so close. I almost had everyone back… why… why did it have to end like this?_

As the large doors of his chamber slammed shut, Jerthose paused in his calculations, breathing a heavy sigh.  For the first time since he could recall, the ebon knight removed his black helm, revealing a very human face, one whose eyes glistened like twin sapphires, casting a eerie glow against his slightly tanned skin, and making his dark hair shimmer in the pitch blackness around him.  I am sorry my dear… he growled mentally.  I know how much this all means to you.  Perhaps I know more than you ever will.  I know what it is to lose someone precious, who means more to you than anything else, even your reason for being.  But I will end the Celestial War, and save your family, if only for a time.  Moving one taloned finger past his eye, the ebon knight's face almost seemed to shatter as a fraction of a smile creased his face.  What was I expecting?  A tear?  My heart died long ago, when…   Stopping himself, the massive figure slammed his helm back on his head.  Enough. The past is dead.  Thinking of it will change nothing.  For now my mind must be set on the task of figuring out how to fuse the two worlds.  Small things… he recalled, remembering his comrade's words before she left.  Typing in a new set of commands, the ebon knight nodded as data began to pour onto two screens, identical in almost every way.  Suddenly two figures popped up, causing the glow in his eyes to intensify.  As I thought… there are small differences in the two worlds.  There **are** anomalies….  At that moment a plan began to craft inside the ebon knights brain, as he took in countless possibilities.  Perhaps, my dear, I can let you go visit home for a time…. 

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki House Living Room:**

As the hour grew late, the extended family, and guests, casually made their way inside as the excitement of the party, and the amazing amount of Saki, died down.  Laughter continued to fill the air as everyone gathered in the friendly home, laughing and carrying on as they always did.  However it had been a long night, and one by one the extended family said their goodnights, each heading off to bed.   Meanwhile Yosho said his good-bye to Sakuya, giving her a firm hug once everyone had gone.  

"See you tomorrow," she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek, causing both youths face to turn slightly red as such behavior was new to both of them.  Taking her hands in his, the young man nodded his agreement as he lead her to the front door, sad that the night was over, yet excited about the days to come, and the joys they had to look forward to.  
  


**A few minutes later:**

**Outside:**

With the failure of his oblivion machine, Jerthose had seen the fusion the space near Plesruis; however there was one more event, that none could predict, which was about to occur in the quiet town of Okinawa. 

As the others began to clean up from their party inside, the air just over the serene lake in front of the Masaki home burst open, and a miniature vortex tore a hole in the calm sky.  Only lasting a moment, it was not without its purpose, as a large mass fell from that rip in time and space into the cold lake's water.  As the unknown material hit the water, it began to thrash about frantically for many moments.  However soon it calmed, its motions become more stable, and with deep heavy breathing this strange visitor slowly swam towards the shore. 

As the confused, weary, wet, and naked figure reached the sandy shore his entire body shook violently, showing he was in no condition to go on.  Yet still he tried to crawl forward, to escape the watery grave that nearly claimed him.  However soon he could go no further, and he collapsed to the ground.  _Where… where am I? I should be dead… but…how is it possible that I'm not.  How…?_  

After long moments, the nearly drowned man rose to his feet, standing only by his own will power._  I need to find out where I am, and what's going on!_  He rationally thought as he brushed back long wet strands of black hair from his face.  The young looking explorer placed a hand on a nearby tree as he examined himself. _ I also should find some clothes.  This is really weird.  Why did I lose my clothes? _ Slowly the battered youth turned about, trying to get his bearings from his surroundings.  

As he did, the shaken youth saw something that made his jaw drop.  Just across the lake was a house, one that was truly a grand site to behold.  Its roof was a bright red, illuminated barely by the pale moonlight, with numerous windows scattered throughout it.  Just in front of this structure rested a large dock that hung over the lake he had just escaped.  _That house… I know it!  It's the Masaki house!  But which one is it?_  Shaking his head, which brought on a feeling on dizziness and dropped the shaken man to his knees.  Wincing the exhausted young man placed his hands over his eyes as he strained his brain to find the answer.  _Am I in Torment or Delight? Does it matter? In any case, I can't go up the house naked… that wouldn't go over well.  Unless of course, Ryoko answered the door… _he mentally laughed.  _No, I need to rest first, learn a little more about what's going on.  Then I can plan my next move. _

Removing his hands from his face, the tormented stranger looked down into the once again serene lake.  Despite the low light of the night, his eyes seemed rather well adapted to this kind of setting.  Of course anyone who had lived in darkness as long as he had, would easily be able to see on a night like this.  The sight his tired eyes beheld made him gasp, then smile warmly.  _Yosho Masaki… I am Yosho Masaki, the son of Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki… and I am home._  Leaning back, the exhausted youth made his way to a nearby tree and leaned against it for support. _Thank goodness… it looks like things are going my way for once.  Now I can go home._

"See you tomorrow, Yosho!" a kind voice called out in the distance, causing the finally relaxed youth to start.  The golden-eyed traveler soon realized whom it was that had just spoke, and his jaw nearly fell from his face at the sight.  

_Is that…?  _Running across the dock, waving her arm tenderly back towards the house was a young woman, one with short black hair and a yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, and a white undershirt.  

"It is…!  Sakuya…" he muttered, "then that means…." Turning slowly the stunned Masaki nodded at the sight as everything came into focus in his mind.  

There he was standing at the door to the house, waving sadly to the departing woman.  Slamming his head back against the tree hard, the naked arrival clenched his fists angrily.  _So… it looks like I'm in Torment… and this new Yosho and Sakuya are happily together, while I'm sitting out here naked by the lake freezing….  _Breathing quickly, the angered youth suddenly smiled as a powerful sensation entered his heart, one that clouded his mind, yet at the same time gave his life have a clear purpose.  

_Wait a minute… if I'm there then… that means this isn't **my** universe.  So Blackshire must be dead… then… there was no Leech!  Which means my father is alive, and somehow so am I!  That means I can finally have the life I always dreamed of!  All I need is a plan to get it.  Fortunately for me, I just thought of one…._  Laughing quietly to himself the young man concealed in the trees closed his eyes and with a painful thrust rose to his feet._  Very soon I'll have the perfect life, and everyone will be happy!  _With the hiss of dissipating matter, the golden-eyed youth, who was now lost in a new time, disappeared to a new destination to find the first necessary element in his new life.

**The Next Day:**

**Universe of Delight: **

**The Girl's Room:**

"Ayeka?" Sasami yawned, waking from her restful sleep, rubbing her large pink eyes groggily.   "Where are you?" she groaned slipping out of bed, "Ryo-Ohki?  Where is everybody?" Looking around the room, the young princess began to feel nervous, as she could not find a trace of her sister anywhere.  The others were all happily sleeping, oblivious to her current plight.  Swallowing hard, the younger sister took small steps as she made her way to the door, her naïve mind trying to grasp the concept of being without her sister, or best friend, for very long.  Since she left Jurai, well over 700 years ago, the little princess had never been without Ayeka, or more recently, Ryo-Ohki.  

It wasn't that she could be alone, but Sasami was a bit of a worrier, and not being able to see her loved ones put her in a terrified state.  _Maybe she just went to the Onsen, _she told herself as she reached the door, grasping the knob firmly in her small hands.  

**The Hallway:**

As the blue-haired child stood in the hallway, her tiny heart hung low with sorrow, as she saw nothing to tell of her sister's current whereabouts.  "Ayeka!" she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes as she walked towards Tenchi's door. "Ryo-Ohki!"

"Sasami?" a proper, yet flustered voice called from behind her.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

Turning around instantly, the pink-eyed girl's face lit up, as she raced towards the newcomer, wrapping her little arms around her sister's waist.  "Ayeka… where were you?  I woke up and you were gone, and so was Ryo-Ohki.  Then I came out here to look for you, but I got scared that something might have happened to you, and…."

Shushing her sibling, the purple haired woman knelt quietly beside the crying youth, wrapping the upset child in a warm embrace.  "There, there, sister it is alright.   I was merely… out.  Lord Tenchi had an issue that I had to attend to.  It merely took longer than I thought to deal with."

"What was it," Sasami sniffed, wiping her eyes of their tears.  "Did something bad happen to Tenchi?"

He plans on marrying that monster woman, of course something bad happened to him!  She thought, continuing to smile at her sister with a warm expression.  "No, nothing is wrong at all, Sasami.  However we'd best go back to the room and get ready.  I have a feeling that tonight we will be celebrating quiet a bit."

"Why is that, Ayeka," the little princess asked taking her sister's hand as she led her to the room.  

"You will have to wait and ask Lord Tenchi," the purple-haired woman explained. "I am sure he will be more than glad to tell you what has happened since you went to bed."

"Was there more trouble with Halley?" Sasami continued to inquire.

"Sasami!" Ayeka snapped, "it is not proper for a princess of Jurai to ask so many questions.  All will be explained if you merely wait."  

"I'm sorry, sister," the smaller princess apologized, "I was just wondering why you were coming out of her room."

Casting her sister a weary glance, the red-eyed woman shook her head, "Since you must know, it wasn't Halley's room, but Mehk's."  Upon mentioning the azure haired Minkay's name, Ayeka's voice became more angelic.  "There was another… issue with him last night, involving his sword…." 

More confused than ever, Sasami prepared to ask another question, yet one look from her sister silenced the little girl, who after spending so many years with Ryoko now wondered if there was some hidden meaning to Ayeka's words.

**Later: Breakfast:**

**The Hotel Dining Hall:**

As they always did the extended family gathered for breakfast, ready for a new day of adventures and fun.  Ayeka took her place beside Sasami, making sure the little girl ate everything from her plate, so she could 'grow up to be a proper young lady,' while Kiyone did the same for Mihoshi, who would have otherwise wasted the meal blabbing instead of eating.  

  
Tenchi and his father sat opposite the girls, the young man picking at his food tastelessly while his father munched uninterestedly on the food he had.  All seemed quiet for once, as no one said anything out of turn, instead everyone seemed to be enjoying a meal like a normal, quiet family.  

  
It was then, Washu spoke up, "something's not right."  She noted, wiping her mouth clean with a large white napkin.  "Sasami do you know where Mayuka, Lord Katsuhito, and Ryo-Ohki are?"  She asked deciding to make conversation with the blue-haired princess.

"I don't know, Washu," the pink-eyed girl declared.  "I thought maybe they got up earlier than I did.  But I haven't seen them, have you Tenchi," she inquired leaning forward to look at the downcast young man.  

"Yeah," Tenchi declared, not looking up from his plate, "grandpa is with Ryo-Ohki and Mayuka.  You see last night after I talked to Ryoko, they-"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," the little genius interrupted, "has anyone seen that daughter of mine?" Washu asked popping another morsel into her mouth absently, not showing any obvious concern.  "I can't seem to locate her, so she's either far away, unconscious, or dead.  Seeing as you're still here, Tenchi, I figure that rules out the first one.  So tell me," the small genius remarked, with a sigh, an if-you-had-to-it's-all-right tone in her voice, "you didn't kill her did you?"

"No," the nervous youth declared. "She's fine."

"Then where is she?" the red-haired woman asked again.  "Did you two have a wild night?"

Looking at Ayeka, then Kiyone, the young man cleared his throat.  "Yes." He simply answered. "We did."

Silence hit the room as everyone, froze looking at the brown-haired prince in disbelief.  One by one utensils hit the table with a clang, as each person merely gazed with their mouth wide open at the young man. "Well it's as I was about to say earlier," he continued.  "I asked her to marry me last night."

"Tenchi, I'm so happy," Washu cheered, appearing beside the young man almost instantly as she threw her arms around his waist tightly.  "I can't wait to see my little girl in a wedding dress.  Oh I've waited for this for so long.  Why it seems like just yesterday I was changing diapers."

"You were, Washu, it was Mayuka's," Tenchi groaned, trying to pry the little woman off him.  "Besides I don't know if Ryoko is going to accept my offer or not."

"What?" the red-haired genius laughed releasing him as if he were contagious. "Of course she did.  Wait… you did ask her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, did you ask Ryoko to marry you or not?" Sasami asked quickly becoming interested in this conversation.  

"Well, yeah I did…" he began. "But she said she wasn't sure.  I guess she needed time to think it all over so she went back to Earth with Grandpa and Mayuka."

"Needed time to think?" Kiyone asked, cocking an eyebrow bizarrely.  "Are you sure this is Ryoko we're talking about here?"

"I think so," Mihoshi answered. "Wait let me think…" the blonde woman paused, humming loudly like a computer as she strained her brain for long moments before snapping out of her thoughts, "yeah it was Ryoko we were talking about.  So she must be the one who needs time to think."  Hanging her head, the green-eyed woman, yet again, couldn't believe her luck to have the blond haired woman as a partner.

"You see," the young man offered weakly, "last night after I talked to Kiyone on my way outside to think, I ran into Halley.  For some reason she thought I wanted to marry her, and she kissed me.  Ryoko saw it and…"

"She freaked out?" The green-eyed scientist sighed, retaking her seat.  "My Little Ryoko… you're such a jealous little girl… aren't you?"

"So when is she coming back," Sasami asked as Washu dreamed of her daughter's wedding dress. 

"She isn't.  We won't see her again until after our vacation is over."

"In two more weeks," Noboyuki sighed, feeling compassion for his son.  

"Wow, isn't that amazing," Mihoshi, declared. "We're going to have a wedding to go to when we get home!  We should go shopping today for wedding presents."

"Not to mention we'll have to call home, right Ayeka?" Sasami giggled, "Mom will want to know all about this!  I wonder what kind of cake I should bake for the wedding?  What kind do you think Ryoko would like?"

"Banana cream," the blue-eyed officer shouted. 

"That's your favorite, Mihoshi," her partner sighed, "and that's a pie, not a cake…."

"Personally I think a doggie dish would be good enough for **her**," Ayeka complained in a whisper, still sick to her stomach at the idea of Tenchi marrying Ayeka.  

Time and again, the young man tried to interject that the silver-haired woman had not accepted his offer yet, however no one heard him over their own constant chatter.  

"Excuse me, Lady Ayeka," a voice asked kindly behind the excitedly talking group, barely able to be heard over the roar.  The red-eyed woman turned, gasping with a start, alerting everyone else to her visitor.  As everyone turned to face the purple-haired woman's guest, the table instantly fell silent.

Clearing her throat, the proper princess rose to her feet.  "Hello, Sir Mehk, is there a problem," she asked in an authoritative tone, trying to hide her discomfort to be seeing the young man again.  _This is too soon, especially after last night…._  

Appearing uncomfortable, the sword-bearing youth glanced around.  "Yes, yes there is," he declared stepping back slowly turning his attention to Tenchi, who shifted nervously in his seat. "Halley… is missing.  I don't know where she is.  When I went to her room, neither of the others had seen her since our fight last night.  I am worried for my sister's safety, and…" taking a deep breath the azure-haired man shook his head, causing his long pointy flow of hair to wobble slightly, "that is not why I am here.  That is my problem," he noted.  "I am here to settle things with Tenchi Masaki."

"Look I don't want any trouble," Tenchi replied, not liking where this conversation was headed. 

"Yet look at how much you found," the steel blue eyed Minkay replied casually walking over to stand before the seated youth.  

Rising to his feet, Jurai's heir swallowed hard.  "So what is it you want with me then," he asked uncomfortably.  

Mehk stared into Tenchi's eyes for long moments saying nothing, merely glaring at him with passionate intensity.  It was the look a predator gives his prey before an attack, savage and powerful.  Nodding the azure haired youth's hand went to his sword hilt, "I owe you this," he admitted. In a flash, Mehk acted, swiftly falling to one knee his head bowed low.  "I'm sorry," he remarked.  "This all is my error.  Once again I've done my sister wrong, and now you too must pay for my mistake.  I beg your forgiveness."

"Uh… sure…" the young part-Jurain laughed.  _Why do I always end up meeting all the weird ones?  _

Appearing satisfied with Tenchi's reply, the older Minkay sibling rose back to his feet, "I hope my mistake has not cost you too much pain.  Now if you'll excuse me, Lord Tenchi…." He muttered, bowing slightly as he turned to walk away.  

"Wait!"  A little voice cried out.  "Don't go."  Looking over his shoulder, Mehk saw Sasami standing up, one hand stretched out to him.  

"Sasami…" the brown-haired Earthling male began. 

"Tenchi," she whined, "Mehk said he's sorry, and if his sister is lost, then he's gonna need help finding her.  But first he's gotta eat, right?"

Smiling, the young man nodded his agreement._  Leave it to Sasami; she always sees good in everyone.  No matter who they are, or what they've done.  _"Sasami is right.  I feel bad about your sister, why don't you join us fro breakfast, we were just talking a bit and we'd love to help you find Halley."

"I'm sorry, but I must decline, it would not be proper," Mehk started to object, before being cut off.

"Yeah, Kiyone and I are Galaxy Police officer's we're really good at tracking people down.  Right, Kiyone?  Just like when Ryoko wanted us to track- Hmmm!" 

Reacting quickly, the teal-haired woman slapped her hand over her partner's constantly flapping mouth, thankful the entire story of their deal with Ryoko about Tenchi had not been revealed.  

"I don't know…" the steel-haired youth continued, looking from person to person, feeling very awkward about this situation.  Making friends was not something he was good at, indeed in his life Mehk Minkay had never once had anyone he could call friend, save perhaps his sister._  Perhaps that's why it bothers me so much to see her treated so poorly by so many of her boyfriends…. _He thought as he observed this warm scene. 

"It's alright, we've got plenty," Noboyuki explained. "Sit, eat, then we can help you look for this sister of yours."

"It's a most kind offer, but…"

"Sir Mehk!" A noble voice cut through the chatter, silencing everyone.  Once again all eyes turned towards Ayeka as the purple-haired woman proudly stood beside her spot at the table.  "Lord Tenchi has repeatedly offered you his hospitality.  If you do not accept it, I will personally think of this as an insult to the House of Jurai.  Now please, join us."

Peering into the Jurain princess's red eyes, the steel-eyed youth nodded.  "Very well, Lady Ayeka if that is your request…." As the others cast confused looks to one another, Mehk sat down between the two Jurain sisters, timidly taking morsels onto his plate, until Sasami finally loaded it with what she deemed, 'a healthy amount.'

"Kiyone and I are going to the malls, we can look for your sister while we're there," Mihoshi chimed, talking to the young man as if she had known him her whole life.  "What does she look like?"

"Never mind!" Kiyone groaned, setting her chopsticks down, before grabbing her partner's wrist, "come on ding-a-ling, we better get going…."

As the two detectives left, the others began to make plans of their own, to find the missing Minkay.  In a way Tenchi was glad to be helping the defensive brother, as it gave him reason to try to ignore his own problems, for a time at least.  "Lued and Sakuya have been in the clubs and bars, thinking my sister may still be out partying…" the azure-haired youth declared, devouring some of his offered food.  

"I'll go ask the Komodas," Sasami interjected, trying to get the idea past without anyone's commentary. "Tsunami wants me to see them, and they might know something…."

"I think not," Ayeka replied, barely missing a beat.  "You are too young to go into a strange place like that alone.  Besides one of those monsters already attacked you earlier.  What makes you think they won't do it again?  If you are going there, then I shall have to accompany you."

"But, Ayeka… Tsunami said…"

"Tsunami may be part of you, but you are my sister," the purple-haired woman snapped, "Therefore I will go with you."

"I can take her," Tenchi answered, wanting to do something.  "I just need to use the restroom real quick and I'm ready."

With a sparkle in her eyes, the little girl's sneaky mind, cultivated by years of knowing Ryoko, instantly thought up a plan.  "Please Ayeka…." Sasami begged. "I'll be okay if Tenchi is with me.  You don't have to come."

"Very well," the red-eyed woman sighed, not liking the idea of her sibling even wanting to go to such a place.  "If Lord Tenchi is going with you…."

"Great,' the little girl shouted, jumping to her feet.  "Tenchi, I'll wait in front of the hotel for you, okay?"

  
"Sure, Sasami," the young man nodded. "I'll be right out."  With that the young father turned quickly heading away as fast as he could.  

As the room emptied even more, Mehk looked up at the remaining family, "then I should be going…" he declared prepared to rise to his feet, his steel-blue eyes sneaking a glance over at Ayeka.  

"I think you should stay here," Washu advised, as she caught the young man's wandering eyes.  _This is getting interesting…_ she thought sneakily.  _What's up with this guy? First he topples to Ayeka's orders instantly, and the way he was looking at her… I wonder…. _  "With Lady Ayeka."

"What?  Why should we stay here?"  The azure haired youth demanded. "Halley **is** my **sister**, and…"

"And you have a knack for getting into trouble when your sister is concerned," the little woman reminded him.  "While the rest of us search the town, you and Ayeka should stay put, in case she comes back."

**The Komodas Temple:**

Skipping alone through the streets of one of Plesrius's many busy avenues, Sasami giggled to herself.  _Tenchi is gonna be mad that I ran away while he was busy, but I have to do this alone,_ she realized.  _Tsunami said it was important, so I have to do it.  I have to get to the temple.  If Ayeka was here she would just argue with them and Tenchi would try to help, but Tsunami said this was her mission for me….  _

Finally, after climbing a long flight of stairs, the little Jurain arrived at the Komodas temple, which looked very similar to the Masaki shrine, save it had innate carvings of snakes, and dragon statues placed throughout.  The temple itself seemed a bit more oppressive than her brother's, with massive wooden doors in the front, giving it an intimidating look.  Swallowing hard, Sasami bolstered her nerves as she walked up to the door, knocking softly, almost hoping no one would hear her. 

 However she was heard, and soon the sound of a massive lock being opened filled the air as she waited for her encounter with the Komodas to begin.   A few moments later, the door creaked open, and out popped a reptilian head, it's long tongue flicking occasionally as its eyes took her in like she were a piece of food.  "Yessssss?"

"Hi," the little girl laughed to hide her fear, "I'm Sasami," she admitted, looking up bashfully only to note the large lizard figure was not impressed in the slightest.  "One of your people told me I had to come here…."

"I am ssssorry for the missssinformation, for we have no need for anyone'sssss help.   If you will excusssse me I am quiet busssy," the lizard man declared, as it began to draw its scaled head back into the temple.

"But Tsunami told me to come see the high priest here," the little girl begged, grabbing hold of the door with her slender hands, in a vain attempt to slow the door's shutting.  "You have to let me in, I…."

"I will see her, Talon," a kind voice pronounced from behind the reptilian creature.  Nodding at whomever had arrived, the Komodas slipped back, allowing the newcomer to come into Sasami's view.  

The little Jurain couldn't believe her eyes as before her stood not a lizard, but what looked like a humanoid.  Of course such a statement was hard to back up, as only the hands and lower half of her face were visible.  The strange woman wore a lush purple robe, whose fringes were traced in archaic yellow runes.  

"Ah yes," the robed figure smiled looking down at the timid princess.  "The first one has come.  One of Tsunami's chosen is here, but I am afraid that you are too late. The Komodas have found another, me.  I am the Chi-ahree,*1 the one who is destined to lead the Komodas to their future, and restore the race to its former glory.  I felt one of your kind would come soon enough, almost as if it were fate.  You are the one that our brother, Claw, had met at the airport, with the other girls. Is there anything I can do for you before you go, a drink perhaps?"  

"Yeah," Sasami nodded, "I'm looking for Halley Minkay.  She has pink hair, orange eyes, and…."

"Hold," the Chi-ahree suddenly shouted. "I know the one of whom you speak.  Wait, I believe she is with us now."  The figure in purple robes with golden trim declared, "she came to us last night under less than normal circumstances.  Right now she rests in one of the priests sleeping chambers."

"Really, her brother is very worried, if that is her then he'll be so happy," Sasami excitedly replied.  "But why did she come here?  Are you a friend of Halley's?"

  
"You could say that. I am friend to many people," the cloaked woman laughed, kneeling to stand at the little girl's level.  From under the hood, the pink-eyed visitor saw two passionate eyes looking back at her, making her feel calm and at peace.  "Here," the Chi-ahree laughed, taking one of the young princess's hands in hers.  "Take this and get you and Halley, if this is her, a treat on your way home."  Placing a large coin in Sasami's hand, the figure rose, "but don't tell your sister.  I don't want to worry her any."

"But…"

"No 'buts,' Sasami Jurai."  The purple-robed figure laughed rising up, as she seemed to almost float back into the temple.  "I'm sure we'll be meeting again, before too long…." With that, the door to the Komodas Temple slammed shut, leaving the youngest heir to Jurai's throne alone with her money, and a very confused look on her face.  

**Moments Later:**

Once again the great door to the Komodas temple opened, this time slowly and with a pronounced creaking.  Staggering out of the open door way came Halley, her pink hair a mess, as she held her head in her hands.  Sasami did her best to laugh, as the orange-eyed woman reminded her of Ryoko after a night of heavy drinking.  "Hello, Halley, what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," the pink-haired woman groaned, staggering out of the temple, looking very drained almost flushed.  "I remember being outside the hotel last night, and the next thing I know… some lady is calling my name, when I responded she told me you were here to take me home."

Seeing the strange Minkay was lost mentally, and in need of balance, the second princess of Jurai's throne quickly offered herself as a crutch.  "Come on, Halley I'll get you home.  But first how about some ice cream?" Sasami asked happily.  "They gave me the money to get us each a cone!"  Nodding her agreement, Halley leaned on her new friend, feeling very weak and vulnerable at the moment. 

As she led the orange-eyed woman away, the blue-haired girl looked over her shoulder rather confused.  _That couldn't have been her could it?  I mean why would she be in a Komodas temple?_  

"Is something wrong," Halley asked groggily feeling her companion glancing back.  

"No," the little princess said with a forced chuckle.  "I thought I saw someone I knew back there, but I think I was wrong."

"Oh, who was it?"

"It's weird, but that woman in the robes, I could have sworn it… it… it was my mother…."

"Lady Misaki?  Here?"  The pink-haired rich woman managed to laugh. "I think you're seeing things kid."

  
_Maybe…._

**Space:**

**Onboard Ryo-Ohki:**

Exhaling noisily the lithe woman at the control seat of the giant black starship casually watched her fingers, as she twirled them in front of her face.  Beside her chair, Mayuka continued to sleep happily, her tiny breaths the only noise in the vessel.  Turning her attention away from the pressing issues of her hand, the slender woman picked up the little girl, who moaned as her surroundings changed.  "Hello, Noodles," she said sadly, "did mommy wake you?"  

"Mah…" the young child pouted, waking up in Ryoko's arms.  "Mah…me…." she declared.  

As a smile cracked her face, the silver-haired woman wiped twin tears from her eyes.  "yes, that's me honey, mommy.  Can you say that again for mommy?  Huh?  Can you," she asked rubbing Tenchi's daughter's stomach with one of her long fingers.  

"Mom...my," the little child happily echoed, her orange eyes glowing as she looked at her mother.  

Hugging her daughter close, Ryoko felt tears of joy cascade down her cheeks.  "Your first words…" she smiled.  "Wait until your daddy hears…."  Pausing the golden-eyed ex-space pirate looked at one of the many control crystals floating in the room.  "Ryo-Ohki change course, we're going back to Plesruis."

"Hold it," a calmer voice interrupted her.  "Ryoko, I don't think that is a good idea," Lord Katsuhito remarked. "You can tell Tenchi that Mayuka called you mom after we get home."

"But that was Mayuka's first words!  If we had been back on Plesruis he could have heard it.  I have to go back!"

  
Walking forward, the Jurain heir to the throne placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Ryoko.  Have you decided on Tenchi's offer?"

"Well… no… but I just want to go back long enough to tell him about Mayuka, then we'll head home."

Sighing, the royal teardrop eyed priest shook his head.  "you have always been a strong woman, indeed you nearly had me countless times when we fought, but I see you still haven't learned to defend your heart from Tenchi."

"So I'm in love with him," she snapped back, "no harm in that is there?"

"No, but you should not let it rule your every thought and deed.  We should continue towards home.  It would be good for Tenchi to spend the next two weeks alone, to make him appreciate you more."

Grinning, the captain of Ryo-Ohki looked at the old Shinto priest.  "My, my, you have gotten devious haven't you, prince Yosho…."  Falling silent Ryoko breathed loudly in defeat.  "But you're right.  I should let Tenchi suffer a little.  He should be chasing after me, not the other way around."

Smiling, the old man nodded his agreement.  "Ryoko, your plans on returning to Tenchi weren't my real reason for coming to see you…."

Casting her former enemy a strange look, the golden-eyed warrior shook her head.  "Sorry, but you're not my type."

  
Turning a little red, Lord Katsuhito coughed into his hand for a moment.  "That's not what I meant… what I wanted to talk to you about is your gems.  I know you have been after them since I took them from your over 700 years ago.  But I wanted you to know that thanks to them, my tree, Funaho has been able to sustain itself on Earth.  Without them I would have died long ago."

 "So, what?  You don't want me to have them back?" 

"No, nothing like that," the kind old man laughed. "I've lived a long life, much longer than many other's in the universe get to enjoy.  I merely wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to have such wonderful memories while on Earth."

"Well it's no problem, I…" suddenly the conversation between the former enemies was cut short, as an ethereal screen popped up before her, displaying Planet Plesruis and some strange space anomaly nearby.  

"Mya?" the cabbit star-ship asked curiously, her little furry face appearing beside the reclining woman.

  
"Yeah it does look like something Washu would love to take a look at," she admitted angry that her companion had interrupted her conversation with some science stuff.  "But if that little pip-squeak wants a ride home she can forget it!  If she's so smart, then figuring out how to get back home should be a snap for her."  
  


"Mya?  Mya!"

"I don't know," Ryoko replied. "But if anything does go wrong **on** Plesruis, then we'll go back.  Right now…. I need a drink," the slender woman groaned, "so let's head for home!"

Knowing her mistress would not change her mind, the little cabbit sighed, a teardrop appearing beside her.  With a loud meow, the mighty starship blasted off, soaring forward with all her strength, carrots filling her cabbit mind.

**Planet Plesruis:**

**The Market Area:**

"This is so cute," Mihoshi chimed picking up a strange object form one of the local vendors.  "Don't you think so, Kiyone? Kiyone?"  Turning around the tanned detective appeared very confused as she looked around for her partner, who was nowhere to be found. _  Oh no!  I'm lost, what am I going to do?  I have to find Kiyone or I'll never get home… oh why did this have to happen now…?_

"I'm right here, Mihoshi," the teal-haired woman groaned, spinning her partner around to face her.  "Behind you….  Now would you please stay focused, we have to find Halley.  We'll shop later!"

"But I…" at that moment the confused officer paused, as her wrist communicator went off.  "Hey, we've got a call!"  

Knowing her partner wouldn't get the information right on her own, Kiyone quickly answered the call, "I see…" she began. "Damn, that isn't good.  We better tell the others."

"But what about Halley?" Mihoshi asked as she followed her partner back towards the hotel.  

"We have to check this out, Mihoshi.  This looks serious.  When we get back we can help the others find Halley."  As the teal haired woman ran, she felt her stomach becoming very ill at ease.  _I hope.  Why do I have this feeling that things are about to get a lot worse, real soon…._*2

**Outside the hotel:**

Standing like statues before their current residence, Mehk and Ayeka waited with all the patience they could muster.  It was probably the scariest sight Sasami and Halley had to face, as they saw the two figures looking back and forth in front of the quiet hotel.  "Sasami!"  Ayeka yelled rushing forward to encompass her sister in her arms. "Where in the world have you been?  Lord Tenchi has been looking everywhere for you!  How dare you take off like that, I was worries something had happened to you…"  

Laughing, the pink-haired woman watched the happy siblings reunion as she tried to make her way back into the hotel.  _How embarrassing for the kid…  _

"Just where have you been," a cold voice asked from behind the fleeing woman.  With a scared grin, Halley turned looking at her brother, who glared back at her.  Seconds later the young man embraced his sister.  "I was worried sick.  Lady Ayeka's friends have been looking everywhere for you.  I can't believe you'd just run off like that!  What's wrong with you Halley?"

As the two older siblings embraced their lost relatives, Tenchi arrived, shaking his head in confusion at the strange scene.  _What in the world…?  Well I guess as long as everyone is safe…._

**Universe of Torment: **

**Tenchi and Ryoko's Room:**

As the early morning sun gently pierced the inside of the Masaki house, one room was already bustling with excitement, as a certain cyan-haired woman floated above her sleeping husband, tickling his nose with the end of her fingers as she watched him sleep.  The night prior had been wonderful, as it had been the first time in well over a year they could spend a full night enjoying each other's company without interruption or worry of someone hearing them._  He's still so limber, _Ryoko happily noted as she continued to play with her sleeping love.  

Wincing his nose at her ticking fingers, Tenchi rolled over in bed reaching out to encompass the area where she usually lay.  Grabbing only air, the young husband moaned confused, as his eyes flickered open.  "Ryoko?" he asked rolling on his back to see her floating overhead.  "Where did you go?"

"I had something to do," the golden-eyed mother cooed.  "That and I was feeling a little sick…."

"Probably too much saki," the brown-haired man replied sitting up in bed, placing his hands over his face.  "I only had one bottle and I feel like I've been hit by a truck.  I guess I'm just getting too old…."

"Oh I don't know, you acted pretty young last night," Ryoko laughed descending to sit beside her husband on the bed.  "By the way…" she grinned leaning close to him as if she were prepared to kiss him.  "One in a million," she laughed seductively into his ear, holding a small white object in her hand.  "We showed, Washu."

"What," he groggily replied, still feeling sore from the previous night.  "What's one in a…." suddenly Tenchi stopped talking as his eyes focused on what his wife held. "You mean…you're…."

Saying nothing, the lithe woman merely nodded proudly, seeing a stunned look in her husband's eyes as if it were disbelief.  For a moment the silver-haired wife shirked back, afraid her beloved was not happy by this turn of events.  Yet it was a fear that was soon laid to rest, as Tenchi quickly embarrassed her passionately.  "That's great news," he declared releasing her to rise from his bed. "Let's go tell everyone!" 

"I don't think you should do that, just yet Tenchi dear…." She proclaimed as examined him, grinning suggestively.  

"Why not," Tenchi exclaimed, grabbing her by the hands to help her to her feet.  "Just give me one reason why we shouldn't run out and tell everyone the great news?"

"Well I don't have a problem with it," the cyan-haired woman laughed, "but you might want to put some clothes on.  Ayeka's the jumpy type remember?  If you walk down stairs screaming about me being pregnant while nude…." She paused placing a finger on her cheek as she imagined the scene.  "Of course you can if you want, I'm always up for a laugh at the little princess's expense." 

Turning a little pink in the face, the young father realized he was currently without his clothes, "Okay, you win Ryoko.  Of course it still is pretty early.  We probably should wait a little while so the others have time to get up before we break the news to them."

"I suppose," she smirked back at him, "do you want to take a bath before, or after, breakfast?"

"How about after," Tenchi grinned sitting down beside his wife on the bed, kissing her cheek gently. "We never have much time alone just you and me, and since we have something to celebrate why don't we?"

Turning her head, the cyan-haired woman kissed her husbands lips passionately wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned back pulling him on top of her.  "I like the way you think," she cooed, feeling her husband hug her back warmly.  

**Breakfast:**

Ayeka Jurai was feeling rather sick.  It has been her great misfortune in life to have seen her one true love, Tenchi Masaki, marry her archrival, Ryoko Hakubi.  Seeing the two of them together always made her feel ill at ease, but over the years that feeling had died down. What bothered her now was even more disturbing.  _I wish I hadn't been up so early,_ she noted sipping her tea down quickly.  Looking around the table, she quickly located Tenchi and Ryoko who seemed even happier than normal as they took turns feeding each other.  _Then I wouldn't have heard… them….  _ Setting her cup down, the red-eyed woman shook her head.  

"What's the matter, Ayeka," Sasami whined, peering into her sister's down turned face.  "You look a little green."

"I… I just feel a little uneasy," the first princess lied, "that's all."

Bristling with excitement, the young looking father could stand it no longer.  "Everyone," Tenchi said proudly as he stood up before his extended family. "I have great news.  As of this morning…" he paused swallowing as he felt his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest.

"I'm pregnant!"  Ryoko shouted, unable to wait for her nervous husband as she leapt to her feet.  At that moment, all the girls swooned, giddily laughing as they asked countless questions.  

"Ayeka!" Sasami screamed, catching her sister who nearly passed out from the news.  

"Mother!  How could you!" a voice shouted, ending any questions that were about to be asked.  At that moment an enraged Yosho entered the room, a furious look on his face. 

"What's wrong, I thought you'd be happy," the golden-eyed mother said her smile fading slowly.  "I mean it's not everyday this happens…."

"You could have at least asked me," Yosho snapped back. "You had no right!"

Sniffing, Ryoko shook her head, unable to understand why her beloved son was being so cruel.  It wasn't long before tears rolled down her face and she spun, burying her face in Tenchi's chest.  

"Yosho!" the shocked father growled. 

"She's not sorry," the golden-eyed son shouted, pointing angrily at his mother with one hand.  

"Why should she be?" Tenchi responded, his own face turning pinker by the moment as he tried to calm his wife by rubbing her back.  "I would have thought that as our son you'd be happy for us."

"Us?  Dad she tore up my room last night, while I was outside.  I went upstairs and everything was torn apart."

"That's impossible," Ryoko whined, turning away from her husbands embrace.  "I was with Tenchi all night."

Before the angered youth could reply, the brown-haired father held up one hand, cutting him off.  "Look Yosho, we'll discuss your room later, and how it got messed up.  But right now I want you to drop it.  Your mother and I spent the entire night together, and now… well Ryoko why don't you tell him?"

Sniffing, the golden-eyed woman looked from her son to her husband, before speaking.  "Like I just said… I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for what ever was coming.  As the shock died from his face, Yosho still could not find his strength, his insides felt crushed almost destroyed completely as he realized his mistake.  Coughing into his hand, the young man sank back, addressing the crowd timidly. "Mother, Father," he began, feeling very small at the moment, "I apologize for my harsh words, I did not intend to ruin such a happy moment.  Please, accept my sincerest apologies."

Letting go of her husband Ryoko walked over to her son, tears still trickling down her face, although nowhere near as fast as they had been, and embraced him kindly. 

Smiling at the sight, Tenchi allowed himself to relax as he sat down with his extended family.  Accepting their congratulations and well wishes with his usual smile and good-natured attitude.  It was a new day with new adventures, and the brown-haired father was happy to see that he had his entire family's support as his family continued to grow.

**Later:**

Excitement continued to run high in the thoughts and deeds of the extended Masaki family, as everyone pitched in to do the days chores.  As Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and Sasami worked in the kitchen, to Tenchi's dismay as he did not want his wife, in her current state, over exerting herself.  Meanwhile the others did the cleaning chores, hanging sheets, watering the flowers in the green house, and sweeping the front porch, while Tenchi tended to his shrine duties.  

Kiyone warmly sighed as she thought about the incredible morning, still stunned to hear Tenchi and Ryoko were having a second child.  Sweeping the front sidewalk, the young officer hummed merrily as she watched life go on around her.  

"It sure is wonderful," Mihoshi proclaimed, walking past her partner with an armful of laundry. "I wonder if they'll have a boy or a girl?" 

"Well, Washu is supposed to give Ryoko a physical after they finish the dishes.  That is if Ryoko can get away from Tenchi long enough."

Mihoshi covered her mouth as she snickered, walking over to the clothesline getting ready to hang the freshly washed clothes.  "Just like last time, huh?"

"Yeah," the teal-haired woman chuckled, "it's like they switch roles, when Ryoko gets pregnant.  Tenchi never gives her a minute to herself.  Kind of like before they were married, one stalking the other. "

As the two women laughed together, a strange beeping, one familiar to both, filled the air coming from each woman's wrist.  

"Even on vacation…" she sighed, quickly activated her wrist communicator.  Taking the information in slowly, Kiyone groaned.   "It seems something opened up just outside of this sector, a portal of some kind." The unlucky woman proclaimed, shaking her head in agitation.  "We've been called to help out, since the Yagami is the only ship in the area.  So we better go tell the others, the vacation is over for us it seems…."

Bowing her head, Mihoshi looked as if she was about to cry. "Don't start," the distraught woman said, beating back her own tears. "I'm sure we can come back after wards… we'll be back before you know it.  Besides, we can pick up something for Tenchi and Ryoko to celebrate while we're on Plesruis…."

"Okay, Kiyone," the blue-eyed woman replied. "I guess so…."

**Next Time:**  TWO Yosho's!  What plot does our emotionally scared youth have to attain a perfect life, and how far will he go to get it?  This is going to be a writer's nightmare!  I mean look at all the other things going on, BEFORE this!  Like what's going on between Mehk and Ayeka?  Who ransacked Yosho's room?  What's up with the Komodas, turning down Tsunami's help, and who is the figure in purple?  Is it really Sasami's mother?  But how could that be?  

And now that Ryoko and Tenchi are having **another** kid, it doesn't look like I'll ever get any sleep.  Now doubt seems to be clouding Ryoko's (delight) thoughts, will she accept Tenchi's offer?  What ever did happen to Halley?  Also, Kiyone and Mihoshi (take your pick which dimension) head out, as duty calls!  What is this vortex that has opened in space?  (Just when you thought you could go out for one night without something like this happening….)  It's gonna be a bumpy ride, so buckle up for the next installment:

**Chapter 05:**

*1: Pronounced (She-ah-ree)

*2: Kiyone is foreshadowing, cool huh?


	5. Thoughts of You

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tenchi Muyo Cast, however I did create Blackshire, Night-bat, Jerthose (The Ebon Knights,) the concept of the two universes, The Ebon Shard, The Jerthosian Isle, Mehk, Halley, Yosho (T/R's son), The Komodas, Chi-ahree, Lued, and Planet Plesruis.  Thank you. Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars Chapter 05: Thoughts of You 

**One Week After our last chapter:**

**Universe of Torment:**

**Early Morning:**

Silence filled the air of the small house on the outskirts of Okinawa as it had for the past few days since Ryoko and Tenchi's wonderful announcement.  The sun lazily rose higher into the air, casting away the shadows of night and bringing with it promises of a new day with new adventures.  However inside the two-story house, a single person crept through the halls like a ninja stalking its prey.  

_This sucks.  _Ryoko thought dismally as she slowly inched her way down the hall pausing every so often to listen for footsteps coming in her direction.  _Over a week ago my husband for trying to keep an eye on our son grounds me, and now I'm a prisoner in my own home.  Tenchi takes my being pregnant way to serious.  He treats me like I'm made of glass.  I never thought I'd say this, but I really wish Tenchi would find something to do.  I guess there really is too much of a good thing.  Heck he won't let me do anything.  All I'm supposed to do each day is lay around and do nothing.  What in the world makes him think that's what I want to do all day?  _

Shaking her head, the cyan-haired woman took another step, finally reaching the end of the long hallway and the top of the stairs._  I understood his concern the last time, before I had Yosho, but I know what I'm doing. I don't need him babying me constantly.  Oh well… Tenchi will be Tenchi I suppose.  It's why I love him.  But right now I'm going outside to find something to do.  _

Smiling the lithe mother closed her eyes as she prepared to take that first step around the corner and head towards her temporary freedom. 

"Hi Ryoko!  You're up early, is something wrong?" a voice came from out of nowhere, causing the golden-eyed woman's heart to skip a beat as her eyes shot open.  To the slender figures joy it was not her husband who stood before her, but Sasami, who wore a large carrot apron and Ryo-Ohki rested on her head.  

"No, nothing is wrong Sasami dear," Ryoko laughed in a casual tone.  "By the way, have you seen Tenchi around, he wasn't there when I woke up, so I thought I'd go looking for him."

"He went out to the fields about an hour ago.  But he took his cell phone with him.  If you want I can call him." The blue-haired princess remarked.  I was just checking the weather while I made breakfast.  

"No, don't call him!" Ryoko called out realizing her answer sounded a little too guilty.  "I mean," she weakly added, placing a hand behind her head, "there's no need to worry Tenchi after all.  I'm just going to go out for a walk."

"I don't think you should do that.  If Tenchi comes back and sees you're gone, he'll get worried," the pink-eyed woman remarked.  "I'll call him and let him know you're going for a walk.  I'm sure he'll want to go with you."

With a hiss of dissipating matter, the cyan-haired mother appeared at the base of the steps, her golden eyes pleading as she spoke.  "Please Sasami, don't call Tenchi.  I really don't want to bother him; he has too much work to do as it is without me adding to his worries.  Besides, you know I can take care of myself….  So what do you say?"

Seeing the proud mother beg, Sasami Jurai sighed loudly realizing she was about to cave into her friend's request.  "Okay… but I don't like it.  Why don't you at least tell me where you're going for a walk so I can tell Tenchi if he does call me."

"I'm going out," Ryoko grinned. "I've been on my back for a whole week, and it's really no fun being cooped up in my room all the time."

"Wasn't it your desire to be on your back that put you in this mess, Ryoko," a noble voice said behind the escaping ex-space pirate.

"Well," the golden-eyed woman smiled._ Ayeka!  Even better than going outside.  I could go for a fight, and the little princess is always easy to pick a fight with.  _"Look whose finally up.  Have a good nights sleep **alone** in your bed, Little Princess?"

Growling Ayeka descended the steps, her fists clenched as she glared at her former rival with her usual distain.  Once again it appeared a battle was about to begin.  

"What are you two doing?" Washu asked coming out of her lab suddenly.  "You know Tenchi doesn't like it when you fight."

"Mind your own business, mom," Ryoko replied in a snotty tone as crimson power crackled between her hands.  "This is between Ayeka and me."

"Uh huh… sure.  Well it might be right now, young lady," the small woman remarked quickly reaching up to snag one of Ryoko's ears, "but if you get hurt, or break anything during your game, I'll be the one who has to hear about it from Tenchi.  Now then, since you have so much extra energy, why don't you help me in the lab…" the diminutive genius remarked easily dragging her daughter, who wailed constant protests loudly, behind her quickly vanishing into her laboratory. 

"Well that was odd," the Jurain princess remarked, "and certainly brief."

"Yeah," Sasami agreed.  "I hope Washu doesn't have anything too strenuous for Ryoko.  I don't think Tenchi would like that."

**Washu's Lab:**

As the two Jurain sisters discussed the sudden disappearance of Ryoko and Washu, the mother and daughter pair continued on their way deep into the massive lab.  

Finally grabbing her mother's hand, the cyan-haired woman finally managed to free herself from the little woman's grasp.  "Damn it, Washu!" the golden-eyed woman snarled angrily.  "What the hell do you want now?  You know I've been in bed all week, so why are you ruining my chance for some fun?"

"Well it's nothing really," the little genius proclaimed. "But as a grandmother, I feel it's my duty to make sure I look out for my unborn grandchild."  Smiling deviously at her daughter the smaller woman merely shook her head.  

"Yeah, well you can just drop the smirk," the lithe mom remarked.  "I ain't helping you with any of your experiments.  I let you poke an prod me a week ago, and I can **still** feel some of those pricks!"

_Well, one of those pricks wasn't **my** fault,_ Washu mentally laughed, enjoying the sight of watching her daughter get all worked up.  _Blame your husband for that._  "I know you don't trust me," the green-eyed scientist began.  

_Now there's the understatement of my life,_ the taller of the two mentally replied. 

I figured you'd say that. Anyway, I've finished taking all your data scans into account and I have some news about your child.  

With a panicked look coming over her face, at the mention of her unborn child, the golden-eyed figure stepped forward threateningly.  _Is something wrong? What's gonna happen to my baby?  Can't you fix it?  _

_Calm down, _the diminutive scientist replied, holding her hands up to ward off her advancing child.  _I just wanted to let you know I figured it out.  I know what you're going to have.  You are about to have a daughter._

"A daughter…" Ryoko gasped, placing both hands over her face.  Like in my dreams…" she asked hopefully.  "I could have a little girl for my very own?"

Chuckling again, the super-genius couldn't help but smile powerfully.  "We aren't talking about a dog here, Little Ryoko, and trust me it isn't easy raising a little girl, at least not compared to a son."

Looking up from her hands, the golden-eyed Masaki grinned weakly as tears of joy trailed down her face.  Wiping them away with a lithe finger, she shook her head.  "A little girl, I can't wait to tell the others the good news."  Turning away, Ryoko began to float towards the door.  However after only going a few feet she stopped, looking back over her shoulder.  "One last thing, Washu," she began pausing to wipe her excited tears from her golden eyes.  

"What is it?   Is something wrong?" the woman with the red mane of hair began.  

"Thanks.  Thanks for giving me a space pirate like me the perfect example for motherhood."  Drifting over to her small mom, the busty woman kissed her parent's cheek lightly, "I never told you that before, but now that I'm about to have a daughter, I know I'll be needing your help more than before.  Last time I had Tenchi, Noboyuki, and Katsuhito's help to raise Yosho, but those guys can't help me with a daughter."  As the green-eyed mother of the former space pirate looked at her daughter, the lithe figure vanished, going off on her quest to spread the joyous news.

_My little Ryoko… _Washu laughed as she felt the area, which had been kissed.  _Still after all these years you still manage to surprise me.  I didn't think it was possible, but you still manage.  _

 **Universe of Delight: **

**Early Morning:**

The sun slowly climbed upward, causing the calm lake before the Masaki house to glisten like a million diamonds.  The sky glowed warmly in the early morn, adding to the serene appearance of this soothing scene.   

Sitting on the porch over looking the lake was a young looking woman wearing a light violet kimono, which in the warm radiance of the morning sun matched her silvery spiked hair nicely.  Cradled tenderly in the relaxed dawn watcher's arms was a small child, who was wrapped lovingly in a fuzzy green blanket.  Holding her tiny companion close, the golden-eyed woman smiled as she looked down seeing the tiny infant laugh and reach out to her happily. 

Chuckling at the sight, Ryoko lowered her head, allowing her long strands of silver hair to tickle the orange-eyed child all the while muttering numerous bubbly remarks in a giddy tone.  However, in her excitement, Mayuka's tiny arms flailed about, eventually becoming tangled in her surrogate mother's dangling locks, and soon she was nearly pulling Ryoko's hair out.

"Ow, Ow," the golden-eyed woman winced in pain, quickly freeing one of her hands from holding her child to the task of gently trying to pry the blue-haired infants hands from her long silvery sideburns.  "Now, now, Noodles…" she warned with a kind-hearted laugh, trying to suppress her tears, "you mustn't pull on mommy's hair."

Moaning sadly, the little girl's eyes began to water as she looked at her mom. _I'm sorry, mommy, _she thought as the tears rolled down._  Don't be mad, I didn't mean to….  _

"It's okay, don't cry," Ryoko pleaded, smiling impishly, "I'm okay."

Holding Mayuka against her chest, the lithe woman gently massaged the small girl's back, as the little infant quickly calmed down in her soothing embrace.  With a heavy sigh, the golden-eyed woman shook her head._  Man what a day yesterday was… I spent the whole day wondering if Tenchi would come back early.  It was probably just a silly fantasy of mine, but I honestly thought he'd come back early just to see me.  I guess I'm just anxious, after he asked me to marry him.  I want to give him my answer so I can get this weight off my chest.  Of course I still haven't figured out what to tell him yet, but still…. _

"Mommy…" Mayuka chimed, looking up at Ryoko with a friendly smile. 

"Yes, I'm your mommy, Noodles," she replied, "and I do see you down there, looking as cute as your mommy does.  It's a shame isn't it?  That your daddy would let two cuties like us go with such a lame fight, huh?"

  
Making a gurgling noise, the little child kicked her legs.  "Do you like mommy's outfit?  It belonged to someone very special to your daddy.  That's why mommy thought she would wear it today, in case he came home early."  _Wishful thinking I suppose… still if Tenchi **did **come racing back to me, like some knight one a white horse, I'd have no choice **but** to accept his offer. _  Looking at her hand leisurely, Ryoko appeared rather pleased.   _It sure is a nice ring.  _She thought as she observed Tenchi's engagement ring. _ I mean I've seen more expensive ones and all, but it being from Tenchi makes it too precious to let go.  Turning her hand slowly, the golden-eyed woman nodded her approval at the fixed ring.  That guy knew what he was doing.  I can barely tell Mehk sliced it into pieces.  I'm glad the old guy didn't have to wreck the inscription to fix it. _  

"Well honey," she said out loud, sighing, as she looked way from her ring.  "We can't sit here all day.  There are too many things to do.  I have to practice making dinner so mommy can be as good as your auntie Sasami, for when your daddy gets home, plus we have a lot of cleaning to do.  Not to mention we need to take a nice long bath.  So what do you say, shall we get going?"

Giggling happily, the little child nodded her dark blue-haired head at the lithe woman, seconds before they vanished off to begin their daily tasks yet again. 

**That Evening:**

**The Onsen:**

As the sun set slowly in the west, Ryoko casually descended into the steaming waters of her personal creation, the Masaki family's Onsen.  "Oh… if I cut another carrot, I'll turn into you," she complained to her cabbit companion, who laid belly up a few feet away, her tiny sides bulging from eating the numerous meals that her master had prepared, to test out her skills.  "Still I think I'm getting better.  I mean it all looks like what Sasami cooks, doesn't it?"

"Mya…" the little creature moaned, her gorged belly jiggling as she did.  "Mya. Mya Myaaaa…."

"Oh quit your whining.  You know I can't taste the stuff; otherwise I wouldn't need your help.  So until the day I can, you'll just have to keep being my taster.  Unless of course you don't want to eat any more carrots…."

"Mya!" The brown-furred cabbit yelled, trying to appear cheery as it rolled over instantly, throwing one paw into the air, supporting her mistress.  "MYA! MYA! MYA!"  It was however a massive mistake, as the small space-ship's face suddenly turned green, and seconds later, with one paw covering her tiny mouth, Ryo-Ohki bolted out of the bath, prepared to pay for incurring it's stomachs wrath.  

Laughing lightly to herself, Ryoko turned her attention away from the sickened cabbit, and towards more pressing issues.  _Still despite all the work, it's been fun so far.  I mean I really do feel like I'm married to Tenchi.  Every time I do something around the house, I know it makes him happy, and I want to do more.  _

_But…I don't know, _she thought sadly, as her darker thoughts crept back to the forefront of her mind._  I want to accept Tenchi's proposal.  I mean it's all I've ever wanted in life, but I…I just can't get that kiss out of my head.  Every time I think about marrying Tenchi, I can see him kissing her.  It wouldn't bother me if it had looked forced, well…_ the lithe woman amended,_ that's a lie.  I'd still be this pissed, but… I could probably try to think about getting over it.   Maybe…  The worst thing about that damn kiss was it looked so natural, so innocent.  It made Tenchi and Halley look… like a couple… like… they belonged together.    _

Sighing the silver-haired woman buried herself under the water, letting the warm liquid peel away the stress for a few moments before rising up slowly, her spiky hair clinging to her face._  I always thought I looked that way next to Tenchi that we were fated to be together, yet after seeing them… I'm just not sure any more.  Maybe it's good that it happened.  Maybe I shouldn't be Ryoko Masaki…_ she thought, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at the golden ring upon her hand.  

Stepping out of the water, Ryoko grabbed a bar of soap, subconsciously building up a good lather as her thoughts continued to dwell on the man who owned her heart. _I wonder what life would be like as Tenchi's wife… _the golden-eyed woman imagined, starting to clean herself subconsciously.  _What would I do all day?_ She laughed, letting her wild mind wander.  "Sure, that'd keep me entertained all night, and into the late afternoon, but what would I do while Tenchi rests up?"

With a heartfelt sigh, the bathing ex-space pirate rinsed off, deciding she no longer wanted to bathe, as the relaxing water merely allowed her mind to wander about, which always led to thoughts of the brown-haired prince.  

**The Living Room:**

Beaming into the dark living room, the lithe woman quickly looked around, checking to see what was happening around her.  Of course as only she and Mayuka were in the house, nothing was happening.  Groaning miserably, the flying woman sunk heavily into the comfortable sofa.  _This place sure is dull without anyone else around… _she noted.  _I wouldn't even mind having Ayeka around to talk to, or at least fight with.  I can't stand being alone.  I did that bit for 700 years already.  It's not something I want to do anymore than I have to.  _

Picking up the remote, Ryoko quickly turned on the television, seeing what appeared to be a movie playing, with continuous explosions, gunfire, and martial arts.  "I'm in no mood for comedy," she complained, beginning to flip through the channels. _Kame! Is this what my life would be like without Tenchi in it?  Sitting around all day looking for something to do, or watch?  Man that sucks!  But everyday with Tenchi is exciting.  I bet if we were married, we'd have all sorts of adventures.  Going to strange worlds, bathing in all the best hot springs around, and hitting all the bars.  Just him, Noodles, and me.  That would be the life… _she smiled, her grin looking extremely devious. _ Ah… who am I kidding; he'd never go for the adventures.  All Tenchi would want to do is stay at home._  "Not that I'd mind that," she smirked, "I can find something to spice up any time we're alone."  _I'm no good at this emotion sorting crap.  Right now I'd even settle for Washu's advice!  Kame!  Am I getting desperate!  Maybe some saki…_ she thought, shutting off the television before floating in the direction of the kitchen.  "I guess I'm just like Tenchi," she noted. "Neither of us seem very good at winning battles with our hearts, although his choice was obvious from the start.  Who'd want a scrawny under-developed princess when they could have me?" 

_I even think like him, we really do share a lot in common.  Both of us love each other and I know I'd do anything for Tenchi.  But… I wonder if that wouldn't be a problem?  They say opposites attract, but what if we get to be so much the same, that we repel each other?  I couldn't live with Tenchi rejecting me._ Grabbing an armful of Saki bottles, Ryoko shook her head._  Now I sound like some kind of psychiatrist.  It's almost time to get drunk, but first….  _With a hiss of dissipating matter, the lithe woman vanished making one final stop before she began one of her favorite activities. 

**Minutes Earlier:**

**Mayuka's Room:**

Sleeping soundly in her bed, the youngest Masaki breathed in slowly, exhaling with a tender moan each time as she slept innocently.  This small child had been through much in her short life, yet somehow she was able to still feel safe, warm, and loved each and every night, despite the horrors she had faced, and the unbelievable hardships she had endured.  However, her struggles were not anything she had to fight alone, as there was always someone with her.  Yet in her tiny mind two figures stood apart from the rest, giants in her mind.  Figures who were more powerful than anything the scary nightmare's she had seen could muster.  Despite everything her mother and father had always been there for her.  

**Mayuka's Dream:**

Lying sound asleep in her bed, the young blue-haired girl dreamed of the morning she wished would come.  It would be a sunny morning, her favorite kind, and her parents were leaning over her crib, gently taking her into their embrace as they talked happily to one another.  The others were there too, but in Mayuka's eyes the rest were merely there to play with her parents when the other was away, or she was asleep.  Closing her large orange eyes, the little child giggled her approval.

However, at that time, a sinister image crept into her world, and as her eyes snapped open, the perfect world of her dreams shattered.  No longer was she in the arms of silver-haired woman who loved her, but now another woman held her.  Someone she knew, yet at the same time had no memory of.  The eyes which glared at her seemed loving, yet hungry almost violent at times.  Behind the new figure her father smiled, suddenly placing his arm around the unknown woman warmly.  "Oh, Tenchi she's so beautiful.  I'm so glad you picked me to be her mother," the strange woman said giddily.  "Whatever happened to the old woman…? Ryo-Ohki, was it?"

"No, it was…" at that moment, Tenchi Masaki paused, placing one hand on his jaw.  "Huh, I can't remember her name, but who cares?  She's not important.  All that matters is we're together, right dear?"

Nodding the mysterious figure held up one hand to wipe away her tears, revealing a golden ring with rubies adorning it. 

_Daddy!_  The little girl mentally yelled in her dream._  Where's mommy?  Who is this lady?  I don't want her!  I want my real mommy!  Daddy! Where's Ryoko?_

"Uh-Oh, looks like my little girl is upset," the wife of Tenchi laughed.  "Why don't you leave us a lone a while, and I'll take care of her…?" Nodding the young man turned, leaving his precious daughter alone with his odd new wife.  As the door shut, a thundering boom filled the air, followed closely by Mayuka's cries as she tried to call for help.  Clicking her tongue, the strange woman shook her head, leaning forward to look the screaming girl squarely in the eyes.  It was only then that Mayuka could see whom this person, who she clearly did not see as her mother was.  At that moment the orange-eyed child awoke, continuing her screaming in her waking.  

**End Dream:**

"What in the?" Ryoko muttered, dropping her saki bottles into a nearby rocking chair as she appeared in the room.  _It's a good thing I came to check on Mayuka.  What in the world is wrong now?  I hope it's nothing serious.  I… I don't know what I'd do if she was seriously hurt.  I can't get a hold of Washu, and I doubt the hospitals around here could help her much._  Feeling fear build in her passionate heart, the silver-haired woman ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, snatching up the wailing girl from her crib, as she quickly scanning for anything that could have hurt the little girl.  "What's wrong?" she asked in her warmest voice, going unheard as the crying infant continued her protest, constantly wiggling in her arms in a vain attempt to get free.  "Mayuka, it's me, mommy… Ryoko," the golden-eyed woman admitted, tears forming in her own eyes as she watched her child go through such apparent torment.   

Finally the angered youth opened her eyes, and gasped.  Almost instantly the wailing stopped, replaced by sniffing and heavy breathing.  "It's okay," Ryoko whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw the little girl calm down.  Stroking Mayuka's long blue hair gently with her fingertips, she continued to speak soothingly to her companion.  "Mommy is here, I won't let anything happen to you."   Soon the little girl was relax once again, falling back into her happy slumber.  Cradling her child to her chest, the busty woman shook her head side to side as the worry melted away, and her strength seemed to slowly return as she thanked Kame that her daughter was all right.  _It was just a nightmare,_ she thought as she exhaled loudly. "Thank goodness…."  For another twenty minutes, Washu's child stood with the orange-eyed sleeper held tightly in her arms, before she replaced the little girl in her bed, collected her saki, and beamed away, realizing now would be a perfect time to do some drinking. 

**Tenchi's Room:**

Rolling about, the half asleep, half drunk, ex-space pirate muttered to herself as she tried to find some measure of rest.  However being in Tenchi's room made sleeping next to impossible. Despite the fact the young man was no where near his room, Ryoko still felt chills as she realized she was in her lover's bed, one step closer to being with him forever.  His sheets still bore his scent, although it was only due to her heightened sense that the giddy woman could tell as she snuggled up under the covers.  "Oh Tenchi," she remarked with a giggle as she wiggled her shoulders, before pretending to wrap her arm around no one, as if someone were in the bed with her.  

Suddenly her laughter ended as a shrill cry filled the air, destroying Ryoko's fantasy instantly.  "Mayuka?" the golden-eyed mother "Not again…" sighing, the drunken ex-space pirate rose to her feet, and soon beamed away, once again running to her tiny friends aid.  

**Seconds Later:**

**Mayuka's Room:**

Appearing with a hiss of matter being rearranged, Ryoko shook her head as she floated over to the upset Mayuka's bed. 

"I can't leave you alone for even a minute, can I, Noodles," the seductive woman chuckled, picking up the crying youth tenderly in her arms. "What's the matter huh?  Did my little girl have another bad dream?"

_Mommy, _the dark-blue haired baby called, upset that she had no other way to communicate, except through her tears. _ I was scared.  The scary woman was here, looking at me making me feel bad.  Please don't let her take me away, mommy.  I don't wanna go with her.  _

"Calm down now, darling," the silver-haired woman pleaded, realizing something had spooked her tiny companion.  Bowing her head, Ryoko tenderly cradled Mayuka in her arms, rubbing the small of her daughter's back as she continued to shush her, awhile speaking in a soothing tone.  "Ryoko's here, and I won't let anything happen to you.  You had another bad dream, that's all."

**Minutes later:**

Warm and safe in the ex-space pirate's arms, the little girl finally drifted off to sleep, her tired lungs finally ending their wail as they resumed a nice steady pattern.  _Poor little kid,_ the golden-eyed woman frowned. _ She's a real special kid, and amazes me all the time, like her 'aunt' Sasami, but Mayuka still needs someone to watch over her.  Maybe that's why I like you so much kid.  We both are tough, but we still need someone else._  Leaning down, Ryoko kissed the little infant's forehead sweetly before placing her in her crib bed 

As she turned to leave the room, the silver-haired seducer was stopped as the crying once again began.  Turning around, a destroyed look on her face, Ryoko quickly ran back to the crib and took up the child.  "It's okay, honey.  Mommy's not going anywhere, see?" she asked rocking the once again upset Masaki in her arms._  What am I going to do?  I can't leave her here.  She'll just keep crying all night, but I don't really want to stand her holding her 'til morning, do I?  I've got a busy day of thinking tomorrow, and I need to be at my best for that.   Damn it Tenchi!  Why did you have to make everything so hard?  If you hadn't kissed Halley I would have said yes right then and there, and you'd be able to help me raise our daughter, but you did, and now I'm raising her on my own.  She needs you here!  You better be home soon.  I'm getting tired of sleeping alone in this house, and…._

Almost that same instant, the golden-eyed woman thought up an answer. "Come on, Mayuka," she called, turning to walk from the room with the little girl in her arms.  "You can sleep with mommy tonight.  Just don't try making a habit of it okay," the lithe figure laughed. "That's something I only wanted your daddy to do…." 

Pausing in her seductive laugh, Ryoko blinked at her statement.  _There is no one else,_ she suddenly realized.  _Tenchi is the only man for me.  It doesn't matter where I go, who I meet, or what I'm doing, it'll always boil down to that. Without Tenchi I'm not me.  Without him, I wouldn't be free now; I wouldn't have a daughter like Mayuka, or a house like this to stay in.   I know I want to marry Tenchi, as I think about it I've always known that.  _

_What I need to know is am I the only woman for him, or am I just the number one girl in his big heart?  I love that he likes me.  It makes every part of me quiver with excitement, but also with fear.  Tenchi's a good kid, with a lot of love in his heart, but does he feel the same kind of love towards me as he does the others?  How is the way he feels about me any different from Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, or even Halley?  I have to know, everything depends on the answer to that question._

**Tenchi's Room:**

Cuddling up close to the warm and sleeping child, the chesty woman smiled happily as she realized how good it felt to have someone beside you as you slept.  It wasn't the warmth the little girl radiated as much as the contact, knowing someone close to your heart, who cared deeply for you, rested beside you.  "I love you Tenchi…_" _she yawned, wrapping one arm around Mayuka to keep her close as she prepared to join her in blissful slumber._  Hurry back to me, I have something important to ask, and tell, you… and I'm tired of being alone…._

**That morning: **

**Planet Plesruis:**

As the sun beat down gently on the tropical planet known as Plesruis, three young woman ventured through it glorious markets, which were filled with fresh foods and delicacies the likes of which many had never seen.  However it was not the wonders of Plesruis' markets, or even its glorious shopping malls that held the leader of this trio's mind.  What held the pink-haired woman's interest was a specific place, a temple to be precise.  

"Come on you two," Halley shouted, motioning to her friends to hurry up.  "We're almost to the Komodas Temple.  It's just a little further."

"So why exactly are we going to the temple again Halley?" the red-haired woman asked, looking around the city with a bored expression on her face and her arms behind her head. "I mean what's so great about an old Komodas temple?  It's full of lizard guys and old relics.  It's not exactly my idea of a fun way to end our vacation.  Remember, Sakuya and I are leaving tomorrow.  We have to get back to work…."

"I know, I know," the pink-haired woman whined. "But I want to know why they took me to their temple, and not to a hospital.  It shouldn't be hard, all we have to do is walk in and ask them.  How hard can that be?" 

"Very," Sakuya answered, looking through a small booklet in her hands. "This guide book says the Komodas are a reclusive race.  Thousands of years ago, they were the only inhabitants of this planet, but their legends say that the planet became the paradise it is today when the terrible war that was engulfing the planet came to an end.  At that time, a woman of light appeared and changed the world from barren wasteland into the wonderful place it is today!"

"It figures a woman had to come and straighten out the guy's mess, doesn't it?" Halley loudly laughed. 

"Actually, Halley," the black-haired woman noted. "All of the Komodas I've seen are male.  I think I read somewhere that after this 'savior's,'" she commented making the quotation marks with her hands, "help, the males were all that were left of the Komodas, that all the women were killed in the war.  So any victory would be a costly one for each side.  It's also rumored that they have to reproduce by cloning methods, which were given to them by some researchers, in return for using their world as a vacation spot."

"No women?  Kame!  No wonder they were so anxious to help Halley," the red-haired officer intruded rudely.  "They must be real desperate to have a woman talk to them."

"Ha, Ha, Ha," the woman with orange eyes laughed sarcastically, "what a friend you are, Lued."

"Hey girls, we're here!" the green-eyed scientist proclaimed, as they reached a clearing in the market place where the cobblestone walk began to disappear, turning into a wilder more jungle-like setting.  Through the dense trees, a long staircase ascended, beside the path was sign, which read Komodas Temple.   The path was old and worn, appearing to be swept on occasion, yet the long stairwell gave off an unfriendly feeling as if any could pass but none were welcome.  

**Moments Later:**

**The Komodas Temple:**

After climbing a long flight of stairs, the daring trio arrived at the Komodas temple, which bore innate carvings of snakes upon its walls and dragon statues placed throughout it simple courtyard.  The temple itself seemed a bit more oppressive than the usual Shinto priests temple, what with its massive wooden doors in the front. 

"Finally!  Now I'll get some answers!"  Running quickly the orange-eyed woman moved across the long courtyard with incredible speed for someone who had just climbed so many steps.  With a swift motion, the young girl with the mane of pink hair slammed her fist into the massive wooden door repeatedly, instantly disrupting the eerie silence of the temple.  

As the young Minkay pounded continuously on the great door, a clicking sound came from the other side, and soon the massive door swung open, causing a loud creaking noise to echo forth. 

"Yes," a sinister voice hissed from the open door.  "Can I help you?"

  
"I want some answers," the angry rich woman remarked. "Why did you drag me to this temple a week ago?  What's going on here?"

"Ah… you must be Halley," the brown-robed figure declared, "please won't you all come inside.  We have been expecting you."

**Inside:**

"I know you probably wish to speak with our leader, and so I must apologize, " the reptilian creature remarked, drawing out the 's' sound on each of its words.  "But The Chi-ahree cannot be here.  She is otherwise… detained."  At that moment the brown robe-wearing priest paused, motioning to a door, marked with a restroom insignia, before continuing.  "Take out," he commented with what could almost have been a smile on its emotionless face.  "She likes shrimp, and sadly… it was a bad batch."

"Well when will she be able to talk to us?" the black-haired scientist inquired. "We are on a bit of a hurry and all…."

"She is aware of that," the Komodas declared. "That is why I was sent to meet you.  The Chi-ahree knew you would come.  Now, if you'll follow me….  There is something I am to show you, and perhaps after you see it you will better understand everything." 

With a shrug, the three friends looked at one another knowing their quest for answers lied solely with the strange reptilian figure.  "I don't like it," the red-eyed GP officer remarked. "It seems kind of weird to me."

"But I have to know why they brought me here," Halley whined in reply. 

"Alright then…" Lued sighed, "but let's be careful…."

**A short time later:**

As the Komodas priest, and his three female companions walked, they soon found themselves descending a long stairway, which lead deep underground towards the center of Plesruis.  

"Before we arrive at what I must show you, let me tell you the tale of our past.  The tale begins long ago, on the planet Plesruis.  You see.  We were not always a peaceful people.  Once we longed only for war.  The countless tribes that lived here each waged eternal combat with their brothers.  It was almost 20000 years prior to now that a figure we call the lady of light, came to us and turned the charred world we lived upon into the tropical paradise it is today.  However there are no female Komodas, a result of our barbaric war, and changing a whole planet into a lush world had tired the legendary figure, and so our lady left us.  Yet she promised to return, or if she could not, that one would be sent who could aid us in saving our race.  But that was long ago.  We are very thankful that we live many years, thus we have been able to wait for our patron to return to us.  However to continue our wait, my people have had to make deals with devils, what you would call… sponsors… to live and breed.  The cloning abilities we possess allow us to continue, but not to grow.  As a species the Komodas are dying out."

"We've all heard that before," the red-haired woman yawned. "Why don't you tell us something new?"

"Very well," the scaled figure hissed. "There is a legend… no," he amending coming to swift halt before the trio, nearly causing them to topple over him.  "A prophecy," the reptilian priest continued, his long tongue flicking in and out as he spoke.  "Long ago, in the time when day was night, and the smokes of the eternal flames ruled the land, blotting the sun with their smoke and fury, we Komodas had a saying.  When the two who are not come, the brothers will face their sisters in war, and old will be made new.  Two will try to make one, as old love becomes new hate.  A friend no one knows will return, and the daughter of her will live a new life.  From far away will the Chi-ahree come, and with her powers she will usher in a new age for the Komodas.  For by her hands will all end, and everything be made right, as the darkness is brought to light."

"Excuse me," the green-eyed genius interrupted. "Is this the same Chi-ahree who can't handle a little old shrimp? She's going to save the universe?  I'd like to see how!"

Shaking his head, the Komodas ignored her statement, as the party of four reached another massive door, and the lizard man quickly opened it, as a glorious light radiated forth from within the small room, and the three women could only gape in awe.

**Later: **

**The Hotel:**

In front of their accommodations, a young man sat patiently, looking with saddened eyes into the clear blue skies above.  In front of him a little girl, with sky blue hair paced back and forth worriedly, as if the fate of the entire world were on her tiny shoulders.  

_Ryoko…_ the brown-haired youth mentally moaned. _Why did you have to leave?  I didn't want you to go.  Not now, or ever.  I know it's only for two weeks, but not seeing you for one week has already been worse than I thought it could be.  I don't know how much longer I can stand this vacation._  

Closing his eyes the young Masaki pushed away all thoughts of the present and his current surrounds, focusing on what he felt was going to be his wondrous future. _I can see it all now,_ Tenchi continued to mentally narrate to himself._  Kiyone and Mihoshi will be back soon, and then we'll all go home.  When we get home, we'll beam down by the house, and there she'll be, with Mayuka.  Ryoko will probably be shocked to see us home, and she'll come running out.  Knowing her she'll probably have been in the Onsen, lying around like she always does, and come out naked…  _Taking a moment to pause in his daydream, the young man quickly wiped his nose, catching the trickle of blood before his small companion could see it.  _So we'll have a scene, again, between her and Ayeka.  But if I know my Ryoko, she'll have her answer for me.  Then we can start planning the wedding…  _Tenchi laughed both to, and at, himself at this thought.  Never in his entire life had the young Jurain prince thought he would be so intense on marrying anyone, especially the would-be-demon of the Masaki shrine.  

"Tenchi," Sasami moaned, growing tired of her continuous pacing as she sat down beside her friend with a heavy sigh. "I'm bored and I miss Ryoko.  When are Kiyone and Mihoshi gonna get back so we can go home?"

"I don't know," the young man exhaled weakly as he leaned back in his seat.  "They've been gone for the last week, but from what I hear on the news, there hasn't been any new information yet, so it could be a while.  We might as well try to enjoy ourselves while we're here.  After all we don't get to getaway and relax much as a family.  Between work, chores, and school, I'm usually too busy to spend any time with you girls."

"I know you're busy, silly," Sasami laughed timidly, "but I like your house, and the people around there."

"That's very nice of you to say, Sasami."  A new voice intervened.  "Of course I did have something to do with building it and all…" turning the two figures saw an older man coming down the road. 

"Oh hello, father," the young princess remarked, calling out to Noboyuki kindly.  "Did you get plenty of shots of the ocean at the beach?" she asked innocently, knowing that was not why Tenchi's dad actually took all his cameras to the sandy shores of Plesruis.  

"Yeah," the older Masaki laughed nervously placing a hand behind his head as he followed her lie, thinking the naïve girl was actually buying it.  As he spoke, Tenchi merely shook his head, easily guessing what his father had been up to.  "Although it's funny.  I know I had one more roll of film, but for some reason I just can't seem to find it anywhere…."

**Meanwhile: Inside:**

**The Lobby:**

As Tenchi and Sasami ponder their bored plight with Noboyuki, two other figures experience a turning point in their life.  Each person was facing a rather unique obstacle in their life, for Mehk, it was a strong emotion in his heart, one that threatened to eclipse even his desire to protect his sister.  While the red-eyed woman, Ayeka Jurai, fought a valiant battle against her heart, knowing her fate was already quiet probably being decided by her father, and that in the end she had lost the not only the only man she felt she could ever love, but the proper young lady had also been deprived of her ultimate husband, one who would love her and cherish her no matter what she was.  All that mattered to the man who owned her heart was who he knew her to be.  However a short time ago her archrival had stolen him from her, and now the future wasn't looking as cheerful as it once had.

"Lady Ayeka," the azure-haired youth began, waiting for the Jurain princess to look up at him before he said anything else.  Smiling weakly the rich man cleared his throat.  "Lady Ayeka, let me just say that I am glad we were able to put all this strange business between my sister, and your Lord Tenchi behind us.  For me this has been the first time in countless years when I've enjoyed a vacation.  To think I was about to leave… it shames me the way I had acted towards your friends.  I am glad Halley and I have decided to remain on Plesruis for the duration of your stay here.  Of course, I know I would have left had you not visited me in my room over a week ago, and we…"

 "About the other night…" Ayeka interrupted nervously. "I want you to know that though I enjoyed it, it shouldn't happen again."

At that moment, the young man's joy faded from his face, as he took in her words.  "I…" he paused, becoming very unsure of not only his words, but himself.  "I understand Lady Ayeka," Mehk commented with remorse.  "But it was quiet enjoyable, wasn't it?"

Smiling warmly the young princess placed her hand upon his.  "Yes, it was.  I have not had such a … pleasurable evening in quiet some time.  However I only have a week left on Plesruis, and I do not want to hurt your feelings by leading you on to think there ever would be too much between us.  I am after all the first princess of Jurai, and although your family is wealthy I do not think we are destined to be."

Placing his free hand on hers, the young man gently rubbed her silky skin kindly.   As he did a single tear escaped his eyes and a weak chuckle echoed from within his chest. "I see.  If that is what you think it best."  Rising to his feet, Mehk sighed loudly.  "I suppose this is for the best.  After all what would be the chances of a man from the House of Minkay to be linked to a member of the royal family?"

"Very slim," Ayeka sighed, feeling her soul weep as she shattered this young man's heart.  "Perhaps if you were of a Jurain Linage such a thing would not be a problem, but even with my father's decree…."

"Yes…" the steel-eyed youth growled painfully. "I know, now if you'll excuse me, I need some time to…think."  Turning away, the hurt Minkay slowly walked away his footfalls echoing in the large room, leaving Ayeka Jurai alone with her thoughts.  _It's better this way, _he thought as he reached the doorway._  I'm sure in the end she'll understand everything.  Why I've done what I've done.  It's not for my sake, but for the betterment of the universe.  It won't be long now, and she'll see the light.  It is my hope that I can be there when she does, to see joy in her eyes once again.  However for now I must remain silent, and let her think what she will.  _

**Space: Near Planet Plesruis:**

Sitting alone in the great expanse of space The Yagami faced a strange anomaly, as it had since it left Plesruis a short time ago.  

**Aboard The Yagami:**

**The Cockpit:**

"We've been here a week, and there's no sign of anything unusual at all!" Kiyone growled, while she chewed a large bite from her sandwich.  "I can't believe we got stuck with such a lousy assignment.  I mean all it is a weird looking piece of space."

Beside the complaining green-haired woman, Mihoshi happily hummed as she pressed random buttons on her monitor, appearing to be hard at work for once.  Intrigued by her comrade's sudden interest in her job, Kiyone Makabi leaned over cautiously, recalling that despite her docile appearance, the blonde detective could inadvertently be the most dangerous weapon in the universe.  "What are you doing?"

"Oh no!  I don't wanna die!" the blue-eyed woman screamed, causing her partner to flinch as she saw twin ray guns fire squarely at the monitor screen.  Jumping to the floor, the teal-haired woman covered her head, preparing herself for impact form the strange attackers.   

**A few minutes later:**

"Yay!" Mihoshi yelled out suddenly, causing Kiyone to look up timidly from her position on the floor.  "I got them.  Now I can go to level 3!" 

"WHAT?" the green-eyed detective roared, leaping to her feet suddenly.  "You're not playing that stupid video game again are you?  I told you not to mess with it while we're on a mission, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Kiyone," the blonde woman cried, turning around to face her angry partner with a teary-eyed look on her face. "But I finally beat the Zerillian battle fleet.  You know I've been trying to do that for months now.  Can't I play it a little longer?"

Before the young officer could reply, a holographic image appeared beside the two of them, and a high ranking looking official stared at the arguing figures.  Clearing his throat loudly, the slightly tanned skin man quickly commanded their attention.  He wasn't really a sharp looking man, with short brown hair and an agitated frown on his face. "First class detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone, I regret to inform you that the researchers from the Academy have been delayed in making it to your destination.  As such we have need of your help.  Since the Yagami has some of the best sensor equipment in our fleet, we require you to do a scan for us."

"But we've been scanning this thing for the last week.  What more can we possibly…" suddenly the young woman paused, as a terrible realization came over her.  "You couldn't possibly want us to…"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The official admitted. "You'll have to enter the vortex to get readings.  We have to know if this thing is deadly or not."

Shaking her head, Kiyone slowly allowed a smirk to come over her face.  "Understood.  First class detective Kiyone and Mihoshi signing off. " With that the young woman pressed a button, closing communication with her superior.  

As silence returned to the room, the blonde woman turned to her partner, "So what do we do now?"

"What we always do," the unlucky officer said with a hint of sadness, "our jobs…."

 ****

**Universe of Torment: **

**Space: Near Planet Plesruis:**

In the great void of space around the pleasure planet, many large Galaxy Police starships filled the starry night.  They had been there only a few days, having just came in to aid their fellow officers, Mihoshi and Kiyone, with their scans of the strange anomaly.  However, after spending a week observing nothing, the two GP officers, who had been enjoying their time off on Earth, were beginning to get rather depressed. _Man I can't believe my luck.  When am I going to catch a break?  We should be back on Earth right now, talking with Ryoko about baby names, while Tenchi hovers over her every move.  Not wasting our vacation sitting over some tourist trap looking at a big black hole that isn't a danger to anyone!_

"Attention, Yagami," a voice suddenly crackled over the intercom, jarring the teal-haired woman from her thoughts.  "We are detecting a large mass coming from deep within the anomaly.  You might want to move out of the way.  We aren't sure what it is, but it could come into open space."

"Roger commander," Kiyone replied into her communicator. "We are moving at this moment."

"You got it, Kiyone," the ditzy woman said as she typed in a few commands.  

_Man I'm beginning to think this week will never end._  The green-eyed officer thought as she monitored the conditions outside the ship.  _Since there are so many of the others here, I wonder if we'll be allowed to get going?  I know we should stay until whatever it is coming out can be classified, but then it also our vacation.  I always wanted to get promoted, but after seeing Tenchi and Ryoko, and how happy they were having a child, it's got me thinking….  I wonder what the others have been up to?  _ 

"Oops," Mihoshi muttered, trying to remain silent.

"What did you just do?" the unlucky officer gasped as she looked over at her friend seconds before she felt the massive red ship buckle and lurch forward, exploding into the strange anomaly they had been studying.   

The gathered GP officials merely watched in stunned silence as two of their own disappeared off all scans.  It was at that moment something shot forth from the great expanse, something that heralded the end of any thing sane.

**Next Time:**  I know this chapter seemed slow, but trust me, as always, it's leading somewhere.  In our next chapter the guys go out to properly celebrate Ryoko's current pregnancy, while Yosho and Sakuya take a "peaceful" walk by the family shrine and his mother's cave, and Yosho makes his intentions known.  Plus, Kiyone and Mihoshi (of both worlds) fate is revealed!  Ryoko (Delight) continues to debate the idea of marrying Tenchi.  As a matter of fact she goes to an unlikely source for answers.  Plus Halley visits with Tenchi again and makes him an offer he can't refuse!  Will everyone make it home safely?  Will the next chapter end our mysteries or simply add to our confusion?  Only time will tell. **Chapter 06: Another Rebellious Youth**


	6. Another Rebellious Youth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Tenchi Muyo Cast, however I did create Blackshire, Night-bat, Jerthose (The Ebon Knights,) the concept of the two universes, The Ebon Shard, The Jerthosian Isle, Mehk, Halley, Yosho (T/R's son), The Komodas, Chi-ahree, Lued, and Planet Plesruis.  Thank you.

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

Chapter 06: Another Rebellious Youth 

**Universe of Torment: **

**Space: By Planet Plesruis: **

Near the grand pleasure planet known throughout the universe as Plesruis, many great starships hover around a strange black hole, which until just over a week ago, had not existed.   Yet unlike other black holes, this one had no gravity, instead it seemed to be more like a blank area in space.  At this time, the gathered armada of starships, belonging to the protectors of free space, The Galaxy Police, watch the gaping portal in stunned silence as two of their own had just vanished into the vortex, due to the clumsiness of Sergeant Detective Mihoshi,*1 but now something wonderful had occurred.  

Seconds after she had disappeared into the strange void, the Yagami once again entered back into normal space, now heading straight towards the GP officers.  ****

_What in the…?  When did so many Galaxy Police get here?  We went into that vortex only a few seconds ago, and now…  _Leaning forward, the unlucky woman opened a communication with the apparent leader of the armada around her. "Sir… when did all these ships get here?"

At that instant a monitor appeared, showing a young man with short brown hair, and well-chiseled facial features.  Upon his face he bore the strangest of looks, as if he were unable to comprehend what the young woman was saying.  "Get here?  We've been here this whole week.  Now then, since you took an unauthorized trip through the anomaly, please transmit any data you may have gathered."

_Unauthorized?_ The green-eyed woman though angrily, _they're the ones who told us to go through.  Great I just know this is going to cost me my next performance review.  I'll never get promoted at this rate…._

"Okay," Mihoshi chimed; starting to transfer the information the Yagami had been able to acquire in the brief time it had passed through the strange void in space.  

_They've been here the whole week?  Yeah right, not the week WE were here...which can only mean one thing we must have been in there for a long time.  The weird thing is it only feels like a few seconds._  "Uh… excuse me," Kiyone began, interrupting the officer as he reviewed the minor data the two had collected. 

Looking up impatiently, the brown-haired GP looked squarely at her with his powerful brown eyes.  "Yes, what is it Detective Sergeant Kiyone?"

"How long were we in there?" she asked.  _Wait a minute… did he say Detective Sergeant?  But that can mean only one thing!  I've done it.  I've been promoted!  Finally after all this time…  now I can finally get off Earth, and be stationed somewhere more civilized.  Sure I'll miss Tenchi and the others, but I'll come back to visit them on my vacation.  Finally, I'm free of Mihoshi._  

"Five, maybe ten seconds," the superior officer shrugged.  "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," the woman with the orange headband answered, not hearing the answer in her excitement over this strange news. "Are we still needed here?"  
  
Clearing his throat the young man shook his head.  "No, not anymore.  Thank you for your help, you may continue your vacation."

"Okay, then I guess we'll just go back to Planet Plesruis, okay?"  Kiyone said, typing in some data as she prepared to leave the assembled legions of GP vessels. 

"Plesruis?  Why not back to Earth, I was told that was where you had gone," the commanding officer said.  "But since you're not going to Earth right away, I might as well tell you this now."  

Grimacing, the young detective could only look on in horror as she waited for the bad news.  _I don't like where this is going…. _"So what are you saying?"

"As of this moment, Detective Sergeant Mihoshi and Kiyone are to be reassigned to protect Earth and the outer rim region.  Affective as of the end of your vacation to Planet Earth.  This is not, repeat, not a demotion, and both of you will still keep your raise and status change, but high command feels that this particular region is best suited to a people with your exceptional skills and there is no better team in the GP.  Sorry," the young officer on the screen offered with an indifferent shrug. "Good luck…."

_Raise and new benefits? What is he talking about?_ Kiyone asked herself, as she saluted and turned off the monitor.  _Exceptional skills and no better team?  Yeah right, I bet this is all Mihoshi's grandfather's doing.  She calls me her best friend, and I bet he knows it.  Great, so I'm still stuck with her and on Earth. _

"Hey, Kiyone," Mihoshi said, finally making her presence known.  "I don't get it.  I thought we were already stationed on Earth, and when did we get a raise?"

"I don't know," the teal-haired woman remarked, her mind filling with millions of questions.  "It's probably just a glitch in the system.  Nothing to worry about," she sighed with despair secretly hoping that at any moment the monitor would come back on, and her real assignment would be told to her.  "In any case we better hurry back to Planet Plesruis, so we can enjoy the rest of our vacation."  _Then it's back to Earth, I have to get that film back from Ryoko.  I did what she wanted, and I don't want anyone to see the pictures on that roll…._

Nodding whole heartedly, and absent mindedly, the ditzy blonde quickly set in their course, and soon the great red ship blasted off, heading back towards its origin, unaware of the new adventures which awaited them there.  

**Universe of Delight:**

**Space: By Plesruis:**

At the same time their counterparts headed to Plesruis, Kiyone Makabi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu appeared outside the vortex.  The young green-haired woman shook her head in confusion as she tensed her brow.

"What's going on here?" she asked to no one in particular.  "Where did everyone go?  Mihoshi, run a system check, we can't have been in there for only 9 seconds."

"All systems are reading normally, Kiyone.  So what should we do now?"  The blue-eyed woman asked sounding a little unnerved.  

 "Contact HQ, and tell them we're alright."

"Roger," the ditzy sergeant detective yelled happily calling home base.  

_Why would everyone leave?  It doesn't make sense…._  As the unlucky woman pondered her latest misfortune, she heard Mihoshi in the distance, talking to a rather young looking commander.

"Uh... Kiyone they want the data we picked up while in the hole," the slower of the two officers told her.  

"Then send it," the green-eyed woman barked.  

"Okay," a voice replied form the console, "data transfer confirmed.  You are free to head back on your vacation.  We'll contact you if anything changes."

"Roger, if you do need us, remember we're vacationing on Planet Earth."

"Vacationing on Planet Earth, why?" The commander replied,  "Why are you spending your time off where you usually work?  Weren't you on vacation on Plesruis with your friends?"  

"What?" Kiyone replied with a puzzled look.  "Why would I vacation there?  Especially when Mihoshi and I haven't been to Earth in so long.  All I want to do now is finish off my vacation, which I might add we've wasted a lot of time from to come up here and watch a big hole to nothing. " 

Laughing, the brown-haired hologram shook his head.  "Whatever you say, Detective First Class Kiyone… have a nice time…." With that the screen went blank, leaving the two women staring at each other with a confused expression on their faces.  

"Ouch," Mihoshi whispered under her breath.  

At that instant, tears rolled down Kiyone's cheeks.  "I can't believe it… I've been demoted.  Now even you outrank me Mihoshi…" Rising from her chair, the young woman held her head in her hands as if it were about to explode.  "Set a course for Earth, I'm going to lay down…" _I can't believe it, after all my hard work.  I mean I did everything they asked, and more.  Why am I getting punished with a demotion?  It's not fair…_.

Before the orange headband-wearing woman could take another step, she felt two arms wrap around her, shooting her head up in shock, she instantly realized to whom the arms belonged.  "What are you doing Mihoshi?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," the blue-eyed woman answered. "That you got demoted. I feel like it's my fault somehow.  *2"

With a forced laugh, the now demoted officer shook her head. "I'd like to blame you, Mihoshi, but it's not your fault.  You didn't tell them to do this to me.  Don't worry, I'll be fine." Saying that, the sadden GP officer pried herself free of her partner's arms, and stepped back. "I just need to lie down.  Once we get to Earth, everything will be fine.  You'll see…."

Nodding, the blonde woman seemed to be back to her bubbly self almost instantly.  "You're right, Kiyone!  I can't wait to find out what kind of baby Ryoko's gonna have.  Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know.  They have a son, already, but Ryoko really wants a little girl…. We'll just have to wait and see. Now then, I'm going to lie down.  Do me a favor and wake me in a few hours, and **TRY** to stay out of trouble…."

"Will do!" the ditzy blonde remarked as she began to try in Earth's coordinates.  As the unlucky woman left, a strange sensation came over her, she couldn't quiet tell what made her feel this way.  Was it the fact that she had been comforted by Mihoshi's words, her recent demotion, or that she was trusting Mihoshi to handle things while she was gone….****

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Next Night:**

**In Town:**

In a quaint tavern located in the quiet town of Okinawa, three men enjoy a few rounds of Saki, laughing and carrying without a care in the world.  All around them, people were celebrating with them; some just for the excuse to drink yet none of them had the same passion in their eyes as Tenchi, Noboyuki, and Lord Katsuhito.   Sitting at an old round wooden table, the three Masaki's seemed to be enjoying life to it's fullest. 

"Here's one to my son, his wife, and the health of his future little girl…" Tenchi's father announced standing up on shaky legs.  "May they lead a long happy life together…."

"I'll drink to that…" Tenchi remarked, his head swaying side to side slightly as he tried to focus on his father and grandfather, who were both holding their saki much better than he was, having had more years experience than the normally sober youth.  

"Excuse me," a new voice interrupted.  Turning the three men form the same house on the outskirts of town saw a young man, with a full black beard, long black hair, and a stunning set of powerful golden eyes.  "I couldn't help but over hear your wonderful news.  So Mrs. Masaki is pregnant again?"

"Yep, Ryoko is now expecting a daughter.  She is very excited, so much so that she isn't hovering over her son anymore.  Leaving him to have a social life and date his girlfriend, Sakuya."

"Ah," the newcomer said, his face beaming with life.  "That's great news indeed.  Every young man should have a chance to live a good life.  Now then, let me buy you all a drink, to show my well wishes, and all."

"Sure, Mr.… Mr.… what is your name, anyway?" the glasses wearing father asked.  

"My name…my name is…" at that moment the golden-eyed speaker stopped, gazing at the table in horror.  Come on think!  Tell them your name!  This should be easy!

"Had a few yourself, eh?" The oldest of the three remarked. "Please sit and join us."

"No," the newcomer answered. "My name is Tenko, and I was on my way to something important.  I just wanted to wish you well, and order a drink for you all."  Waving his hand, Tenko summoned a rather attractive barmaid to the table, paying her handsomely for a bottle of the best Saki in the house, as well as a nice tip.  Turning around, Tenchi prepared to thank the odd stranger, but at that moment, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?"  The Jurain heir asked, "Did you guys see where he went?"

In unison the two elders looked back at Tenchi, as if he were speaking a foreign language.  It was at that second, the young red haired barmaid returned, and the young husband realized what had stolen his comrade's attention.  "You guys…" he complained.

"Just because you're married, doesn't mean we can't appreciate beautiful things, Tenchi," Noboyuki laughed as he downed another shot of Saki, breathing happily as he slammed his glass back on the table.

"I would like to propose a toast," Lord Katsuhito remarked, raising his glass to the ceiling, "to the perfect life, which we all live everyday."  Muttering their agreement, the two younger fathers rose their glass, clanking them together before draining the contents.  

**Outside:**

_The perfect life,_ Tenko echoed mentally with a laugh, as he stood flush against the wall, just outside the tavern. _What I'm about to get.  I can't afford to play these games anymore.  It looks like the disguise works, so I must be getting better control over my powers.  But now that I've just spent the last of Yosho's money, end this façade quickly.  Still, Ryoko having a daughter is a new twist.  I'd better make sure I get all the information I need before the end of tonight.  _At that instant, the strange youth disappeared, leaving the small town to complete his complicated plan, and achieve what he'd always wanted.  ****

**10 PM:**

**The Masaki House:**

_It's been nearly a week now, _Ryoko thought as she sat alone in the living room, enjoying this rare moment of peace in her life.  In her hands, she delicately held two long sewing needles, and a ball of thread, as she tried to sew a pair of baby girl socks, although at the moment it resembled a bizarre form of underwear._  A week since I found out I'm gonna have a child, and this is the first chance I've had to relax.  Tenchi, Noboyuki, and Katsuhito are at the bar, celebrating, while everyone else is in the Onsen right now, so I've got the house to myself.  The funny thing is, I can't seem to do it.  Every time I close my eyes I see that dream again, where a little blue-haired girl is calling my mommy.  I can't wait until she's born.  I've always wanted a little girl, who'll call me mommy and help me around the house.  Yosho's a nice boy, but he's more like a little version of his dad.  I want someone like me, to spend my day playing with.  Besides I never had a good relationship with Washu, and I'm sure I can raise a daughter…._

"Hey mom," Yosho said, leaning over the couch to see what his mother was working on.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the lithe figure barked, as she was torn from her wonderful thoughts.  "You know, you're acting just like your father lately, always pestering me about something.  Why don't you find something else to do?"

Holding his hands up defensively the only son of Ryoko grimaced timidly.  "Okay, then. I just wanted to be sure, cause I'm going to walk Sakuya to the bus stop." 

"A walk to the bus stop, huh?"  The still daydreaming woman sighed as she looked out the large windows at the night sky.  "I haven't been on a walk with your father in a long time.  At least not a relaxing one to nowhere in particular….  Not like we used to, anyway…."

"Did Mr. Masaki walk you home when you were dating, Mrs. Masaki?" Yosho's beloved asked as she buttoned up her banana-yellow coat.

"No," Ryoko mused. "He didn't.  I never was walked home.  Of course, we didn't actually date very long before we got married.  It was one of those mutual love at first sight sort of things."

"Yeah," the golden-eyed youth began, humor in his voice, "but how long did it take you to make dad realize that?"

"Years," the cyan-haired mother replied. "Now then, you'd better get going, it's getting awfully late, and I know Sakuya has to be home pretty soon, right?"  Nodding Yosho understood what his mother meant.  Even after all this time it seemed that Ryoko did not care for her son to be spending any time in the dark with a young woman like his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Masaki, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." The young woman declared innocently, bowing slightly as she made her promise.  ****

Smiling, Ryoko merely nodded.  In the past week her all consuming hatred of Sakuya had diminished, as she realized the young lady was not, in fact, out to hurt her son.  That and her new condition had forced her to shift her attention from running her son's social life to other matters.  "It's good to know I can count on you, Sakuya.  Yosho was such a wild child growing up.  As a matter of fact, I could show you all sorts of baby pictures showing you how he used to…"

"Mother…." The golden-eyed warrior remarked bulging his eyes as she spoke through clenched teeth.  

"Maybe tomorrow then…" the lithe wife laughed, continuing to fail at sewing.  "But Sakuya dear, I do have one important thing to tell you."

"What is it, Mrs. Masaki?" the green-eyed woman asked.  

"Don't call me Mrs. Masaki, it makes me sound old.  Just call me Ryoko, or if you like mom."  

As she said this, both the young lovers looked at the cyan-haired ex-space-pirate as if she had gone insane.  "Okay… Ryoko, I'll see you tomorrow then."  With that Yosho and Sakuya back out the door, slowly shutting it behind them, looks of stunned shock on their faces.  

**The Path:**

Walking side-by-side, Yosho and Sakuya did not seem ready to believe their ears, and so much of their journey was done in complete silence.  "Wow…" the golden-eyed Jurain whispered. "Mom…"

Hearing him speak, Sakuya suddenly seemed to regain her voice.  "You know you're mom is really nice," the black-haired girl replied. "I know she didn't like me to start, but I think she's starting to hate me less.  I mean did you hear her?  She said I could call her by her first name, or even mom!"

Laughing, Yosho took her hands in his. "Yeah I heard, and I still don't believe it myself."  Looking further down the path, the golden-eyed semi Jurain sighed.  "Well I guess this is it.  See you tomorrow," he remarked, kissing her gently on the cheek, blushing as he did so.

Bowing her head, the young volleyball player nodded happily at him.  "See you tomorrow," she answered, turning away from her beloved.  

With a whimper the golden-eyed youth watched his beloved girlfriend walk away.  "Until tomorrow…" he said tenderly, waving his fingertips weakly in her direction.  Turning his back to his love, the youngest Masaki began to walk away, thoughts of his beloved continuing to course through his mind.  "Sakuya," Yosho moaned, his eyes taking a glittery appearance, "thanks to you my life is perfect."

"Exactly why I want it." A voice, which mimicked his own, called out seconds before the semi-Jurain youth felt something powerful strike him from behind, and everything went black.  

In the pale moonlight, a tall man stepped out of the shadows, a large tree-branch dangling from one of his hands. Tossing the wooden club off the path, the new attacker shook his head sadly, clicking his tongue as he examined his prey.  "Sorry, about that, but it had to be done."  Reaching down the figure could now easily be seen in the light, as the clouds moved from in front of the silver moon, as he easily hoisted his victim onto his broad shoulders.  He was a large figure, his muscular body appearing well toned under the small white t-shirt and tight blue jeans that he wore.  His long black hair hung limply down his back, but his face was the most shocking feature of all.  A rough beard covered his handsome features, appearing as if he had not shaved in quiet some time. Yet most unnerving of all was the young attackers eyes, which glowed with a golden aura.   Closing his eyes, the strange attacker, and his unconscious comrade vanished, departing to a location rather familiar to both.

**Meanwhile at the House:**

_I wonder where Yosho is?_  The busty mother thought, as she continued to try to knit a small pair of booties, which originally was supposed to be a pair of mittens.  _He's been gone for almost two hours.  What could that boy be up to?   _Smiling the cyan-haired woman laughed to herself as she imagined what she would be doing if she were alone with her husband, at least what she would have done had it been before her recent pregnancy.  _Well, that's what I'd do, but Yosho takes after his father more than me.  So he's probably just out for a walk.  Still…he has been gone a long time.  Maybe I should go look for him._  Looking out the window, Ryoko smiled. _Nah, he's fine, Sakuya's with him.  I wonder what came over me?  I guess I'm just in too good a mood.  I mean why would I want her to call me mom?  _Pausing Ryoko sighed heavily as she thought about hearing a young girl call her mother.  As strange as if sounded, it made the lithe woman feel lighter than air.  _It's funny even thought I hated her at first, I guess she isn't so bad, as long as she doesn't hurt my little boy.  Cause if she does…. _

**Midnight:**

**Ryoko's Cave:**

In the quiet darkness of the old cave of the Masaki shrine, two figures, appearing almost to be mirrors of one another, sat.  One watched his comrade with intense interest, his face concealed in the omnipresent darkness of the massive cave.   The only light came from the large pool at the far end, which was fed by numerous small cracks in the tile upon the floor.  With a painful moan, Yosho shook his head, starting to regain consciousness after his recent assault.

"Waking up, I see." A calm voice echoed forth from the night.  "It's about time.  I was getting tired of waiting."

"Who's there?  Who are you?"  The still dizzy youth demanded trying to get a fix on who was speaking, yet his recent injury made doing anything difficult.  It was then Tenchi's son made another odd discovery, that he was tightly bound by long thick cords of robe, and despite the great strength he possessed, he could not find the leverage to break his confinement.  "What's going on here, why am I tied up?"

"I'm afraid I didn't bring you here to question me.  I brought you here to answer some for me.  How do you feel about your father?"

"Dad?  What does he have to do with…" the confused son began.  "Did you do something to my father?  Tell me, or I'll…" letting his anger fuel him the black-haired son of Ryoko rose to his feet and quickly fell back down as a wave of dizziness over came him.  

Laughing the dark figure moved away from him, heading closer to the radiant pool.  "No, I've done nothing to your father, and I have no intention of harming him.  Quiet the opposite actually.  I am relieved to see your reaction, it means I haven't changed that much."  Stopping at the edge of the watery place where Ryoko had once rested, the tall man looked into the crystal clear water, eyeing his reflection with great interest.  "As a matter of fact, I want nothing more than to meet them again.  But first…" he paused holding one hand high over his head. "I should make myself look more presentable…" at that moment a flash of light burst into the air, casting away the shadows, and in an instant the powerful aura faded, forming itself into a blade of power.  

_That's the Lighthawk sword… _Yosho muttered as he got up to his knees.  _But how can he call it?  Only dad's supposed to have that kind of power.  Well, at least him and Tsunami…._

Placing the blade at his throat, the tall man carefully traced the contours of his face, shaving off his unkempt beard with ease.   "That's much better," the dark figure smiled, stepping towards the captured youth, his Lighthawk sword held forth menacingly as he advanced. "Now then, I think we have some business to conclude."

As the kidnapping man stepped forward, the golden-eyed youth gasped, as he looked at the face of his captor.  "That's impossible… you're… you're me!"

Smiling, the sword-wielding son of Ryoko and Tenchi nodded.  "We are similar in many ways, but unlike you, I haven't had a perfect life.  Where as you have your mother and father, I lost both of mine for a time, to a terror the likes of which this universe will never see."

"Blackshire…"

"How do you know that name?" the time lost young man growled, holding the sword blade to his other self's throat.  "Tell me! He isn't here, is he?"

"No, he's just a character in a book I'm writing.  It's based off my nightmares."  

Removing the blade, Yosho quickly let it dissipate back to wherever it came from.  "Nightmares," he chuckled. "Yes I suppose my life is.  So it seems you know everything about me and my adventures, why don't you tell me a little about your life, after all," he declared holding out his arms to present the surroundings.  "We've got the time…."

**Universe of Delight:**

**The Next Day:**

**Earth: The Masaki House: The Gate:**

As the midday sun gently beat down on the friendly outskirts of Okinawa, a single woman stands apparently alone, pondering something that has been bothering her deeply for the quiet some time.  Gazing up at the clear sky, the young mother did not look comfortable with her current situation.  "Okay, now that you guys know the whole story I want to make one thing perfectly clear," she growled.  "I wouldn't have come to talk to you if I wasn't really desperate for another opinion, understand?"

"Of course, ma'am, we understand." A noble voice declared from behind her, sounding both wise and proper.   

"So, what exactly do you want us to help you with, Ryoko?" a second voice announced, this one sounding younger and more energetic.  

"It's Tenchi's proposal, I don't know if I should accept it, or not."  The slender woman remarked.  "Remember I did say he kissed Halley after all."

"Oh," Kamidake acknowledged blankly.  "Why don't you accept his proposal? After all, you and Lady Ayeka are in love with him, yet he has chosen you."

"What are you saying," Azaka barked in reply. "It's obvious that Lord Tenchi is also in love with this Halley person, or at least has some feelings towards her.  I think you should refuse his proposal, at least until you can be completely certain you're the only one he loves."

Shaking her head, the lithe woman appeared extremely agitated.  "You two aren't any help at all!  Now look, either the two of you give me a descent answer or I'll use you to cook dinner.  We can always use more firewood…."

"You know, I've changed my mind, I think you shouldn't marry Lord Tenchi."  The red-emblem covered guardian remarked, not liking in the least where this conversation was going.

  
"Are you crazy, Kamidake, can't you see how much she's in love with him," the blue symbol bearer replied. "It's obvious that she should marry him. After all that's why she came out here, so that we could tell her it would be alright."

Watching the two log-like figures argue Ryoko could only shake her head.  _Why did I ever think I'd get a good answer from those two…?  It's obvious I'm going to have to figure this one out myself…._  Turning from the twin guardians the lithe woman flew a feet into the air, before a hiss of dissipating matter filled the air, and she disappeared, beaming back to the house to continue her emotional battle.

**Tenchi's Room:**

Lying on her back, the former space pirate sighed, as she casually looked around the small room.  _I need something to take my mind off Tenchi, but what?  I've taken more baths than the rest of my life combined, Mayuka is taking a nap, and so I can't play with her.  Those damn Jurain Guardians were no help. _Sitting up the silver-haired woman looked out the window, seeing the two log-like figures still arguing with each other over the proper answer to Ryoko's question.  _Idiots….  I could rummage through Ayeka's clothes again, but that's no fun anymore.  She's even more boring than I originally thought.  I mean some of her outfits…._

As looked about the room, the golden-eyed woman focused on a small container resting on Tenchi's desk.  _I almost forgot about that,_ she smiled winningly.  _The picture I got of Kiyone and Mihoshi.  I suppose I SHOULD give it back, but then again having something to hold over Kiyone's head isn't that bad of an idea….  Actually I could give her the film, but only after I develop a picture or two, for old times sake…. _

Laughing wickedly, Ryoko floated out of the bed, heading towards Washu's lab, knowing that the miniature red-haired genius had to have something to develop something as basic as film in her vast laboratory.   

**Meanwhile:**

**Planet Plesruis:**

**The Hotel Lobby:**

With glum expressions, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Noboyuki, and Washu sat in the hotel lobby, playing a game of 'what do you wanna do?'

Just as the 'game' was about to enter into its twelfth turn, a voice rang out, interrupting the current person's question.  "There you guys are!"

In unison, the five family members looked up at the owner of the new sound, everyone instantly recognizing the source.  

"Hello Miss Minkay," Ayeka offered, sitting straight up, trying to appear proper and interested in the events around her.  

"What you guys doing in here?  It's a beautiful day outside" the pink-haired girl whined.  

"We're getting tired of this vacation," Noboyuki admitted, looking at everyone assembled to make sure he wasn't out of line with his statement.   "Is something we can do for you?"

"Actually it's more what I can do for you.  I can't stay here on Plesruis any longer, not after what happened at the temple…" she said, trailing off at the end.  I've been watching you guys.  Ever since Ryoko and the others left, you've all just been sitting around.  So you need a ride home, and I have a ship.  I can take you home.  Since my friends are gone, it's only a matter of time before I have to go home, and I have no desire to do that.  You have no idea what it's like.  I'm basically a prisoner at home.  I spend all my time watching movies, and shopping at a list of approved stores, with my parents servants watching over me, and of course I'm constantly followed by Mehk…."

"Well," Tenchi began, "I don't know I mean…."

"Please," Halley begged tears rolling down her eyes. "It would me a lot to me."

"But what about your brother," Ayeka interjected. "It is obvious you wish to get away from him, but won't he be worried about you?"

"I won't be gone that long, Lady Ayeka," the pink-haired woman answered, turning to face the young princess, "I just need to get away for a while, and have some time to myself.  Please, this way I can repay you for the trouble I caused, and on the way back have some time to think."

"But what about, Kiyone and Mihoshi?" Sasami asked sadly. "They could be back any time now.  If we're gone…"

"I'm sure they could make it home on their own," Tenchi's father offered, quickly taking to the idea of leaving Plesruis. "They are Galaxy Police officers after all."

"We could pay for the room, Sasami," Washu explained. "After all it's more a vacation for them than any of the rest of us, since they are constantly at work, where as the rest of us still have days off.  They can stay here if they want, but I've had my fill of surfing and shopping. I want to get back to my lab. I have some experiments to work on, and I'd like to run some tests on that strange anomaly.  I get the feeling I've seen it before…."

"Well…" the youngest Jurain princess moaned, not liking the idea in the slightest.  Turning, she faced Tenchi with a soulful look in her eyes.  "What do you think Tenchi?  Should we stay, or go?"

Swallowing hard, the young man bit his lip as he pondered this offer carefully._  Why is it they always come to me for a decision?  Ayeka, Dad, and Washu are more the authoritative types.  _Sighing the brown-haired prince shook his head.  _I know it's not right to just leave Kiyone and Mihoshi, but I really would like to see Noodles again… and get Ryoko's answer…._  Looking up, Tenchi saw that all eyes were upon him, and that everyone was waiting patiently for his decree. Feeling rather nervous, the part Jurain rose to his feet and cleared his throat.  "Okay… I've made my decision.  We'll accept your offer, Halley."

Squealing with excitement, the young woman lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Tenchi's neck.  "Thank you, Thank you, I swear you'll never regret this!"  She answered, as tears poured down her face.  _Finally I can leave this place.  I can be free!  _The pink-haired Minkay thought, foolishly thinking destiny was that easy to escape.  Releasing the brown-haired youth from her grasp, Halley sniffed loudly before smiling timidly at the assembled five.  "Okay, then we'll leave tomorrow morning.  Get packed, and I'll be by before the sun is up."  Walking away, the orange eyed girl stopped, calling out over her shoulder, "and remember don't tell my brother!"

Soon the strange woman was gone, leaving the extended Masaki family to their tasks.  "We're going home!" Noboyuki laughed happily.  

As the others happily smiled, Sasami merely watched with a morbid look on her face._  I don't like this one bit, she thought.  I_ _don't know why but I don't trust Halley.  There's something about her… and besides I still couldn't talk to the high priest at the temple. But they did say they found their chosen one…  I don't know.  I have a feeling something bad is about to happen, but… but I don't know what…._

**Next Time:** The homecoming begins, what will happen between Yosho and Yosho? What about Kiyone and Mihoshi's return?  Things are starting to heat up!  Be here next time as everything gets started. **Chapter 07: Returns**

*1: Mihoshi and Kiyone were promoted at the end of Chap 26 of The Final Saga (which is why they don't live on Earth anymore, instead they merely vacation there.)

*2: It is Mihoshi's fault, if you think that she was the one to type in the coordinates to go through the vortex….


	7. Returns

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

**Chapter 07: Returns**

**Universe of Delight: Planet Plesruis:**

**The Next Morning:**

In the room of Tenchi and Noboyuki Masaki, an all-powerful silence hovered, as the two men slept peacefully in their beds, blissfully unaware of their surroundings.  In the tiny room many bags rested, as the two men waited for their time to leave this strange pleasure planet.  Yet it was a peace that would not last for long, as suddenly a gentle rapping came from the doorway, beckoning them back to the waking land.  

_Who could that be…?_  The young man asked himself as he groggily rose from his bed.  Grabbing the door handle, Tenchi allowed his mind to wander, as he tried desperately to shake off his tired state.  Once again the gentle knocking continued, this time sounding a little more urgent.

"Tenchi…" his father droned, "answer that will you…?"  He asked before falling asleep once again.

Shaking his head, the young prince turned the knob, and jerked the door open.  As his eyes fluttered open, he gasped, coming awake fully as he saw a woman with long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes standing before him.  "Ryoko!" he stammered, stepping forward quickly, to embrace her passionately. 

"Well if I knew you welcomed people like this, I'd have come by more often." The woman in his arms laughed. "But my name isn't Ryoko, it's Halley.  Remember, Halley Minkay?"

Hearing her statement, the young man snapped out of his daydream, his head slowly turning to face the person he held.  As his eyes saw whom he held, Tenchi grimaced painfully.  In his young arms was indeed Halley Minkay.  Letting out a panicked scream, the Jurain youth instantly released the pink-haired woman._ What's my problem?  _He scolded himself as he looked at his arms in disbelief.  _Am I losing it?_  Pausing, the brown-eyed son realized that anyone who understood his situation would undeniably say 'yes.'   

"Ayeka," a new voice called from down the hall. "Why did Tenchi just hug, Halley?"

"Tenchi's just is being friendly.  You know how nice he is."  A nasal voice answered coming from outside the room.

_Oh no! Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu saw that! Man am I in trouble!  What'll I do?  Wait I know…_!  Stepping out of his quarters, the brown-haired youth smiled weakly, as he waved timidly in their direction.  "Hey, sorry about that everyone. I've been sleepwalking a lot lately," Tenchi lied, realizing no one would buy his poor lie. 

"Oh, is that all," Washu complained, appearing to believe his ridiculous statement. "And here I thought we had an interesting love affair going on.  Oh well, are you guys ready to get going?  Halley's left Mehk a note detailing our leaving, and has the shuttle ready at the space docks.  We can leave now."

"Give me a minute, and we'll be ready," the young man confessed, closing the door quickly behind him.  The sound of Tenchi trying to rouse his father could easily be heard through the door, as the Jurain prince tried desperately to dress himself and gather his luggage quietly. 

_A love affair?_  Halley thought embarrassedly as she touched her face with one of her lithe hands.  _With me?  No… it could never happen… could it?_  As the young woman's thoughts dwelled on her current situation, her face turned a little redder. _ But then again, if what I saw in the Temple was true…._ Shaking her head quickly, the flustered woman growled to herself_.  No, Tenchi will end up with the one he loves, and I'll have my true love back soon enough.  I just have to hold on a little longer.  It won't be long now.  It won't be long now…._

**Later: **

**Space:**

Having made their journey to the young Minkay's spaceship, the extended Masaki family stood in the cockpit, watching the pink-haired woman quickly enter in various coordinates.  

"All right everyone, our course is laid in." The tired woman yawned as she stood up from the console.  "I'm going to go to bed, there are some cots in the back, and if you're tired I'd suggest you use them.  I'll see you all in a few hours, right now I'm going to my room…."

"But what about the controls?  Shouldn't someone be flying the shuttle?"  Sasami asked with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  

"Nah," the orange-eyed Minkay answered with a dismissing hand wave, "the ship can fly itself.  It's the newest model on the market, so we should be safe.  Don't worry, what could possibly go wrong?"  Laughing weakly amongst themselves, Tenchi, his father, and the girls exchanged worried looks, each recalling how often saying something like that would come back to haunt them.  "If you want, you can monitor everything from over there," Halley announced, pointing to the captain's chair.  "And if you really want to spend the time to fly us home, just turn off the auto pilot switch, and keep use the joystick to fly us."  Waving over her shoulder, the young woman then left the room, the cockpit door sliding shut behind her.  

"Well I don't know about the rest of you," Noboyuki remarked, "but I'm still tired.  I think I'm going to go lay down myself.  After all it takes almost two days to get home from here, so we might as well get ready for a long trip."  Yawning, the oldest Masaki opened the door, groggily walking into the massive corridors in search of a place to rest. 

"Sasami, Ayeka, can I talk to you two for a minute?"  Washu asked as the door shut, motioning in its direction with her head.  "In private."

"What's wrong, Miss Washu," Ayeka announced, wondering what the little genius would have to say that could not be said in front of Tenchi. 

"Two things, actually.  One, don't call me Miss Washu!  It's little, LITTLE, Washu!" the angered scientist shouted, stomping one foot on the ground like a crying child.  "And the other… well let's step outside.  Tenchi, wait here please?"

Nodding the young man cast the red-haired genius a confused look. _ Oh man… this can't be good.  I don't think I want to know what Washu's scheming.  I can still feel the prodding and poking form the last 'exam' she gave me.  I really hope this isn't something related to that….  _ 

Turning his attention to the window at the front of the ship, Tenchi allowed his mind to wander as he took in its awesome beauty. _ In any case, at least I'm finally going home.  Now maybe things can calm down and get back to normal.  _Laughing at himself, the brown-haired youth felt like kicking himself._  Slow Down?  Get back to normal?  What am I saying?  That's the last thing I want.  Proposing to Ryoko wasn't exactly something I do everyday.  Of course her turning me down was a twist as well, and as for slowing down… the last time I had any slow days was the time I spent training with grandpa before I freed Ryoko from her cave.  _

_It's amazing; it's only been three years since that day.  Before I met Ayeka, Ryoko, and the others I never had a girl friend, or even got talked to by a girl.  But nowadays it seems like everywhere I go another woman is after me.  I guess if I was a normal guy I'd be in heaven right now.  Of course, if I was normal I wouldn't be proposing to a woman who was the demon of my family's shrine, nor would I have alien princesses, Galaxy Police, and a mad scientist living in my house.  _At that moment Tenchi stopped gazing far into the distance at a small star.  _But then again, I also wouldn't have Mayuka.  My little girl… she's like an angel.  I only hope I can be as good a dad to her as my dad was to me.  But if I have Ryoko there to help me, I'm sure I can do it.  As odd as it appears, she's the perfect mother for Noodles…._  For long moments more, the young Masaki gazed into the glorious wonders of space, ignoring everything around him, including the stasis monitor, which told of things around the ship, as he continued to ponder his future and what joys it would bring.

**Meanwhile:**

**Outside:**

"Look I'm not sure what's going on with Tenchi, but he's been acting rather strange lately.  Wouldn't you agree?" The small red-haired woman asked flatly.  

"Of course he has been," the purple-haired woman remarked with disdain, "he did propose to your daughter after all…."

"Ayeka…" the younger princess warned, not wanting an argument to break out suddenly.  

"Anyway, we've all heard about Tenchi kissing Halley, and after what we saw it did to my little Ryoko…." At that moment, Washu paused looking around to make sure it was safe.  "I just don't think there relationship could take it.  I mean I don't doubt the love between the two, but still a proposal should be a happy thing.  Right now it's an ordeal.  I personally don't want to hurt either one of them, so I would see it as a great favor if you could not mention it to Ryoko."  
  


Nodding their agreement the two Jurains said nothing, understanding what the young man was going through.  

"That's very kind of all of you, but don't bother," a warm voice remarked causing everyone to jerk to attention.  Turning, the three females stood face to face with Tenchi Masaki, who smiled with his usual kindness in their direction.  "I know you all mean well, but if Ryoko does accept my proposal, then I want it to be built on trust and honesty."  

"Not exactly her strong points, you know," Washu said crossing her arms over her chest as the young prince walked past them, pausing only to smirk in her direction.  "So you actually plan on telling her you hugged Halley.  I'll never understand why you have such a death wish, Tenchi."

"Washu's right," Sasami chimed in.  "None of us will tell her, so you really don't need to say anything."

"But then I'd be lying," he answered, closing his eyes tightly as he continued towards the area assigned for resting.  "Besides, I'd always know about it, and I'd hate myself for keeping it from her."

"You do not have to keep it from her forever." The first princess of Jurai proclaimed, "Merely until after she gives you her answer.  After all, Ryoko can be a bit… temperamental…."

Shaking his head, the brown-eyed youth looked at them soulfully. "I know, but I also know how big her heart is."  With that the young man said nothing more, leaving his extended family at the doorway, as he went to get some rest before the big day that was soon to come.  

**Not too far away:**

As Halley and her new friends ventured towards Tenchi's home, a strange man watched from his new ship, hovering just over the planet's surface.  _If I didn't know better,_ the weasel-like man thought as he watched the cluttered confines of his cockpit.  _I'd swear that ship was headed towards the savage area.  But why in the world would anyone want to go there?  Well, might as well call up some data on that ship; see if it's worth my time to hijack.   _

Typing in the ships registration number into his computer, the ruby-eyed man's jaw nearly dropped from its hinge.  "MY Sigius, this must be your lucky day.   First you steal a brand new ship, and now… now you've hit the jackpot.  Imagine getting a second chance to rob Miss Halley Minkay.  I admit to not knowing who she was last time, but now I think it's time I paid her back for humiliating me.  If she wants to go vacation in the outer rim of existence, I'd be only too happy to make sure it's a nice, long, PERMANENT, vacation."   Hissing to himself, the seemingly lucky space pirate typed in a few commands, and slowly began to follow his prey, making sure to keep a safe distance to avoid being detected. 

**Universe of Delight: Later that day:**

**Planet Plesruis:**

While dire plots, and new adventures begin, a young man is slowly waking up after a poor night of attempted rest.   Mehk Minkay groaned painfully as he sat up in his bed, holding his weary head tenderly.  _I can't believe what happened yesterday, _he thought darkly, slowly rising from his bed._   Lady Ayeka dismissed me as if I were a common rabble.  Oh well, perhaps today will be different.   Once she leaves Plesruis and returns home I have no doubts reality will take affect.  _

Pulling his black shirt over his head, Mehk shook his head as he tried to quickly straighten his hair after what his shirt had done to it._  What is that?_  He asked himself suddenly noticing a piece of paper lying by the foot of his door.   With a swift motion, the young Minkay swiped up the intruding note, quickly scanning its contents.  "Look's like Halley wrote me a note," he mumbled, "let's see here…. Dear Mehk, sorry to tell you this but…." At that moment, the steel-eyed youth's face contorted to a look of shock.  "Going to Earth!" he screamed aloud.  "It's better this way after what happened at the Temple!  What in the world is going on here?"  Looking up over the top of the letter, the older Minkay could barely contain his anger, as he made an important choice.  

**Later: The Komodas Temple: **

It had not been an easy decision, but finally Mehk had made it, he had come to the Komodas Temple as his sister had the day prior.  Here the young man hoped to find an answer to his strange predicament.  For nearly an hour, the azure-haired youth stood in the rustic temple, awaiting a special person.  As he waited, the steel-eyed rich man took in his strange surroundings.  

_This place is so strange,_ he noted gazing at a reptilian statue in the far corner of the room._  Yet at the same time… I feel like… as if I've been here before.  It's like going home, but I've never been in a Komodas Temple before…._

At that instant two large doors at the back of the massive room flew open, and out stepped a figure cloaked in long purple robes, with golden trim adorning it's surfaces.   Her physique and motion instantly told the young man's trained eyes that she was a formidable woman, and her fluid grace made him wonder what the extent of her power could be, since this woman, whom the Komodas called The Chi-Ahree, seemed to command so much respect.  Especially since the Komodas were said to be stronger than even the Priderians, who helped maintain social order throughout the universe as leaders of the Galaxy Police.  

"I hope you weren't waiting long," the lithe figure offered apologetically, "I'm just getting in myself.  It's been a very long day after all.  Now then, how can I help you Mr.?"

"Minkay, Mehk Minkay." The steel-eyed figure growled. 

"Ah yes… Mr. Minkay," the purple robed woman smiled, "what can I do for you?"

"I demand to know what you did to my sister.  I received a note from her this morning.  She's left Plesruis to go gallivanting around the uncivilized regions of the universe with that cursed Tenchi Masaki."

Yawning the leader of the Komodas turned away from the azure haired youth.  "So what?  What one girl does is not the concern of the Chi-ahree." 

"That may be true," he called out to the retreating woman.  "But my sister also said she was here, and that what you showed her was too much for her to bear."

Stopping, the lithe figure bit her lip, appearing to be concerned about what Mehk had declared. "Well then… Mr. Minkay… it appears there is something I can help you with.  If you'll come with me…."

**The Chamber:**

In the past two days, the mighty leader of the reptilian race that at one time ruled Planet Plesruis with its warlike power had come down the winding flight of stairs twice to show someone the glory hidden deep within.  

"I should warn you," the woman with the hidden visage began, "what you are about to see must remain a secret. No one must ever be told of this places existence.  If it should become common knowledge…" pause the Chi-Ahree shuddered.  "Then the soul of this planet will flee.  Prepare yourself, Mehk Minkay, as you are about to see the heart, and that which powers, of Planet Plesruis."

Throwing open the door with a resounding thud, the Chi-Ahree proudly marched into the vast room.  In the center, a massive emerald, nearly 20 feet tall, pulsed.  A warm glow irradiated from within the amazing cylindrical gem.  Yet, the strangest thing off all was the feeling it seemed to generate.  From deep within himself, Mehk could feel his soul stirring as if it stood on the verge of a great discovery.  

Smiling the Komodas leader looked at him wily.  "I see you feel it, as all do when they see their destiny. "

"My destiny?" the young man asked, tilting his head in confusion as he continued to look at the beautiful crystalline object before him. 

"That is what this is, the Destiny Stone.  At one time, it was cold and lifeless, generating only darkness and hatred, and thus corrupting the land above.  Then Tsunami came, and changed the heart of our planet.  It was then the Destiny stone gained the power to show men and women their destiny."

"This is what I feel drove your sister away from here.  You see she gazed into the Destiny Stone.  "What she saw in there, I cannot say, for I do not know.  However, I do know this, the Destiny Stone shows your future, your destiny.  It doesn't tell when, or even how, but you'll soon know what.  She is probably just afraid to accept the inevitable truth behind it all." As she spoke, Mehk quickly turned away, his face becoming pale as he thought about his sister.  Placing one hand on his shoulder, the Chi-Ahree warmly grinned. "Do not be afraid to look at the Destiny Stone.  I have seen my own future, and have made peace with what is to come.  Now gaze into it, Mr. Minkay, see what awaits you.  See what fate has in store for you."

Sneering at her strange comment, the young man turned to face the large gem, as his azure eyes glared inside its green contents.  What he saw was remarkable, as he saw his own future, and the new forms of joy he would soon experience.  It was one of the last things Mehk Minkay recalled before the intensity of this sensation caused him to black out, and he slipped into a state of happy slumber.

**Two Days Later:**

**Universe of Torment:**

**Washu's Lab:**

_This is it,_ Yosho thought as he exhaled sharply. _ I've spent the last two days thinking this over, and now I'm going to do it.  I'm going to ask grandma about fusing me to me.  This is kind of exciting.  Imagine, another me coming from my dream world wanting to fuse with me and give me all sorts of cool adventures to write about.  Of course, I'll also have to deal with all the horrible things he lived through, but how hard can that be?  Mom did it, so I should be able to as well.  Wait a minute… why am I telling myself al this; I already know why I'm here.  I really need to lay off writing for a while.  It's messing with my mind._

Opening the water closet door, the semi-Jurain youth left the comfort of the small living room and stepped inside.  

Looking around, Yosho's mouth gaped open at the sights it beheld.  In his entire life the son of Ryoko had never seen such a wonderful thing as Washu's lab.  It was filled with creatures from the farthest corners of the universe, whom, thought contained in special devices, still roamed about freely.  As the black-haired Masaki walked further into the impressive world of science, he saw one such creature pass by, a massive snake-like creature that swam inside a large aquarium that stood before him.  

"Well what have we here?"  A nasal voice inquired from behind the young man, causing him to start.  "What can I do for you today, Yosho?  Need some help with your homework again?"

"No, nothing like that," he laughed weakly as he turned around slowly, nervously scratching the back of his head.  Before him stood Washu, a strange device in one hand, and an even odder form of a screwdriver in the other.  Apparently he had just interrupted her while in the middle of working on some new project, which did not surprise the young man, as the diminutive genius was almost always in the middle of working on something.   

"Okay then… is your mom complaining about me not making it to lunch?   It's like I told her earlier, I'm in the middle of one of my greatest discovers.  There's a strange phenomenon occurring by the planet Plesruis, you know where Kiyone and Mihoshi went… anyway I think that may actually be a gateway, to where I don't know, But I aim to find out soon enough," the red-haired genius before him proudly announced.  

"No, mom didn't send me.  You see, grandmother," the golden-eyed young man began, nonchalantly looking about the room as he spoke.  "If there were two of me, would it be possible to fuse them together, like you did with mom?"

Hearing his odd question, Washu paused in her work giving her grandson a most bizarre look.  Cocking an eyebrow she regarded him carefully.  "Working on a sequel to your book, Yosho?" she asked with a mischievous smile. 

"Book?" he began, and then realizing what he had said the semi Jurain youth shook his head. "Oh yeah, it's for my book, a sequel. This other me comes from his world, which would be the first book, and meets me.   But he wants to be me, so he decides to merge with me."

"A sequel huh?" the red-haired genius said. "You have some interesting ideas, it seems.  Well don't work on it too hard, at least not if you don't want to forget everything.  Sounds like it's already making you pretty forgetful.  Anyway," she shrugged, walking over to one of her workstations, selecting a strange metal tool to begin working on yet another rather high tech looking machine, "getting back to your question.  Yes, it's possible, but there would be a rather high risk to you.  You see since you contain a portion of the Masu in your blood, you should be able to merge with anything else that is Masu based.  Of course, you have less than your mother, which is what makes it dangerous.  But if I were to assist you, I'm sure we could make this possible."

Nodding his understanding, Yosho looked around the room. _ So now the only question I have to answer is whether I want to fuse with the Yosho of that realm.  I really don't want toknow what he went through, it's scary enough having it for a nightmare, but to have to live through it….  I wonder, is this how Zero felt about giving up being mom?  Maybe I should ask her.  For now, the other me will just have to wait for his answer, I have to get ready for my date with Sakuya._

**By the lake:**

As the midday sun slowly began to sink in the sky, two figures stood at the edge of a massive wooden deck, overlooking the crystal lake.  Their names were Yosho and Sakuya.  

"Yosho," the woman wearing jean shorts and a pink tee shirt began.  "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, for a long time now."

_Oh no, _he worried; _she's going to ask me for a bigger commitment.  I just know it.  Women always seem to want that.  Okay, Yosho just play it cool.  You can do this.  _

"Is something going on around here?"  She asked, then seeing the confused look on the young man's face, quickly added to her statement.  "Don't get me wrong, I like your family and all, but… well… it's just that every time I'm around, they start acting weird." 

"Weird, what do you mean by that, Sakuya?" the young prince laughed nervously, placing a hand behind his head as he did so.  _Oh man! I TOLD everybody to act normal when Sakuya was around.  I didn't want her to know about my weird past.  I bet mom went flying through the house, or Aunt Ayeka probably started talking about being a princess again._

"Like the other day," she began.  "This was really weird.  I walked into the kitchen, where your mom and aunt were talking, and they…"

Holding his hands up, the young man shook his head. "All right, you found me out.  The truth is Sakuya I'm not from around here.  Well I am, but my ancestors are from…."

"Yosho!" the volleyball captain snapped. "I'm talking!  You can tell me your family history in a minute.  As I was saying," she growled casting him a look that said she would not tolerate any more interference.  "I walked into the kitchen, and heard them talking.  But as soon as they saw me, they instantly went quiet and left the room, going out separate doors, as if they were avoiding me, or like I had some killer plague.  Did I do something to offend them?  I didn't mean to."

"Oh…" the currently youngest Masaki moaned, nodding ever so slowly as he released he had almost given away far too much information.  "Well you see... they just don't know you that well.  I'm sure that's all it is. I mean…."

Just as the golden-eyed male prepared to place the finishing touches to his cover up story, a strong wind blew down on the talking couple from above.  Looking up, Yosho's eyes filled with dread as Sakuya's jaw dropped and a look of wonder came over her face.  _ Oh no… not now!  Not now!_  He frantically thought.  It was at that moment a massive red ship filled the sky, and a single white light flickered to life on the side of the large vessel.  _Damn! Why couldn't they remember to come home at night, like we asked them to?_

Seconds later, as the glaring couple looked on, two figures began to materialize upon the wooden docks.  The same moment the two figured became solid, the great vessel vanished, as it's cloaking device quickly concealed it from anyone's eyes.  Almost instantly they were recognizable, as Sakuya called out to them.  "Mihoshi!  Kiyone!"

"Hi," the ditzy blonde announced quickly waving over to the two figures who she could not recognize.  "Hey Kiyone, who are those two," she whispered to her partner. 

"I don't know Mihoshi," the teal-haired officer groaned. "All I know is Tenchi and the others weren't on Plesruis, so they must be back here somewhere."

"Maybe we should ask them," Mihoshi continued to whisper, "I mean doesn't that boy look a little familiar?"

Nodding, Kiyone began to walk over to the bewildered couple, trying to figure them out as she did.  _Who **are** these two?  I've never seen them before.  But the guy there looks Jurain.  Maybe he's been sent here to try and win over Ayeka.  Or he could be here hunting Ryoko.  Anything around here is possible. Still I didn't see any ships up there.  I wonder what's going on?_

"Wow that thing is so cool, Mrs. Kiyone!  Where did you get such an awesome space ship?"

"Well thanks, I guess," the green-eyed woman smiled. "But our ship is just a standard GP issued vessel.  I'm sure you have much better ones on Planet Jurai."

"Planet Jurai?"  Sakuya blinked, clasping her hands before her, a joyful teary-eyed expression on her face.  

"Yeah…" Kiyone nodded.  What a weirdo.  I wonder how she's related to Tenchi?  Turning from the awe-struck girl, the slender detective instantly took in Yosho's appearance.  The first thing that stood out to her was, of course, his golden eyes, which glistened in the light.  Yet his stature and build was also unique.  As she looked at him, the unlucky woman couldn't help but be reminded of someone, but at the moment, the answer to that feeling could not be found.  "Look, I don't know who either of you are, but we're looking for Tenchi Masaki and the rest of our family.  Have you seen them?  We were supposed to meet on Planet Plesruis, but apparently they left without us."

"Planet Plesruis!" Sakuya chimed in, continuing to listen in awe at the conversation.

Rubbing his temples one last time, Yosho frowned as he felt his world, which he had so carefully built, come crashing down around him._  Planet Plesruis?   What is she talking about?  No one left them there.  What did I do to them?  I mean why are they trying to ruin my happiness like this?   _Sighing, the young man never looked up, instead pointing across the way towards the Masaki shrine's long staircase.  "Well mom and dad are at the shrine," he grumbled in a quiet manner.  "Aunt Sasami and Lady Ayeka went to the market to pick up some fresh food for dinner, and you know where grandmother is…."

"What about Mayuka?  Who is watching her?" the blue-eyed detective answered, her own eyes filling with wonder as she easily became drawn into Sakuya's amazement at the whole situation.

"Mayuka?  Have you been reading my book, again Aunt Mihoshi?   Maybe you two should go lay down…."

"What are you talking about?  This is the Masaki residence, isn't it?" Kiyone demanded, becoming tired of this strange game.  

"Of course, it is," Yosho replied his voice grim and without its normal passion. 

"Okay then, where is Tenchi Masaki!"

"I just told you, dad's at the shrine with mom!"

_Mom?  Dad?  Who is this kid?  _"That's it! I have enough of your mind games kid.  I'm going to the shrine, to see your parents.  So don't go anywhere."  Grabbing her partner by the wrist, the teal-eyed woman spun about quickly.  

As the two women left, the young man merely laughed weakly, turning to face his girlfriend timidly.  "You see, Sakuya… that is… well Aunt Kiyone and Mihoshi are… are… secret agents!" he yelled hoping she might buy into his lie.  Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him from behind; looking at his feet, the golden-eyed youth saw a small pebble lying there.  _Gee, I can only wonder WHO threw that…_ he groaned, turning back to the woman he loved, who glared at him with unbelieving eyes.  

"I don't buy that for one minute Yosho," the black-haired woman snapped. "Even the best paid secret agents in the movies don't have alien space ship like things to beam around in.  What are you trying to pull here?  Tell me the truth.  What's really going on here?"

Sighing, the young man looked down at her,  "the truth?" he gagged on those words, as he realized nothing could prevent the truth from being told now.  Swallowing hard, the young man looked into the woods, in the direction the pebble had come from.  There, in the shadows, he saw a figure with golden eyes watching everything with the eyes of a hawk.  Yet in the blink of an eye, the watching figure vanished, and now Yosho knew that everything was about to change, and that he could remain silent about his family history no longer.  Closing his eyes, the black-haired youth took a final deep breath before he began to speak.  "You see Sakuya, it all began a long time ago when my grandmother created my mom.  She had an assistant named Kagato, and…."

**The Staircase:**

As Yosho began to tell his girlfriend his family's bizarre history, the two GP officers quickly ascended the long stairs to the Masaki family shrine.  

"What's the rush, Kiyone?"  Mihoshi whined from behind her partner.  "Why are you in such a hurry to go see that boy's mom and dad?  I mean we just got home, and he seems like a nice boy.  He even called Ayeka and Sasami his aunts.  Isn't that funny?  Do you think he's from Jurai?  He does sort of look like Tenchi's grandpa did when he was that age.  Of course those eyes of his really do remind me of someone else, but I'm not quiet sure who….  Do you ever have that feeling, where you know something, but you just can't figure out what it is?  I mean it's like that one time I was going to the super market to get pickles, and a jar of mayo, or was it a bread and milk.  I don't remember.  Do you know what I was going to get that day?  You remember, it was the day your favorite show came on, and you said, 'Mihoshi, why can't….'"

"Mihoshi!" the teal-haired woman growled looking over her shoulder suddenly, "Will you shut up and think for a second.  "If this boy IS from Jurai, then something must be happening for him to be here."

"Stop right there," a thundering voice echoed mere seconds before a figure appeared before the two galaxy police.  

"What in the…?" Kiyone gasped, as a figure dressed in worn jeans and a white t-shirt took shape before them.  His twin golden eyes glared at them intensely as he blocked their passage.  _It's that boy from before!  _"Where did you come from, and how did you just appear like that?"

"I haven't time to answer all your questions, as I can't remain here for long."  The Yosho from another time snapped.  "But I know you, or at least of you.  We met before in a time that doesn't exist now.  You are from Delight, aren't you?  I heard you say Mayuka, and she only exists in that world."

"Delight?"  Mihoshi interjected, blinking her confusion.  "That sounds like a nice place.  But actually we live here on Earth."

"Here," he laughed, "I think not.  The Earth you're from is in another dimension.  This is the Universe of Torment."

"All right," the green-eyed woman growled.  "Enough games kid, tell me what's going on."

"As I said I don't have the time right now," the young man admitted looking carefully up the stairs towards the shrine.  "But I can't have you letting others know about me just yet.  You've already cause Yosho great problems.  I advise you tread carefully from now on, until we can get you home.  You'll find my world is much different from yours.  So take my advice, and be cautious of your actions."  Nodding politely the golden-eyed youth vanished, leaving Mihoshi and Kiyone with the most bizarre expressions as they exchanged looks of confusion.  Casting each other a shrug, the two women said nothing more as they continued to run up the long flight of stairs leading to, what they hoped, would be the answers to all their problems.   

**The Shrine:**

In the warm afternoon sun, Tenchi Masaki happily swept the dirt from the stone path leading to the shrine.  As he did his long white robes, proof of his ascension to more than just a mere cleaning boy, and that one-day he might be able to be a priest in the Masaki shrine.  

Pausing from his work, the father of Yosho exhaled sharply as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  "Boy it sure is hot today, don't you agree?" he asked to the woman in the sun yellow dress behind him.  "Are you feeling okay, dear?"

Looking up from her knitting, Ryoko cast her husband a look that showed her patience was drawing to an end.  "I'm fine," she replied flatly.  "Just like when you asked me 15 seconds ago, Tenchi 'dear.'"

Laughing timidly, the brown-haired father scratched the back of his head as he realized how his over protective nature was already beginning to wear on his wife's nerves.   Walking towards her slowly, the brown-eyed male kissed her cheek gently. "I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he whined like a puppy, gently resting his forehead against hers.  

Sighing, the cyan-haired mother closed her eyes as she smiled warmly.  _Damn you, Ten-Chan.  You know I can't stay mad at you.  Not when you act like that…  Oh curse you, why do you have to be so loveable?  _Extending her arms around his neck, the seductive space pirate kissed her husband hard on the lips,  

"Hi Guys!" a voice called out behind the happy lovebirds, causing them to break off their passionate kiss.  Looking over his shoulder, as the now upset space pirate leaned to the right, the happily married duo saw their friends, Mihoshi and Kiyone, arriving up the steps. 

"Well I guess you must have accepted Tenchi' proposal, huh Ryoko?" Kiyone laughed.  

"A long time ago," Ryoko grinned viciously. "But you already knew that.  So how was Planet Plesruis?  I haven't been there in so long…  it feels like forever."

Gritting her teeth, the teal-haired woman winced at her words.  "A long time?  You were all there over two weeks ago, when we went on vacation.  Why did you all decide to leave early?  I mean I know you wanted to have time to think, but why did the rest of you leave?  When we stopped at the planet to pick you up, everyone treated us like we were crazy.  They told us we didn't have a room there or that we hadn't been booked at least.  Isn't that weird?  Besides, I believe you have something for me…. " She hinted, hoping to retrieve her film as quickly as possible.  However her words had no affect on the slender woman, who shook her head with a lack of comprehension.  

"Come again?" The golden-eyed mother said lifting an eyebrow in confusion.  "What are you two talking about?"

"Gosh Ryoko, have you been outside long," Mihoshi asked suddenly, "Your skin has a lot more wrinkles than the last time I saw you.  Like you've gotten older.  Of course, so does Tenchi.  Maybe you two should put on some sun screen…."

"Wrinkly!  Older!" The lithe figure roared, rising to her feet, knocking her husband down as she flailed her arms around. "I'll have you know I am still as young looking as I was when I got married," she fumed.  

"Really?  When was that?  By the way, where are Mayuka and the others?  We haven't seen anyone since we arrived on the docks," Mihoshi chimed.  "Except that nice young man on the steps."

"You arrived at the docks…" Tenchi gasped his face losing some of its tanned appearance.  

Turning her head slowly, Ryoko gazed at her husband, the look of horror on her face mirroring his.  "That means Yosho and Sakuya saw you…."

"Yeah," Kiyone replied uncertainly.  "Who is that kid anyway?  Is he visiting from Jurai?  He reminds me of your grandfather, or at least the pictures of him at that age."

"Who is he?" the cyan-haired mother echoed, a look of complete confusion and disgust on her face.  "He's Yosho!  You know our son!"

Slapping his face with one hand, the married Masaki groaned.  _Poor Yosho, I always knew there would be trouble if Sakuya found out about us.  I hope he's doing okay…. _

"Since when did you have a son, Ryoko?"  The teal-haired woman demanded.  "Did you find out about him while we were gone?  The last thing I remember was you being Mayuka's mom."

"Although, Kiyone, it would explain how that guy was able to teleport in front of us.  It's just like Ryoko, you know?"

_People beaming around just like Ryoko?  Mayuka?  What are those two talking about? _Tenchi thought as he got back up on his feet.  "Umm Look Kiyone, Mihoshi, I don't know what's going on, but I think you're a bit confused.  Why don't we go back to the house, and maybe then things will be easier to explain?"  _Man I hope nothing serious happened to those two.  Sounds like whatever they saw in space really messed with their minds. I better get them to Washu's lab right away, then check on Yosho…._

**Meanwhile:**

**Universe of Delight:**

**Earth: The Masaki House:**

"I'm HOME!" Ryoko shouted as she threw open the door to the Masaki house.  It was obvious the busty woman was in high spirits, as a massive grin covered her face.  After the day she had, the former space pirate was fully relaxed, and ready for anything, upon her silver-haired head she wore a large straw hat, and a pair of large red sunglasses rested precariously on her nose.  In both hands, and around her wrists, she carried bags filled with various items, while one of her free hands clutched an icy drink.

_Nothing like a leisurely day of shopping to help one relax,_ the lithe woman thought as she placed a bag of items on the kitchen counter, pausing to take a sip of the frozen drink she had purchased earlier that day.  Now let's see, she started as she began removing items from within the bag, _what should I try to make for dinner tonight_…?  _Hey! Wait am minute, where is Ryo-Ohki!  She knows I don't have a sense of taste, so where did that little…? _ 

Suddenly, the lithe woman's keen eyes detected motion from within one of the bags she had just brought in.   Reaching in she pulled out a defeated looking cabbit, "There weren't any carrots.  We still have plenty in the field.  Now then, what do you feel like trying tonight?" Ryoko asked, as the little creature meowed helplessly, realizing its fate had been sealed.  

"Oh quit your whining.  You know I have to be a master chef by the time Tenchi gets home.  Otherwise…" at that moment, the lithe mother of Mayuka sighed.  _Otherwise what?  What am I going to tell Tenchi when he gets here?  I still haven't figured out an answer to his marriage proposal.  I've only got a few days left!_  

Just as Ryoko prepared to return to the depressed state she had been wallowing in previously, a crying child broke her mental concentration.  Turning her cabbit friend so their faces were inches apart, she frowned agitatedly.  "You did remember to watch Mayuka, didn't you?"  

"MYA!" Ryo-Ohki answered, nodding her tiny furry head quickly in reply.  

"So what could be the kids problem now?"  She growled, dropping Ryo-Ohki on the counter as she looked at the ceiling.  "I guess I'd better go check on her.  She could be in trouble."  With a heavy sigh, Ryoko shook her head. "It's a good thing I'm here, Ryo-Ohki.  I mean who else can take care of Mayuka?"  At that instant, a hiss filled the air, and the lithe ex-space pirate vanished, heading off to aid her small friend.

**Mayuka's Room:**

In the quiet room of Tenchi's daughter, which had only recently become crammed with even more toys, purchased by an over affectionate mother, Ryoko found her small friend crying within her crib.  "What's that matter Noodles?  Why are you always crying lately?"   Hefting the blue-haired girl into her arms, the lithe woman gently shook the unhappy youth in an attempt to calm Mayuka's jaded nerves. 

_Mommy, I miss daddy!  When is he coming home?  I want my daddy!  _She cried, of course, getting no response.  Wiggling back and forth, as if to escape from her adopted mother's arms, the orange-eyed infant soon felt a hand rest tenderly on the back of her head, as she was brought face first into Ryoko's chest.  Feeling the sudden warmth of her friend's body caused the little girl to pause in her howling, if only for a moment, as she took a labored breath.  

"Silly girl," the golden-eyed ex-space pirate mused. "Getting so worked up all the time isn't good for you.  If you keep this up you'll end up like your Auntie Ayeka, and you don't want that now do you?"  

"Eh…" Tenchi's daughter groaned, finding it hard to cry in her confined space.  

"Come on," the young looking demoness began, "let's go outside and play in the sun.  It's a beautiful day out there, and I haven't gotten to spend much time with my little girl today.  I'm actually feeling a little jealous of Ryo-Ohki, cause you play with her and not your mommy."  Filling the air with a hiss of dissipating matter, Ryoko and Mayuka soon vanished, beaming outside to begin their adventures.

**The Porch:**

In the warm afternoon sun, a happy trio played.  "Okay, Mayuka," Ryoko smiled, balancing the barely standing little girl in her hands.  "Walk to Ryo-Ohki," she told her daughter. 

"Mya!" the cabbit called, now in her humanoid form, as she stretched out her arms towards the unsure child.  

  
"Go on," the kind hearted space pirate urged preparing to release her hold on the tiny girl.   Yet at that moment, a shadow covered the friendly scene cast by a massive presence from above.  

Peering up, the woman in the red shirt, which left her stomach exposed, saw something that caused her heart to skip a beat.  "The Yagami," she gasped, "what is it doing back so soon?  Tenchi isn't supposed to come back for a few more days?"  Clutching Mayuka close, Ryoko swallowed hard as she saw the transport light upon the mighty ship come on, as it prepared to beam its passenger's to the planet's surface._  Now he'll want his answer!  But I'm still not sure yet.  I'm not ready for this, _she thought darkly, shaking her head side to side as she pondered this new turn of events and tears trickled down her face through her clenched eyes.

At that moment two figures appeared, a short distance away from the quiet red roofed home.  It was to Ryoko's despair and great joy to see that Tenchi was not among those who beamed down.  _He must be coming down next, _Mayuka's mother thought as she waved to the two GP officers.  

**A Short Distance Away:**

 "Hey, Kiyone, isn't that Ryoko on the porch?" the slower of the two women asked, pointing towards the waving figure on the porch.  "You know what, it might just be how far away we are, but doesn't she look younger to you?"

"Huh, yeah, sure," the downtrodden officer admitted only half listening as she continued to brood about her current situation.  _I still can't believe it.  I've been demoted. _ _What did I do wrong?   I can't think of ANYTHING!  The only thing I ever messed up on was letting myself be Mihoshi's partner!  _

**Moments later:**

"So," a seductive voice called out, as the two women approached the porch.  "What brings you two home so early, and when are the others getting off the ship?" 

"Others?" Mihoshi inquired, "but we were the only two on the Yagami."  As the slow-witted woman replied, the large red ship vanished behind its cloaking device, leaving no trace in the azure sky.  

_What in the… _"Uh... Ryoko, whose child is that?" the teal-haired woman asked aloud as she looked up from her brooding, pointing at the happy giggling girl in the lithe woman's arms. 

With a gentle laugh, the golden-eyed woman looked at her friends, "why it's Tenchi's of course.  Now what do you mean you were the only two on your ship?  What about Tenchi, and-" 

"But when we left you were just at the beginning of your pregnancy," Mihoshi interrupted, excitement as well as confusion in her voice as she took in, what to her was an extraordinary phenomenon. 

"Pregnancy?  Boy you two have a wild imagination.  I mean Tenchi and I haven't even gotten married yet.  Of course, I've never been opposed to the idea of the two of us having a child, even if we weren't married, but you know Tenchi."

"Wow, Kiyone," the ditzy blonde remarked. "What a weird couple days.  First you get demoted, then we find out that Tenchi and Ryoko had a kid, but they were never married!"

"What have you two been drinking?" Ryoko snapped angrily, her ability to deal with the fact her questions had been ignored so far quickly becoming non-existent._  Man, I can't believe those two would try some new saki without offering me a drink!  _ "So what are you now, Kiyone?"  The mother of the happy child replied, deciding to play along with the two officers.  "Are you a cadet again?  I didn't think you could get any lower than you were to begin with.  Is there anything under detective first class?"

"But Ryoko? I'm a sergeant detective, and so was Kiyone, until we came back from that portal thing.  So where is everybody?  Are they out shopping?"

"Shopping?  I just did all the shopping for the next few days."  

"Really, Tenchi let you do that, despite your condition?  He sure has changed since Yosho was born," the teal-haired woman said nonchalantly.  

"My condition," the lithe mom growled.  Accepting or rejecting a marriage proposal isn't a condition!  So Tenchi must have spread some kind of rumor about me.  No… that couldn't happen, Tenchi would never do that to me.  So then what's going on here?  "Look, nobody's here yet, because **you** were supposed to bring them home from Planet Plesruis.  Why didn't you?"  The silver-haired woman growled becoming impatient.  "I was suppose to give Tenchi his answer, and I can't do that if he isn't here, now can I?"

"Answer to what?" Mihoshi inquired, looking at her partner who for once appeared as lost as she was.  

"Duh, his request that I marry him.  Are you two feeling all right?"

_Marry him?_  Kiyone thought confused.  "Uh… Ryoko, can we go inside, I have a feeling we missed something.  Maybe you could fill us in on what's been going on."

"Fine…" the possible wife of Tenchi Masaki nodded, raising to her feet carefully as she continued to clutch Mayuka to her chest protectively.  "Might as well, it seems I'll have to call the hotel anyway and see if the others want me to come and pick them up…."

**Later:**

**The Living Room:**

With a heavy sigh, the lithe figure turned off Washu's interplanetary phone and shook her head.  "Well from what I was just told, they left already, which means they must have known you ditched them there."

"What are you talking about, Ryoko? We just came back from that job we were on, and we wanted to finish our vacation here on Earth, but it looks like we've been re-stationed here.  Do you think Tenchi will mind if we stay with your for a while, until we can get a place of our own?"

"Look, I honestly don't know what game you're playing Kiyone, but it isn't funny.  IF you want that film back so bad, just say so.  I'm not in the mood right now to hear this.  I have to get dinner ready, so you two watch Mayuka!  Honestly of anyone I know I would have thought you two would be more responsible than this…" Sighing Ryoko glanced in the direction of the kitchen, and took a long calming breath before she continued.  "Tenchi should be back in the morning, we'll let Washu scan you two then and see if there's anything wrong with you then."

Feeling hurt at Ryoko's harsh words, the young teal-haired officer looked down dejectedly.  _What's going on here?  What film? Who is this kid, and why was everyone on Plesruis?  I wish Washu WAS here.  Then maybe we'd get some answers.  Right now all I can think is Ryoko's lost it.  I sure hope she didn't kidnap this little girl.  _ At that instant, Mayuka laughed, reaching forward in a vain attempt to try and grab her aunt's nose.  Kiyone couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself. 

"Wow you have a way with kids, Kiyone," Mihoshi acknowledged.  "You just met her, and already she likes you."

"Just met?"  The lithe woman said, casting the two officers an insane look.  "You've known Mayuka her whole life, ever since we saved her from Yuzuha."

"Yuzuha?" the blue-eyed woman blinked lost, with good reason for once.  "Who's that, a friend of yours?  Are you watching Mayuka for him?"

"Oh don't tell me you forgot who **she** was!"  Ryoko complained.  "You know, Yuzuha!  Yuzuha!"  She began, throwing her arms upward as if it explained it all.  "The tree of darkness," the silver-haired mother offered, continuing to get uncomprehending looks from her friends. "Okay… so you forgot all about that…. Look why don't you tell me all about the last thing you DO remember, before I left you on Plesruis."

"Planet Plesruis?" The two officers said in unison. 

"Yes, where we were taking our vacation, and Tenchi proposed to me!"

"Uh…Ryoko," Kiyone coughed, "didn't Tenchi propose to you on Earth a long time ago?  You know before your son was born?"

_A long time ago?  My son was born?  _The busty space pirate thought, her head beginning to spin from the confusing tale of her comrades.  Sitting down, the golden-eyed woman shook her head.  "Okay… I don't know what's going on, but why don't we start at the farthest point back, and see where you two went wacko.   It was about four years ago, that Tenchi woke me out of that damn cave, and-"

"Actually Ryoko," Mihoshi interrupted, "It was about… ummm…let's see… about 20 years or so… let's see our adventures before Tenchi proposed to you were about 2 years, you and Tenchi dated (*1) for about a year, and it was 17 years ago that Yosho was born, so I think that's about right."  Placing her hand on her head, the slender woman felt like it was about toe explode.  It seemed these two women, two of her closest friends, had suffered some horrible tragedy, and forgotten everything that was true.   It was clear that a long night was ahead of her, and a problem even greater than her answer for Tenchi had just arrived.  

**Next Morning:**

**The Kitchen:**

As the morning sun rose high into the sky, casting its warm rays upon the red roofed home below.  Inside the cozy house, one woman has no time to enjoy it, as she dutifully tries to prepare a meal for her friends, and returning lover.  

_I can't believe it,_ Ryoko thought excitedly. _After today I could be Mrs. Tenchi Masaki, for real, not just in my dreams.  So I guess I've made my decision, then haven't I?  I don't know… I mean I want to say yes, but…._  As she thought, the nervous woman chopped absent-mindedly at a pile of vegetables before her.  Suddenly she stopped, looking down with a wincing face.  "OW!" she screeched, grabbing a towel to wrap her cut finger.  "Damn knife, nearly took my finger off.  Stupid cooking, how can Sasami make this look so easy?"  

"MYA!" the small cabbit called from behind her master as she made a makeshift tunicate for her wound.  

Whirling about, the golden-eyed woman had a furious look in her eyes, "And just what do you want?"  

"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki repeated, pointing outside from her perch on the windowsill. "MYA! MYA!"

"SO you're picking up a ship coming this way.*2  A lot of ships travel through this area, but none of them stop here unless it's…" at that moment a realization dawned on her, as her heart skipped several beats.  "They're home!" the former demon gasped, "I better get Mayuka!  I have to get changed!"  Bolting from the room, the flustered marriage prospect of Tenchi Masaki left all the food scattered about the once neat kitchen. 

**A Long Minute Later:**

Grabbing the handle to the front door, Ryoko stopped herself as she did a final check of everything._  Make-up… check! Mayuka in her white and red spotted dress… check.  Seductive outfit, _looking down, the silver-haired woman smiled impishly._ Oh yeah… Looks like it's time!  _At that instant, a loud explosive sound filled her ears._  Odd… _she thought,_ I guess they turned on the boosters too late.  Mihoshi must be flying again, _she laughed, just about to open the door, when a sound from behind her caused her to start.  

"Ryoko," Kiyone yawned, as she came down the stairs, followed  closely by an equally exhausted looking Mihoshi. "What's going on?"

"Tenchi's home!"  she yelped, firmly holding the handle at this point.  "Let's go say hello!  I can't wait to see him again."

"Me too," the teal-eyed woman said stretching painfully. "I'd really like some answers.  But what was that explosion sound?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the silver-haired demoness shook her head.  "I guess Mihoshi is driving again."

"But I'm right here," the ditzy blonde promised. "How could I be there and here at the same time, Ryoko?"

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing," Tenchi's would be fiancée admitted, turning as she pulled open the door, deciding to put an end to her anticipation. 

The sight that met their eyes was not what they had anticipated.  The explosion the three girls, Ryo-Ohki, and the tiny child had heard was not a call for celebration, instead it was the beginning of what could be the ultimate mourning of their lives.  

Soaring downward from the sky was a silver vessel, engulfed in flames.  As the bride to be whimpered at that horrible sight, the sky glowed brightly as the fiery star craft slammed into the crystal lake, sending a massive wave onto the shore.  

  
Reacting quickly, Ryoko shielded Mayuka's face against her chest as she slammed shut the door the house just as the tidal wave collided against the two-story house.  

Sitting with her back against the door, the golden-eyed mother held her daughter close.  _No one could survive a crash like that!  Not in a ship that was on fire!  Oh Tenchi… Tenchi!  What happened?  Why did I have to lose you now, when I was on the verge of gaining so much…._

At that moment, as the water receded from the house slowly draining back towards the lake it appeared that Torment had come to Delight.

**Next time:**  Uh oh!  Will Tenchi and the others survive?  Does this mean I don't get to write a T/R scene?  What about the two Yosho's?  Well I guess it's time for a few answers.  Plus, our villain makes his decree.  **Chap 8: Introducing Torment and Delight**

*1: Mihoshi is referring to No Need for Proof, Ryoko's Wedding, and Night Thoughts, 

*2: Being a space ship, I see no reason why Ryo-Ohki couldn't detect other ships, as she does talk with Ryo-oh at one point. 


	8. Introducing Torment and Delight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Tenchi Muyo Cast, however I did create Blackshire, Night-bat, Jerthose (The Ebon Knights,) the concept of the two universes, The Ebon Shard, The Jerthosian Isle, Mehk, Halley, Yosho (T/R's son), The Komodas, Chi-ahree, Lued, and Planet Plesruis.  Thank you.****

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

**Chapter 08: Introducing Torment and Delight**

**Universe of Torment:**

**Early Morning:**

As terrible events occurred in Delight, things did not seem to be going well in Torment, where a young man has just had his heart torn asunder.  Standing before his home, Yosho Masaki sighed painfully as he took in its quiet beauty._  I can't believe it.  My life has just taken a dark turn, but I had no choice in the matter.  Everything happened so fast… one minute I was talking to Sakuya and the next…._  Sighing the young man looked at the object he held in his hand, a small package wrapped loosely in a red cloth._  Well I hope this is enough, I didn't have time to take much, and now is the only time I have to deliver it since everyone is waiting for the results of Aunt Kiyone and Mihoshi's exams.  I wonder what's going on with them? They sure acted strange yesterday…. _

**The Cave:**

A short walk later, the golden-eyed son of Ryoko and Tenchi found himself at a landmark that held an even deeper meaning to him now than it had before. _Well I'm here… the place where my mother was imprisoned and where my dad first met her.  It's also where I met the other me._  Sighing loudly, the black-haired youth casually walked towards the cave's maw._  My life has changed drastically since the other Yosho showed up.  I don't to make of anything anymore…._

"Here," Yosho muttered are he reached the front of the cave, setting the package he had carried with him down before walking away slowly. "I think you'll like it."

At that moment, a rustling occurred behind the young man, followed closely by a lot of munching. 

"She's gone," the young man moaned a few minutes later, as he sat with his back to the cave, a dead look in his eyes.  "I can't believe it but she's gone…."

"What happened," a throaty voice inquired from behind, sounding interested, yet at the same time unconcerned the sounds of chewing mingling with his words.  

"I told her…" pausing, Yosho looked over his shoulder, tears welling in his eyes as the memories of the previous night flooded back.  "I told her… everything."

"And?"  The time lost Yosho urged, wiping a few strain grains of rice from his face.  "I don't see a problem so far.  Sakuya is smart.  She was bound to learn about it all sooner or later.  Thanks for sneaking me a meal.  You can't imagine how much I missed a home cooked meal.  Give my thanks to Aunt Sasami, or mom whoever cooked this."

"Yeah, you're right, but I wanted to ease it on her, not have it all blow up in my face like this."  Pausing the young man quickly added a statement under his breath.  "Oh, and that was leftovers."

Chuckling, the man from a forgotten universe stepped into the light.  "So she went home, she'll be back if she's anything like my Sakuya was."

Closing his eyes, the golden-eyed son of Tenchi shook his head slowly in the quiet surroundings.  "You know… that isn't all that happened yesterday.  I talked to grandmother about what you wanted to know about…."

"Oh really," Yosho replied, his tone becoming very sober.  "What did she say?"

"It's possible, but dangerous," he answered looking up at his tormented other.  "It sounds like a good chance we could both die.  But you know what, after yesterday I'm willing to risk it?  Are you?"

Smiling, the time lost figure felt a tingling in his head.  Placing one hand on his head, the golden-eyed traveler began to feel ill at ease.  However for the moment he dismissed it, figuring it was his newfound joy that made him feel this way.  "You know a few days ago that's all I wanted, but are you sure you know what's going to happen if you do that?  I mean I…" suddenly, Yosho paused, as a wave of pain seemed to wrack his body.  Staggering back, it looked like he had been struck in the chest by a powerful blow.   

Hearing his other self gasp out in pain, the young shrine caretaker leapt to his feet, unsure what to make of this situation.  "What's happening? What should I do?"

"Get… me in the cave…quickly!"  The suffering youth ordered. 

"No way, you need medical help. I'll take you to grandma's lab," Yosho answered, yet as he reached down to aid his friend; his hand was batted away with a swift motion.  

"NO!  I don't want to be discovered.  Listen… get me… inside!  I'm sure the pain will pass soon…."

Looking at himself writhing in agony, the young man swallowed hard, realizing this was not the time or place to argue with himself.   Reaching down, the golden-eyed youth grimaced as he hefted his other self up, using himself as a brace and heading into the ancient cave.

As the two men entered the cave, a change came over the fallen youth.  His voice lost its tormented tone, and took on an earthier, more feral growl.  "Yosho…  Yosho Masaki…" he breathed wetly.  

Looking at his counterpart, the young man quickly inhaled as he saw a terrifying sight.  Where once the time lost fellow had golden-eyes that mirrored his own, now only two red glowing spheres remained.  It was a sight that instantly brought about a chilling nightmare, and a foul name.  "BLACKSHIRE!" he screamed, releasing his double, who fell to the ground in a heap.

For long seconds, the startled youth merely stared at his other, his mouth going dry as he tried hard to swallow down his fear.   _How can he be here?  He's dead!  He has to be.  What am I going to do?  I'm in no shape to fight him.  I mean the other me had a year to train, and he knew about his powers going into that battle.  But me… I don't know the first thing about myself.  Up until a few days ago I figured I was just stuck with being strong like mom….  _Breathing in a panic, Yosho gazed at that form on the ground that slowly began to rise to a standing position.  It seemed the weight of the universe was resting on the possessed Yosho's shoulders as sweat poured off his brow.  Upon the young man's face was intense look, one of a man who was running out of time.   _What should I do?  I can't go for help!  He told me he didn't want anyone's help, but if I don't do something then Blackshire might be reborn…._

As the red-eyed figure spoke, he extended one arm painfully forward, appearing as if her were moving under immense pressure.  "Relax…" he groaned. "I am not…nor will I ever be… Black…shire…."

  
"Then who are you?  What do you want with me?  I mean him, that is us?"  Yosho babbled.  

"Time… short… I… am Night…bat…" the possessed man remarked, falling back down to one knee. "Blackshire… is dead….  Came to warn you… HE is coming.  Everything is in danger."

"What?  Who's coming?  What do you mean everything is in danger?"

  
However the trembling man seemed incapable of continuing the conversation as he fell to his other knee.  "Can… talk no more.  Too much strain to reach you… I will… try again… later…." At that moment the voice trailed off the man whose body had been invaded fell to the ground, breathing easier.  

Running over to his fallen self, Yosho quickly propped up the sweaty man's head, checking for a pulse.  To his relief his friend seemed to be recovering quickly, and his eyes were even beginning to flicker open.  "What just happened?   Who is this Nightbat?"

"I don't know," the golden-eyed man angrily shouted, knocking his concerned double off him.  With modest effort, the son of another Tenchi rose to his feet.  "I've never met him before, at least not like that.  But there was one other time I think I felt him."

  
"When was that?"

"The night I arrived.  I felt something tugging at my heart.  I thought it was my desire to have your life, to have Sakuya again, but it looks like I was wrong.   This Nightbat seems to talk to be able to talk to your heart, where as Blackshire manipulated my soul….  All I can think now is that he must have been trying to reach me then.  I am glad to hear that Blackshire is dead; at least that much I can be grateful for.   But something is coming; I could feel fear in this creature's heart.  Whoever HE is he should not be taken lightly."

"So what are we gonna do about this?"

  
"We?  We will do nothing.  I will find this Nightbat and stop his intrusion in my life.  I'll know the truth and I'll deal with it on my own.  You just worry about Sakuya, and your family."

"Are you crazy!"  He shouted, storming over to stand behind his other self.  "This is more important than my dating schedule!  I want to help you with this quest.  It's what I've always dreamed of doing ever since-"  
  


Yet the young man never finished, as his counterpart spun about and slapped him across the face, a scowl on his grim visage.  "NEVER say that.  Nothing is more important than the people you love.  NO adventure can equal the joy you'll feel each and every day with them.  Cherish that, dream of that, because it's a dream you can have…one I'll never have…."

Rubbing his cheek the son of Ryoko took in Yosho's words carefully.  "Look," he calmly said, "why don't we fuse together.  Then you'll have my life.  I've lost a lot too, just like you.  I need your ability to cope with it…. Please?"

"Never." Yosho growled, walking away from himself. "You can't understand what I've lost, because I lost it all.  My father, my mother, my friends, my family, my past, present, and future…all of it… everything, gone.  Besides you don't want my ability to deal with things.  The last time I tried to cope with something on my own, Blackshire was born.  Now go, be with mom and dad.  I'm exhausted and I need to sleep."  Leaning against the far wall, where his face lay concealed in darkness, the young man took a long cleansing breath as he waited to hear his counterpart leave.  

Seeing nothing more could be said, the golden-eyed youth swallowed hard once more, a tear falling from his eyes as he looked at himself sitting across the room.   Then with a heavy heart, he turned and left the cave. 

**Moments Later:**

The strain of having the strange creature enter his heart and mind had taken its toll on Yosho Masaki, as he leaned against the cave wall, and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. 

**Yosho's Dream: **

When he opened his eyes again, the young man heard a strange noise coming from deeper in the cave, a rhythmic sound, like a heavy breathing.  _What in the world could that be?_  He thought as he rose to his feet, finding it much easier than he would have expected._  I feel great, I didn't a nap could do such wonders… well I better see what's going on down there… _With a thought the young man vanished, reappearing down in the chamberwhere his mother had been kept oh so long ago.  

_Weird…_ he realized looking at his hands and body.  _There was no sensation to that at all. It's as if the world around me just changed.  Oh well time to look around._  Getting a grim look upon his face, the young man plodded forward, looking about for anything out of the ordinary.   As he arrived closer to the pool which had held his mother for over 700 years, Yosho Masaki heard the heavy breathing one last time, followed by a bubbling noise.  Before the young man had a moment to react, an explosion erupted from the still pool and a powerful figure stood before him.  

The creature's skin was black, yet in the pale light the golden-eyed warrior could make out a blood red hue to its flesh.  Massive bat-like wings sprouted from its back fluttering briefly to throw off the water upon them, before settling back in their place.  Its face gave him an uneasy feeling, as it resembled a creature he had known long ago.  From the top of its head two stout horns curled upward, while two horns pointed down from its jaw, framing its face nicely.  Upon its fingers long, red, glowing claws jutted out, as it flickered its fingers carefully in the darkness.  

"Yosho Masaki, so you have come…" the strange beast breathed with a sigh of relief.  "I apologize for intruding on your dream, but it was necessary…."

A dream… of course, now it makes sense why I feel so good, and why I could teleport so easy. 

"Listen boy, for I have little time and much to tell you.  A great destructive force is coming, one that I feel you were given a second chance at life to face."

"Oh, and what would that be?  Blackshire's return?" the young man asked agitatedly not liking where this conversation was heading.  

"You are not that lucky, for your plight is nothing so basic.  The Ebon Knight you have to face is Jerthose, the most cunning of all."

"Jerthose huh?  I've never heard of him."

"Of course not.  He's too smart to let just anyone know about him." The bat-like creature declared in a slanderous manner.  His words seemed to agitate the young man, who stepped back and cast the intruder a furious look.  "Please forgive my harsh words… my current state makes me extremely prone to emotional outbursts."  Shaking his head, the massive demon, looked at Yosho, with its red glowing eyes. "Let me start at the beginning.  I have not always been as I am now.  It began well over twenty thousand years ago, on the Planet Jurai.  You see it was around that time when a young noble man of the court, whose name no one, save Tsunami herself, can no longer recall, sought to understand the power of Tsunami.  He was kind and noble, or at least that was how he seemed on the outside.  This young man was quiet the charmer and deceiver; making everyone including Tsunami herself, think he was pure of heart.  In the end he was awarded a special tree, one of Tsunami's first children, a wondrous child, who loved nothing more than to play, named Yuzuha."

_Yuzuha…?  _The young man mentally echoed, glaring at the winged creature before him.  "You mean…"

"Yes, yet she wasn't always the tree of Darkness.  At one time she was as innocent as any other one of Tsunami's children.  It wasn't long after this merger a space pirate began to patronize the people.  Doing no real harm, but merely annoying everyone, at least… that's how it began.  Soon the dreaded space pirate began to attack everyone, using his ship, Jurain in design, to spread his terror through out the universe.  This ship was covered in a black energy, and was called the Ebon Shard.  The sadistic space pirate's name you can easily guess… Blackshire.  No one had any idea who he truly was, or where he found such a powerful ship."

"During this time, I was a knight in the Royal court at the time when all this happened.  My mind was full of visions of glory, and when I heard about this space pirate… well, needless to say I took it upon myself to take down this new evil."

"So what happened?"  Yosho inquired, becoming intrigued by this new information.  "Neither of you look Jurain, at least not to me."

Sighing the large shadow slowly shook his head.  "No.  As I said I was young and naïve.  It was around that time I was introduced to the young noble man.  He told me he had learned an ancient secret of Jurai and that with my help we could stop the space pirate who had been plaguing our safe universe.  He told me I could have all the glory for this achievement, for all he cared about was infamy that the evils of our universe knew, and feared him.  Thinking he was joking, or setting himself up to become a protector of galactic peace, I joined him.  Soon we enlisted the aid of the top genius at the Academy, a man named Jerthose.  From there we journeyed to a strange place, a black planet, where a horrible altar rested."  

Pausing the red tinted man shook his head.  "If I knew then what I know now…." Sighing he looked up at his companion, "although I doubt even could have stopped myself from doing what happened next.   Performing a strange ritual, that Jurain noble summoned forth a being that looked like a black angel, large talons adorned her feet, and she had the most intense red glowing eyes I have ever seen.  It was amazing feeling when she gazed at me, as if she didn't see my body, merely my soul.  She offered us whatever we wanted for our help.  This is where my stupidity and naïve behavior really showed itself.  In my haste, I thought all creatures were good at heart, and thus this woman only wanted us to help her stop Blackshire.  At first I didn't want any reward, save the glory of brining this criminal to justice, but then I realized I could finally have my lifelong dream," stopping for a moment, the large figure rubbed the wings on his back tenderly.  

"Since my infancy, I dreamed of soaring in the azure skies of Jurai, and that one day I might spread the glory of the Tsunami through out the universe.  Thinking it all a farce, Jerthose also signed the contract, saying he desired ultimate knowledge of all things and a lab to match it.  Meanwhile, the man who would become Blackshire signed up for infamy and terrible power, yet I've always felt there was something else he was after, even more horrible than that."

"We got what we wanted, but twisted.  Our souls were now corrupted by evil power, now held enthralled by this woman and her darker master.  Each of us had our bodies contorted, becoming what you see now, powerful generals in a hellish army, designed for a horrible purpose, to wage a war that had begun millions of years prior to that day.  It was also then that I heard Blackshire laugh, and he spoke that horrible rhyme of his.  As of that second, I knew I had been tricked.  Dubbing us her, Ebon Knights, the dark woman disappeared, but I can still feel her inside me, urging me onward.  We entered that place stranger, but we left as brothers under our new contract."

"But you had the power, why not kill him then," the confused Masaki asked, scratching his chin as he held forth one hand as if presenting some new information. 

"I was too weak, afraid, and ashamed of myself.  That and my sense of honor had been corrupted; I now lived to serve, not Tsunami, but my new masters.  For the next 30,000 years we waged a war against this universe and its great protectors.  One that existed on a scale I could not fathom."

"The Jurains?"  Yosho inquired finding this story rather unnerving.  

"No.  The Goddesses.  Tsunami, Tokimi, and Washu."

"Washu?" Taken aback by this tale, the golden-eyed youth cast his informer a strange look.  "Goddesses?  What are you talking about?  What does my grandmother have to do with this?"

"More than you'll ever know," the Ebon Knight laughed darkly.  "Now I must finish my tale, as my time is nearly completely gone… Twenty thousand years ago, I broke free for a time, and in the middle of a battle with the Goddess I turned on Blackshire, and thus played right into his hands.  Because of the battle between the two of us, The Rending occurred.  It wasn't long after that Blackshire went to Jerthose and tricked him, manipulating his heart with his twisted accusations.  The Rending cost Jerthose all that had mattered to him, and my brother easily swayed him.  I don't know how Blackshire healed from our battle so quickly, but when the two of them attacked me, I knew I could not hold them off.  Soon they killed me, imprisoning my soul in a large ruby that now rests in Jerthose's great lab, which sits between the two universes, one of the few things that was not torn asunder by the Rending.  You see... Jerthose discovered that if Blackshire and I were to die, our souls could be contained, and The Rending could be undone.  However, before my brother could end the twisted schemer's existence, Blackshire escaped into the time stream.  You've seen the results of that.  He waited for you, a young man who he could manipulate to gain power.  The only good thing about this was, by sending his essence into the time stream, he lost his body, and thus access to his ultimate weapon, The Dark Raven. Even that joy was short lived, when he found your 'sister,' Mayuka…."   

"The Rending had one other affect, those who existed with in the original universe lost almost all memory of anything prior to that moment.  But you see being bound to Blackshire had corrupted Yuzuha as well, turning her into the tree of darkness.  During The Rending, she fell into my half and having lost her soul mate, it drove her insane.  Soon all she could recall was a Jurain nobleman and in the end…."

Confused beyond all comprehension, Yosho opened his mouth, no words coming out for a time as he tried to think of the most important question.  Finally he found his voice, "so what was The Rending?"

"The birth of Torment and Delight, as you call them.  Now my time is up."  At that instant cracks began to form in the air, as if reality itself were breaking up.  "It is up to you now boy, if you can find me, and free me from my prison perhaps then we'll have a chance to stop Jerthose, before it's too late."

"But why," Yosho screamed as a sharp wind suddenly tore through the room, causing the cracks in reality to shatter further,  "what harm can come of fusing the two worlds?"

As the large winged figure spoke for the final time, his voice came as a whisper in the hurricane winds.  "Jerthose… doesn't wish fusion.  He wants oblivion… his pain from the Rending can not be forgotten…  if he isn't stopped…  everything will come to an end…."

In a burst of light, the world around him vanished, and the time lost youth was thrown from his subconscious back into the waking world. 

**End Dream:**

Seconds later, the young man's eyes flickered open as he awoke from his strange dream.  A bizarre smile crept across his face as he sat up.  _So…_ he began thinking._  I didn't create Blackshire, that was just another of his lies.  He was just using me.  He was just a piece of a much larger evil.  Well that's fine with me.  There's still much I need to learn, but I will… and then I will protect my family from the coming darkness once and for all._

**Washu's Lab:**

In a lab that defies mortal comprehension, three women are involved in a bizarre, yet not entirely uncommon ritual.  Strapped to an odd machine, one covered with wires, hoses, and strange metallic instruments, were two young naked women.  One woman, a well tanned female with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, looked about in awe as she was scanned by a glowing light that slowly ran the length of her body, while the helmet she wore blinked frantically as it took in her mental patterns. Meanwhile the second woman, who had green eyes and hair, and was no where near as top heavy nor interested in the machines about her, nervously watched the small red-haired woman who typed upon an ethereal keyboard as the two officers of galactic law were examined. 

"Interesting," Washu noted looking over her scans of the two officers carefully.  "You two are very similar to Kiyone and Mihoshi, but at the same time very different."  

"What in the world are you talking about, Washu?"  Kiyone snapped, from her place inside the strange machine.  "I am Kiyone, and that is Mihoshi."

"Well I don't doubt that you think you're them, but your astral patterns are the opposite of what they should be."  Turning her ethereal keyboard around, the miniature scientist pointed to two tables of data on the screen.  "See, right here… the astral flow of energy has shifted on it's axis, and now appears to be drifting in an opposite direction."

"WOW!" Mihoshi gasped in awe.  "What does that mean?"

"It means," the short woman began, holding up a finger as if she were about to explain.  "It means…." Pausing the child-like genius placed a hand under her chin.  "I have no idea what that means.  I've never seen astral patterns like this before.  We'll have to run some more tests, then maybe I can make some guesses."

"Do you have time for a snack break," a happy voice inquired behind the thinking scientist.  

Smiling, the little woman turned around slowly, seeing a tall woman with pink eyes, and short blue hair.  "Of course, Sasami. I always have time when it comes to your food."  Reaching forward, the green-eyed woman snatched a serving off the tray in her taller friends hand.  Quickly devouring her meal, the woman with the mane of red hair looked to be in ecstasy.  "This is the best, Sasami!  You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Uh… Miss Washu…" Mihoshi muttered from behind.

"What did you just call me?" the red-haired super genius asked agitatedly. 

"Washu! Could you please let us down and give us our clothes?"  Kiyone pleaded. 

"Yeah, I'd like to try Sasami's dish as well!" the slow witted blonde remarked.  "By the way, where is Sasami?"

"I'm Sasami, silly," the tall princess laughed, as Washu unleashed the two women handing them their clothes as the young pink-eyed woman spoke.  

"The Sasami I know isn't that old, or tall!" the teal-haired officer muttered, trying to keep it under her breath, but failing miserably. 

Feeling nervous at their accusations, the pink-eyed woman's eyes began to fill with water.  "I'm sorry, but I can't help it.  I didn't want to grow up."

Knowing her friend was sensitive about the fact that only she and her great great nephew seemed to show any sign of aging, the diminutive genius rubbed the blue-haired princess's back, trying to offer some form of reassurance that no one minded.  "This is just like something out of Yosho's book…." She cried, setting the tray down before turning and running away from the gathered friends.  

However the tears hadn't stopped, as Mihoshi had joined in.  "That poor lady… I bet she could use some of Sasami's cooking.  Maybe I should ask Sasami to make her some of this.  Why I remember the time I was depressed, and she made me a rice ball, but it was in the shape of a turtle. Anyway…."

Repressing the urge to beat the slow-witted woman senseless, Washu closed her eyes angrily. _These two! What are they doing?  Trying to make as many enemies as they can?  First they make life hard for Yosho, and then they upset Ryoko with their strange story, now they brought up Sasami's height!  Everyone knows that the kid hates to be reminded of how much she's changed in the past few years.  I swear it's like they came out of some… story,_ she thought, her eyes lighting up at the thought.  _Wait a minute; what was it Sasami said before she left?  Like something out of Yosho's book… Could it be?  It's a long shot but maybe…._

**The path back to the House:**

Walking along slowly in the early afternoon son, Yosho Masaki looked down at the ground sadly, wondering what he should do next.  _Demons from other worlds, Blackshire, and some other weirdo's… when is my life going to be normal?  Will I ever get a chance to live a sane life?_  Stopping in front of the house, the young writer sighed loudly as he kicked some dirt off the path, angrily shaking his head. 

As he did the wind shifted, blowing a chuck of the dirt into his face.  Cleaning his face, the golden-eyed youth was on the verge of losing his temper, when the sound of a door opening echoed in his keen ears_.  Not now mom…_ he thought, spitting out some of the dust he had kicked up.  _I am really not in the_… at that instant the black-haired Jurain youth stopped, as he saw who had come out of his home.  "Sakuya…" Yosho gasped, as the young woman continued to advance towards him, her hands clasped in front of her waist as she slowly made her way over to where he had been standing.  

"Yosho…" she began, appearing rather disturbed.  "I decided I needed to come see you."

"I see…" the young man swallowed hard.  "What is it I can do for you?"

Sighing, the black-haired woman seemed very scared.  "I just need to know, was that story you told me true?  Or do you just not like me anymore?"

  
"Sakuya," Yosho snapped, quickly closing the distance to grasp her by the shoulders.  "I love you!  I'd never lie to you, and there's no way I could fake what happened yesterday."

"If you'd never lie to me," she whispered, looking at the ground to avoid his gaze, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.  "Then why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?"

"I just wanted you to like me," the golden-eyed youth admitted, "for who I am, not what I am…."

"Well that's just plain silly," Sakuya answered, turning to look at him soulfully.  "I love you for you, Yosho. You were always so nice to me.  No matter what happened, you always were there for me.   Ever since we were kids, you always stuck up for me.  Remember the time those other kids were picking on me because of my braces?" Grinning, as she looked down, the green-eyed woman stepped forward taking his hands in hers. "I've always known you were special since we were kids, and   I admit that your past did come to me as a shock, but now… well now I know just how special you are."

Yosho smiled happily as he embraced his young love, pushing the warning he had just received to the back of his mind.  

  
**Inside the house: Living Room:**

From the comfort of each other's arms, Tenchi and Ryoko watched their son repair his damaged life through a window overlooking the wonderful scene.  "See," the brown-haired youth replied. "I told you she wasn't out to break Yosho's heart."  

Feeling her husbands arms around her tighten, the lithe woman shook her head. "Yeah right," she replied angrily. "We can't even hear what they're saying.  How do you know she isn't saying something mean, or blowing him off?"

"Look at the way they're standing," Tenchi said. "Besides you know Sakuya, does she seem like the type of girl to hurt Yosho's feelings without meaning to?"

"I guess not…" the pregnant woman answered looking downcast.  "But he's my baby…."

"Not anymore," the young husband laughed. "Speaking of babies…."

Holding up one hand, the cyan-haired mother looked angrily at her beloved.  "Didn't I warn you Tenchi?  What did I say would happen if you started bothering me again?"

"Okay…okay," he chuckled, a grimacing appearance on his face.  _Great, now I can't even ask my own wife how she's feeling.  Otherwise I'd have to eat her latest cooking experiment, and that's the last thing I want, especially with Sasami back in the house…. Ryoko always tries to outdo her, and it always turns out bad…._  Sighing the brown-haired shrine caretaker allowed his shoulders to slump downward.  

"Cheer up, Ten-Chan." The golden-eyed woman replied, reaching behind her to rub her darlings face. "I have an idea.  While Yosho's busy with Sakuya, you and I can go play…." Drifting from his arms, Ryoko twirled around, taking one of his hands in hers.  Motioning seductively with one finger, the lithe woman nodded knowingly at her husband.  

"Ryoko…" he warned. "There are other people in this house you know.  We can't be doing that all the time."

"Please?" she begged, stepping close to him to deliver a quick kiss to his face. "I promise to be good all day if you do…."

"When have you ever kept that promise?" Tenchi smirked.

"It's not my fault," the cyan-haired mother replied. "I'm just too good at being bad…"

Just as it seemed Tenchi would cave into her demands, the door to Washu's lab flew open and out ran Sasami, tears rolling down her face.  In the blink of an eye, the blue-haired girl bolted past the two lovers into the kitchen, her own private kingdom.  For long moments the happily married duo watched, hearing the sound of loud sobbing come form within the small room.  

With a disheartened sigh, Ryoko looked at her husband_._  "Go on…" she said, sounding rather depressed.  "You better see what's bothering the kid.  You won't be in the mood anyway, not until you see what's bothering her.  I'll just sit out her… by myself… alone… carrying your child…."

"Thanks, Ryoko," the young man offered not picking up her subtle meanings as he kissed his wife's cheek tenderly.  "That's what I love about you, how deep down you always want to help everybody.  I think it's probably one of your sexiest traits.  I'll see you in a little while…" With that the brown-haired Jurain left the room, hurrying off to see what had befallen his friend.  

_Damn you, Tenchi,_ The golden-eyed woman thought shaking her head side to side as she placed her hands on her hips in mock anger.  _How can someone so clueless be so suave at the same time? _ Throwing up her hands in frustration, the slender woman looked about the room. _Well my mood is busted.  I might as well take a bath, and see what that little princess is up to.  Who knows she might say something worth listening to, after all it has been a surprising day so far…._

**The Kitchen:**

Inside the small kitchen, a slender woman with pink eyes and long sky blue hair leaned against one of the counters, attempting to cry her eyes out.  

Entering the room, the Jurain prince carefully closed the door, not wanting to startle his friend as he watched her behavior.  Placing one hand on the blue-haired woman's shoulders, the brown-eyed man slowly turned her around, speaking slowly and in a compassionate voice.  "Sasami is something wrong?  Are Kiyone and Mihoshi alright?"

"They're okay.  But…  but I'm just so scared, Tenchi," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.  

  
"Scared?" He replied sounding almost shocked, "what are you scared of Sasami?"

"Everything has changed so much since I was kid.  Back then you, Ayeka, and Ryoko were always together even thought they fought all the time.  Washu always knew the answers to all our problems.  I played with Ryo-Ohki and got to cook for everyone, while Mihoshi and Kiyone helped out with the chores, but now…."

"Now that you've grown up everything is different," the brown-haired father answered for her._ The same fear she's had since we found out Tsunami is a part of her.  I can't believe after so long she still thinks we don't love her anymore, that we just let her stay around because of Ayeka…._

"Am I right?"  Saying nothing, the youngest Jurain princess merely nodded, continuing to cry.  "There's no need to be afraid of change Sasami," Tenchi told her, tilting her chin up towards his face. "After all if things didn't change, then I'd have never met all of you.  Besides, things aren't that different from then.  Sure you've gotten taller, but you'll always be little Sasami Jurai to me, the mischievous cook who made everyday feel special, exciting, and new.  Ayeka and Ryoko still fight all the time, as a mater of fact, I bet they're at it right now.  I know you're worried about the changes we've seen in Kiyone and Mihoshi, but don't worry Washu will figure it out.   She always does.  I bet right now she has the answer, she just wants to play a joke on us."

Sniffing, the tall woman stepped back, wiping her eyes and then nose on her long dress.  "I guess so…" As she spoke, the blue-haired princess looked smaller, as if she were a child trapped in a woman's body. 

"I'll tell you what," Tenchi offered rubbing her shoulders tenderly.  "Why don't you go change into something a little less stuffy, and we'll go into town.  Just like we used to long ago.  That diner you and Ryo-Ohki like is still open, we'll go and have some carrot cake.  What do you say?" 

"Just you, me, and Ryo-Ohki," she echoed, seeing him nod his approval.  Smiling the young woman's eyes twinkled like they used to years ago.  "But won't Ryoko be mad that you left with me?"  
  


"She's mad at me right now, Sasami," he admitted. "Besides I'm sure she'll be glad to see me go somewhere.  I guess I'm getting on her nerves."

Giggling at the young man's plight, the pink-eyed woman placed one hand over her mouth.  "Okay then we can go.   I'll go change, and you get Ryo-Ohki, okay?"  Grinning at the now happy woman, Tenchi nodded and the two went on their way to get ready for their day in town.

**The Onsen:**

 Ayeka Jurai sighed as she sat in the warm waters of the Onsen.  Her life hadn't been the same since she left this place all those years ago._  When that monster woman stole Lord Tenchi from me…_ she thought dismally, downing another bottle of Saki, which she soon added to the mountain beside her.  I can't believe he chose her over me, but in the end it was his choice I suppose._  Still… I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if I had been his choice and not that demon, Ryoko._

Just as the purple-haired woman prepared to lapse into another of her Tenchi fantasies, the door to the floating bath slid open, and a cool breeze blew in, causing the Jurain noble to start as well as check to make sure she was descent, in case it had been her most cherished, Tenchi who entered the room.  

However, much to her dismay it was not the brown-haired prince, but his wife, and her half great-grand niece, Ryoko. *2_ Oh joy… this day just keeps getting better and better…_

Sinking like a stone into the water, the completely nude woman grunted unhappily as she sat down.  

"What ever is the matter," Ayeka asked, her interest peaking as she saw the unpleasant expression on the cyan-haired woman's face.   "Are you feeling bloated?  I must say you are really showing your pregnancy. How far along are you again," she asked feigning ignorance.  "Was it seven or eight months?"

Realizing the Jurain Princess was trying to get to her, the golden-eyed woman shook her head, fighting back a smile as she spoke.  "Tenchi's off consoling your sister," she pouted. "Figures something would come up, just when I was about to have Tenchi all to myself.  Oh… and I had so many fun new games for us to play too…."

Casting her former rival a look of disgust, the red-eyed woman slowly shook her head.  "Can you not keep your legs together for one minute Ryoko?  Honestly, you must be the most perverse woman I have ever had the misfortune of meeting…."

Smirking, the lithe woman looked at the first princess with a vicious smile.  "You wouldn't be saying that if you'd ever been with Tenchi.  Of course, knowing you, you'd never be with him even if you two had gotten married.  But we both know even that would be a long shot."

Releasing a cleansing breath, Ayeka growled at the golden-eyed woman.  "See here, Ryoko!" she declared angrily. "Unlike yourself, I am not a woman who lacks morals.  Why if you were not Lord Tenchi's wife, I'd…."

Listening to her companion complain, the golden-eyed woman propped herself up, a devilish smirk on her face.  There was only one thing that could get the lithe woman out of a depressed state if her husband was not around to play with, and that was arguing with Ayeka, and from the way things had built up it seemed both women were going to get their share of fighting before the day was done.  _Some things never change…_ Ryoko smiled proudly.

**Universe of Delight:**

**Galaxy Police HQ:**

In space there exists an amazing structure, one with various layers of steel and other metals constructed in an awe-inspiring pattern.  Its insides are no less spectacular, and it is know throughout the universe as a bastion of hope, and a place where the universe's protectors gather.  Simply put it is the headquarters for the Galaxy Police, and it is here a special person is returning to duty.  

Walking through the nearly endless hallways, a woman with fiery red hair and dark skin held a large backpack over her shoulder.  Her outfit was a simple one, white pants with black and yellow stripes running vertically down the side, while she wore a white t-shirt under her GP officer's vest, which she left open, giving her a more relaxed appearance.  Looking about casually the red-eyed woman sighed as she realized her time of enjoyment was over.  Suddenly she stopped, turning to face one of the many doors on the long hall. _ Well this is it, my room… _ groaning the busty woman reached into her pocket, pulling out a small card, which she quickly ran through a slot beside the closed door.  An instant later, a light that had once been red, changed to a green door indicating the door was unlocked.  

Just as the tanned woman prepared to open the door, she saw two figures approaching out of the corner of her eye.  Turning she realized it was merely two other cadets who had graduated with her.  Yet before Lued could turn the handle to her quarters, one of the youths spoke.  

"Hey Lued," one of the young men passing by shouted, a stout figure with brown hair, and gleaming blue eyes.  "Have fun on Planet Plesruis?"

"Yeah, looks like you got a good tan!" the youth added, before the two officers finally passed her, laughing hysterically at their joke.  

Moaning, the red-eyed officer threw open her door storming in quickly.  _Same old jokes… This happens every time I go on vacation…Just because I take my job seriously those jerks think I can't have fun when I go on vacation.  Like I'm some kind of robot…. _  Grumbling to herself, the dark-skinned woman reached her computer terminal, turning on the screen as she sat on her bed, which doubled as her chair for her computer.  

"Let's see what's going on…" Flipping through various GP News reports, Lued yawned.  "What's this?" she muttered reading only pieces of the assignment aloud.  "GP officers, Kiyone and Mihoshi… normally stationed on Planet Earth… in the uncivilized region… sent to explore hole… Planet Plesruis… blah, blah, blah…." Turning off the screen, the red-haired officer fell onto her bed.  "Huh… wonder why they called those two from Earth?  I mean I was right there and all.  Oh well, maybe one day I'll get a chance to do something fun.  Sure wish I had more time on my vacation." 

Closing her eyes, the depressed officer tried to relax.  "Better get some rest, wouldn't want to be tired, after all I have to handle office calls tomorrow… oh joy… nothing like filing everyone else's work.  I hope something happens soon.  I mean hanging out with Sakuya and that one girl was fun, but it's all getting hazy now.  Maybe I had too much to drink while on vacation," she yawned, before finally falling to sleep, dreaming of a fun filled day that she hoped would come. 

**The Academy:**

As Lued dreamed of a better life, another young woman returned to her job at the greatest bastion of science in the universe, next to Washu's Lab, The Science Academy.   

Sakuya walked down the corridor's inside the strange space station, dressed in a white lab coat as she read some documentation on some experiments she had left while on vacation.  Entering into one of the many labs, the green-eyed woman was not watching where she was going, and soon crashed into one of the lab aids.  

Turning around, the young man with tanned hair shook  his head.  "Oh, hello Sakuya. Did you have fun on Planet Plesruis?  I imagine you must have been to a lot of parties, huh?" 

Sighing the young woman took off her glasses and rubbed her temples slowly._  Why does everyone must I always be treated like a teenager?  Didn't I go through college and pass with flying colors like all the others working here?  But every time I leave on a holiday someone accuses me of being a ditzy party girl.  Still, I wonder what did happened during the past week?  I remember having the urge to go to Planet Plesruis, but what happened on the way there, while I was there, and on the way home is a blur.   I remember meeting Lued, and someone else, but then….  Damn it!   This happens all the time.  Maybe it's some kind of mental block.  Perhaps I **should** actually go to the scanners and let them examine me…._

Shaking her head, the young woman dismissed the idea quickly, walking away from the lab aide as she continued towards her workstation.. _No, that would be a waste of time.  I remember having fun, and meeting an old friend, so I'm just blocking the fun out of my mind.  Perhaps I should try to loosen up more.  Right now, I have other concerns…. _

_According to this notes,_ she read, realigning her glasses as she reached her computer, _I should have some rather interesting data around her to examine._  Reaching beside her the young woman quickly typed a few lines in her computer. _ Let's see… where is it…?  Ah here, the data on that hole in space by Plesruis.  Maybe that's the source of my mental block, some form of electro stimulus blocking my synaptic relays…. Well, might as well check out the information._  Looking at the screen, the green-eyed woman's face contorted in disgust. _ Who was it that recorded this?  I've never seen such haphazard data before… OH… _she mentally moaned. _I see, it was two GP officers, honestly can't those gun nuts do anything right?  Kiyone and Mihoshi, huh?  Sounds familiar… wonder who they are?_

**Earth: Seconds after our last chapter**

Standing before the red roofed home, Ryoko shook her head in disbelief, clutching the child of her beloved tightly to her chest.  _No… it can't be!_  She thought darkly as she looked at the wavy surface of the lake, where the man she loved more than anything else had fallen.  Moments ago she had rushed through the house, her heart, body, and soul tingling to the core at the thought of seeing her most loved and precious Tenchi, but when she opened the door the sight that met her eyes was not the happy one she had envisioned, but a cruel twist of fate. Tenchi came back to me, she thought morbidly as she looked at the sky, tears rolling down her cheeks._  But now he's gone… forever.  I never did get to tell him what I wanted to say, what I had to say…._

"Come on, Ryoko!" Kiyone roared as she ran past the crying woman.  "This is no time to start crying.  Tenchi and the others…."

"Are dead," she quickly snapped, a hurt look in her eyes.  "No one could survive a crash like that. I doubt even I could… why don't you go catch the person who shot them down," Ryoko growled, pointing towards the sky.  

"Someone fired on tehm, but who?  Why?" Mihoshi inquired, squinting to see what Ryoko's perfect golden eyes easily detected.  

Just as the argument prepared to go into another round, a strange glow burst from the lake, quickly catching everyone's attention. As one, the three women turned to face this odd occurrence.  Soon the light began to fade, becoming more focused and controlled.  Barely a moment later, the source of this light made itself known, as a radiant sphere rose from the disturbed water.  In the center of the anomaly, a man stood as if in a trance, while five shadows lay around him looking winded, but otherwise fine. 

"Tenchi," the grief-ridden woman screeched as she hurled herself forward, clutching Mayuka close to her chest as she raced towards her beloved.  It was a tremendous feeling that filled her, seeing her love returned from death to her, one that made her quickly forget her troubles and soar forward.  _I can't believe I didn't think about that… of course Tenchi's alive, he's got access to the Lighthawk sword….  Oh well, from now on everything's going to change.  I just know it…!_

"The Power of the Lighthawk…" Kiyone muttered, always awestruck by the power that the young man could wield. For a few moments the green-haired woman started at the scene in front of her, before coming to her senses.  "All right Mihoshi, everyone looks fine, now let's go see who we're dealing with here!"  Pressing a button on her communicator, the young officer summoned her mighty vessel, the Yagami, and soon the two first class detectives were off, prepared to bring swift justice to those who would hurt their friends. 

As the golden-eyed woman watched, Tenchi's barrier faded, and the four women inside stepped back, amazed to be alive as they regained their footing.  Looking down, the brown haired youth's face seemed to contort as he did.  Falling to one knee, he muttered something to the ground.  Seeing the young man kneeling in his Lighthawk armor on the ground, Ryoko feared for the worst, that somehow he had been hurt.  But what her eyes beheld was even worse than she could ever imagine.  

The young man's back was to her, as he spoke with a woman with long pink hair and orange eyes.  In the commotion around her, the golden-eyed woman was unable to tell what was being said; yet what happened next made it all painfully obvious.  

Halley Minkay was crying, clearly shaken by the ordeal she had gone through.  The brown-haired Jurain said something to her, apparently trying to calm her jaded nerves.  

Soaring ever closer, the lithe woman extended her arms and prepared to embrace the man she had thought she had lost. Yet just as her finger tips passed by the young man's ribs, a pair of arms beat her to her goal.  As Halley's arms embraced Tenchi, and her beloved embraced her back, the advancing woman panicked.  "Tenchi… not again…" she whimpered, teleporting away almost instantly. 

Hearing the silver-haired woman's plea, the youngest male Masaki's head shot up as he looked behind him, releasing the pink-haired woman quickly.  "Ryoko?" the brown-eyed youth asked, quickly taking in the scene around him.  The only thing that seemed different was somehow Sasami now held his daughter in her arms.  "Hey, Sasami," he began, looking at her skeptically. "How did you get Noodles?"

"Ryoko gave her to me," the small girl replied. "But she left a minute ago, when you were gonna pick up Halley…"

Groaning, the young man tossed his head back angrily. _ Damn it,_ he thought becoming more angrily than he normally thought he could get._  Once again I messed everything up. _ "Okay, I'm going to go find her."

"Uh Tenchi…" a weak voice called from behind him.  Turning behind him, the young man saw the orange-eyed woman lying on the ground, blood trickling from one of her legs. "I can't seem to stand up on my own…."

Looking towards the shrine, then Halley, Tenchi Masaki swallowed hard as he walked over to pick up the injured woman, realizing he was the only one strong enough to help her to Washu's lab for treatment. _ I better help Halley first.  Then I'll find you, Ryoko….  I promise I will…._  

**That night: **

**The Masaki House:**

As the member's of Tenchi's extended family prepared for the long night ahead, one member was not feeling very well.  _What's going on with Ryoko?_  The young man asked himself as he leaned on one arm against the sliding glass door, blending in with the shadows of the room around him._  She was acting so weird, and I haven't seen her all day.  Where could she have gone?  _

"Oh," a young innocent voice called behind him, sounding surprised to see the brown-haired youth standing in the darkness. "Tenchi, I didn't know you were still up." 

"AH Hello, Lord Tenchi," a second, calmer and more polite voice added. "Are you feeling all right?" 

Turning around slowly, the young Jurain prince saw Sasami and Ayeka standing at the entrance to the kitchen.  "I'm okay, I was just thinking that's all…."

"Would you care to join us?" the purple haired princess asked, holding up a bowl of chips she held gently in her noble hands.  "Sasami and I were about to watch our favorite television program."

Taking in the sight of the two sisters, each one holding a snack, or drink, in their hands, the young man smiled. Those two… they've always been there for me, no matter what's going on.  "Thanks, but I think I'm going to go for a walk."  He declared opening the door.  "Maybe I'll get lucky and find out what Ryoko's been doing all day."   

"Of course," Ayeka laughed politely trying to sound supportive._  Actually if you are lucky that monster woman will have left us for good._  

"Come on, Ayeka," Sasami urged, taking her sister by the hand.  "I want to see what happens!"  Coming out of her glorious visions of the silver-haired woman's demise, the red-eyed woman nodded at her sibling, allowing herself to be drug over to the couch.   

**An Hour Later:**

Walking slowly up the stairs to the Masaki shrine, Tenchi pause to take in the sights and sounds around him.  High above the moon shined brightly, casting a silver glow over the wooded area, as owls and insects added their unique cords to the night's symphony.  _It sure is good to be home.  I just wish I knew what was bothering Ryoko so bad.  I know I was holding Halley, but that's because she was hurt pretty bad.  That was all.  Really!_  

Stopping by one of the paths that branched off the main path, the young man laughed at himself. _ Great now I know I've lost it.  I'm defending myself to me.  Man… can things get any worse?_  Turning now the dirt path, the brown-haired youth continued to look around, in his random wanderings he had now found himself in a place he hadn't been for sometime.  

Before him rested an old shack, it's wooden outline causing him to recall a time long ago, when he and Ayeka had taken shelter form the rain in their.*3  _Man did Ryoko hate me for that,_ he laughed to himself.  Just as he prepared to leave, a faint noise caught his attention.  With a confused look upon his face, the youngest Masaki threw open the door, wondering what could make the noise he was hearing.  _It sounds like someone is… crying?_  As the door flew open he gasped, just as the figure inside did the same.  _Ryoko…!_

"Hey," the young man said as he looked at the crying woman, who sat balled up on one of the benches, her arms around her legs.  In the pale moonlight, Tenchi's outline seemed to fill most of the passageway, as it hung over the shaken woman.  "What are you doing in here?"

Wiping her eyes quickly, Ryoko turned her upper body away from him.  "Nothing.  I always come out here at night," she answered with her usual tough guy attitude.   "What are you doing here," the lithe woman countered.  

"Well with all that's happened lately I decided to go for a walk.  But I heard something in here and thought Ryo-Ohki was up to something again."

"Nope, she's not here."  The golden-eyed woman briskly replied. "Now why don't you leave me alone…?"

Hearing her words, Tenchi felt a stinging in his chest.  Seeing the lithe woman in this kind of agony had always hurt him, since the beginning when he had inadvertently cut off her hand and he saw the passion she had in her eyes flicker away. (*1)  Stepping inside, the young man casually made his way over to the bench that sat opposite the crying female.  As he sat down, Ryoko quickly moved, angling herself to continue to hide her face from him.   

  
"You're upset," he noted, reaching beside him to pick up a few small pieces of wood.  

"I'm not upset," she angrily repeated. "I just want to be left alone right now that's all."

"Then you must be cold," the brown-haired youth remarked as he placed the small wood fragments in a fire pit at the center of the room.  "Let me start us a fire, okay?"

"Do what you want," the lithe seductress answered. "Since I can't make you leave anyway…."

For a few moments, the room fell silent as Tenchi worked at the fire and Ryoko sulked.  It was silence that was soon broken, as the wind blew by, causing the door to slam shut and startle the two occupants.  

Forcing a laugh, the adopted mother of Mayuka looked at Tenchi for the first time since he had came in the room.  "I just can't get a quiet moment, can I?"

Leaning close, to warm his hands, the brown-eyed shrine keeper looked up at her thoughtfully.  "Ryoko… we know each other better than that…. I know something is bothering you.  So tell me, is this about my question, or the fact that Halley came back with us?" 

"Well obviously you don't know me very well, Tenchi," she replied sounding arrogant and aloof. "Otherwise you'd know that like I said I just want to be alone right now."

Standing up slowly, the part Jurain prince moaned from his own weariness before walking over to sit down beside Ryoko.  "Okay then, if I can just say one thing then I'll leave."

"Finally…" the seductive ex-space pirate remarked.  "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say how glad I am you were safe," he said plainly, looking at the fire burning before them.  "When we got shot down, I remember feeling scared.  Not that I would die, but that I'd never get to see you or Mayuka again.  Ryoko…" the young man announced, taking one of her hands in his.  "I know this will sound corny, but I need to tell you something.  I love you, I always will.  If you aren't ready to get married to me, that's fine.  I am sorry for putting so much pressure on you.  No matter what you decide I'll love you, and no matter who I meet along the way I'll still love you the most."  

Cupping her hand in both of his, Tenchi looked the lithe woman squarely in the eyes.  "Right now I don't care if you say yes or no, all I want is for you to be with me.  When you left me on Planet Plesruis, it was like my whole life came crashing down.  Nothing was fun or exciting, instead I was completely miserable.  But now that I'm here with you, it looks like my life has meaning again.  So what do you say, Ryoko?  Can we at least be together, even if you don't want to get married?  What do you think?"

Smiling tenderly, the busty woman's eyes brimmed with tears.  "What do I think…."she echoed.  "I think… I think…" shaking her head, Ryoko closed her eyes as she grinned.  Turning back to him, she glared at him hungrily, before leaning very close, so close in fact that they're lips nearly were touching.  "I think you talk too much, and you never even kissed your bride to be hello.  I mean can you blame me for being upset?"

At that instant, it was as if a dark cloud that had been surrounding the young man's heart had vanished, and he quickly drew Ryoko into his arms causing their lips to meet in a kiss whose passion was unparalleled by any other kiss in existence.  Feeling a surge of energy from their lips meeting, the lithe woman continued to lean forward and soon the two toppled over onto the floor. 

Pulling away from him for a fraction of a second, the golden-eyed seductress smiled broadly at her prey. "So how should we celebrate?  I have an idea, and we can do it right now."  

"Ryoko," Tenchi winced, feeling the young looking woman's bulk on his chest.  "Why don't we go back to my room?"

"Why?  We have everything we need right here."

"Yeah, but the fire won't stay going all night, and my bed is a lot more comfortable."

"Don't worry about the fire, Tenchi dear…" Ryoko cooed in his ear. "I'll be more than happy to keep you warm, like I said my idea with definitely make some heat."

Kissing the slender woman once again, the part Jurain prince stopped only long enough to say one word. "Ryoko…." he declared in a warning tone.  

"Oh all right," she whined. "We can go to your room…" she began, seeing the look in his eyes, "to **sleep**..." Ryoko complained.  "But let's wait a little while, at least until the fire goes out.  Then we can go home…."

Between the Dimensions:  The Jerthosian Isle 

In the quiet void between Torment and Delight the mighty isle of the Ebon Knight, Jerthose, rests.  Though at first it would appear to be nothing more than an ancient castle, with it's black spires and feudal appearance, this citadel is in fact the home of a powerful man, one who's technological schemes threaten to bring an end to everything two universe's hold dear.  

Deep within its vast halls, small mechanized men scramble about, following their dark orders with relentless precision.  But in the very heart, two figures of great power reside, discussing a course of action that will have very dire consequences for our beloved heroes.  

**The Control Room:**

"Now you see what you must do?"  Jerthose declared to his ally from him massive black chair, as she turned two large photo-printouts over and over continuously.  

"I guess… but… well, I can see why this guy might be trouble, but are you sure about her?"  The strangely marked woman asked, turning the photograph in question towards her superior as she studied the other. 

"Thought she may be a youth, she is very dangerous to my plans. If it makes you… feel… more comfortable kill her last.  The boy should be no trouble.  He doesn't possess any powers other than strength, and that alone will not stop you my dear."  Turning in his chair, the black knight paused for a moment.   "I've decided to give you a few days to prepare," the ebon knight declared to his comrade. "Don't waste them playing your silly games, nothing good comes from them anyway.  That is all, you may go."  

Bowing respectfully, the silver-haired woman, adorned with two strange marks on her face floated into the air.  And in an instant she flew backwards from the room, her heart feeling weighed down by the horrible acts she would soon commit.  

_So I guess soon I'll have to be off… _the golden-eyed woman thought darkly, as she entered into one of the many elevators running throughout the isle.  "First to Torment to kill Yosho, then to Delight, to kill…." Touching a button on the control panel, the lithe figure felt her stomach drop as the doors to the elevator slammed shut. _ I know this is for the good of my family, but why… **why** do I have to do this?_

**Next Time:**  The snowball that will start an avalanche has just been released.  The mysterious stranger's name is revealed, and a battle for everything begins.  

1: Tenchi Muyo: Episode One

2: Lord Katsuhito is Tenchi's grandfather, and Ayeka is his half sister, so since Ryoko is married to Tenchi I figure that would be correct for relationship sake.   

3: Tenchi Muyo: Episode Three


	9. Call My Killer...

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own the Tenchi Muyo cast, and claim no ownership to them.  However I did create some characters, please ask before using them.

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

**Chapter 09: Call my Killer…**

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki House:**

In the mid-afternoon, when all the early chores had been completed, the extended Masaki family took a break from their routine after lunch.  Sitting in the living room with his wife, Yosho, and Sakuya, Tenchi leaned his head back, feeling rather tired from his long morning's work in the garden.  

"Tenchi, do you think I look fat?"  The pregnant woman asked, admiring herself skeptically in one of the mirrors downstairs. 

"No, of course not dear," the young father admitted, rubbing his face wearily, hoping his answer would suffice. "You're perfect."

"WHAT?" she snapped, a panicked look in her eyes, as she turned towards him. "Then there must be something wrong with the baby!  I've been pregnant over a week; there should be at least some change!  I should have put on a little weight!"

"Did I say no?" the shrine keeper asked timidly, realizing there was no good way out of this conversation.  "What I meant is you're just starting to show signs of being pregnant, but you're doing it so well.  It was hard to tell."

  
"So you think I'm fat!"  Ryoko shrieked, tears rolling from her eyes. "Oh Tenchi!  You're so mean, I hate you!" In a flicker, the lithe woman disappeared, leaving the brown-haired husband to shaking his head in despair. 

"It looks like the mood swings have already started, eh dad?" Yosho said trying to hide the amusement in his voice.  

"No…" Tenchi groaned standing up, stretching his powerful body sorely.  "Not yet at least.  You're mom is just very sensitive about her weight."

"So how much do you think this will cost you?" the golden-eyed boy asked with a smirk.  

"Yosho!" Sakuya snapped from beside him. "That's a terrible thing to say.  I'm sure your mother only wants-"

"I figure I'm going to have to buy something that's at least 100 dollars.  Do you think your mom has enough necklaces yet?" shaking his head, the married youth looked at the stairs leading to his room.  

"Maybe your should try taking her out to the movies," Sasami said coming into the room after hearing Ryoko's outburst, wiping her hands on a rag having just finished washing the dishes.  "Or to dinner."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Tenchi," Washu proclaimed from her spot on one of the easy chairs, making everyone wonder how long the short woman had been there. 

"I suppose you're right, I should do that." The brown-haired man declared. "But what about the rest of you?  I'd feel bad just taking her out for the evening, and not you girls.  I mean you did come all this way…."

"Don't worry about us silly," the blue-haired girl laughed, dismissing his concerns with a friendly wave.  "You go ahead and spend some time with Ryoko.  We've been taking up a lot of your time since we got her, and I think it would be good for you to have a night out." 

"Tenchi…." Ryoko whined, suddenly appearing behind the deciding young man, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hovered there. "I'm sorry I yelled.  Please forgive me…."

"Okay, Ryoko," he smiled cheerfully.  "Tell you what, why don't we go to the movies?  While we're in town we can pick up something to eat, and check out that jewelry shop you like.  "

Looking at him with a confused expression, the golden-eyed mother quickly looked at the rest of those assembled.  "I knew it," she growled, bowing her head so her hair hid her eyes.  "You do think I'm fat," she cried out looking up suddenly, tears rolling down her face.  "I really do hate you, Tenchi!"  Once again a hiss of dissipating matter filled the air and the lithe woman vanished.  Sighing in defeat the young looking father shook his head.  

"I knew that sounded too obvious."  Tenchi told the others, "you'd think I'd have learned by now… well maybe if I hurry I can still stop this from turning into a full scale cold war…."

"What is all the commotion?"  Ayeka asked, casually strolling into the room from the kitchen.  "Is something going on?"

"Ryoko and I are going into town," the brown haired shrine caretaker declared looking up the stairs timidly.  "Providing I can convince her not to kill me."  

"Well dad, since you're gonna be busy, I thought I'd show Sakuya around all the sites." Yosho began. 

"Before you do that," Washu announced, once again surprising everyone by her presence.  "Give me a hand in my lab, I've been having some trouble with Kiyone and Mihoshi lately, they really are hooked on that fantasy world of theirs.  I'd say they read too much of your book, Yosho, but that wouldn't explain the readings I get from them.  Besides that your book has no pictures, I don't think Mihoshi could figure it out."

Understanding his grandmother's concerns, the young man nodded.  "Okay then, let me help my grandmother out, and then I'll be back in just a little while, okay?"  Yosho said kindly, before turning and following the red-haired woman to her lab.   

"Very well then, we shall keep Sakuya entertained," Ayeka proclaimed calmly, catching the young woman's arm as she tried to follow her beloved boyfriend.  "It's best to not wander into Miss Washu's-"

"LITTLE WASHU!" a nasal voice corrected suddenly, before the door slammed shut to the wonderful realm of science.

"Yes… Little Washu's laboratory.  Perhaps Sasami and I could offer you a more reasonable solution.  Why don't we take a stroll to the shrine?  We can have tea with my brother while we wait for Yosho to finish checking on those two."

"That's a great idea, Ayeka," Sasami chimed giddily.  "It's a perfect day for a nice stroll."

"And then we can get to know you better, dear," the purple haired woman said with an icy glare as she regarded the black-haired girl who dated her only nephew.  

"Okay," Sakuya swallowed hard, realizing she was about to receive a grilling form these strange women whom she had only recently discovered were a pair of alien princesses.  "That sounds like fun…."  
  


**Washu's Lab:**

"I know it seems like nothing," the little genius said nonchalantly as she descended the stairs into her laboratory with the golden-eyed youth in tow.  "But you see…."

"Washu!"  Kiyone's voice rang out from deeper in the lab.  "let us down!  You can't keep us tied up here forever, not like this."

Rounding a corner, the advancing duo soon found the yelling woman.  Resting a few feet off the ground were Kiyone and Mihoshi, each wearing nothing, save the metal bands and wires that were placed in various locations across their bodies.  Fortunately for the young son of Tenchi, the cold metal scanners were situated so that nothing embarrassing could be seen, and so Yosho was spared a nosebleed. 

"Washu, let me down right now!  I know I agreed to more tests, but this is too much!"  The angry detective yelled, as her partner slept soundly in her bonds beside her.  

"Okay, okay…" the green-eyed woman complained agitatedly.  "I suppose I'm done scanning you for now anyway.  Yosho, I'll unlock the device you help them down."

"M-m-me…." He said with a dry mouth, "but they're not wearing…."

"Then close your eyes," Washu answered as she playfully searched her keyboard for the release switch. "Now let's see here, what do I do to let you two down…?"  After several minutes of pretending to be lost, the young genius pressed the release switch.  "Well this is odd…" the diminutive genius admitted, a rather surprised look on her face as she examined the new data before her.  

Hearing the obvious confusion in her voice, the black-haired young man looked away from his supposed aunt, which was fine with him as she was not wearing anything and this situation made him more and more nervous by the moment.  "What is it, grandmother?"

"I'm not really sure, but it looks like a portal just opened, right over by Funaho…  I think we better check it out.  It might be important."

"Can we get dressed first?" Mihoshi asked, "cause you know Tenchi doesn't like us going outside without clothes on.  Remember that time…."

"Okay!" Washu interrupted, glaring at the monitor with an impatient intensity. "Just hurry, I have a bad feeling about this." _ This portal is like that other one, the one by Plesruis… it might hold the key to what happened to Kiyone and Mihoshi, but I get the feeling its not going to be that easy, and that things are about to get a lot worse…._

Turning towards the door, the golden-eyed youth suddenly remembered something.  _Wait a minute… at Funaho… the other me said he was going to go over there today, to pay his respects to his past, or something like that…. if the portal is opening there, he could be in danger!_  Yet at that moment an even darker thought came to his attention._  Oh no… Aunt Ayeka, Aunt Sasami, and Sakuya… they were going to the shrine, which means going by Funaho… that means…  _Wasting no more time the young man took off, racing towards the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving his grandmother and supposed aunts wondering what had gotten into the young man to make him react so oddly.  

**Universe of Delight: **

**Tenchi's Bedroom:**

Early in the morning, before the sun had even begun to rise, and only the glimmer of its presence cast away the shadows of night, Tenchi Masaki awoke.  Moaning tiredly the young man appeared momentarily shocked as he open his eyes.  Before him lady a beautiful woman, dressed in a seductive outfit, her wild spiny hair flowing everywhere as she slept oblivious to the world around her.  

_So it wasn't a dream,_ he smiled, fighting back tears of joy._  It was real.  Ryoko did say yes.  _ Staring at her for a few moments, the young man sat up on the bed, stretching his soar body to the limits.   Suddenly he was attacked from behind, as two arms wrapped quickly around his neck, stopping him from going any further.  

"Where do you think you're going?" the sultry voice asked behind him.  "Don't I get a kiss good morning?  Or are you just going to sleep with me and then talk about it to everyone?"

"Ryoko…" he sighed warmly, turning to look at her, just in time to be pulled into a powerful kiss.  

Pulling him back onto the bed, she grinned mischievously at her beloved Jurain prince.  "Because if you don't tell, I most certainly will tell everyone that we slept together."

"I thought you would," Tenchi nodded casually, realizing the truth Ryoko told would be a lot more of a lie than what actually happened.   "I'm glad you finally accepted my offer."

"Well I had to accept your proposal," Ryoko proclaimed with a seductive tone. "There really was no choice."

"I'm that persuasive, huh?" the young man smirked, feeling rather full of himself. 

"No," the lithe woman in the bed next to him replied, shaking her head slightly. "It's just that you sounded so pathetic using those corny lines, I didn't want you to ever embarrass yourself like that again.  By the way," she said pausing to wrap her arms around his neck.  "You missed it, Mayuka said her first words.  "She called me mommy.  I think hearing her call me that was what made up my mind.  I couldn't leave the kid without a mom.  I could never do that. *1 "

"That's great news to hear she said that Ryoko, but those weren't her first words."  He reminded her kindly.  "Don't you remember, she said, 'bye-bye Yosho.*2'  Well actually it was 'buh bye 'Osho,' but you know what I mean."

Frowning the silver-haired woman shook her head as she recalled that day.  _How could I forget something so special, _she thought dismally._  That was the day Tenchi said he loved me. _

"Well, maybe my memory would be better if I hadn't missed my wake up kiss."  She said, beckoning him forward seductively.    Nodding his understanding, the young man kissed his fiancée tenderly on the lips.  

"Ryoko," he said after breaking away. "I want you to know that no matter what happens from now on, I'll always love you.  Please don't leave me like that again, okay?"

"Okay, by the way Tenchi, it's time for my pre-breakfast pre-sex kiss," Ryoko laughed, kissing her future husband passionately.  As their lips touched, the young man allowed the passionate feeling to course through his body.  Yet suddenly, his eyes shot open as a single word popped into his mind, a second too late.  

_Sex! _ He thought just in time to see Ryoko's eyes open wide, as she rolled over in the bed to sit on top of his chest.  

"Now let's see," she said, as the young man under her tried to pry himself free.  "What should we do next?  You're under me, and we're in bed… hmmm…"

Thinking quickly, the brown-haired youth reached forward to touch the lithe woman's inner thigh.  "Well I'm sure you could think of something."  Casting her cherished love a shocked look, Ryoko was not prepared for that comment, or what followed.  

  
Rolling quickly onto his side, Tenchi managed to throw the silver-haired woman from his chest and maneuver so he now was on top of her.  

"Oh… you play dirty," she grinned, reaching forward, to try and begin her erotic fantasy with her heart's desire.  

Yet before this could be accomplished, the brown-haired shrine keeper shook his head, and slid off of her.  "Come on," he announced with all the warmth in his heart.  "Let's go downstairs and tell everybody the good news.  I'm sure they're all waiting for us to have breakfast anyway."  Rising from his bed, the young man was quickly stopped, as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist.  

"Oh no," Ryoko laughed seductively.  "I'm not sharing you with the others, not yet anyway.  I mean look at what you're wearing." 

Taking in his appearance, the brown-haired semi-Jurain looked confused. "What's wrong with it?" 

"You wore that yesterday!" she recalled. "You'll have to change, but first you need to take a nice long hot bath…."  

"Ryoko, wait I…" before Tenchi could say another word, the two figures disappeared, teleported away by Ryoko's powers.  

**The Onsen:**

Appearing in the air just above the steaming spring, the golden-eyed woman smiled mischievously as both she and Tenchi, who was under her at that moment, collided with the warm liquid below.  

Coming up out of the hot water, Tenchi prepared to yell at his future wife, but at that moment his words became lodged in his through as he saw a most amazing sight, and a trickle of blood poured from his nose.  Standing before the soaking youth was the seductive space pirate.  However, her clothes were no longer anywhere to be seen.   Spinning away from her, the brown-haired prince closed his eyes, covering them with one hand as if it would help him erase the image from his mind.  

"What's the matter?"  Ryoko laughed, slowly walking through the water, the sound echoing in his ears.  "Aren't you happy to see me?  After all, once we're married, we'll be bathing together in here all the time."

It was a comment that was not wise, as Tenchi's nose began to bleed even worse at that thought. _ Oh man… Ryoko's hard to control **now**,_ he realized suddenly.  _Once we're married she'll be impossible… _

"I'll tell you what," she soothingly said, leaning her naked body against his back, which caused his blood to begin to flow to his head rather quickly from embarrassment, despite the fact he still had his clothes on.  "How about this, since you aren't feeling playful anymore, I'll wash your back, and you can wash mine, but I want you to give me a back rub first, okay?"  

Never removing his hand from his face, the young man nodded his agreement.  Slowly he turned about, continuing to block his vision.  "Okay then… turn around."  

Listening carefully the young man heard the water in front of him swirl, and so he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as he felt satisfied by her actions.  Reaching forward, the Jurain heir's face became contorted as he placed his hands where he imagined his future wife's shoulder blades would be.  _Odd.  Ryoko's back is awfully lumpy.  _Swallowing hard, Tenchi could have guessed what had just happened, but fro some unforeseen reason he opened his eyes anyway.  The sight he beheld was too much for the young man, who lost consciousness shortly thereafter from blood loss.  

Sighing, Ryoko bent down to pick up her fiancée.  "Silly Tenchi, you said turn around, not let me see your back.  So I did.  But really…." She paused, hefting him over her shoulder.  "If you wanted to touch me, you didn't have to try to be so sneaky, I would have let you.  Oh well, I guess you're still learning.  I suppose I better take you back to your room, and get you ready for breakfast.  The first thing we'll have to do is get you out of these damp clothes, and… well I guess I could put some other clothes on you.  But that sure seems like a waste of time…." Holding onto the unconscious youth, the golden-eyed woman waded over to the edge of the bath, collecting the dress she had worn into the Onsen.  "I guess there's always tonight…."

**Later: The Field:**

Stopping from his work, Tenchi wiped his brow slowly.  "Man is it hot today," he noted with an excited sigh. _ Yes, she said yes!  I can't believe it.   _The young man laughed excitedly as he continued working, not really doing a good job of hoeing, as he barely moved any dirt with his swings. _ I can't believe I was worried about her.  I mean this is Ryoko I'm talking about here…_ pausing the brown-haired youth's grin faded for a moment._  Of course with her around I never know what to expect.  I was so nervous she'd say no that I think I nearly died of fear.  _

Stepping back, the young man shook his head.  _It's too hot out here.  _Looking around, the young field worker undid the buttons on his heavy over-shirt, Tenchi tossed it to the side, and making sure it didn't land in any mud puddles around.  _That's much better,_ he thought as he felt a cool breeze blow across the fields.  _I don't know why I'm wearing so many clothes, I never do when I come out here to work, but for some reason when I woke up after that incident in the bath, I was wearing all this stuff.  I'm already late with my chores as it is, but I still have no clue whom put these on me. _

Suddenly, a gentle clapping came from behind the undressing youth.   "OH!" a sad seductive voice called out playfully from behind him.  "Don't stop now, it was just getting good.  Take it all off, Tenchi!"  

"Ryoko!" Tenchi said in a weak laugh, his face turning red at her comment.  "How long have you been there?"

"Since you came out here," she remarked, reclining in a tree branch overlooking the large field.  "I've just been watching you play with your hoe.  I hope you plan on playing with me again soon, like you did in the Onsen earlier…."

"That was an accident," the young field worker answered in a hushed yelled.  

"I don't think it was, and neither does Washu. Ayeka seemed especially agitated when I told her."

"You did what!"  He gasped beginning to see his semi-peaceful life come crashing down around him.  

Giggling the slender woman rolled off the branch, teleporting quickly behind him.  "That's what I love about you, Tenchi. You're so trusting.  No matter what I say you always believe me."

"So you didn't tell, anyone about this morning."

"Of course not," Ryoko said with a grin. "You were the one who wanted to tell them.  While you were sleeping off your unconsciousness, I got to have breakfast with everyone.  Of course Kiyone and Mihoshi are still gone, which is sad."

"Why is that?"

Resting her chin right beside his chin, she shook her head.  "They were acting really weird, I mean ever for them.  They kept talking about some kid named Yosho, our wedding, and me being pregnant.  Not only that but they didn't recognize Mayuka at all."

"Weird.  From what you say it's like they're from some bizarre alternate future."  He told her, reaching up to cup her face in one of his hands kindly.  

"Tenchi," the lithe woman said flatly.  "No one would ever buy that.  I think you've been talking to Mihoshi for too long.  I mean really… alternative futures?"

"I guess you're right," he nodded, bending down to pick up his hoe.  "Why don't we head back home?  I didn't get to eat breakfast, and it's getting close to lunch.  Plus I think it's about time to tell everyone the news."

"Only on one condition," she chuckled, standing with one hand on her hip as she watched him bend over.  "You'll have to carry me!"  With that she leapt into his arms, causing him to drop his gardening tool.  

"What'll I do with my hoe?"

Putting one finger on his nose, Ryoko shook her head in mock anger.  "You know Tenchi, dearest, if anyone else called me that, I'd smack them.  Lucky for you I like you so much…."

**Washu's Lab:**

Deep within the awesome subspace realm where a certain red-haired genius conducted wonderful experiments, a young woman slept.  Although it was not in the typical manner in which most beings are accustomed.  For this pink-haired woman rested within a long glass tube, her clothing gone as she floated in a strange green substance.  The only thing covering her body was the long red bands she wore about her wrists.  Wires were attached across her body, monitoring her health.  Having received a rather nasty break in her arm, the orange-eyed space traveler had been placed in one of Washu's medi-tubes.  As usual as soon as the young woman regained consciousness and was healed, she would be set free.  However at the moment Halley Minkay was facing something much worse than a broken leg.  She was reliving her past, and seeing her greatest shame come to light once again. 

Inside her tube, the pink-haired girl dreamed of a time long ago.  A time when she was still young and free, before a terrible event changed her life forever. 

It was a fuzzy memory, but it was one that Halley had seen countless times already.   This was the memory of her scars, which adorned both her wrists.  She saw herself, a young girl with dark blue hair, running happily through the woods, as her brother counted far behind her.  The game of hide-and-seek had just begun.  Running happily into the forested area, she giggled with excitement.  It wasn't often she was allowed to go out and play, especially with her brother, and she was determined to have as much fun as she could.  Soon she cleared the trees, appearing before a stream, whose water ran slowly past her.  Realizing there was no place to hide here, Halley prepared to leave, yet suddenly she felt a presence behind her, one that made her feel a chill run through her entire body.  

Turning about slowly, the orange-eyed girl saw a massive figure behind her, his entire body garbed in black armor.  When he spoke it echoed in her mind, not her ears.  _It is time to receive your past and future, the end of two worlds draws nearer._  The creature said, and in that moment, the little girl felt an intense pain in her arms, it was like a shock only multiplied to unbelievable heights.  At that moment, the dark blue-haired girl passed out, and darkness overtook her thoughts. 

As her mind recalled that dark days events, the youngest Minkay's eyes began to move swiftly under her eyelids as ever so slowly she began to regain her consciousness.  Yet something inside her kept her from waking, as if she knew what would happen when she awoke, and the pink-haired girl was fighting hard to suppress that terrible future from occurring. 

**GP Headquarters:**

Pulling up beside strange space station, the Yagami appeared rushed as the large vessel began its landing sequences.

"Don't you think this is strange, Mihoshi," the teal haired woman asked as they docked their ship, preparing to transport the ship in their cargo bay into the jailor's hands.  "I never heard anything about Sigius Meldred breaking out of jail, but here he is, in our custody again!"

"Attention, Yagami…" a voice crackled over their intercom.  "Congratulations on capturing the wanted criminal, Sigius Meldred. We've been looking for him for a while."

"So how did he escape?"  Kiyone inquired, hearing nothing but static for the longest time.  

Suddenly a holo-monitor appeared before them, and a woman with fiery red hair and eyes glared at them.  Her appearance was rather startling, causing the green-eyed woman to do a double take.  _Wow… that was scary, for a second there I thought I was looking at Mihoshi's twin.  Thankfully this girl's got red hair….   _

"What do you mean escape?  He is in your custody right now, isn't he?"  The officer, whose name badge identified her as Lued, snapped.  

"Of course he is," Kiyone growled, slamming her fist on the consol.  "But you're the ones who let him get away before.  That's why he was able to shoot down our friends ship!"

Sighing, the red-eyed woman shook her head sadly. _ It must suck to be as old and senile as those two, she realized.  I hope I never get that way._   "Whatever, just send us the data and prepare for energy transmission.  Once we get him in custody, I promise he won't be 'escaping' again."  With that the monitor flickered off and the two officers were left alone with their thoughts. 

"Okay…" the teal haired woman hissed.  "Well she sure was 'friendly' wasn't she?"

"I was just thinking that," Mihoshi chimed, completely missing her partner's tone.  "So shouldn't we get home?  I'd like to see Ryoko's kid again."

"Yeah," the green-eyed woman admitted. "Things are getting weird at Tenchi's.  I think it would be a good idea to get going.  I have a bad feeling that this isn't the end, and that something really awful is about to happen…" Saying nothing more, the two detectives laid in their course on the ship's navigation system and soon were heading back to Earth as quickly as they could.

Seeing the two women leave, Lued felt something gnawing at the back of her mind, as if she should know them.  Shaking her head, the dark-skinned woman sighed.  _I must be losing it, if only something interesting would happen. Yeah right,_ she added with a laugh._  What could possibly happen to make my life interesting?_

**Planet Plesruis: Komodas Temple:**

Deep within the warm dark confines of the Komodas' temple, a single figure works on a rather strange project.   His name is Talon, and at one time he was one of the most distinguished of his people.  Yet when the Chi-Ahree arrived that all changed, and he went from being the leader of his sector to a mere servant.  However in the service of her eminence, none of that bothered the scaled man.  It was his current task that caused his distress.   Within a large chamber deep under the surface of Plesruis, where unsuspecting tourists played their days and nights away happily the lizard priest knelt before a massive star craft, working on an open panel in hull.  Ancient in appearance the old machine's age was matched only by the sheer ferocity of its appearance.  

Standing up the scaled figure's tongue flickered in and out repeatedly as he paused a moment to take everything in.  _This is truly amazing,_ he noted._  I wonder how it will help my species become whole again?   We haven't had need of a war ship since the time of the great wars before her coming millennia ago.   Perhaps we are going to be forced to leave this world, before the destroyer arrives, as the Chi-Ahree declared.    _Wiping his hands on a rag, the tall figure whose flesh drooped around his neck, shook his head as he tried to comprehend things well beyond his limitations.  

"What do you think you're doing?" a cold voice growled behind the slacking lizard man.  Panicking the lizard priest prepared for the worst, yet when he turned Talon was relieved to see it was merely the Chi-Ahree standing behind him.  The kind leader who had been inspiring and leading them for these past weeks.    

"Forgive me, my lady," he hissed placing one hand on his heart as he bowed.  "I was merely in deep contemplation, and lost myself."

"I see, and what was it you were thinking about?" the purple robed figure said moving across the floor with a warrior's grace, the long purple robes giving the mysterious figure a melting look.  

"It's this ship," the scaled priest declared, rubbing the hull with his claws tenderly.  "Why do we need a warship?"

Reaching her acolyte, the Chi-Ahree moved swiftly.  In a moment a hand shout out of the purple robes, clutching the thinking Komodas by the throat and hefting him from the ground.  Stunned by his master's attack, Talon merely gazed down the long powerful arm in silence, trying to pry the hand from his throat in vain.  "Never question the orders of the Chi-Ahree!   Do you understand?"

"Yes, Chi-Ahree… I would never question your words…." struggling in the vice like grip, the young priest nodded, as he felt his life force draining.  It was as if she was squeezing out his soul.  Meeting his superior's eyes, the lizard man felt a chill run through his soul as he meet those powerful eyes, which were normally hidden by the purple cloak.  

"Good," the ornately dressed figure remarked before dropping him to the floor.  "Then that is all.  Never question my commands again, whelp.  The Chi-Ahree is absolute.  I have seen my future in the Destiny Stone, and I can see what is coming.  This ship must be done in time.  We have barely a year, and much to do, before we have to wage war with The Destroyer of legend himself."  With that the powerful ruler turned, her footfalls echoing far down the hall.  "It won't be long now, and I'll meet my own destiny.  A time of war is upon us, and we must be ready."  Watching his mentor leave, Talon gasped for air as he crawled back to work.  Something had changed in the Chi-Ahree.  She was no longer acting like herself, and for the life of him the young lizard creature could not figure out what it was.

**Between Dimensions:**

In the control center to the awesome Jerthosian Isle, two beings stood before a vast portal, one that looked as if it would suck them in at any moment.  While only a few hours had passed in reality, much more time passed in this strange isle.   One of those present was a tall slender woman, with beautiful cyan hair, and golden eyes.  She shook her head as she attached a strange device to her ear, moving a small headphone right by her mouth.  

"There my dear," the Ebon Knight called Jerthose proclaimed.  "Now I will be able to hear all you hear, and give you advise should you need it.  It is time, you may leave now," he nodded, before sitting down before a control panel checking the latest status of numerous experiments within the massive floating black castle.

"Are you sure about this boss?" the agile female asked, appearing very uncertain about her current situation.  "Is this really the only way to save my friends and family?"

"My dear partner," the black armored figure sighed, clanging his fingers together as he observed the data before him.  "I have studied Yosho Masaki, and you may trust me when I say he is no match for you.  The one who killed my 'brother' had impressive powers, however this youth is no consequence.  He is a mere boy.  Stronger than average perhaps, but he has no idea of the power within him.  Killing him will be not be a problem for you."

"But still, killing someone doesn't seem right," the warrior woman replied.  "At least not just for some crazy theory…."

"What!" the blue-eyed man shouted, slamming his powerful arms down on the computer terminal before him, completely destroying the supercomputer.  "**Crazy theory!**" Standing to his full height, the black knight towered over his lithe cohort.  As he spoke, his voice showed that he was barely in control of his rage. "My brother's were crazy, allowing their emotions to shape their destiny.  That is why both of them are dead, and I hold their souls in my machine."  Trudging forward, his feet echoing loudly in the vast computer room, the ebon knight stopped a few feet before her, placing one pointed finger tip under the startled woman's chin, before lifting her by that point.   Holding up his other hand, Jerthose called forth a massive surge of sapphire power.  "My plans are based on fact, young one.  Don't forget that!"  Letting go of the golden-eyed woman, allowing her to drop to the floor in a slump, the tall figure dissipated his gathered power.  

"Yosho Masaki is an anomaly, one of the two you must eliminate so that I might succeed with my plan.  Now go, we have wasted too much time already."  

Nodding her head, the silver haired woman backed away, returning to the shadows as she prepared to undergo her task.

Taking a slow cleansing breath, Jerthose calmed his nerves.  _I almost lost control of my emotions again.  However, once my plan is complete I won't have to worry about such annoying concepts anymore. I will be free of my confines forever.  _ Standing over the destroyed machine, the creature with the glowing blue eyes shook his head._  The last time I allowed my emotions to control my thoughts and actions a piece of me died.  As did my brother….  Never again will I be ruled by something so illogical._  Looking over his shoulder, the large schemer looked into the shadows where his cherished partner had just been._  Be swift young one for much is riding on your mission, and most of all… _he paused bending down to pick-up a smolder hunk of metal.  "Be careful…."****

**Universe of Torment:**

**Funaho:**

Yosho Masaki has had a rough life.  Although it hasn't been a long time, by his count only a few years, it has been a turbulent time.  Yet here at the holy tree, Funaho, he found some measure of peace._  It was here in Delight where Ryoko found Tenchi, and it is this tree that brought my great-grandfather to Earth when he chased after my mother.  It's funny, even thought I hated everything that Blackshire has done in a morbid way I have to be grateful to him.  Because of him I was able to meet a whole other universe and play the part of a universal hero.  Of course, I would have been perfectly happy had I never met him.  But now that he's dead, nothing can possibly go wrong.  _Breathing slowly through his nose, the black-haired youth shook his head slowly.  "Mom… dad… I know you're dead, but I want you to know I'm still trying.  I'm going to find this Jerthose and stop him.  No one will hurt us again, not now or ever.  I'll have the life you always wanted me to have, or at least the real me will.  I came here, because I can't go the steps where you kissed for the first time.  But to me this place will always be just as special.  That other Ryoko made her vow to her Tenchi here.  I know you can't actually hear me, since you don't exist any more, just like I was supposed to not exist, but… I still miss you."  

Shaking his head, the young man realized the time for talk and sorrow was done.   _I'll have to try to sneak into grandmother's lab.  That's the only way I can get the equipment I need to find where this Jerthose is.  Of course that won't be easy, but maybe this Kiyone and Mihoshi will make it easier.  If I play my cards right, and if I can get the other me out of the way a while, then maybe I can do everything without sneaking around.  I wish I could just be open with them, but there isn't time, not anymore.  Besides, it would only upset them to know my universe was real.  A universe where mad demons like Blackshire roam free… _

Clenching his hands into fists, Yosho gritted his teeth as he turned from the massive space tree.  "No more…" he fumed.  _This shall be the last days of these Ebon Knights.  Even if it kills me I'll make sure they never hurt anyone again.  They were stupid enough to help create Blackshire the first time; I won't let them run free in my home world! _ 

Suddenly, the golden-eyed youth heard a roar behind him.  Whirling about, Yosho saw the most awesome sight of his life, as what he figured could only be a vortex in space and time burst open behind him.  It was a massive gateway, as dark blue energy poured into it in an infinite downward cycle, resembling water draining from a broken bag.  But even that could not prepare him for what came next.  Out of the center of the tremendous portal, a single woman flew forth, one fist drawn back powerfully as she came forth, poised to attack.  

"Ryoko?"  The time lost youth muttered, just before the silver haired woman swung her fist.  Dodging to the right, the young man was able to avoid a crippling blow to the chest, instead taking it right in his arm, nearly breaking the bone from impact.

Falling hard to the ground, Yosho stammered for an explanation.  To his knowledge he had not been discovered on this world yet, but then again he was hiding from his mother and Washu, not a combo one would normally like to fight against. _ Perhaps it's the one from Delight, come back to get Kiyone and Mihoshi…._

Wincing in pain, the young warrior rose to his feet using one hand to put pressure on his wounded arm.  "Mother…" he announced, figuring if it was the Torment one he would be correct, and if his adversary was the woman from Delight she would prefer that title to her name.  "I'm impressed you knew where I'd be. "  Looking up, Yosho faked an unsure smile as he noticed the angry violent look in the golden-eyed woman's face. "Mom?  It's me Yosho, your son…?" 

"Mother?" the silver-haired woman laughed.  "You are not my son.  I have no son.  I was sent by my partner, Jerthose, to kill, Yosho Masaki."  

_No son?  Jerthose…? _Yosho asked himself, his grin fading as his keen eyesight noticed something about the woman floating in front of him that they hadn't prior to this moment.  Her clothes were like nothing he had seen his mother wear in the past, it resembled her black and red battle suit, yet the front was covered by a white cloth that covered her chest loosely.  Under each of her golden eyes, was a c-shaped slash mark, going from nearly her mouth to just under her lower jaw.  _Wait a minute, where did those come from?  No Ryoko I know would leave scars like that on her face…._  "Sent to kill me, huh?  Well then, who are you?"  he growled, assuming a serious defensive stance.  "Really…"

"So you're Yosho Masaki?  Good, that saves me a lot of time."  She announced, floating a few inches off the ground.   "I suppose I'll tell you, since you're about to die."  Holding out one hand, the scarred woman called forth ruby power as she smiled at her prey. Suddenly forming it into a red energy blade, similar to his mother's yet with a small triangular hilt by her hand.  "My name, young anomaly, is Minagi!*3  Now, I'm afraid you have to die…" Saying nothing else, the second daughter of Washu*4 charged forward, her weapon ready, prepared to carry out her master's dark wish.

**Next time:** Minagi verses Yosho!  Who will win?  After she's done with our time lost hero, who be left to stop Minagi's reign of terror in Delight?  Also does Yosho stand any chance of winning without alerting everyone else to his presence?  Plus can Sakuya survive Ayeka's grilling?  What is the Chi-Ahree planning?  Who is she or he really?  **Chapter 10: Unfortunate Reunions**

1: Obviously Ryoko never read Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga?!

2: Remember Chap 26 of TMTFS?

3: Minagi is from the No Need for Tenchi Manga.

4: Although she could also be considered the child of Ryoko and Yakage, as she is her DNA mixed with his.


	10. Unfortunate Reunions

Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars Chapter 10: Unfortunate Reunions 

**Universe of Torment: **

**Funaho:**

A few moments ago the small clearing near the Masaki Shrine and house in Okinawa was a quiet place.  It was a place where people could go to reflect on life, and make wishes upon the sacred tree, Funaho, which had stood for over 700 years.  But now it had become the location where a battle of the most deadly caliber was taking place.  

Resting behind the great space tree was a massive portal; it's awesome power truly evident by the circles of energy that flowed into the center of this strange vortex.  Yet even this anomaly and the ancient space specimen paled in comparison next to the two figures who waged an epic battle before them.  

  
Roaring at the top of her lungs, the silver haired woman wearing the strange black space suit with the white cloth hanging loosely in the front charged furiously holding back the arm with her energy blade back ready to begin her assault.

Still lost in the moment, the young man was barely able to leap aside and avoid his scarred opponents swing.   "Look Miss Minagi, I have no idea who you are, but I am not gonna stand here and let you kill me."  Growling, the silver haired woman whirled about, holding out one hand towards her prey.  Seconds later powerful bolts of lightning shot out of free hand.  

  
Beaming aside, the time lost son of Ryoko shook his head, as he landed gently on one of the roots nearby.   _Damn, I can't keep running from her like this.  I have to finish this fight quick._

Holding forth his hands, Yosho smiled. "Well I hate to have to get rough on you, but it looks like you leave me little choice."

_What is going on here? _ Minagi frowned, as she furrowed her brow looking at her adversary with a concerned expression._  Since when could Yosho Masaki teleport around like Ryoko?  _ Putting a finger to her communicator located on her ear, the lithe woman cleared her throat loudly.  "Hey Boss…" she began, speaking in a slightly concerned tone.  "I think something is wrong, here…."

**Nearby:**

As Yosho Masaki and Minagi battled for the fate of two universes, Ayeka, Sasami, and Sakuya casually strolled up the long winding staircase that lead past the sacred tree and to the Masaki Shrine, where the two princess's half brother, Lord Katsuhito, the original Yosho, attended to his duties as a Shinto priest.

The young black-haired girlfriend of Ryoko's son seemed troubled as she walked in silence, crossing her arms timidly over her chest.  "So, was there anything else you wanted to know about me?" 

Stopping suddenly, the red-eyed woman looked over her shoulder at her supposed great-niece-in-law. "Perhaps there is.  Sasami," she shouted proudly, "what exactly have we found out about our young friend?"

Flipping back a few pages in the large notebook in her hands, the pink-eyed woman cleared her throat tenderly as she spoke in a voice that still echoed the innocence she had in her lost past youth.  The adult looking Sasami skimmed her hurried handwriting quickly trying to sum up everything for her beloved sister.  "Well, we found out that Sakuya comes from a well off family, is the captain of the volley ball team, gets straight A's on all report cards, and that she has had a crush on Yosho since she first met him."

Hearing her private confession blurted aloud so casually, the green-eyed Earthling's face became a shade redder as her embarrassment became more and more evident.  "Well," Ayeka smiled, suddenly stopping to glare squarely into the young woman's eyes.  "I suppose we know as much about your past and present as we need to.  However, there is only one thing left I must ask about, as a concerned… aunt."  Smiling, the purple-haired Jurain tilted her face downward, giving her an almost sinister appearance.   "The future," she admitted, watching Sakuya swallow hard at her tone.  "What exactly are your intentions with my nephew?  You do know he is in line to be heir to the throne of planet Jurai.  Are you using him for his power, or do you truly love him for who he is?"

"No, of course not, I mean yes I do, but that is to say…" the black-haired girl responded, as Ayeka's eyes continued to devour her confidence, while Sasami cheerfully jotted down her response at her sister's request.  

"Excuse me," a familiar voice shouted, as the man in question suddenly burst past the trio.  

"Wasn't that Yosho, just now?" the blue-haired princess said, scratching the top of her head carefully with the eraser of her pencil.  "What's he running that way for?  I-"

  
However the youngest Jurain heir could not finish her remark, as two more figures darted past her, Mihoshi and Kiyone, who each wore only the basics of their Galaxy Police uniforms.  "Excuse us, Washu thinks there's trouble at Funaho…."

"Funaho…" the pink-kimono wearing woman gasped.  "That's the direction where Yosho was going?  What could possibly be going on now?"  Before another word could be spoken, the sound of a mighty crash echoed in the air, coming from further into the wooded paths.  Without so much as another word, the trio of women stopped their conversation, and rushed headlong towards the great space tree, prepared for the worst.  Yet even that would not be enough to brace them for what they were about to encounter. 

**Funaho:**

With a strained effort, the youngest Masaki grunted as he tried to hoist himself back onto his feet, only reaching his knees however.  _Not good,_ he mentally scolded himself.  _I let my guard down, and she got a lucky punch.  It's a good thing Funaho is here to stop my soaring into a mountain or something.  Yeah… real lucky… I think I broke something with that hit.  Man,_ he groaned staggering to his feet that_ really hurt… This wouldn't be so hard if she didn't look so much like mom.  Maybe it's time I showed her my trump card…._

Shaking her head, the mighty warrior woman once again spoke into her communicator.  "Boss, I really don't think this is the guy you wanted me to kill.   He's way too tough…."

"You are merely holding yourself back, my dear." The ebon knights voice announced calmly.  "Don't hesitate, it's not in your nature.  Let go of the compassion in your heart and strike him down quickly." 

Exhaling sharply, Minagi faced her wounded opponent with reluctance holding her energy blade before her menacingly.   Just as she prepared to lurch forward, and once again assault the young man, energy surged forth in front of him, forming a white energy blade.  Seeing this, the young looking warrior woman gasped._  The Lighthawk sword…?  But only Tenchi is supposed to be able to summon that up.  What is going on here?  When did this kid learn to do that?  _ 

"What in the world is going on here?" A feminine voice shouted behind the two champions.  Before turning the silver-haired woman saw her adversaries face become completely white, as if his blood had left his body.   Peering over her shoulder, meaning only to steal a quick glance, the scarred attacker's jaw dropped.  Standing behind her was not only another Yosho, but also Kiyone and Mihoshi, who stood with their weapons drawn pointing at the two combatants.  "All right, both of you lay down your weapons and put your hands up!"  The teal-haired officer snapped. "Now!"

"Uh... sir," the golden-eyed replica of Ryoko said timidly into the receiver she wore on her ear, still holding her blade at the man she had been facing for the past few minute. "Exactly which Yosho Masaki was I supposed to kill?" 

"What do you mean, which Yosho?"  A cold voice replied through her earpiece.  "The boy who is Tenchi and Ryoko's son, you know what he looks like, golden eyes, black hair, slightly powerful build-"

"Yeah, but there are two of them," she began sounding a bit unnerved.  "And one is using a Lighthawk sword, like the guy who killed your brother!"

For a few seconds no answer came, but when the sinister ebon knight spoke again his cold voice was laced with an unfamiliar urgency.  "Get out of there, Minagi.  I don't know what this means, but you must escape.  I've sent the portals coordinates for the next target.  Take care of your target in Delight, and we should still be on schedule."

"Understood," she whispered still uncertain as to what was going on.  Smiling she suddenly burst forward, straight at the man with the Lighthawk sword.  

Yosho grinned, hefting the sword high overhead.  Her headlong charge made her an easy target.  After all the years of training he had endured, striking her when she ran right at him would be no problem at all.   

However, the golden-eyed youth neglected one simple fact.  Although he possessed more powers, and was perhaps stronger than the lithe woman, the muscular time traveler did not possess agility to match her own, nor did he have her thousands of years experience in combat.   Just as his sword came down, Minagi dashed to the side, causing the young man to over extend himself and slash the ground with his powerful blade.   A few moments later, when the swordsman was able to whirl about, he saw no signs of the portal she had come from.  His attacker had escaped, gone without a trace. 

_Well that's over_, Yosho nodded, wiping sweat from his brow as he looked over the calm crystalline lake, allowing his Lighthawk sword to dissipate back to where it came.  _The crisis seems to have passed._

"What in the world is going on here?" a prim and proper voice roared.  "What is the meaning of this oddity?"

"Yeah," a chillingly familiar voice echoed in his keen ears. "Why are there two of you Yosho?"

Turning, with a dead look in his eyes, the time and space lost Yosho saw a sight that filled him with both dread and joy at the same time.  Standing together was his aunts, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami, with the addition of his other self, who was trying to lie his way out of this situation, as a black haired girl watched him with confused green eyes.  

Walking carefully over, the young man who had worked so hard to conceal himself shook his head, as he placed a hand tenderly on his other self's shoulder.  "It's no use trying to lie anymore," the golden-eyed fighter proclaimed. "What's done is done.   Besides we have bigger problems now I fear."

"You're right, I think it's time we told everyone what's going on here," the one from this dimension and time revealed.

"Who are you?  You look like someone I've meet before.  Have you ever been to Galaxy Police Headquarters?" Mihoshi said to the newcomer following this situation with her usual keen grasp of the obvious.

As everyone else fought to keep their minds from exploding due to the ditzy blonde's comments, the displaced youth cupped his face sorely for a moment.   "It's a long story… perhaps we should go back to the house.  Then I can tell you everything, and maybe shed some light on the recent problems you've all had."

**Universe of Delight:**

**Washu's Lab:**

In the deep recesses of Washu Hakubi's mighty lab, a figure begins to stir in her medical tube, her face a contorted expression as she thrashes about inside the warm green liquid, as if she were facing some invisible adversary.  

Were she not restrained; the young woman with long pink hair would have probably done considerable damage to herself.  Suddenly the thrashing the tube stopped and the nude woman floated lifelessly in the warm regenerating liquid.  For long moments she drifted, like a frail leaf caught in a raging river, her arms and legs bobbing up and down in the current she had created in her unconscious panicked state.   Her breathing came in short shallow breaths, echoing in the large laboratory at a slow rhythmic pace.  

However all that was soon to change, as Halley Minkay's eyes soon fluttered open, and she found herself drifting in a strange sea of green.  _What in the world?_ she gasped, momentarily unable to breath, before realizing she wore an oxygen mask up on her face.   _What's going on? I'm not supposed to be in here.  I have a job to do._  The orange-eyed rich girl asked herself, placing both arms on the glass tube, trying to pry it open.  _Someone get me out of here!  I want out of here.  _She mentally pleaded, fear clutching her young heart.  _I want my…_

Before the young woman could mentally utter another terrified word, the liquid in the tube drained away, being sucked out by some internal monitor that had sensed her consciousness.  Yet the green regenerating fluid was not the only thing being taken from the glass med tube.   Soon a strange energy portal opened underneath the nude woman, causing her to fall through the bottom of the tube, and teleported to a place she had never been before.

**Moments Later: **

"Hmmm?" Washu muttered as she walked by the now empty tube.  "What's going on?  I wonder when Halley left?  Oh well," the little genius shrugged.  "She's probably enjoying a hot bath right now.  I don't think she'll have any problems.  After all if she's a bit shaken by all this, Ryoko said she was going to the Onsen, so at least she'll have some company.  Even if it is Ryoko…."

**The Onsen:**

"Ah…" a young man sighed as he sank into the warm water of the Onsen.  _What a day this has been.  _Sinking up to his chin, the brown-haired fiancée of Ryoko allowed his head to bob gently in the water. _  Even though it happened a few days ago, I still can't believe it!  Ryoko accepted my proposal._

"One things for sure, nothing can spoil my mood today."  Tenchi sat up, smiling broadly as he casually looked at ceiling, and something came from above, crashing down on him.  

The object striking the young man was soft, heavy, and wet, pushing him under the water in a blur.  In a panic, the young man fought his hardest, and managed to rise, rising above the surface the brown-haired youth spat the warm mineral water everywhere, as his eyes flickered open.  Almost as soon as he could see, Jurai's heir to the throne's face turned bright red.  

Exhaling sharply, the object in his hands smiled at him, her orange eyes warmly gazing into his.  "My hero, you saved me."  

"Halley…" Tenchi gasped, unsure how the naked woman had come crashing down on him.  "What are you-" However his words never were spoken, as his lips suddenly met hers.  Closing his eyes painfully, the young man seemed to be enjoying the sensation, and for long seconds the two figures rested together, sharing a tender moment. 

**Outside:**

With an impish grin on her face, Ryoko glided through the evening air, thoughts of an erotic nature forming in her cunning mind. _This is going to be great!_  She thought seductively. _  I'll be alone with Tenchi in the bath, and this time I won't let him get off by passing out.  I'm going to enjoy today.  Of course, Tenchi will too.  It's just a matter of getting past his shy nature.  It's hard to do, but I know I'll be the first one to do it.  No problem._  At that instant, the golden-eyed woman grabbed the handle to the sliding door, and quickly slid it open.  Nothing could prepare her for the shock that she was about to experience.  

**Back Inside:**

With all the excitement and wonder of a woman in love, Ryoko threw open the Onsen door, "Tenchi!  I'm here!" she chimed happily.  Taking a few quick steps, the woman in the white dress with red leggings expected to see her cherished one trying his best to hide form her, or at least hear a cry of protest at her unexpected arrival.  _Hmm… I wonder if that means Tenchi is ready to 'play' with me?   Well I won't be one to disappoint him, _she admitted sliding the shoulder of her dress off on side at a time.  It seemed this time, however, it was the golden-eyed woman's turn to be shocked, as she rounded a corner to see that Tenchi already had company, Halley Minkay.  The pink haired woman lay naked upon her fiancée, his hands resting firmly upon her chest, as he had been trying to pry her off of him.  Yet the lustful look she saw in both their eyes before they turned in unison to gaze at Ryoko with eyes that showed they barely registered her intrusion.  

Grabbing the lithe woman by her arm, Ryoko tore the naked girl from her beloved, who shook his head groggily as he saw to his horror who it was that had taken the woman he had just kissed away from him.  "Ryoko, wait you don't understand.  I didn't-"

"Be quiet," she hissed angrily, her eyes glowing red with anger as she desperately fought back the tears welling in her golden eyes.   "I'll deal with you later, but for right now…" the silver-haired woman paused, turning her head slowly to look at her captive, who struggled in vain under her captor's grasp.  "For right now, your mistress and I are going to have a little… chat…." With that the two women vanished, as Ryoko prepared to have a 'conversation' with Halley Minkay. 

When the two women were gone, the brown haired youth sat alone in the bath, for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was that had just occurred. _ What is wrong with me?  I love Ryoko, with all my heart, but why?  Why do I always end up doing stuff like that with Halley?  Every time I look in her eyes, I get this weak feeling.  It's like love, but not like how I love Ryoko… what is going on?  _Suddenly Tenchi shook his head, realizing he no longer had time to worry about his emotional plight._   Oh man, Ryoko was furious.  I've got to find her, before she does something terrible to Halley!  _

**Funaho:**

With a hiss of matter being rearranged, Ryoko and her naked captive appeared before the great space tree of their dimension.  Dropping her adversary, the golden-eyed woman seemed ready to rend this young woman's head from its resting place. 

"What is your problem, Ryoko?  Didn't you see that Tenchi and I are enjoying being together?  Why do you always have to get in the way?"  The naked girl remarked rising up to cover herself with her arms, taking extra care to make sure her barren arms were positioned so the scars on the underside were not readily visible.  "I know you won't believe this, but while I was in that tank I had a lot of weird dreams, and in one I found out that Tenchi is my-"

"Listen, I don't care about any of that," the golden-eyed woman declared angrily.  "Just stay away from my Tenchi, he isn't available."

Looking up hurt at the shouting woman, Halley glared at Ryoko with a hate that paralleled that of the silver-haired fiancée.  "What are you, his girlfriend or a slave keeper?"  As the two women's eyes met, time seemed to stop, as the young woman's next words echoed eternally in Ryoko's ears.  "It should be obvious to anyone with even half a brain that Tenchi and I are fated to be together.  I mean look at all the 'misunderstandings' that have been happening between us.  It's fate that keeps putting us together, the sooner you see that the better off you'll be, Ryoko!"

As the pink-haired girl spoke, the golden-eyed woman's mind recalled all the times she had seen Tenchi with Halley; the incident on Plesruis, the scene at the lake, and now the Onsen.  Clutching her fist, the hurt space pirate could see truth in her new rival's words, which made her wonder what hurt her more, that her beloved prince could love someone else and lie to her about it, or that her love for him could all be for nothing.  

"What are you gonna do now?  Hit me?  Go ahead," the naked figure replied standing prone before her supposed assailant.  "If it'll make you happy, do it.  It'll just prove that I was right, and that I'm the one who's going to end up with Tenchi, because I'm his-."

"Shut up!" Ryoko growled, spinning away from the orange-eyed girl.  "I don't want to hear about your stupid dreams, or what you think is your destiny.  Tenchi and I are going to be married, and that's final.  If you don't like it, then go home.  Otherwise, back off, or next time I won't let you off with just a warning like I did this time."

Leaping into the air, the golden-eyed woman scowled at her adversary.  "If I see you near him again, I'll… I'll…" trailing off the seductive space pirate allowed herself to slip into a dark fantasy, where she would be capable of hurting someone like Halley for messing with her emotions.  

However, the lithe woman knew that such was no longer the case.  Her years of imprisonment, time spent with Tenchi and the others, and the love he felt towards protecting them had dulled the killer instinct within her.  Of course, she still could fight, she proved that nearly daily against Ayeka, but cold-blooded murder was no longer something she could easily do.  Tenchi had warmed her once frozen heart, and made her into what she was today.  His love had changed her perspective on life and given her hope for the future.  All she wanted now was to protect him from all pain, and to see him happy in return.   

Looking down at the nude figure, Ryoko gritted her teeth, showing her tiny cat-like fangs.  "Just stay out of my way!" She declared, before beaming away, too shaken by everything she had seen and heard to continue this conversation, lest her rage take her back to a place where she did not want to return.  

As soon as the lithe woman had left, the orange-eyed Minkay shook her head slowly side to side, a gleeful look in her eyes.  "It's sad to see that she's become so weak, but it's just like he said.  Ryoko might be tough, but if you attack her through Tenchi, she can be beat pretty easily.  Oh well, I guess it's time to finish some unfinished business."  Holding out her hands, the pink-haired woman's arms glowed with crimson power, and in a flash of light, two figures appeared beside her.  One a red-haired woman with a dark tan and a Galaxy Police officer's uniform, the other a black-haired girl whose skin bore nearly no tint, and whose two emerald eyes showed she was a woman of great intelligence.  Upon her lab coat, the official insignia of the Science Academy was sewed.

"How did we get here?" the Science Academy resident asked, as she rose to her feet, taking in the strange scene with extreme puzzlement.  "And where is here anyway?"

"Yeah," the red-haired GP officer intellectually answered.  "Wait a minute… Halley?  What are you doing here, and why are you naked?"

"Sorry Lued, Sakuya," the pink-haired girl smiled, her back still to her friends. "I just wanted to say good bye to you.  We've always had a good time.  Even though I see now you only remember it when I want you to."

"What are you talking about?"  The red-eyed woman remarked. "Sure our time together may seem fuzzy sometimes, but every time we see each other, I always remember all the good times."

"He brought you here to play with me, to keep me entertained." The orange-eyed woman proclaimed. "But now the time for play is over.  It's time for the real work to be done, and so I have to let you go."

Rotating about on her heals with great agility; the orange-eyed woman shook her head, as her hands once again glowed with crimson power.  "Once again, I am sorry, but you have to go."  Saying nothing more, the young woman unleashed the built up power, each arm pointing at one of her former friends and companions.  Each figure tried to scream, however the energy about them stopped any protest they might make, and in a flash of light, the two women who had been Halley Minkay's friends for so long, ceased to be.

"Relics from a forgotten past," Halley muttered darkly, as she examined her hands as if for the first time. "It was nice to have friends like you girls, but…" shaking her head sadly, the pink-haired woman looked around her.  "But now I have Tenchi to play with, and I have a job to do.  I hope daddy isn't too mad at me, I know mom will be.  She always gets mad when I play games like this; at least I think she does.  I remember she tried to kill me a few times for being too playful."

_Oh well… that was fun,_ the young woman thought with a smile as she sat on the gnarled roots of Funaho._  I'm glad I came back to Earth after all this time.  What should I do now?  Call Mehk?  Na… I'm sure he's busy right now.  Besides I don't need him, not yet anyway.  Not until I have to leave here again.  Boy, things sure have been a lot more fun since my trip to the Komodas Temple.  It's like waking up from a nightmare.  Of course, he's not here to be with me like he used to, but I'm sure I can change that.  If the plan works, then in the end, daddy will be okay, and so will everyone else…  _   

 Were the pink-haired visitor to the Masaki home not so obsessed with her own odd plans and games, she might have heard the sound behind her, as a great portal opened behind her, just as it had in torment, moments ago.  As it were, the young woman heard nothing, until a silver-haired woman with scars under her golden eyes stood over her.  "You there, I'm in a hurry, so tell me, where can I find Mayuka Masaki?"

  
Startled, the orange-eyed rich girl peered at the newcomer, and the large portal she had come from.  "What do you want now, Ryoko?"

"Ryoko," Minagi laughed, slowly moving her head side to side.  "That's not my name. Now tell me where is the child, she must die."

Standing up, the naked woman faced the strange acting space pirate, realizing her clothes had changed since last they had argued.  "I see.  You aren't Ryoko are you?   He sent you."  Holding her hands before her in a defensive manner, the young Minkay prepared for a fight.  "Well I can't let you hurt Mayuka, she's too precious to me, and his plan.   So if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me."

Holding forth one hand, Minagi summoned her crimson blade, smiling down at her nude opponent, "fine with me.  I just had a bad surprise today, so I need to vent some anger.  Besides, it'll be your funeral, not mine."  With that not a word more was spoken, as the battle was joined. 

**Next Time:** Halley vs. Minagi!   Who is this he?  What strange revelations did Halley have, and how does it affect Tenchi and the others?  Plus, the Masaki family in Torment tries to figure out what is going on, as the time lost Yosho explains everything he knows in: **Chapter 11: Showdown in Delight**


	11. Showdown in Delight

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

**Chapter 11: Showdown in Delight**

**Universe of Delight:**

**Funaho:**

Mere moments ago, Ryoko Hakubi had stood here arguing with her short time rival, Halley.  However that seemed like an eternity ago, as the pink-haired woman now faced a foe that was determined to make the orange-eyed woman's life get even worse.  

As the young woman prepared to defend herself from her would be assassin, she smiled._  This is just what I need to help me unwind.  I'm glad there's someone here for me to play with._

Swinging her sword quickly, Minagi stuck like lightning, barely missing Halley, merely grazing one of the gnarly roots of Funaho instead.  

"Oh come now," the pink-haired defender laughed, "surely you aren't the best Jerthose had to offer."

Showing her teeth, the golden-eyed warrior seemed put-off by her prey's words. "Little girl, you just wait until I get my hands on you."

"Halley!  Ryoko!"  A young man called from the distance.  "Where are you guys?"

_Tenchi! _ Halley gasped as she heard the young man's voice call out down the hall.  _I can't let him see me fighting like this, what am I going to do?  I…_  in that second of hesitation, the answer found the youngest Minkay, in the form of Minagi's fist. 

Skipping across gnarled roots, the orange-eyed woman was more startled than hurt by the blow.  Rising to her feet, she wiped a small trickle of blood from her lower lip.  Gazing at it with morbid fascination, an idea quickly formed in the young woman's cunning mind.  Turning towards her foe, the bleed youth nodded.  "Nice shot, but is that the best you can do?"

  
Saying nothing more, Minagi held out one hand, and powerful bolts of lighting surged forth, racking her mouthy foe in their sinister energy. Buckling at the knees, the pink-haired visitor to Earth shrieked.   Stopping her electrical barrage, the silver-haired woman soared towards the stunned woman at full speed, slamming her fist into the still shaken Halley's pretty face causing her young opponent to fly back a few feet, landing just inside the treed pathway leading to Funaho.   Standing over her weakened prey, Minagi shook her head sadly._   All talk.  I wonder who she is?  I mean she thought I was Ryoko, and she knows who this Mayuka is, but who is she.  Oh well, I better finish her so I can get this horrible job over with. _Holding her hand out, the lithe warrior woman began to draw power into her hands, to once again form her energy blade.  

Suddenly a blast stuck the golden-eyed replica of Ryoko, hurtling her into the middle of the once calm lake surrounding the mighty space tree.  "Was that all you had?  I mean really.  Tell Jerthose I'm not impressed."

With an explosion of water, Minagi soared high into the sky._  That hurt!_  She noted, seeing that the clothing covering her stomach had been destroyed.  _This was my favorite outfit!  That's not fair! _ Peering at Halley, who now walked proudly forward, a malicious grin on her face, the golden-eyed woman braced herself.  "All right, I'm through being nice!"  With that a ferocious battle was joined, as Halley and Minagi exchanged blows like madmen, however in the end it seemed the battle was not to be won by the silver-haired woman, as each punch and blast dealt to her opponent was taken without so much as a batting of her eye.  Yet Minagi was not as lucky.  

"Ryoko! What are you doing?" a masculine voice called, causing both women to turn.   Coming down the path, at full speed was Tenchi, his arms waving as he tried to catch the warring women's attention.  

_Not Tenchi… _the shaken champion of Jerthose noted. _ I can't fight him.  He beat Master Yakage*2, and has access to the Lighthawk sword.  I can't let him see me, not here, not now.  He wouldn't understand what I'm doing, and why it's so important.  _

Once again distraction in combat proved nearly fatal, as the golden-eyed woman broke free of her inner battle, she was barely able to make out a fist flying forward, as Halley struck her square in the chest, and she heard something make a wet snap.

With a dead look in her eye, Minagi staggered backwards, towards the portal unable to say a word, more due to shock, than pain.  

Scant seconds later, the golden-eyed attacker fell backwards, barely making it into the relative safety of the portal, as it closed behind her with a thunderous boom.

Smiling at her handiwork, Halley cast a glance over her shoulder to see Tenchi was nearly upon her.  Time to use the acting lessons he taught me… she thought, as her knees began to knock visibly, and soon the lithe nude woman collapsed upon the gnarled roots of Funaho.

"Halley, what happened?" The young man screamed, as he ran to her side.  In all his days, Tenchi had never seen someone look so beat up.  "Was that who I thought it was?"  Yet the nude youth in his arms said nothing, instead merely moaning before she started to black out.  Looking at her still form, the brown-haired youth found momentary relief as he saw her chest rise and fall rhythmically.  "Don't worry, I'll get you to the lab, Washu'll fix you up real quick.  Good as new I promise."

"No…" a weak groan echoed from deep within the weaken woman's throat.  "Not there… Ryoko and Washu… together…." 

Swallowing hard, the brown-eyed Jurain couldn't believe what he felt he was hearing.  Ryoko and Washu, working together, to hurt Halley?  Yet despite how much he wanted to ignore it, the evidence was there in front of him.  No one else he knew, besides Washu, could have created a portal like the one he had seen, and only Ryoko looked like Ryoko.  It was at that moment the young man felt his stomach drop, something was happening at the Masaki house, that much he was sure of.  But what really scared him was that the answer to all his questions was probably not going to be something he enjoyed.   Taking the battered woman into his arms, Tenchi slowly found the strength to stand up.  _This isn't right.  I know this can't be true, why would Ryoko break the promise she made to herself, and try to kill Halley?  _

Shaking his head, the brown-eyed youth sighed painfully. _I bet she was jealous. _ He noted sadly.  _Darn it Ryoko, why do you always have to be so jumpy.  It's not like I'm going to leave you or anything…._  Sighing loudly, the young man looked at the apparently helpless woman he held, numerous cuts and bruises lined her nude frame, as light glinted off trails where tears had recently fallen down her cheeks._  I guess there's only one place Halley can be safe, and I can watch her…_. Without another thought, the Jurain prince started his slow march home, heading towards his room.

**Later:**

**The Masaki House:**

Having placed the youngest Minkay sibling in his bed, and watched her drift into a semi restful sleep, Tenchi Masaki made his way outside, feeling a profound need to do something, anything.  The events of the past few days had sent him on an emotional roller coaster, one he both enjoyed, yet hated.  Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, and the more he tried to think about it, the less he understood.   If only he could talk to his fiancée, then at least he'd have some answers.  

As if fate were listening to his innermost desires a heavenly, seductive voice filled his ears, as he paused momentarily in his walk to gaze skyward.  "There you are Tenchi," Ryoko proclaimed, landing before the young man, noticing he seemed rather upset.

"Ryoko, you know we have rules," he hissed out, not wanting to openly accuse her of something he was still unsure she did.  "And even thought we're getting married you still have to follow them."

"Yeah," she shrugged, feeling uncomfortable in his eyes. "I know, but I haven't broken any lately.  So I don't see why you have to be so upset."  Bobbing back and forth, the lithe woman rocked on her heels, waiting for her beloved to come to his senses, and become a bit more playful, or at least attentive. 

Biting his lip, the young man turned his head away from his fiancée, unable to deal with the pain the truth he knew caused him when he heard her say what he felt was a lie.  "Isn't it a rule not to hurt anyone else?"

  
"Yeah," the lithe woman noted, placing a finger under her chin, giving her a ditzy, yet philosophical look.  "I do believe so, but you don't have to worry.  I haven't been fighting with anyone.  Honest!"

"Then what about Halley?" he asked, still looking away. "What do you call what you did to her?"

"That wasn't a fight Tenchi," she replied, floating forward slightly as she waved her hand to dismiss his words.  "It was more of a massacre.  You don't have to worry, she won't be hassling us anymore.  Now come on," the slender space pirate cooed into his ear. "Why don't we go play up in your room…?  Or more importantly we just need the bed for what I have in mind…."

"Ryoko," Tenchi proclaimed angrily through clenched teeth.  _So she did do it… _he thought as the view he had made of his future wife in his mind came crashing down.  At that moment, the young man felt both pain and disgust towards the lithe woman, yet still his heart aches with love for who he knew she was. _  But why?  Ryoko's never been one to pick on people weaker than her before… why start again with Halley?  _"We can't do that, my bed is being used right now."

Shocked, the golden-eyed warrior woman released her beloved, a look of sheer confusion on her face.  "What?  By whom?"

"Halley," he grimly replied, finally turning to look at her. "After you beat her silly, she was too afraid of you and Washu to go to the lab, so now I have her in my room, crying and in pain."

"Why that little…!"  The silver-haired bride to be groaned, looking back towards the house.  "Wait'll I get my hands on her.  I'll…." Saying nothing more, Ryoko began to climb in altitude.  _That damn Halley!  Making up lies.  I bet she fell and skinned her knee or something and now she wants Tenchi to take care of her.  That's one of the oldest tricks in the book, and I should know I invented that one! Well I'll make her tell the truth.  After all I know Tenchi believes me.   What else matters?_

"No," Tenchi shouted, grabbing Ryoko by the wrist as she started to leave.  "Don't go in my room.  Not until Halley is better do you understand.   I don't' want you two fighting anymore.  As a matter of fact, as long as Halley is our guest, I want you to avoid her, like you do me when something goes wrong."

"But Tenchi…." She whined, wanting nothing more than to straighten out the little wench who had caused her so much grief lately.  "I just wanna…"

"No." he repeated. 

"But what about at night?  You and I just started sleeping together, and…"

"You'll have to sleep downstairs, or up in the rafters like you used to."

"But it's cold up there, and dusty."  Floating towards him, the lithe woman extended one hand to caress his lips tenderly, trying to reach his compassionate side to win this battle.  

"I'm sorry, Ryoko but my mind is made up.  Until you and Halley can prove to me you can get along, I don't want the two of you near each other."  Removing her hand from his face, Tenchi turned.  "I'm going out in the field, I've got some work to do.  Please don't do anything to cause trouble while I'm gone…."

As he walked away, the golden-eyed woman wore an expression of deepest worry.  The unspeakable had just happened.  Something had caused her beloved prince to lose faith in her, and for once it was something she knew she did not do.  Yet with her past there was no way she could prove it.  Looking at the ring on her finger, Ryoko felt as if it now weighed a ton.  Cupping her hand bearing the ring in her free hand, the lithe woman drew it in close to herself, feeling a few tears escape her powerful eyes.  Her life had been pure delight a few moments ago, but now… now it seemed to changing into Torment.  

**Universe of Torment: The Masaki House: Dinner Table:**

Life can be an amazing thing, a few minutes ago, the Masaki family was enjoying a leisurely walk down the path to the shrine owned by one of their own.  However all that changed when they found themselves, face to face with the exact replica of a young man whom they had all watched grow from infancy to adulthood.  Not to mention his foe, who looked to be the spitting image of Ryoko.  As of this moment, the extended family, minus Washu, Tenchi, and Ryoko, gathered about the dining room table, waiting for everyone to arrive so some light might be shed on this strange mystery.  

"Here you are, Yosho," Sasami said with uncertainty, still not sure she could believe her eyes, as she handed the young man a cup of hot tea.  

"My thanks… Aunt… I mean… **Princess** Sasami," the golden-eyed youth responded with a slight bow, taking the offered saucer with his drink.  

"Oh you don't have to call me Princess, no one does.  My name is Sasami."

"Yes," the young man nervously answered, taking a moment to sip his green tea.  Sighing he set the cup down, and placed it upon the table.  Tears welled in his eyes as he did so.  

"Gosh is something wrong, Mr. Yosho?"  Mihoshi answered, appearing ready to cry herself.  "Is the tea that bad?"

Hearing her words, the blue-haired princess's heart welled with fear at the thought that she could no longer make her sister's favorite drink properly anymore. 

"No, nothing like that," the young man declared, sighing painfully.  "The tea is delicious, as it always is. It's just…" pausing a moment the time lost man swallowed hard, trying to fight back some of his overpowering emotions.  "It's just that it's been so long since I seen all of you.  Since I was able to sit down and talk with all of you, my real family."

"Look," Kiyone interjected, the only one who didn't seem very moved by this outburst.  "I'm glad you're happy to see us but who the hell are you?"

"Ah yes," Yosho smiled weakly.  "The one from Delight.  I promise I'll explain it all soon enough.  Just bear with me a few minutes longer."  At that moment, a noise came from the stairs, the sound of someone descending.  Turning his attention towards it, the black-haired warrior cleared his throat.  "Miss… I mean, Little Washu," he began, "are Ryoko and Tenchi coming?"

"They'll be along shortly," the diminutive genius grinned. "But please call me grandmother, after all you seem to be the exact double of our Yosho."  Continuing to stare at him, the green-eyed scientists had a hungry look in her eyes, like a predator who saw it's prey._  I can't wait to get this Yosho in my lab.  There are so many tests I need to run on him.  I wonder who he really is?  This is going to be great! It's just the break I need from this Kiyone and Mihoshi mess.  _

"All right, Washu, what the hell is this stupid surprise you have to show me?" A loud obnoxious voice called as heavy footsteps, showing the owners disproval, as she rarely used the staircase, echoed from behind the gathered family.  A few seconds later, Ryoko appeared around the corner, her arms behind her head, as she looked up bored at the ceiling.  "This better not be a waste of my time, because…." Suddenly the silver-haired woman stopped, a vacant expression on her face, as she saw Yosho sitting at one end of the table, Sakuya clinging protectively to one of his arms. On either side of him was Kiyone and Mihoshi, while Sasami and Ayeka sat beside them.  Yet that was nothing too strange, however seeing another Yosho, a mirror image of her son, looking back at her from the other end of the table was quiet shocking.  "What in the world," she gasped in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.  

"What's going on, everybody?" Tenchi declared, not paying attention to where he was as he ran into his wife's back.  "Ryoko how many times do I have to tell you not to stop at the bottom of the stairs." The brown-haired father began, just before his wife grabbed his face by the cheekbones in one of her powerful hands, and pointed with her free hand towards the strange newcomer.

The stunned look on both their faces was priceless; as for long moments neither figure said a single word.  Finally the eerie silence was broken, as the time lost Yosho stood up, and motioned to the two remaining empty spaces beside him.  "Please, Moth- Ryoko, Tenchi…" he paused to take a deep breath, it has almost hurt to call them by name, rather than title.  "If you'll join us at the table here, I'll be glad to explain what is going on.  I think I may have the answers to all your questions."

"That's an awful lot of answers," Washu said sitting beside the purple haired princess, who rested beside Kiyone.  

Moving like zombies, Tenchi and Ryoko made their way to the table, Ryoko sitting by Washu as Tenchi knelt beside the blue-haired princess.  "First of all let me assure all of you, I am not here to cause any of you any harm.  Indeed that is the last thing I want."

"Who are you?" the golden-eyed woman asked, ignoring his words as her sense of smell detected his aroma, matching her son's perfectly.  There had only been one other time in her life she had felt like this, where her stomach seemed to drop like a stone, and that was when she met Zero.*1  Everyone, no matter who they are, even twins, had their own unique smell, and her highly tuned senses could identify anyone by that scent.  Of course, Ryo-Ohki had a much better olfactory ability, but still the once mighty space pirate was not one who could easily be fooled.   Without waiting for an answer, the lithe woman reached forward, and grabbed the time lost youth's face, tugging on his cheek in a vicious pinch, as she watched in amazement that he was real and not made of dreams.   

"WeeOhko Pwease…" he said, unable to speak properly.  After a few minutes of  fiddling with his could-be-mother's hand and finally freeing himself, the black-haired swordsman continued.  "As I was about to say, I am Yosho Masaki."  Pausing he looked up, expecting to see a look of shock on everyone's face, however everyone seemed rather comfortable with that notion.  Sighing in disappointment, he continued.  "But I am the Yosho from… well you would know it as your Yosho's story, about the war between Torment and Delight…."

"What, but how can that be?" Sasami gasped, forgetting her manners for the moment.  

  
Grabbing her mother by the collar, Ryoko hefted the smaller woman from the floor, "All right Washu, what are you up to this time?  Why are you bringing book character's to life?"

"It's not me…"the woman with the red mane of hair managed to say, as her daughter shook her violently. 

"She's right," the golden-eyed prince remarked.  "You see, I am real.  I always was.  But my time was destroyed when I killed Leech in the past, and corrected things."

"Excuse me," Mihoshi quickly blurted holding up one hand, "who is Leech?"

Laughing weakly, the time lost youth rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.  "Oh, he was an evil construct created by Blackshire.  Anyway," he continued. "I'm not sure how it happened but, somehow I wasn't erased with my time, as I thought I would have been.  Instead, I was somehow able to…"

"Excuse me, again," the ditzy blonde interrupted, once again acting like a child.  "What's a Blackshire?"

"He's the monster who made Leech, and stole the Ebon Shard from me and grandmother." Yosho quickly answered, prepared to return to his story.  "I was going to leave this planet until-"

"Who was the Ebon Shard?" the blue-eyed officer asked once again.

Before the young man could speak, Kiyone held up one hand to stop him.  "Perhaps this would be easier if you would start at the beginning and tell us the whole story from there.  Especially that whole Delight and Torment business…."

"I suppose I should," Yosho remarked, sitting up on his knees.  Taking a cleansing breath, the young man slowly released it.  "Make sure you're comfortable.  Anyway, it starts like this…."

**Nearly an Hour Later:**

It took quiet a bit of doing, but in the end the black-haired dimension wanderer finally finished his tale, which was made ever longer as he had to keep back tracking for Mihoshi, who always got even the simplest facts confused.  

"So what you're saying," the green-eyed officer began, "is that Mihoshi and I are from this other universe, this Delight, and this is Torment?"

"Funny, I always thought Torment would be a lot fierier.  This doesn't look like Hell to me," Mihoshi answered dimly. 

"Not Hell," Yosho exclaimed for the tenth time to this replica of his supposed aunt.  "But Torment, so named because before the war with Blackshire evil always came out ahead.  Thankfully he's gone, probably to Hell, and now we're relatively safe."

"What do you mean, relatively?" Ayeka announced, sounding a little agitated.  In her mind, Torment was a perfect name fro any world where Ryoko had won her beloved prince Tenchi.  

"I'm not positive why, but it seems a being called Jerthose, who is in control of a woman who looks like Ryoko," he said motioning to the busty space pirate with one hand, "named Minagi.  The two of them are… well they're trying to put the two dimensions back together."

"Why would that be dangerous?"  Sasami asked, feeling like a little girl once again.  

"Because…" Yosho proclaimed as if that word could say it all.  "One, he's Blackshire's brother, and two… the fusion he's talking about would destroy both universes, leaving nothing in it's place."

"Then we have to stop him," Tenchi groaned, slamming his fist on the table.  "There must be something we can do."

Looking at Washu, the golden-eyed traveler grinned.  "Perhaps there is, but time is against us.  There is no telling when Jerthose may strike again, and I have no clue why he wants Yosho Masaki, or which one that is, dead."

"While we try to figure that out, why don't you show me what you know about this dimensional gateway I supposedly built for you a long time ago.  Maybe it could help these two get home."

 "Of course, grandmother," Yosho declared rising to his feet as he looked at Kiyone and Mihoshi warmly. "I promise you will get home.  Just be sure and say hi to Mayuka for me, okay?"

Nodding Mihoshi smiled brightly, "Sure thing Yosho!  Hey did you know that's his name too," she announced, pointing to that times original.  "Do you know him?"

Realizing she had already forgotten everything he had told her, the young man sighed.  _This could be a problem._ "from now on, please don't call me Yosho."

"Then what should we call you," Ryoko asked the fear of seeing her family die making her rather irritable, and impatient.  

 "How about, Tenko," Sasami blurted out, a weak smile forming on her lips.  "The child of Tenchi and Ryoko."

Looking around at those assembled, the golden-eyed youth saw no one say anything against it, and so he nodded. "Very well then, as long as I am with you, please don't call me Yosho.  From now on you can call me Tenko, Tenko Masaki."

**Next Time:** Minagi returns to her master a failure, but the Ebon Knight has a new plan in store for our heroes.  Meanwhile Tenchi does his best to protect Halley from any further assaults from his future bride.  Yet even I must wonder, where did Halley get such tremendous power?  Well just to let you know, it won't be much longer before she will be the least of anyone's worries, especially Tenchi and Ryoko's….  **Chapter 12: Fury Unleashed**

1: By Zero, Ryoko is thinking of the double that Dr. Clay had created to try and capture Washu. 

2: Yakage was Minagi's master in the comics.


	12. The Fury Unleashed

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

**Chapter 12: The Fury Unleashed**

**The Jerthosian Isle:**

In the great expanse between Torment and Delight, there exists a realm.  In the seemingly endless void of this plane of non-existence an ancient looking continent, with a massive black castle rests.  Deep with in its disturbing halls, a man unlike any other is waiting, waiting for a messenger of his to return, a messenger of death….

**The Teleportation Room:**

Standing alone, a massive figure in black metal watched a glowing portal before him, his unblinking eyes glaring at it through a dark helm.   After her defeat in Torment, Jerthose had become concerned for his partner's safety.  Despite the fact that she was a formidable warrior, the Ebon Knight knew she would be no match for a wielder of the Lighthawk sword.   That being the case, the blue-eyed man had decided to await her arrival personally.  

He was not kept waiting long for barely a minute after he arrived in the room bearing his transporting devices, a figure stepped, or rather fell, through the gateway landing in a heap at the feet of the taller man.

"Minagi," the black metal covered warrior shouted, taking the battered woman in his arms.  "What have they done to you?"  

"I'm sorry, partner," the golden-eyed woman, said with a weak smile.  "I tried my best, but…." With that the cyan-haired double of Ryoko said nothing more as consciousness left her body.  

For the first time since The Rending, Jerthose gasped, it was a cold sound as he sucked air in past his visor, one that echoed for long seconds as he took in the image of the lifeless body he held loosely in his claws hands.  

Staring at the young woman, the might Ebon Knight knew she would survive, as screens of data appeared before his vision inside his helmet.  Like Washu, the black armored man was a great scientist, however, while the red-haired genius visited her lab, with it's computers and other subspace devices, Jerthose wore his computers in his dark armor.  "Medics!" he screamed, realizing there was truly no need to do so, as the communicators within his suit would easily relay the message to any one of his servants hidden throughout the isle.  

Within a few moments, three robotic constructs marched into the room, two bearing a stretcher between them.  They were strange creatures in appearance, bipedal creatures with no head, merely a sensor near where the next should have been that allowed them to 'see.'  Their hands were long and dexterous, each bearing only three fingers and an opposable thumb.   "What seems to be the problem, Lord Jerthose?" the lead machine asked, a red laser scanning the imposing master of this isle.  "Are you ill?  Do you require medical attention?"

 "You must be malfunctioning," the large man said towering over his cybernetic constructs that aided in menial labor and the basic maintenance of his technologically advanced citadel.  "It is not I who needs aid, but Minagi."  Walking casually to the stretcher the black armored knight gently set his partner on the cool sheet.  "Now then, how long until you can have her revived and good as new?"

Taking a moment to try and understand the phrase 'Good as new,' the medical android contemplated the situation quickly.  "Three hours in a med-tube will allow for maximum healing conditions."

"No," Jerthose growled. "That's too long, have it done in half that time.  My labs are far too advanced to be wasting time on something like this.  Now get moving, before I reduce the three of you to scrap."  Although his creations had not been programmed to know fear, the metallic drones did not hesitated to scurry away, taking exceptional care of Minagi as they did, to the med-labs to begin healing the dying woman's wounds. 

_Do not worry my dear,_ the black armored figure growled mentally, feeling hatred well in his heart without constraint for the first time since his brother's demise.  _Those who hurt you will pay for this.  We will make sure of that.  Rest for now.  Soon we will end this war that began so very long ago…. _  Without another thought, the massive figure stormed off down the hall, his black cloak wiping in the air behind him as he made his way towards his next objective.  

**Universe of Delight:**

**Earth: Okayama: Very Early The Next Day**

Sometimes life doesn't seem fair.  At this very moment, standing in a lonely hallway in a small red-roofed home, a young looking woman in a white nighty stood before a simple door staring at it as if it were an immovable object.  Her name was Ryoko, and a short time ago Tenchi had yelled at her for a crime she had not committed.  _I never touched Halley! _ She recalled bitterly. _ So why is it Tenchi always takes her side on everything?  Well this time I am not gonna back down.  I'll tell Tenchi that he's the one whose wrong, and that it's him who should apologize to me!  _

Reaching forward, the lithe woman prepared to knock on her beloved's door, and face the consequences that could come from such and encounter.  Swallowing hard, Ryoko Hakubi was ready to intrude on Tenchi's slumber, when she paused, suddenly remembering something important she had to do, and quickly, before she could attend to her own private affairs.  With a hiss of matter being dissipated, the lithe woman vanished, heading off on her secret quest.

**Tenchi's Room:**

In the quiet settings of his room, Tenchi Masaki lay away on the floor his eyes closed as he tried to return to a place of blissful slumber.  He had been awake for only about ten minutes, due to a noise he had heard temporarily next door in his daughter, Mayuka's, room.  However the crying infant had stopped a moment later, causing the young man to realize she was being cared for.   Opening his eyes, the brown-haired youths could see from his angel that his covers were still balled up, indicating to him that someone was still under them.  _Well it looks like Halley's still in my bed, _he noted positively._  Which means it must have been one of the girls who helped out Mayuka.  I wonder who…?_  He asked himself with a smile, already guessing the answer. _ It must have been Ryoko; she's always being so helpful when it comes to Mayuka.  Even though she acts all tough and angry, she can really be one of the sweetest of the girls. I guess that's why I found it so hard to believe what I saw when I caught her attacking Halley.   _

Rolling about on his spot on the floor, Tenchi seemed extremely uncomfortable.  _But that's what happened, and that's why Halley is recovering in my bed. _ Pausing in his inner monologue, the young man sighed painfully.  _It's always why Ryoko isn't here.  I do miss having her near me.  Even though we only slept side by side that one night, it still doesn't feel right when I sleep without her. It's like nothing feels comfortable, and the bed is never the right temperature…. Of course, _he noted, _any bed would probably be better than laying here on the floor.  Maybe I was too hard on Ryoko; maybe I should just forgive her and let everything get back to normal….  _Just as the young man made this revelation, a sound echoed from the hall, catching his attention and causing him to fly out the door in a panic.  It was not a heartwarming scene that met his eyes as he called out a single name.   

**Minutes Earlier:**

**Mayuka's Room:**

In the quiet darkness of the youngest member of the Masaki family, a lone woman with wild long hair watched the sleeping child's slumber, having just placed her in her crib moments after the most recent feeding.  

Leaning over the sleeping child, the pink-haired woman smiled.  _We're a lot alike, you and I, Mayuka.  Both of us shouldn't be here, and we both really love your daddy….  I hate the fact that I've been causing him so much pain, but I'm told that it would be best for him if I keep after him.  Bad things are going to happen if he marries Ryoko, I just know it.  I hope I'm wrong, but I have to keep working at him._

Opening her eyes at the sound of another's breathing, Mayuka glared into Halley's orange eyes and did what she always did when she looked at the pink-haired woman, nothing at all.  The small infant merely glared at the youngest Minkay, a stunned look on her face as she took everything around her.  "Oh, you're awake," the orange-eyed adult cooed, reaching into pick up her tiny companion.  "Well," she smiled, "then why don't we go get you a nice bath and then you'll be ready to sleep again until it's not so earlier in the morning.  Mommy Halley thinks that is a good idea!"  As the sound of glass breaking echoed in the hallway, the younger sister of Mehk threw open the door to her small companion's room and quickly discovered the cause of that noise.  

****_She's already confused Tenchi's heart, made me a laughing stock many times, and made Tenchi distrust me on many occasions, I will not let this little freak of nature call Mayuka here daughter!  That's the last thing I had left to keep me going while Tenchi's doubts me. I thought I could go on if he decided to dump me for Halley, as long as I had his little angel to watch over, but now… now she has the gall to call herself Mayuka's mother…! _With a furious glare in her eyes, Ryoko pulled back one fist, preparing to strike the pink-haired girl before her.  

Seeing the angered woman before her, the deep blue-haired infant began to moan, as fear began to well up in her tiny heart. Soon the orange-eyed daughter of Tenchi cried out, scared by the monster that was so close to her at this moment.  "How dare you call yourself Mayuka's mother, you little twerp!  She's not yours!"

Just as the golden-eyed woman's fist was barely an inch from the pretender mother's face, a familiar voice called out causing her to stop dead in her tracks, pulling her punch before it could do any harm.  "Ryoko," Tenchi screamed both anger and hurt echoing in his voice. 

Looking squarely at Tenchi, the orange-eyed woman seemed terrified as tears welled in her eyes.  "Tenchi! Thank goodness you've arrived just in time.  Ryoko was about to kill me for no reason at all!  All I did was leave your room a few minutes ago when Mayuka started crying," she sobbed painfully, her body trembling as she spoke. "Then I thought I'd give Mayuka a bath so she could sleep, but then Ryoko attacked me and…." Saying nothing more, the young woman buried her face in one hand, crying loudly as she held Mayuka to her chest. 

"What are you talking about, you…" yet at that moment the angered woman paused, as she caught a glimpse of Halley's horrified eyes which seemed to bore into her very soul.  At that instant, Ryoko's mind flashed back to a time long ago, when she ravaged space under Kagato's command, the look of terror in the pink-haired rich woman's eyes matched her former victim's almost identically.  "I am a monster," she swallowed her voice sounding cold and alone.  Lowering her fist, the golden-eyed space pirate seemed to have lost her usual spirit as she let her shoulder and head droop and she took a step backwards painfully.  

Sniffing, Halley wiped her tears away quickly.  "It's okay, Ryoko."  The young woman chimed, still sounding nervous. "I know you didn't' mean anything by it.  I might have said something that was out of line earlier.  Well," she sighed.  "This has been too much excitement for me. I'm going to take Mayuka to the bath, then I'm going back to bed…." Saying nothing more, the orange-eyed youth ducked her head, and ran past Tenchi and Ryoko, making her way hurriedly towards the Onsen.  

For a few moments, the two figures stood alone in the hall, neither saying a word.  However as the silence became more and more oppressive, the young man of the Masaki clan took him upon himself to act.  Taking one of her lithe hands in his own, Tenchi sighed.  "Ryoko…" he began his usual sheepish nature preventing him from coming and saying what he wanted to with ease.  "I… I… I want to believe that it wasn't you who beat up Halley, but after listening to what she said, and then what I saw…."

"But Tenchi," the golden-eyed woman shouted in a loud whisper, finally sounding like her spirit had come back to her as she looked at him intensely.  "You know I wouldn't just beat her up like that, you know I'm not like that anymore.  You don't honestly think I'm capable of hurting anyone just for fun, do you?"  For a few seconds the angered woman stared at her beloved, waiting for him to quickly answer her question correctly, yet he said nothing in reply instead merely turning his head away from her.  "Fine…" she said in a hurt growl, turning away from him trying to hide her tears. 

"Ryoko…" the young man whispered, continuing to clutch her hand in his.  "I'm sorry.  Look," he continued a little louder.  "I don't want to sound harsh, but we've both been acting a little strange lately."  

At that moment Tenchi paused, recalling all the times he had held Halley close to him and how they had shared so many tender moments.  "But maybe, just maybe, if you apologized to Halley," seeing Ryoko about to respond to his request, Tenchi took one hand off of hers to stop her words.  "I know what you're going to say, but please just hear me out.  See Halley's new around here, and I really don't know how long she'll be staying here, but I would see it a favor to me if you could do this for me.  What do you say," he asked placing his free hand on her face kindly.  "She sounded like she would accept your apology if you offered it to her…."

Sighing, the cyan-haired seductress nodded.  "Okay, I'll do it… for you.  I'll tell Halley I'm sorry for what I did." 

"I knew I could count on you," he declared, releasing her hand as he slowly drew away from the lithe mother.  "Well, it's still early.  I think I'm going to get some more rest."  Turning his back to the lovely young looking space pirate, Tenchi Masaki made his way back into his room.  

"Tenchi…" she said in a hushed tone.  "There is something I would like to know…" stopping the young man turned about merely smiling as he waited for her inquiry.   "Well you remember how we slept in bed together, side by side, before Halley woke up?"  Saying nothing, the brown-haired Jurain nodded his recollection.  "So, can I sleep with you again tonight?" 

Sighing, the young man looked down the hall, in the direction of the Onsen, then back at Ryoko.  "Not tonight.  I think we need to let everything smooth out, once Halley is healed and you've apologized to her, then we can talk about going back to the way things were before."

His words cut her deeply.  _I shouldn't worry. It's not like Tenchi is going to do anything risky with Halley.  Of course I did see them nude together in the Onsen…*1 but still I don't have to be scared.  Tenchi and I have too much in common, like… like…. _ Feeling emotionally drained; hurt, and lost the lithe woman swallowed her pain.  "So, since I can't sleep with you at night, do you mind if I keep you company right now?"

Yawning loudly, Tenchi stretched himself to his limits.  "Ryoko I'm tired.  I have to be getting up for my chores in a few hours…"

"Well I know a good way to relax you," she cooed her confidence returning in her hold on her fiancée's heart as he had not rejected her offer. "If you want to sleep after, you might be able to get a few minute in." Placing one hand on his face, she leaned forward with a sexy grin on her face as she peered into his eyes with a glimmer in her eyes.  "Of course if you don't feel like playing, I think I know exactly how to get you in the mood.  A little cuddling, some saki, and the right lighting…."

Laughing nervously, the young fiancée stepped backwards, over the threshold to his room.  "No thanks, Ryoko.  After all that's been going on lately, I think I'd like to get a few minutes to myself if you don't mind.  Now why don't you go to the Onsen, I think that's where Halley went.  You might as well get that situation taken care of as quick as you can.  I'll talk to you at lunch…." With that the young man quickly slid his door shut.   

Standing alone in the massive hallway, the cyan-haired woman looked as if she were about to cry.  Yet using her nigh indomitable will, she forced back her tears.  _Why is Tenchi being like this?  Why does he care so much about me making up to Halley?  Unless…._  For a moment she paused, a scared chill filling her heart.   _Unless he's… he's really falling for her.  _ Shaking her head, the lithe space pirate banished such thoughts from her mind, as she turned away from Tenchi's room and started walking off down the long, dark, empty hallway alone, as she had always been before.  

**Later: The Kitchen:**

As the day continued, life seemed to find some semblance of normalcy as the extended Masaki family underwent their regular tasks.  In the quiet kitchen, two merry sisters chopped up food for the afternoon meal, making small talk as they did.  

"Things sure have been rather strange lately, wouldn't you agree?"  Ayeka asked as she dropped a handful of cut meat into a boiling pot.  "What with Halley joining us, and the prominent wedding of Lord Tenchi to that monster woman, Ryoko and all."

"Uh…" the blue-haired girl began, "I guess so, but Ayeka what does-"

"Prominent means important," the red-eyed woman replied already guessing her younger siblings question.  "You really should know that by now, Sasami.  You have not been neglecting your studies to go play with Ryo-Ohki at the pond again, have you?" 

With a timid look, the women possessing a goddess in her soul laughed, rubbing the back of her head sorely as she prepared a quick lie.  "Well, you see, Ayeka, I-" Suddenly the small cabbit in question, Ryo-Ohki, bounced into the room making a strange noise, while clutching a letter tightly in her little mouth.   "What do you have there," Sasami inquired as she ran over to grab the small item.  "Oh," she noted with interest, holding the package towards her sister. "It's from you, from mom…"

Taking the letter slowly, as if it were her death, the purple-haired Jurain looked pale.  _Oh dear me, _she mentally whined.  _I do hope this is not about mother coming to visit.  That is the last thing I need right now.  _

"Well go on," the blue-haired girl chimed, "read it!  I wanna hear what mom wanted to tell us!"

"Mind you manners," the elder Jurain responded, holding the envelope behind her as she looked down on her sister.  

"I'm sorry, Ayeka.  It won't happen again…" the pink-eyed girl responded painfully, an embarrassed look on her face.  

"I should hope not, and do not think I do not see that besides bad manners, Ryoko has also tainted you with her poor speaking patterns…" the red-eyed woman admitted.  "But we will have to speak on this another day.  For right now, let us see what mother would like to tell us."  Opening the note from home, Ayeka blinked quickly preparing herself for whatever shock might lay ahead. With her usual dainty princess dignity she cleared her throat.   "It says…" Yet just as the slender princess was about to relay her message, a powerful explosion occurred outside the Masaki house, and in a flash the two women were gone.  Rushing to see what new horror had befallen their home.  

**Outside:**

Just as the two princesses reached the outside of the house, each realized that they were safer in the small building, as they saw the most terrifying thing they could imagine, The Yagami had returned and obviously, Mihoshi was piloting.  With a sound like a screeching comet, the large red ship slammed into the once calm lake, showering water high into the air.  

Standing before the drenched house, Ayeka Jurai did not look happy as she blew a long strand of hair off her mouth.  "Wow that was something," Sasami called, appearing completely dry.  

"Sasami!" the red-eyed woman moaned, "how is it you are not wet?"

With another weak chuckle, the little girl pointed towards the door, "I went back inside.  I tried to motion to you, but you were staring at the Yagami…."

"HI!" a high-pitched squeal of a voice called, as two soaked officers drug themselves out of the lake.  The screaming woman waved her hand frantically as her blonde hair clung to her face.  "We're back.  Could you get Washu, I think our ship is broken!"

  
_It wouldn't be broken if you didn't crash it all the time,_ Kiyone noted sadly as she defeatedly followed Mihoshi to dry land.  "Why me?

"I should have known it was you two," Ayeka growled storming out to meet them half way.  Taking a few steps, the red-eyed woman suddenly noted her letter was also drenched.  _Oh this is just perfect… Now I have no clue as to what mother wanted to tell me.  _But before she could utter a single syllable to condemn the two wet GP officers, a strange energy crackled in the air, exploding nearby into a deep blue portal.  

"What in the world is that," all three residents asked with a stunned look.  

As she witnessed this strange occurrence, Sasami Jurai felt her stomach drop.  No… she thought darkly with a hint of fear in her eyes, knowing that this was not something she should be seeing.  What is that thing?  I'd better… pausing she could feel her body shaking at this strange sight,  "I'd better get Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki!"  She yelled, "you better call Ryoko, so we can get Washu!" 

"Mya!" the small cabbit declared hopping in the direction of Washu's lab, all the while meowing loudly as she mentally called out to her mistress.  

**Meanwhile:**

**Planet Plesrius: Komodas Temple:**

As the strange gateway opened on Earth, a lithe figure dressed in a purple robe strolled casually through the long corridors of the ancient temple.  

"My lady," a slithering voice called behind the hooded traveler.  "May I speak with you?"  

Looking over her shoulder, the self proclaimed Chi-Ahree smiled, beckoning the lizard man from the shadows.  "Is there something I can help you with, Talon?  Is there a problem?"

"No," he replied, rubbing his throat as he recalled his last encounter with his people's prophet.  "I merely wished to tell you that the work on your war ship is complete.

"That is good, loyal Talon," she smiled lifting his bowed head to peer into his reptilian eyes.  From under her large purple hood two green spheres, the color of a gentle see mist, glowed soothingly filling the Komodas priest with an inner peace.  "You have always served me faithfully, even when I did not seem worthy of such honor.   But now it seems I must once again ask you, my honored servant, to do me one more task."

"My life is for the cause, m'lady," he hissed, stretching the "s" sound on all his words.  "You have but to name it and I shall do so."

"The time of Reckoning is upon us, gather all the men.  The darkness hour has begun, and I must test all of their resolves to make sure they can weather the storm.  It is time to end a war."  Bowing respectfully, the humanoid lizard bolted down the corridor unable to believe what he had just heard, that the time of the final battle between good and evil was once again going to be waged, and that he would be a part of it.

Smiling to herself, the Chi-Ahree turned back down the corridor. _ It won't be long now, _she thought happily. _ Then I'll get to see him again.  I can't wait; it's been so long… I hope I've been a good girl for him this far.  I really have been trying.  Just think about it.  In a few short hours, I'll have my old family back!  _ Giggling like a school girl, the foretold woman suddenly stopped, concentrating on something that had just caught her attention from the back of her mind, and in a hiss of dissipating matter she vanished from the ancient halls of the Komodas.  

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki House: Living Room:**

As Washu prepared to set up the scanning devices and get everything set up for all the countless tests she would soon run, the newly appointed, Tenko and Ryoko sat in the living room relaxing while the rest of the family attend their daily chores.  

"So…" Tenko sighed, slapping his knees rhythmically as he felt Ryoko's dissecting eyes covering him.  

"So," she repeated twirling her spiky hair as she watched him squirm. _He is so much like my little boy, I wonder if his story could be true?  _

Just when the situation seemed to be about to take a turn for the worst, the small door to the water closet, which led to Washu's lab, flew open.  "It's happening again!" the little genius exclaimed as she raced past the two chatters.  "This time I have got to see this for myself."

"What are you screaming about," Ryoko snapped angrily.  "What is happening?"

"A portal!" the red-haired genius roared.  "Just like when Yosho first showed up to us!"

Casting a long look at the woman who looked like his mother, Tenko sighed.  "Don't worry mom, I'll get everyone.  You just find dad."

With a smile, the lithe space pirate regarded him.  "Funny, that's just what I was gonna tell you to do," and without another word, she vanished heading off to find her beloved.  

**Next Time:**  I wonder what was in Ayeka's letter?  Was it something to have Torment or Delight about?  What is the Chi-ahree planning?  Is it good or bad for Tenchi?  Will either Kiyone or Mihoshi ever get home?   Well, enough playing around.  I've talked about him for a long time now, and finally Jerthose makes his presence known in a battle that will change everything!   All these questions will be answered soon enough, perhaps in the next chapter: **Chapter 13: Truths and Consequences**

1: Jerthose is referring to his first attempt at universal oblivion way back in TMTCW Chapter 3


	13. The Power of Jerthose

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 13: Truths and Choices 

**Universe of Torment:**

**[Only a few minutes since chapter 12]**

Mere moments ago, the Masaki house had been quiet as it always was, but now… now a great force has arrived via a massive portal that sits just in front of the old red roofed house.  With their usual energy, the extended family has all rushed to the sight, and in doing so brought about the end of this seemingly peaceful day.  

"What's going on, Washu?" Kiyone asked as she stood side by side with her partner, and bad luck charm, Mihoshi.  "What is that thing?"

"I…" the little genius stammered almost as if gasping for air.  "I don't know…" she exclaimed with a look of both horror and excitement.  It had been years, perhaps hundreds of them, since Washu had seen a mystery that she could not solve.  Yet within the last day this portal had opened twice, and both times stumped her.  This was a day she would not soon forget.  

_Oh man, this isn't good, _Tenchi thought glumly as he looked at the portal.  _If Washu doesn't know what it is, then what could this possibly mean?  Why is it stuff like this always happens to me?  It must be my diet or something…. _As the young man continued to add his own brand of mental comic relief to his plight, he felt a hand clutch his own.  Peering down the brown haired-youth saw Sasami hand unconsciously grabbed hold of his hand, as she used to when she was a child.  Smiling, despite the situation, Ryoko's husband grinned.  _No matter how old she looks, or what she says, Sasami still is a little girl at heart.  So innocent and pure… well, don't worry Sasami, everyone, no matter what this thing is, we'll get through this together just like we always do.   _

Ayeka Jurai stood behind her sister, her stomach knotting as she watched the strange vortex continue to ebb and flow with strange energy.  She turned her head slightly to the side, when she heard Washu muttering under her breath how this could not be happening.  Apparently this phenomenon was truly grand to have taken up so much of her focus.  Behind the purple-haired princess, she heard a gasp, _probably Sakuya,_ she noted coolly.  I suppose this would seem odd to her. _ After all, it was not too long ago when she discovered that there were indeed two Yosho's.  I suppose this is the first time she would really get to see how our lives function on a daily basis.  _  Even thought she could not see directly behind her, the red-eyed woman felt an intensity radiating from near the house.  Almost instantly Ayeka felt she could identify the owner.  Tenko… the lithe princess thought causing a chill go down her spine.  The name itself seemed to be an abomination to the young looking heir to Jurai, but even that was not enough to make her feel a chill like this.  What really seemed to bother Sasami's elder was the passion that lurked in the time lost youth's eyes. It was different than anything else she had ever seen in his 'real' counterpart.  True, Ryoko's son had passion, but that was only towards his writings, and not towards life in general.  He reminds me of someone, she acknowledged as her thoughts drifted.  Suddenly a mental image of the golden-eyed warrior shot into her head, with mirror images of her father, the king of Jurai, and then her half-brother, Yosho.  Of course, he has the same light in his face that they do.   He has the grim determination and will to become a new prince of Jurai.  But that would mean….  Looking at her sister, the haired-haired woman repressed a cringe, and quickly was brought out of her mental brooding as a final figure entered her sight.  It was her archrival, Ryoko.   With her usual feline grace, the cyan-haired woman glided over towards her husband's free side, taking his hand in hers as they watched the glowing portal, waiting for whatever was on the other side, or Washu's advice, whichever came first.  Tenchi paused in whatever he had been thinking to look over and smile his usual warm grin at his wife.   It was a motion that caused Ayeka's heart to wince as it always had.  The comfort between the two figures hurt the red-eyed princess deeply.  _If only… _she thought once again, _if only Lord Tenchi had chosen me, then perhaps I could be enjoying his comfort now, but… no.  NO!  I am a princess of the royal house of Jurai!  I will endure this crisis as I have all others.  Whatever may come through this strange thing I shall gladly and proudly face as would befit one of my station.  I **am** strong, I can do this…_ as the pink-kimono wearing woman told herself this, she clenched both hands into fists, glaring at the empty space between Tenchi and her with a fiery look in her eyes. 

Just when it seemed she might lose her hold on her heart, a strong hand rested upon her shoulder.  "It's okay, Lady Ayeka." Tenko said with a firm voice, continuing to look at the anomaly with powerful eyes.  "We'll make it through this.  I swear."

Feeling his touch, his abundant inner strength seemed to almost flow from him into the purple-haired woman as she felt her insides steel themselves.  Just as she looked up again, a figure stepped out of the portal, one that would change their lives once again.

"It's your mom!" Sakuya gasped loudly as a slender woman with cyan hair and golden eyes casually waltzed from the gateway.  

  
"Hardly," Ryoko called back, glancing over her shoulder at the green-eyed woman who clung to her son.  _Hussy…_ the pregnant mother growled mentally, _who does she think she is?  Clinging to my baby like that… oh well, I guess it's nearly time for him to grow up… _she added not believing her own words.  "I'm much prettier, and **I**don't have any scars.  Tenchi can vouch for that, right dear?"

"Yeah…"the brown-haired dad added in a drool tone, a little taken back by this new woman who looked exactly, save for the markings on her face, like his wife._  Great, first two Yoshos, now two Ryoko's?  What next, two of me?_

Seeing her husbands almost drooling ogling of this near copy, the golden-eyed former space pirate quickly made a mental note to try and stay mad at him for looking at another woman, despite how attractive she had to admit this figure was.  I think being mad for about a week should be good.  _Of course if I play it out long enough, I could get that diamond necklace I've been wanting…._

"H-Hello," the newcomer finally said, clutching something in one hand held slightly behind her hips.  "My name is Minagi, and…" Stopping the silvery haired woman swallowed.  _It's them, _she thought with a gasp.  _It's really them, my family.  I have to remember that what I'm about to do is to save them, not hurt them.  I have to remember that… I **have** to…_

"Minagi, do you hear me?" the cold-hearted knights voice rang into the earpiece upon her right ear.  "Do you see a woman with green hair?"

"Yes," the lithe copy of Ryoko said with a hint of fear.  

"Aim for her." He commanded.  Swallowing down her tension, the golden-eyed woman looked up at Kiyone with a stunned look.  She knew there was no way anyone present could have heard that transmission, but still this situation did not sit well with her.  

"Yes… sir," she whimpered into her microphone, holding the pointed end of ruby she held towards the green-eyed detective.  What followed was nothing short of a cosmic occurrence.  As Minagi stood before the assembled family she felt a strange energy charging through her entire frame, building up to an unfathomable height within her genetically superior chest.  Her golden eyes snapped open, and soon a burst of power, whose focal point was the ruby's tip, shot forth heading straight at the young officer.  

"No, Kiyone!" Mihoshi screamed, stepping forward as she extended one of her tanned arms to knock her partner to the side, putting herself squarely in the way of the beam.  

"Miss Mihoshi!" Minagi gasped so only her and her dark partner would hear. "You have to move!" As she panicked for the blonde's safety the silver-haired woman felt a sudden rending within her, as if some great weight was being shifted.  As the red beam collided with the ditzy Galaxy Police officer, a great white light filled the air, blinding everyone for a few seconds.  

When the light dimmed, everyone of the Masaki family, true and extended, gasped at the sight that met their eyes.  Mihoshi was gone; all that remained to show she had been there was a charred patch of Earth.  

**Universe of Delight:**

**Moments ago:**

Tenchi Masaki stood with his extended family; Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka, and Washu with a stunned look on his face.  He had been relaxing in his room when the blue-haired girl had raced in, seconds after an explosive sound filled his ears, forgetting the manners Ayeka continually pounded into her, and drug him into the yard.  At first he had only noticed the return of Kiyone and Mihoshi, but it didn't take long before he saw the blue energy portal located in his front yard.  Thinking it was one of Washu's devices he prepared to scold the red-haired genius until he saw the terrified look on everyone else's face.  Where's Ryoko?  He thought instantly.  I mean didn't she hear that sound?  What could be keeping her?  Turning to the purple haired princess on his right, Tenchi was about to ask the lithe woman, who clutched a piece of paper tightly in her hand, when something massive appeared from the portal.  A man who stood nearly 7 feet tall, clad in black armor and with a long flowing black cape emerged with the largest emerald he had ever seen in his hand. _ I sure hope this guys some kind of deliveryman, _the brown-haired father of Mayuka groaned.  It was a hope that was short lived however….****

**Present:**

Jerthose stood before the strange assembly of aliens and semi-earthlings, with what could almost be considered a sincere look in his deep blue eyes.  One of the figures, known as Mihoshi, lay crumpled up on the ground, as another stood nearby trying to attend her.  Seeing their current plight made the black armored figures mind soar back, as he recalled what had happened only a few Earth minutes before.  

**Earlier:**

**The Jerthosian Isle: The Power Room:**

Standing alone in the large dark room, a figure in black armor regarded the only significant light sources in the center of the room with a passionless glare.  

_That is it…_ the massive figure thought coldly._  I have tried to be reasonable.  I have sought to give those fools in their made up reality a chance to be at peace, but they have not only spurned my kindness, but they have harmed this innocent,_ as he mentioned her, the dark lord's thoughts turned to Minagi for a moment._  No more!  I had not wanted to do this, but it seems I will personally have to handle this problem.  It disgusts me to do this, but it seems I will have to resort to my contingency plan.  _

Reaching before him, Jerthose grabbed the giant ruby in one hand, and with a powerful motion tore it from its position in his dimensional fusing machine.  Sparks filled the air, as his masterpiece of science and technology appeared on the verge of a meltdown.  Without so much as a batting of his eye, the grim genius turned his attention to the emerald, whose size matched the ruby he tightly clutched in his opposite hand.  Yet just as his black gauntlet was about to close on the massive gem, Jerthose paused.  _It seems you were right, 'brother.'_  _The only way is to use all of us.  I will anchor the two worlds, and then create a devise to do what must be done. _  _I should have known from the moment you held your power back from me so long ago,* that everything would end like this.  But I know one thing for sure.  If Minagi and I can channel our life forces through your gems, then I should be able to begin the final stages of my new plan, and soon… very soon… end this terrible game you've forced me to play. _

Without another thought, Jerthose squeezed the large emerald in his hand, and tore it from its holdings, sending another shower of sparks and light into the darkness of this power station.  As the sparks light faded, so did all light sources in the room.  No longer did the two gems radiate with power, instead they appeared to be simply colored stones in his massive hands.   Turning the large figure stalked out of the room, his mind focused like a laser on his latest, and final, plan, one that would destroy him and everything else in the process.  Yet just as he reached the lightened hallway, Jerthose felt a tugging at his heart.  It was like seeing a friend reach some new level of bliss in their life, looking at the ruby in his fist, the blue-eyed Ebon Knight realized it was not coming from Nightbat's soul prison.  No, the feeling of joy, happiness, and triumph seemed to be radiating from the Blackshire emerald.  Shaking his head, the last of the three brothers mentally smiled. _Rejoice all you like, Blackshire.  This is not the beginning of anything new for you.  No, this is the end, the grand finale of your wretched life and soul.  _

**One hour later: Just a Few minutes before now:**

**The Medi-hall:**

It was a remarkable thing.  Not the state of the art construct that functioned as the black armored figure's medical facility, but the woman who had healed from near fatal wounds in nearly an hour.  "Well done, medic," the blue-eyed warrior stated to the lead robot who stood giving him the full details of Minagi's recovery, while two others helped her from the pool of strange liquid that had closed her wounds, and allowed her own natural healing ability to kick in faster than normal.   

Toweling herself off, the golden-eyed woman did her best to hide the fact that she wore nothing from her partner, who seemed more impatient than ever before.  In his hands, the embarrassed woman noticed the two gems that powered his first machine that was destined to save her family's lives.   "What's going on," Minagi asked, as a drone brought a nearly perfect copy of the clothes she had worn in the previous battle. Motioning for her companion to turn away, she quickly threw on the offered outfit.  

Shaking his head, the black figure felt restlessness growing inside him.  "Here," he said holding the ruby out to his side, as he could not see the golden-eyed woman with his back turned towards her.  "This is my brother's soul gem.  Take it."

"Sure," Minagi chimed, feeling much better now that she was not naked and wet, especially with a man watching her.  "But why?"

"It's time to initiate my ultimate plan.  We are going to use these gems to fuse the two worlds.  We've tried this before, but now it's going to be done more… personally." 

"What do you mean?  Are you going with me?  Why do I have to take this anyway, don't you need it for your machines?"  The scarred warrior asked confusingly.  "I mean what happens if-"

Holding up one hand, the massive figure shook his head, "I'll explain as we walk.  Now come, the twin portals are already opened," the ebon knight decreed.  "Once we get you a communicator, we'll be off.  Then we'll _save_ your family…."

**Universe of Delight: **

**The Present: **

"Mihoshi are you alright?"  Kiyone asked, kneeling to help her partner back to her feet.  Looking up, the green-haired woman continued to watch the imposing monster as she helped her friend steady herself.  _What in the hell is that thing?  What's going on here? We just get back to Earth and now this.  Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with our experience at Planet Plesrius?  _Reaching to her side, the green-eyed detective pulled her gun from its holster.  

"Yeah, Kiyone I'm fine." The blue-eyed woman announced a little shaken.  "But-"

 Sadly the blonde klutz could say no more as a green beam, much like the one that had struck her moments ago, collided with the woman who supported her, causing Kiyone to release the tanned woman's arm and allow her to fall to the ground painfully.  

"Minagi, the blonde moved.  Fire at the green-haired woman, now!" The Ebon Knight decreed as he watched his prey writhe in emerald light.  Only seconds before he had stopped his beam from striking the teal-eyed officer, and only because he had heard Minagi's warning.   _Had she not showed concern for the blonde… then both her and this green haired woman would be eliminated right now._ _Blown into nothingness…._

As he thought, the black armored man felt a tingling sensation course through his body as Minagi's life force was activated and channeled through the gems to fire its crimson beam.   Seconds later, with cold calculating eyes, Jerthose watched as Kiyone vanished from this world.  

"Kiyone!" Mihoshi gasped from her place on the ground glancing up to where her best friend had been moments prior.  "Where did you go?"

"Tenchi, what happened to Kiyone," Sasami cried running up to cling his side powerfully.  "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know Sasami," the young man began. 

Before they could concern themselves any further, a nasal voice intervened, an unsteady voice, as the sound of buttons being pushed seemed to take precedence over speaking.  "I don't thinks she's been killed, but I'm not too sure where she is."  Washu seemed to strain at the notion, "just give me a minute or two, these readings are off the charts.  I've never seen anything like this, why we could be talking about a whole new branch of science here! "

_Nothing like it, _the ebon figure mentally echoed.  _Really, Miss Washu you should know better than that.  _Lowering his arm, the dark warrior nodded.  "Good," he mused.  "This is an excellent start."

"Start," Ryoko roared, finally arriving on the scene, as she landed between her family and the strange attacker her hands clenched in fists of rage.  "I don't think so buddy.  This is over now.  Tell me what you did with Kiyone?"

"Nothing," he answered, his voice echoing within his helmet.  "She has been sent home, where she belongs.  Nothing more.  In truth this whole thing was your own fault," Jerthose continued. "If you had not been so pesky, then this whole thing could have been avoided really.  Only two needed to die, Yosho and Mayuka.  With them gone, this ordeal would not have had to occur."  
 

"Stop this!" another, more heavenly voice called summoning the Ebon Knight's full attention.  Moving his chilling glare from Ryoko, the black armored attacker found his interest peaked at the woman who stood to his side.  

"Lady Tsunami…" the blue-eyed champion said, feeling as if his heart could start beating with emotion once again.  However it was not merely a happy sight for the strange traveler as he noted the goddess of Jurai seemed to stem from a small girl.  "Interesting form you have chosen.   Tell me how is your sister?"

"I do not know who you are," the First Tree of Jurai proclaimed, "but I must demand that you return Kiyone to us, and leave this place now."

Tilting his head back, Jerthose shook his head the rage he had felt before coming back in full.  _So she doesn't remember me… I am sure I can help her to recall._  "Minagi!" he snapped this time his voice loud and sinister.  "The blue haired child, aim for her."

"Sasami?" a voice called a mere fraction of what it had once been.  "She's not here, and besides you said she wouldn't get hurt.  You told me I could save my family if I…."

"Enough!" the large man yelled into the communicator. "Tell me, does anyone look like Tsunami there?  A large woman with blue hair and pink eyes?"

For long seconds no sound came over the transmitter, and just when the master of the Jerthosian isle was about to consider his device could be broken, he heard what sounded like a whisper of the sound "mm-hmm."

  
With a voice as cold as the grave, the ebon clad knight remarked, "then aim for her."  As he gave that order emerald power once again surged forth, slamming into its target.  Yet the blue-eyed inventor's mark was not Sasami, but the spirit that dwelled above her body in astral form.  

"Stop it!"  A seductive, yet determined, voice rang out.  Turning his head casually the large figure saw Ryoko coming at him full speed.  An instant later she was gone.  

What followed barely a moment later was a tremendous roar; accompanied by a gust of wind so powerful it nearly toppled those present.  _Amazing,_ Washu thought as she shielded her eyes with one arm while trying to look at the computer monitor before her. _ He actually moved so fast none of us, even Ryoko, could follow him.  That sound is the sound barrier almost breaking, and this wind must be from Ryoko flying past our heads.  If this data is correct, she's finally stopped moving about a hundred miles away.  How could anyone be so fast, so strong?   Who is this guy?  It doesn't look like he meant to hurt my dense daughter, but he could easily have vaporized her.  _Sighing, the red-haired genius nodded at the newest information on the screen, _she'll feel that one tomorrow, but at least she's not dead.  _

As Washu and the others continued their stand off with the powerful knight, Sasami felt the unnatural power of the green gem flowing thought her body, penetrating down to her very soul.  _What's going on, Tsunami?  Tsunami? _ She asked again, however no answer came from the goddess of Jurai, instead the only voice the little girl could hear was her own, for the first time since she was barely able to walk, she was alone, completely alone.  

"Stop it you!" Tenchi screamed as he stepped forward, cradling the fallen blue-haired girl in his arms, using his back to shield her from further attacks.  "Why are you doing this?"  

Seeing the young man before him, the blue-eyed demon smiled under his helm, his next, and final target had just been shown to him.   "Why," the towering figure said holding up his gem menacingly.  "It's simple.  I do it, because I must."

**Universe of Torment:**

No…not him, Minagi choked hearing only seconds earlier who her final target would be.  You can't make me.  Squeezing her eyes shut tightly the mirror image of Ryoko threw her arms down in frustration.  "I will not hurt Tenchi!"  She screamed aloud, causing everyone to glare at her strangely.  Looking up through tear-drenched eyes, the woman called Minagi sobbed painfully.  "Tenchi, everyone, you have to believe me when I say I don't want to do this.  I didn't want any of this to happen.  But I have to do this.  It has to be this way!"  

Tenko glared at the young woman with confusion._  Weird, she looks just like mom, but at the same time she's nothing like her.  This girl, I thought she was evil, but now… now I don't know what to think.  _At that moment, the young man's heart skipped a beat as he truly took in the gem that she had fired her power through.  From deep within the ruby, the golden-eyed warrior felt something, or someone, calling to him.  _Nightbat… _he realized, as a cold sweat came over him. _ That's him!  That's his gem.  I have to get that back… but how?_

As the time lost youth tried to think of a quick way to end this scenario, Minagi's cries ended as she held up her ruby at Tenchi Masaki, and with remorse in her golden eyes fired a crimson beam.   Yet unlike all the others, the soon to be father of two did not flicker out of existence, nor did he collapse.  Instead a white aura seemed to flow from within him, fighting the power used against him.  For a time, a relatively short time, it appeared that there was a chance the threat was over. 

**Universe of Delight:**

_This is unexpected;_ the massive man thought taking a step back as Jurain power cascaded from around Tenchi's body._  How is this child able to resist the power of these gems?  Who is this boy?_ Suddenly, the ebon knight did something he hadn't in centuries; he gasped his eyes opening wide with fear.  _No.  It couldn't be, could it?  This boy, he seems so young, so weak.  He couldn't be the One could he?  The one who will end the threat of the demon hordes forever?_  _No… _he coldly realized. _ He can't be, that warrior is said to be powerful beyond imagine, so great in heart and soul that no demon can mar his being.  This boy, if I recall correctly, is the same one that Blackshire found amusement in toying with.  He could never be heir to the power to overthrow the demon king himself.  Surely this is merely a fluke in the system.  _

"Minagi, you must be getting tired by now, let's fire a final shot at the boy, then fall back.  We don't want to kill him, just merge him.  Ready?"  Holding forth his gem, Jerthose began to call forth his demonic power as he readied what he felt would be the final shot.  

"Sorry Jerthose," a new voice rang out as a lithe woman wearing purple robes suddenly appeared behind the fusing Tenchi, "but you can't have this one.  Not yet anyway, he's all mine…." Before anyone could say otherwise, the strange newcomer wrapped one arm around the young father's neck, and in a blink of an eye the two vanished.  In both Torment and Delight, Tenchi Masaki ceased to be. 

_Who in darkness' name was that?_ The massive knight asked himself, not liking the thought of a rogue player in his game._   She would dare to interfere with my plan?  Perhaps… no, she does not know of my existence.  Yet this new comer knew my name!  No one in existence should know my name!  How is this feasible?  _

Growling, the ebon warrior felt tension in his heart._  These mortals have made me feel more emotions in the past year than I have in countless lifetimes….  I must retreat now, before I once again make an error because of my heart. _  Saying nothing, the large man turned from his adversaries, and stepped into the portal, which slammed shut loudly behind him, the noise echoing in the eerie silence for several minutes. 

In the wake of the portal's closing the extended family was left to gather their wits as best they could.  Tenchi was gone, as was Kiyone, and to make matters even worse, Sasami had collapsed from the strange energy ray the massive monster fired.  "Mrs.  Wa- Washu!" Ayeka screamed in a stutter as she propped up her sibling's head in her lap.  "What in the world is gone on here?  Who was that fiend?  What did he do to my sister, to Lord Tenchi?"

"Yeah, and what about Kiyone," Mihoshi added solemnly, her voice lacking its usual energy, instead being replaced by a grim and empty sound. _ And which Kiyone is it?  The one I remember, or the one I know?  _Feeling more confused than ever before, the ditzy blonde felt the whole world spin and soon dropped to her knees for fear of falling unconscious._  Kiyone and I were at Ryoko's wedding, but that doesn't seem right.  We also played with Mayuka when she was a baby, but that seems more like a dream now than it does what I did.  _ 

Looking up the blue-eyed woman saw all her friends, Sasami, who was now being cradled by Ayeka, and Washu who seemed deep in a trance, in actually the small genius was calling out mentally to her daughter trying to rouse her with information of the recent occurrences, yet she couldn't identify them at all.  _Who are they? _ She asked herself as she examined each figure around her. _ I remember Sasami being older, and Ayeka being a little more relaxed, but Washu… she seems the same.  I mean she looks like her, but she also doesn't.  AH!  Why can't I remember who they are?  The names seem to fit the faces, but… these aren't my family yet they are also exact copies of them too.  What did that beam do to me?_

Just when things seemed to be at their darkest, a glowing light appeared near where Sasami lay, hovering over her body.

**Jerthosian Isle:**

Alone in the room that housed his dimensional transportation devices, Jerthose continued to ponder his recent situation._  Some how this woman knows who I am, but how is that possible?  Does she know my plans, and if so how is that possible?  No one, save myself and perhaps the goddesses, should know what I am going to do.  Once Minagi returns I will have to-_

_I almost forgot, I must summon her back, immediately, lest she is hurt once again.  _Clearing his throat, the ruler of this isle prepared to issue the return command.  

**Universe of Torment:**

"Did it work, boss?" The quivering warrior asked into her headpiece, receiving only static as a response.  "Boss?  I don't see Tenchi anywhere, is he with you?"

"Minagi, it's too late now.  The boy has a lost cause.  Some maniac woman took him from me.  Return to base at once."

Hearing that news crippled the golden-eyed woman's heart as she looked at those before her.  _Tenchi?  A lost cause? What does he mean by that?  He can't mean that Tenchi is…?  _Panicking, the lithe figure whirled about, soaring towards the dimensional gateway to hopefully find her answer. 

_No!_  Tenko panicked seeing his chance to retrieve the gem fading away.  _I can't let her escape. Not again.  This time I have to do what is right, and not what I want.  _ As Minagi stepped into the closing vortex, the black-haired time lost youth leapt in after her.  

"Hey," the startled woman screamed. "You're not supposed to do that.  You can't come with-" however her words were cut off, as Tenko collided into her, toppling atop the protesting warrior woman, beginning an epic struggle as the shutting hole in reality sent them to a place he had never been before.  A place ruled by an Ebon Knight name Jerthose.

With a clap of thunder, the bleu energy door slammed shut.  "I think I got it," Washu said, wiping sweat from her brow, as she saw her daughter and the others faces were laced with concern.  Ryoko knelt in the spot where Tenchi had been, tears pouring down her face as she let her fingers caresses the dirt as if were merely buried a few inches beneath the surface and she could easily free him.  "Ryoko…" the red-haired genius said, kneeling beside her shaken daughter who could not control her sobs. "It'll be all right.  We'll find Tenchi.  I promise. Besides, you know Tenchi, I'm sure he's fine, and if he's not…" the emerald eyed woman paused, trying to cast a warm and happy smile at her daughter, "well if he's not I'll fix him up so you can make him pay for making you worry, okay?"  

Her words seemed to do nothing to ease the cyan-haired woman's tears, yet Ryoko nodded slightly as if she understood what her mom was trying to say.  They had come through difficult situations before, and always came out on top.  Why should this time be any different?  _Except, _she morbidly added, _except this time I have to be strong without Tenchi.  I… I don't know if I can do that._  

At that instant, a soft moan escaped Sasami's mouth signifying that the beam had only drained her energy and not done any lasting harm.  "Miss Sasami," Sakuya said coming up from behind the Jurain princess to help her up.  "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" the pink-eyed woman noted, "but what happened?  Where did everybody go?  Where are Mihoshi, and Tenchi?  What about Tenko?"

"Lord Tenko raced off into that dreadful vortex," Ayeka proclaimed, still glaring in the direction where they're tormentor came from.  "But I would like to know where that woman came from, and why she looks so much like _Lady _Ryoko.  I still cannot understand why he leapt into that dreadful thing.   There really is no reason to-"   

"It's okay," Yosho said, coming up beside her.  "I understand how you feel Aunt Ayeka.  But I think this is what fate had in store for him.  It's how his story was meant to be told."

_Always the author,_ she noted regarded her nephew calmly.  It hurt to see yet another prince of Jurai race off into the unknown to fight some evil that she could not harm.  He truly does honor my brother with his name.  If he were to become king of Jurai, then I feel he probably could be a true and noble ruler, with the proper etiquette training.  

"Actually it's a good thing he did that," Washu said standing up as she looked around, suddenly seeing Kiyone who stood in a daze.  "Without his astral pattern to strengthen it, I might have not been able to locate the exact center to the vortex.  Oh sure I could have, but it might have taken me another thirty seconds or so to do it."  Clearing her throat, the red-haired genius addressed the green-eyed woman, "are you all right, Kiyone?" 

Kiyone Makabi had been through a lot in her short life, the most notable, and terrifying, event being her pairing with Mihoshi.  However in her current state, she could not be sure what was going on.  She knew had just stood face to face with a terrible creature, yet whether it was a carbon copy of Ryoko, or a large figure in black armor, she couldn't be sure.   A few moments ago she could have been certain, could have known what was happening and what she had done, but now… now nothing made sense.  There were people around her, people who resembled her family, however the only two she could identify with any certainty was Yosho and Sakuya, looking at anyone else caused her head to spin as strange memories flooded to the surface of her thoughts.  "I don't know," she muttered, staggering slightly as she spoke to Washu.  "I… I…I'm not sure about anything."   Shaking her head, the teal haired woman turned her attention away from her extended family and took a long breath.  _Okay, Kiyone buck up!  This is strange, yes, but you've been through worse.  You just have to calm down and get think.  I mean really what's the worst thing that could have happened?  You're just tired that's all…._

Just when things seemed to be at their darkest, a glowing light appeared near where Sasami lay, hovering over her body.

**Universe of Delight:**

**Planet Plesrius:**

With a slow aching pain in his head, Tenchi Masaki rose to his feet, his arms dangling from him as if they weighed a ton._  Oh man… my head; _he thought barely noticing the darkness that surrounded him. _ I wonder what happened to me?  The last thing I remember was that big guy pointing that weird green crystal at me, and the next thing I know…._

Panicking the young father of Mayuka looked up quickly, and beheld a sight that caused his jaw to drop.  Standing before him were two figures.  One of the two was a graceful form, who appeared rather feminine, in long purple robes with golden trim about their hem.  Although he could not see her face, Tenchi felt a certain familiarity radiate from this person.  _It's as if… as if I should know her, but at the same time, it's like she's someone new?  Who is she?  Why did she save me, and… what about him?_

The second figure that regarded the young man was the one that caused the young Tenchi Masaki's head to ache and his heart to skip a beat.  Standing nearly at his height, perhaps a few inches taller, was a slightly older looking version of himself.  It was as if he were looking ahead in time.  

"Awake at last, huh?"  The older Tenchi chuckled, folding his arms over his chest trying to hide his own nervous tension.  

"It has only been a few moments,"the purple robed woman proclaimed quietly walking over to help steady the younger man.  "Now then, I have something to tell both.  I hate to say this, but your fusion was not completely undone.  My powers could only separate you physically, not mentally."

"What are you talking about?  Why are there two of us?  What's going on here?" the man from Delight blurted.  

"If I'm right," the married Tenchi said interrupting the Chi-Ahree before she could speak.  "Then you and I are from parallel worlds.  Just like our… I mean my son, Yosho's story.   Someone we were being merged into one Tenchi, but this woman here stopped it.  What I want to know is why?"

Sighing the leader of the Komodas took a long breath as if she were containing something painful before turning from her companions.   As she strolled away she spoke in a voice that was rather cryptic.  "I saved you because I, we, all of us, need you, and you will have to be the one to make a choice.   I will ask you an important question now, but in time you will have to answer it.   Tell me," she said spinning on one heel pointing squarely at the Delight Tenchi.   "Which universe is worthy to survive and which must be destroyed?"

"What!" the two men yelled as one.  

"Why can't both exist?  I mean they've been going for this long, why not keep them like they are?" the married man asked.    
  


"Because…" the Chi-Ahree sighed, lowering her head, "he will not allow it.  At this moment Jerthose plans to destroy both universes."

Hearing this, Mayuka's dad could hold his tongue no longer, "but why?  What did we do to him?  I mean this makes no sense!"

"No, it doesn't," she echoed.  "His reasons are his own.  But… But I have the power to save one universe.  Yet when the final battle comes and the choice must be made, I have dubbed you, Tenchi Masaki, father of Mayuka, and you," she said pointing to the second figure with the same name, "Tenchi Masaki, father of Yosho, to be the ones to decide."  As she mentioned the two children's names, the two men felt a pang in their chests.  "I see you have already started to feel what your other does for them.  You two live in different universes, but feel the same, act the same, and care for all things the same.  That is why I must ask you to be the one to cast the judgment."

"There's no way I'm going to make a call like that," the older man barked out.  "There has to be another way.  Doesn't there?"

Shaking her head 'no,' the purple robes leader swallowed hard.  "Very well then, let me leave you with this thought.  What is more important to you, a love that has blossomed and bore fruit, or a love that has yet to be?  Which of you loves Ryoko more?"  Hearing the silver-haired woman's name, both men felt an even more intense pain, one that threatened to bring each of them to their knees.  "Ryoko, she's your strength and weakness.  As sad as this may be to hear, it is actually your love for her that makes Jerthose's power work.  Were one of you to have selected another as your other then maybe not.  However…" shaking her head, the purple robed woman suddenly started as her guests began to glow with a crimson light.  "I see our time is up, my powers cannot keep you here any longer.  In a few moments you will be back on your home planet, and home dimension, but I must warn you.  Things are about to change, those struck by Jerthose's rays now know things of both worlds, and when you see them, and all the others in your home you will too…. "  Before she could say another word the two men vanished leaving the Chi-Ahree alone in the massive room under her temple.  

"Is it time?" a hissing voice asked, as another person in purple robes, this one more lean and muscular, stepped out of the shadows.  "Are we ready to strike?"

"Soon," the lithe woman answered. "Tenchi Masaki has been given the choice.  Now we must simply wait for his answer.  But first, I believe you have somewhere you need to be going?"

Nodding, the larger of the two purple-clad Chi-Ahree's stepped backwards.  "I will see you in a few days.  Please be ready, otherwise it might be unfortunate…."

**Earth:**

In both Torment and Delight, an event occurred that had only happened once before the Rending.  As Tsunami stood before both groups, her radiant light, helping to sooth their jaded nerves.  "Hello, everyone," she said with a tender smile, her words being heard in both universe.  "I am sorry to have to bother you all like this, but I think I should explain what has just happened. "

**Universe of Torment:**

"What happened to my Tenchi," Ryoko said storming over to where the ethereal woman stood her fists clenched angrily.  "What did that damn woman do to him?"

"Minagi did nothing to Tenchi.  Her beam merely was meant to merge him with his other self, as if did with Mihoshi, Kiyone, and me.  We are all safe, but I do not know for how long, physically at least…. Another, whom I do not know, has taken him called The Chi-Ahree.  In the universe of Delight she rules the Komodas, a race living on Planet Plesrius.  However why she abducted Tenchi, I do not know.  However I can sense that he is still fine."

"I don't care why she took him, just bring him back, now!" the furious mother demanded. '

"Ryoko, I can't.  It is… beyond my powers.  Now please let me tell you what I know remember about Jerthose and his sinister plan."

Seeing the lithe woman back down, the Jurain Goddess sighed as she stared off into the pale blue sky.  "Long ago, Torment and Delight were one.  Now the two exist as opposites, due to an event known as the Rending.  But a great war between we Goddesses," at this moment she paused, glancing at Washu in both dimensions, "and the Demons. However, we were too strong for them, so they enlisted the aid of three men.  Those men became the Ebon Knights.  They were terrible foes, but then one day Jerthose battled my sister, Tokimi, and something strange happened."

"What was that, Tsunami?" Sasami interrupted.  

"Jerthose fell in love."  The pink-eyed goddess proclaimed, as an eerie silence chilled those present.  "Unfortunately it was not echoed in my sister's heart, and she rejected him.  The remainder of this story is my best a guess.  I have heard that Jerthose in a rage killed Nightbat, his brother.  I think it was because he though his brother was using his emotionally linked powers to tamper with Jerthose's heart.   This was, of course, just after the two demons, Nightbat and Blackshire, had sought to destroy the whole universe, rather than lose the war, and thus split it into Torment and Delight.  If I'm right, then Jerthose plans on merging the two universes for two reasons.  The first being he is still fighting a war that ended with the Rending thousands of years ago, and the second…. The second is he wishes to say farewell to my sister, before he wipes out the universe for his master."

"So he's doing all this because your sister turned him down?"  Washu said with a sneer.  "Boy this just keeps getting weirder and weirder…."

"It is because of his dejection that Jerthose acts as he does.  He thinks his heart made him weak, and so he tries to hide it, but it is also what drives him.  I fear there isn't much time.   But for now, I must go.  My experience with merging has left me confused, and not sure what universe I belong in, if any….  I will return later and tell you more, should anything new be learned.  Until then, please be careful.  I shall try to send all information I receive to you through Sasami.  Farewell my friends…." Having told her tale, the mighty goddess vanished, flickering back to the realm of Goddesses.

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki House:**

As Tsunami vanished, tension hung in the air.  Washu continued to type on her ethereal keyboard, occasionally casting glances at her friends who seemed rather shaken, more emotionally than physically, by the days events.  Of course her main concern was her daughter, Ryoko, who seemed to be suffering the worst.  

Ayeka swallowed hard as she continued to hover over her younger sister, dusting her off while criticizing her for falling on the ground.  "It really isn't becoming of a lady of Jurai, Sasami.  You must avoid doing such things in the future."  She repeated in various forms, hiding her nervousness behind her proper upbringing.  

Kiyone continued to mutter to herself, in a tone that the red-haired genius could not understand.  The only thing Washu could make out was the phrase, 'I don't know which,' that the teal-eyed detective seemed to favor repeating over and over.  

Yosho stood near the house now, trying to calm his girlfriend, Sakuya, who had just endured one of the extended family's regular run-ins with some nigh all-powerful forces. 

"That's it!" Ryoko suddenly yelled, causing everyone's attention to turn towards her.  "We're going to Plesrius to rescue Tenchi."

"Oh really," the diminutive genius said doubtfully, never looking up from her work.  "And just how do you plan on doing that?  If I recall, didn't Tsunami tell us that he was in another dimension?"

"Then build a damn portal to it, _mom_," the golden-eyed mother yelled.

"Of course, little one," the working figure said with a dull smile. "But that will take some time, besides you couldn't go, not in your condition, without endangering my new grandchild, and we still have no idea where on Plesrius Tenchi is located, now do we? "

"But we can't just sit here, can we Washu?"  Sasami asked a slight twinge of fear in her voice.  

"For right now, all we can do is wait until I can piece together this data, and-"

At that moment, a hiss filled the air, like matter being scattered around the area filled the air, causing everyone's necks to snap towards it, ready for battle.  There standing with an exhausted look upon his face, was Tenchi.  With an explosive yell of her lover's name, the lithe space pirate raced forward towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly choking him in the embrace.  

Yet at the sight of his bride, the brown-haired father made no sound, no motion to express a joy that reflected her own.  Instead, without any passion he merely uttered a single word.  "Ryoko…" he nodded hugging her as if she were on fire, before gently pushing the lithe mom off of him.  

As he passed each member of the family, he said merely their name, giving them a head nod for acknowledgement, as he made his way towards his home.  However, as he reached Kiyone and their eyes met, he paused, there was something within those green eyes that did not cause him pain like looking at the others, something familiar in its oddity.  "Kiyone, Mihoshi is fine," he whispered, taking a moment to give the worried detective a warm hug.  "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."  Saying nothing more, Tenchi continued on his way into the house, waving at his son warmly as he continued to console his girlfriend.  

With vengeful eyes, Ryoko watched this scene play out.  _First he ogles some me wannabe, now he's hugging Kiyone.  What's going on with my Tenchi?  What did that girl do to him?  What happened to my Tenchi?_

**Universe of Delight:**

**The Masaki House:**

Ryoko appeared on the scene with a hiss of dissipating matter, feeling more agitated than she was hurt.  The thought that someone was able to move fast enough to bat her around like that was truly agitating.  _What the hell's going on, Washu?_ The golden-eyed woman asked mentally, as she studied the scene still ready for a fight.  

_Let's just say I've learned a lot while you were off playing,_ Washu said, instantly sending all the information she had been given by Tsunami's story to her daughter's mind.  _See what I mean?_

_Yeah…_ the seductive woman admitted, squeezing one fist as she looked towards space._  Plesrius… again?  Why?  What does that woman want with my Tenchi?  Wasn't Chi-Ahree the woman that met Sasami and gave Halley to her?  I think that's what I was told, anyway…._ _ So Tenchi's probably merged with another Tenchi?  What does that mean?  Did I lose him to me, or do I get him and I lose him?  _ Grabbing her head, the busty space pirate felt as if it might explode trying to fathom this strange occurrence.  "What in the hell does all that mean anyway?  I-"

Just as the slender seductress was about to utter another vulgar phrase, a hiss of matter being rearranged, much like her own method of transportation, resounded beside her.  Turning slowly, her eyes lit up as she saw the source of the sound.  

"Tenchi!" she cried, seconds before the others faces brightened at the sight of their beloved Jurain prince.  "You're back!  Are you hurt," Ryoko chattered away as she soared over to take the young man, who lay dazed upon the ground, into her arms.  

For nearly five seconds Tenchi Masaki looked at Ryoko, his eyes slightly watering as he regarded her.  His mind quickly filled with various images, memories of two lifetimes flowing into one.  In some he saw the two of them caring for a child, yet whether it was Mayuka or Yosho, a name he was sure he knew, the young man could not be sure.  _But I do love her, don't I? _ He asked himself, trying to force himself to answer her inquiry.  However the feelings the young prince had for the space pirate also felt confused.  The intensity about them was the same, yet there were times in those scant seconds where it felt different that he was used to, better in some ways and duller in others.   "I'm…" he managed, stuttering out the phrase.  

Watching her beloved, Ryoko tilted her head down to glare into his eyes; afraid he might have been hurt badly by the strange ray.  "You're what?  Are you hurt?" Grabbing him by the shoulders, the golden-eyed woman became increasingly worried.  

Letting his head sag, the youngest Masaki male felt his heart sink deep in his chest, as he rose to his feet, casting off Ryoko's arms.  "I'm sorry," the brown-haired youth proclaimed, "I can't… not to…."  Without another word, Tenchi began to walk towards his home, hands on his head as he tried to separate what he thought was right from the new information.  He had wanted to tell Ryoko everything, but first he needed to stop and think, then and only then, could he properly answer her question.   

As they watched the young man go, a hushed silence fell over the extended Masaki family.  Something about their most cherished friend had changed; the radiance he once possessed seemed different, more vibrant, yet also more subdued as if focused.  

Reaching the door, Tenchi was momentarily shocked as a lithe hand reached out to touch his.  "Oh," a woman called out from inside the house.  "Tenchi are you alright," Halley asked as she stepped into view so that everyone could plainly see her.  "You look pretty rough.  What happened out here?  I was changing Mayuka when I heard all this noise, and then I come downstairs to see you like this and… Oh Tenchi," she continued her voice crackling as tears now flowed freely down her cheeks.   Saying nothing more the orange-eyed woman leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck, hugging him tightly.  

At first her reaction shocked the young man, but soon he felt his heart rate calm down as she stood against him.  The scent of her perfume, cherry blossoms, just like Ryoko's, filled his nose and seemed to almost lull his senses as he wrapped his arms around the crying Minkay.  "It's okay, Halley," he said more leaning on her than standing beside her.  "I'm fine.  I just need to rest a little that's all."

Looking up, the pink-haired woman smiled, "Well then," she declared trying to sound tough.  "Why don't you let me help you to your room.  I can make you a bowl of Meso Soup, while you relax."

Nodding his head, the young man grinned, not sure why.  There was something about this young woman, something strange and out of place that seemed to catch Tenchi's senses off guard.  Yet as he allowed himself to be lead into the house, the brown-haired man felt Ryoko's eyes boring into this soul.  He knew she could see what he was doing; yet the brown-eyed Jurain still was confused by how that made him feel.  As he entered the house, the Chi-Ahree's words echoed on the fringe of his thoughts, forcing him to doubt one of the decisions that had been the most important in both his lives.  

Ryoko, she's your strength and weakness.  As sad as this may be to hear, it is actually your love for her that makes Jerthose's power work, were one of you to have selected another as your other then maybe not.  However…  

Looking at Halley, Tenchi's thoughts suddenly dwelled on a new idea.  Perhaps there is a way to save both universes.  But that would mean….

**Next Time:**  Now the stories getting really good!  In the next episode Yosho fights Minagi and Jerthose on the Jerthosian Isle for control of Nightbat's ruby.  Plus, what is the Chi-Ahree going to do now?  What will the two Tenchi's decide, and how will it affect the rest of the universe?  Also, Halley makes an important choice regarding her future, Ayeka's letter from home is revealed, and Tenchi and the others do as well (T/R scene with an interesting end).  Can our heroes find the Ebon Knight and save Yosho, as well as everything else, or will it be too late?  **Chapter 14: The Choice is made**


	14. The Choice is Made

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 14: The Choice is Made 

**Jerthosian Isle:**

A quiet aura surrounded the area around the remaining sapphire colored portal, one that slightly illuminated the confines of this small room.  Yet even the limited light it could produce did not brighten the black armored man standing before it.  Like as statue's shadow he stood, his back to the vortex in dimensions.  With a slow and steady breathing he waited, a large green emerald clutched in one of his curled fists as he prepared for his companion's arrival.  

_Where is that girl?_  He asked himself, daring a peek over his shoulder that yielded no results._  I told her to return, so why is she disobeying me?  Perhaps it was an error on my part to place her before those who look like her family.   She may have fallen in with them.  If that is so, then I will have to count her among the lost,_ pausing the Ebon Knight shook his head in a gesture that almost seemed sad.   

As he began to move away, a massive thud filled the air behind him, causing Jerthose to whirl about, thinking his partner might have been injured yet again.  However the sight he beheld was not what he had anticipated.   With feline grace, a gift from his mother, figure leapt at him, a powerful looking energy blade appearing in his hand as he ran towards the towering knight.   Beyond the golden-eyed advancer, the master of this place saw his companion, Minagi, lying unconscious on the floor, the ruby she had held laying a few inches from her hand on the floor.  Apparently this strange assailant had landed on her when they fell through the portal, and had allowed her to take the brunt of their impact.  Alone the Ebon Knight knew this wouldn't have phased his favored warrior woman, yet coupled with her recent injuries and emotional strain it proved to be too much for the young looking fighter.  

Sadly, the moment he hesitated taking in the scene was all the time his attacker needed, as the black-haired youth brought his glowing sword in an arch that sliced through the massive knight's armor with ease, actually succeeding in doing what countless others had spent their lived attempting.  At that moment Yosho cut Jerthose and actually drew blood.  

"That was a warning," Tenko hissed. "You're finished Jerthose.  Do you know what this sword is?"  As the young champion of Torment screamed at his adversary, the larger figure nodded ever so slightly.  "Well," her repeated not allowing his senses to take in his foes reaction.  

"Be quiet boy," Jerthose declared with his normal cold passionless tone.  "I don't know why you followed Minagi, but it is clear you possess some power as you wield a Lighthawk sword.  Tell me what business you have here, before I am forced to obliterate you."

Chuckling proudly the golden-eyed man shook his head as he held the Lighthawk sword proudly before him almost demanding a battle.  "Business?  You think I would have anything to do with you?  I merely brought you my demands.  I demand you undo whatever you did to my Aunt Kiyone and Lady Sasami, and bring back my father and aunt Mihoshi."  Hearing his words, Jerthose took a step backwards, getting into a better stance for receiving an attack.  With rage in his eyes, Yosho followed his opponent's movements.  "Don't think you can run!  I'll find you wherever you go.  So just do as I say, and do it now!"

"My dear boy, it's already over.   This fight won't last more than a moment should I wish it.  Yes you possess great power, and strength, but I will not be taken down by a mere mortal like yourself."  Side stepping this opponent Jerthose began to walk toward the fallen Minagi.  "Now leave whelp, as there is much to do and you are merely in the way, besides with two of you in existence killing one of you would mean I'd be forced to destroy the other.  As it stands I have no desire to kill anyone else."  

"You won't have a chance to kill anyone," with a powerful scream, the young Masaki male brought down his sword, ready to cleave the black knight in half, yet just as the blade prepared to strike, the larger figure vanished reappearing behind the young man.   Not even casting his attacker a second look, the powerful Ebon Knight knelt and scooped up his, once again, battered cohort.  

"Stop who?  You can't even touch me.  You were lucky the last time," the blue-eyed fiend remarked coolly.  "I was distracted by Minagi's plight, but I won't be taken back again.  My work is too important, the universe's must be realigned so that peace can finally exist."

Turning as fast as he could, Tenko's keen eyes caught a glimmer of red from behind his quarry.  _The gem!  That has to be it.  The one from my dream, I have to get it.   _As he regarded the gem, the young man smiled, a winning grin that was a gift from his father's side.  Holding his powerful blade at the ready Tenchi's son leapt forward once again prepared to deal a lethal blow to his foe.   Moving with the same speed he had before, Jerthose easily dodged Tenko's swing, causing the young man to fall forward.  Yet this time the black-haired son of Ryoko was prepared and rolled as he fell, coming to his feet just beside the prized ruby.  Snatching it up, he looked at his opponent with contempt.  "Gotcha…" he said before teleporting away. 

With a gesture, the black armored man closed the portal back to torment.  _What is that boy, insane?   Taking my brother's soul and now he's teleported off somewhere.  Yet he must still be on the Isle somewhere, but why?  Why go through so much, that appeared to be Yosho Masaki, or at least one of the two Minagi saw, but what good could he possibly think to gain by this effort?_ Feeling rage well within him, Jerthose whirled away from the scene once again to the med-room.  _The boy is either insane or up to something, after all he does dwell with Washu and Tsunami, until he is dealt with I shall have to proceed with caution.  _Stopping in his tracks, the large figure nodded respectfully towards the direction Tenko had just stood.  For the first time since The Rending he had been not only hurt but also duped by another, a mortal no less.  Where he either of his brothers that would have sent the powerful man into a rage however all it did was make his purpose all the more important to him.  "Touché'," he whispered to no one in particular.  Clearing his throat the Ebon Knight spoke into his armor to his drones.  "Intruder, black hair, golden eyes, wielding a Lighthawk class sword, as well as the Nightbat Ruby.  Apprehend at all costs, but do not, I repeat, do not use lethal force.  I want him taken alive.  I have unfinished business with **this** Yosho Masaki…."

**Universe of Delight:**

**The next morning:**

As Yosho began his deadly game of cat and mouse with Jerthose and his drones, life continued slowly at the Masaki house.  The early rays of the morning sun slowly warmed the land, and caused the slumbering extended family to stir from their beds.  One by one they arose ready to try and squeak out a peaceful day in the shadow of yesterday's trauma.  It had been hard losing Kiyone, yet no one had cried as of this moment as the shock seemed to still be clutching his or her hearts.  Silence had seized the red-roofed house in Okayama an eerie and out of place quiet.  

However one figure was still as loud and energetic as always, but that is to be expected when one is dealing with Ryoko Hakubi.  To say the least, the cyan-haired woman was furious, and that would be putting it mildly.  Flying down the hall from Mayuka's room the golden-eyed woman was adorned in her favorite space pirating non-battle outfit, a white shirt with one black and one orange-sleeved shirt with red tights, yet the look in her eyes showed she was not in a casual mood.  _Damn her,_ she thought angrily, as she swooped upwards, to stand floating before a certain door.  Preparing to phase through it as she always did, Ryoko paused when she heard two voices coming from inside.  

"So what do you think, Tenchi," a child-like and bubbly voice called out.  "I mean I don't know what I'll do now.  I miss her so much, and all…"

"Yeah, me too," the young man responded, "but it'll be alright.  Tsunami said she's fine, and Washu should be able to find out what's happening."

  
Hearing her beloved speak caused the lithe woman's heart to skip a beat. _ I still haven't got you to forgive me with all your heart for what happened to Halley, have I Tenchi?  You still think I beat her up, and whatever that freak did to you has made you stop talking to me almost altogether.  Why can't I make myself ask him again, why do I feel like I'm losing more than I'm gaining by going after you Tenchi?  I mean the only ones I've heard you speak since you got back are Halley and Mihoshi.  Well I'll change that right now.  I didn't play second fiddle to Ayeka, who was a royal pain in my ass to start, and I'm not going to do it for some little rich girl or an idiotic police officer!_  Turning off her inner monologue, the seductive woman soared through the door, in her usual fashion, crying out in a painful pouting voice, "Tenchi!"  The two figures, which sat together on Tenchi's bed, looked up shocked as they saw her arrival.  

"Oh…" Mihoshi said as her heart returned to its regular beating rhyme.  "It's your… your…" pausing the blonde detective placed a finger on the corner of her mouth as she pondered what was going on.  "It's you." 

Floating over to wrap her arms around Tenchi's neck, and squeeze up behind him, the busty woman sighed making a mental not to thrash the blue-eyed tanned woman for sitting on her and Tenchi's bed, despite the fact it had been over a week's time since she had slept in it, Ryoko still held claim over the mattress that supported her lover's body as he slept.  "Tenchi…" she whined again, "Halley is doing it again."  Pausing the lithe woman drew circles on his chest lazily waiting for his inevitable answer.  However as her golden eyes met his, she saw only a look of confusion the same look he had had when they met for the first time at the schoolyard.  It was enough to send a chill down her spine.  The look he cast her seemed like he had almost forgotten her.  "She's taking care of Mayuka, and you said I was Mayuka's mom, so I'm supposed to do it.  So why is she? After all," she began holding up her right hand to proudly display the ring it bore.  "I'm the one you're marrying, right?"

Swallowing Tenchi Masaki regarded the cyan-haired woman carefully.  _She looks like Ryoko, but is she my Ryoko or another one?  How can I be sure?  I thought I was through with this confusion when I proposed to her, but when did I do that?  Was it after a battle out in space,*1 or was it when I got back from Plesrius*2?  I remember both, but neither one seems right or wrong anymore.  What should I do?  She's waiting for me to answer, but I have no clue how to answer her, or what I should say.  I feel so tense around her, around everybody except Mihoshi and Halley.  Maybe I should just…._  Clearing his throat, the father of Mayuka stood up, causing Ryoko's embrace to melt off of him.  Placing his hand on his face, the brown-haired man sighed taking one last look at the two women on his bed, Mihoshi who looked at him with eyes glistening with tears as she thought about her best friend, Kiyone, and Ryoko, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for him to answer her question, as she cast him an intense, almost scary, glare.  Nodding he tried to smile warmly, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards for a moment as he did a swift wave and walked out the door.  

Ryoko's heart dropped at that sight.  Tenchi walked out on me, without answering my question. _ But why?  I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this.  Why is he acting so… unless, _turning to her side, the golden-eyed woman took in Mihoshi's sadness, which almost made the lithe former space pirate cry as well.  _No, Tenchi couldn't be falling for her.  You're too dumb.  However, ever since Halley showed up things have gotten worse and worse, she's like Yazuha all over again.  Kame… _she thought with a sigh,_ that's something I don't want to go through again.  Not in a million years, or longer.   _ Renouncing the brooding she was doing, Ryoko decided to laugh even if it was an empty one.  "Come on," she said taking Mihoshi's hand.  "You can't stay in my room all day pouting.   Let's go see what the little munchkin's dug up.  It's been a while since I was down there anyway.  Might as well make sure she isn't planning on blowing up the world or something… Besides, we still need to get breakfast."

Feeling herself being pulled to a standing position, the blonde detective smiled through her sadness. "I suppose," she said devoid of emotion, "and…" for a second the tanned officer said nothing, "thanks… Ryoko."

**Mayuka's Room:**

_Why did I do that?  I didn't want to hurt Ryoko, but I also didn't want to give her a false hope.  I mean with everything that's happening, and all maybe I should just break up with her.  We could still be together, but if I marry her, then Jerthose will be able blow up the universe.  _Having made his way to his daughter's room, the swordsman in training opened the door, as the morning sun poured forth nearly blinding him for a second.  Squinting he made out a shape in the glow a woman sitting near the window sill, a child clutched in her arms lovingly.  

  
"Oh," the cheery voice proclaimed upon his arrival, "hello Tenchi.  Is something wrong?  You look wore out."

"Halley," he began finding the words flow easier when he spoke to her as opposed to Ryoko.  In fact, in his copied memories the young man had no idea who Halley was, nor Mayuka. Yet why his conflicting memories of Mihoshi didn't hurt him puzzled the young man deeply.  However at the moment he had more immediate concerns, namely the issue between Ryoko and Halley Minkay.  "You know Ryoko likes to take care of Mayuka.  She was rather upset that you were already doing that this morning.  So could you let her do something?  I mean I appreciate your help and all, but you see Ryoko can be a little…" stopping himself the young man didn't quiet known how to finish that thought.  _A little what? Overly caring, possessive, selfish, what word sums her up?  I know I should know this, it's at the tip of my tongue, but she clouds my mind when I think of her.  It's like looking at two different photos of the same person.  I have no clue what I should be thinking right now…._

"I know," Halley said, rising to her feet still cradling Mayuka tenderly. "I just really like seeing Mayuka at this age.  It brings back some memories."

"Huh?  Memories? What are you talking about?"  Tenchi asked, scratching his head weakly.  

"Oh nothing," the pink haired woman giggled, "nothing at all, just girl chatter.  I understand her concern, but I was the first one up, and I didn't want Mayuka to starve since her mommy wasn't there.  That would be a little cruel on my part, wouldn't it, d… Tenchi?"

_Did she almost call me dear?_  The brown-haired man thought as he turned to look into Halley's eyes, which seemed to always be full of love and joy when he saw her.  It calmed his troubled heart, and for a moment the brown-eyed youth forgot all his troubles. _ I better put an end to any misleading thoughts I introduced to her._  "Listen, Halley, Ryoko and I are…"

With a loud shushing noise, the smaller woman placed a finger on his lips to quiet his explanation.  "It's okay," she whispered.  "I know all that.  I know how you feel about Ryoko, and that's fine with me.  I mean I like Ryoko too.  She's always been there to amuse me when I was down.  So don't worry about that, okay?"  Nodding, the young man leaned back freeing his lips from her finger.  Yet the brown-haired father could not break his eyes away from hers.  "Don't worry, I promise this'll all be over soon.  HE's coming you know.  I can't escape it and even though it scares me, I can't wait.  You just go ahead and be with Ryoko, while you can, I understand how much she means to you, and I'm sorry it couldn't work out, I'm sure it would have been a blast.  Now go on, tell her I'll back down from Mayuka, but I don't think it's fair that she gets both you and my little friend here.  I won't hold a grudge, she's always been fair to me in the past, I guess.  Now shoo, I have to put Mayuka down for a nap, and get ready for breakfast.  See you there?" she asked with a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah," the shrine-keeper-in-training muttered passionately as he stepped back into the hallway, and closed the door.  Strolling down the hall towards the breakfast table, Tenchi grinned for a moment before freezing with shock.  _Wait a minute, wasn't I going to tell Halley there's nothing between us, but didn't she just dump me?  And why do I act so strange around her?  I need to do something, and fast, about these strange feelings I've been getting.  I need to end this cruel game I've been playing with Ryoko.  But how?  What's the best way to do it?  I have no idea… well, maybe after breakfast…._

**Breakfast:**

The breakfast table, normally a chattering place full of excitement and joy, now bore a terrible silence as Tenchi and his family quietly nibbled on the meal that Sasami had prepared.  No one said anything, unless it was a quick remark about passing something.  As far as meals went, this one was perhaps the coldest one to date for the extended family.  

Just when it seemed to tension couldn't get any thicker one-person spoke up.  "It looks like a great day, doesn't it, Tenchi?" Halley remarked, unable to cope with the long silence.  

"I suppose, Halley," he answered. "Got any plans for today?"  Hearing his voice bolstered the others slightly, casting a ray of joy upon the table.  

"Well, not really.  I was thinking about going into market, so I could pick up some things for Mayuka would you like to go with me?"  Turning her head to the side, the pink-haired woman glared icily at Ryoko, "if that's okay with you, Mommy…."

Hearing the indignant echo in Halley's voice as she used Ryoko's title, the lithe woman felt rage well up in her heart.  "Well if Tenchi's going, I'm going too," she said, wrapping her arms around one of his, feeling him shiver at her touch.  Thinking it was merely his usual jumpiness, the lithe woman paid it no mind.  Yet her next words seemed strained as the young man actually appeared to be trying to tug his arm from her grasp.  "After all we are engaged, right Tenchi?"

"Miss Ryoko, must you always be crawling all over Lord Tenchi like that?" the purple haired princess snapped.  "I mean really, it's quiet unbecoming of a woman of your soon to be stature.  Can you not show any self control?"

"You're just jealous, because I'm getting more than you, Ayeka" the golden-eyed woman growled back, happy to have someone to yell at who didn't make her feel so weird, like Halley did.   "Why I-"

Suddenly the mouthy space pirate stopped, as Tenchi rose to his feet, looking down at Halley.  "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.  "If we hurry we can catch the morning train to town."

"Wait for me, I'm going to," Ryoko snapped, preparing to rise to her feet.  "I just need to…" looking up at the brown-haired youth, the lithe woman felt a chill go down her spine as her eyes met his.  Normally to look in his eyes filled her with a calm reassurance of tomorrow, an inner peace that nothing else could give her, and a look that broadcast how much he loved her.  However, this time all Ryoko saw was herself, her own cold and frail heart being shown to her.  Saying nothing, she stopped rising.   _Where is it? _She thought in a panic, as Tenchi looked towards Halley, _where is the love in his eyes?_  Suddenly she found his answer as he looked from her, the light seemed to return to the brown-haired youth's eyes, and the person who brought it back sickened the lithe woman. 

**Universe of Torment: **

In the quiet afternoon, two women stood together as they examined the distant lake, and it's surroundings.  Things had been tense in the Masaki household as of late, yet these two figures stood together watching the day go by, determined not to be destroyed by what had been happening. 

"It was only yesterday," Ryoko thought as she looked out the window at the clear sky.  "But it feels like forever, doesn't it?"

Kiyone nodded.  "I don't know why, but I feel both confused and at peace.  All the questions about things I seen around here seem answered, but at the same time I'm not sure who I am anymore.  Washu scanned me and said I'm physically fine, so this must all be in my head.  But I still can't believe what Tsunami said, do you really think Mihoshi is in another universe without me?"

Smiling, the silver-haired mother nodded, "good news isn't it?"

Bowing her head, the teal-haired detective shook it side to side.  "Not really, I keep thinking about how much trouble she'll cause without me there to stop her.  It's kind of funny in a way I love Mihoshi, she's like a sister I never had…."

  
"Or wanted," Ryoko added with a chuckle, gazing out at the lawn before them. 

"Exactly," Kiyone agreed, "but at the same time it's like a piece of me is gone when she's not around.  Do you think that makes me a weirdo?"

"No, but it might make you a lesbian," the mother of Yosho proclaimed, seeing the look of terror in the green-eyed woman's face. "I'm just kidding.  You really should learn to calm down.  Mom's working on getting that dingbat home.  So all you have to do is work on that mental crap.  Maybe you can talk some of that psycho garbage to my husband, he hasn't said a word to me all day.  It's really starting to piss me off.  I mean here I am carrying his child, **again, **and I don't rate so much as a good morning!  What the hell is that about?"

"Careful, Ryoko," a nasal voice called from behind the two women.  "You'll upset the baby.  You know it isn't good to get so worked up when you're expecting."  As if to accent her point the little genius poked her daughter's stomach gently.  "How far along are you again?  Six or was it seven months pregnant?"  Opening her mouth to insult her mother with some new curse words she had just invented, the golden-eyed woman was stopped as her mom held up her hand.  "I bet you've put on at least 40 pounds since you were diagnosed pregnant.  Now why don't you go play, I need to run some more tests on Kiyone, before you go destroying her mental stability."

Grumbling some very un-lady like things regarding her mothers sexual practices, the golden-eyed woman floated into the air, soaring towards her bedroom, to see for herself that her body was not overweight, nor showing poor signs of pregnancy, in the slightest.   As she flew Washu chuckled, which made the floating woman's face turn a bright red and a few other choice words were uttered loudly. 

"You really got her mad," Kiyone noted coolly as she looked at Washu.  _Funny, this seems right, it's one of the few times I can actually say that Washu is acting like Washu, and Ryoko is being Ryoko. _    

"I know," the green-eyed woman giggled madly, "but it's better for her to be mad at me than at Tenchi.  Besides I forgot to tell her, Tenchi is already in their room."

"You set her up…" the green-eyed detective remarked.  

"I like to think of it as showing my little girl she still needs her mommy sometimes.  Whether she likes it or not," crossing her arms the genius with the red mane of hair nodded solemnly.  "Now then, I have a few more tests to perform.  I'd say nothing more than ten to twenty more.  Shall we?"  Motioning towards her lab, the smaller of the two grinned impishly, and with a shake of her head, more from knowing what lay ahead of her than the pain of two worlds colliding in her brain, the teal-haired officer marched towards Washu's incredible lab. 

**Tenchi/Ryoko's Room:**

Phasing through her door, the mother of Yosho continued to grumble about all the painful things she had in store for her mom, once she was no longer needed.  As she made her way to the dresser, where she kept photos of her husband, son, and family, the lithe woman saw, without noticing, her husband sitting on the bed looking at the floor with an intense interest.  _Oh damn,_ she whined to herself._  He's not looking any better.  What could be his problem?  I mean with a wife like me, what's there to be sad about?  Is he upset that I'm losing my figure? Well that's partially his fault. After all, he's the one who knocked me up.  I mean really!  _  Going through her belongings, Ryoko seemed too not notice the young man as he mulled over something of great importance in his head.  Humming to herself, a clear sign of her nervousness, the golden-eyed mom picked up each picture frame and carefully set it down on the dresser as if she were straightening it.  Clearing her throat, the pregnant mother felt a bit ill at ease with her husband not paying any attention to her as she fidgeted in their room.  "Tenchi," she whined, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that he had not moved an inch when she began complaining. "Everyone's worried about you, you're acting all weird.  Not at all like the man I married, is something wrong?  Are you sick?  Why won't you talk to me?  I mean we've been together for so long, and-"  
  


"How long have we been together," Tenchi finally asked interrupting her barrage of questions as he looked up his spot on the bed.  

Setting down the picture frame in her hand, Ryoko smiled a warm smile, "not long enough obviously.  Is something bothering you Tenchi dear?"

"Yes," he said nodding painfully feeling his shoulders droop, "and no."

_Men, what a bunch of weirdo's _the seductive woman thought as she drifted over to sit by her husband. "So why don't you tell me what bothers you, and we'll make the yes into a no."

"You remember how that woman shot me.  How that red beam hit me and I started hurting all over."    Saying nothing, the lithe wife merely caressed her husband's forearm goading him to continue.  "Well it made me see things that never happened.  Things that were different than what I know."

"Like Kiyone," Ryoko said flatly, never diverting her attention from the young man.  "You see two worlds?"

Nodding Tenchi continued, "it's got me really confused.  I mean I saw me.  I was just like in Yosho's book about that other world.  We had a daughter.  Her name was Mayuka.   She was the daughter of a demon, whose name I can barely recall.   But we weren't married.  I was still a scared boy, too timid to tell you how I feel.  But I did, finally.  Then I did a lot of things to hurt you, Ryoko."

"Well if the other Tenchi is anything like you, he'll make it right," she whispered into his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder. "We've had a lot of fun adventures in the past, many of them in this bed, and always come out with one of us on top.  Is that what's got you upset, that another you is messing up with another me?   Tenchi you should no by now once I get my claws in something I never let it go.  Not you, not my life, not my son, nothing…."

Smiling, the young father nodded.  "I know, Yosho mentions that to me everyday.  No, what scares me is I have to make a choice.  A weird woman took me to a place far away, where she told me and the other me that we would have to choice one universe to live, and one to die.  Our worlds are too similar to both live.  Something is coming to destroy them both.   I want to pick our world, but I keep thinking about how much it meant to me when you and I started… getting acquainted better.  I wouldn't want to take that from me, but I can't sacrifice everyone else for that, can I?"

Sighing, the lithe woman rubbed her husbands chest in slow circles occasionally lowering her arm.  "No.  But I don't care what this woman says; no man has to make a choice like that.  We'll fight if it comes to you having to make that choice.  Fight to the last one of us.  NO one is taking you from me, I don't care what dimension they're from.  You're mine, Tenchi Masaki," smiling she leaned forward gently, pressing him onto the bed beneath her.  "Maybe I need to show you more often…."  

Laughing weakly, as he would have as a youth, the young father kissed his bride's lips quickly and tenderly.  "My miss Masaki, aren't you feeling a bit frisky today?"

"Well," she said rolling her golden eyes, "you see my husband's been real mean to me lately, he won't talk to me, or even put out. Not only that but I caught him making googly eyes at a girl who looked like me when I was a little younger, not that I'm not young now mind you," the silvery-haired woman giggled, placing one index finger on her husbands nose as she continued to play out the fantasy world she was creating.  "But he ran off with a strange woman and now he spends all his time thinking about a girl 30 years younger than me.  I feel so unwanted and fat, just because I went and got pregnant…."

"That's no good," Tenchi admitted, rubbing his wife's hips slowly. "Maybe I can make you feel better."

"Maybe," she laughed, "but it'll cost you…."

"Oh?" he grimaced playfully.  "What will it cost?"

"A diamond necklace," Ryoko cooed. "For being a bad boy, of course." 

"Of course," he mimicked giving her another quick peck on the cheek.  "So can I go apologize to the other's first for being so distant, or…" however the father of Yosho could say nothing more, as a pair of lips covered his own, and the seductive ex-space pirate made good on her claim, that Tenchi was hers, in mind, in spirit, and, of course, in body.

**Universe of Delight:**

**Night: Tenchi's Room:**

After a long day of mulling over his dual natured psyche, Tenchi Masaki retired to his room, knowing a long night of mentally fighting his own inner demons lay ahead of him.  It would have probably made the young man laugh, had he and inclination to do so, were he to know that Ryoko Hakubi also spent most nights at war with a past she would like to forget.  Yet even if he knew this, the young man could still claim that while Ryoko's past was bloody and terrible, the alternate one he saw was no less traumatic at least to him.  

Sliding closed his door, the brown-eyed youth stood in his darkened quarters, staring at the only patch of light, coming form the moon via the window, as he forced himself to not think about anything, or anyone. 

It was at that moment, when the shrine-keeper in training heard a familiar sound, a hiss of matter being rearranged followed by a snapping noise.  Turning to the sound, Tenchi was confident he could identify at least one sound, yet the second truly caught his attention.  Standing by his dresser was Ryoko, a pale expression on her face as she regarded him, and catching the slightest glint of the moon's radiance was a small object; Ryoko's wedding ring.  

"Here," she said in a voice that almost sounded cold hearted, "you can have this back.  I'm tired of being hurt.  It's become painfully obvious to me that I'm not needed, that I never was.  You've always had someone else.  First it was Ayeka, then Mayuka, and now Halley.   I'm tired of fighting for a place in your heart, finally getting it, and then being thrown aside.   As far as I'm concerned, Tenchi you and me are, as of this moment, completely, totally, and forever," at that syllable the golden-eyed woman choked, having never thought she would utter this sentence.  It was a word she had more trouble saying than any other one in her vocabulary.  "Through…" she whispered, her shoulders sagging slightly.  "We're through," she echoed pointlessly.   Looking up through the top of her head, tuffs of cyan hair draping in the way, Ryoko awaited for the young man to speak to her, to tell her something, anything.  

Standing with his back to her, Tenchi slowly covered his eyes, but despite his best effort a single tear escaped his hands, glistening in the moonlight as it fell to the floor.  It was an action that Ryoko did not fail to notice.  "Tenchi?" she said, still angry yet also concerned that perhaps she had gone to far and agitated the young man into a nervous breakdown.  "What is it?"  For a moment, he peered out from his fingers at her and began to speak; yet the words became choked in his throat as he did.  "Fine," the silvery-haired vixen replied coolly.  "Keep your damn secrets," she added showing more emotion than she meant, with a swift motion she soared towards the door, hands clenched at her sides.  Just as she passed the young man, the golden-eyed seductress felt something stop her, like she had snagged an anchor along the way.  Looking back it was easy to determine the source as her cherished Tenchi had seized her hand as she passed by him.  

"Please," he managed to say weakly.  "Don't go… I… I can't think straight anymore, Ryoko, and I know I've been a pain to you lately, but I just don't understand what's going on.  Please, help me."

"Why don't you get Halley to help you?  She seems to be the only one you like talking to anyway," the golden-eyed woman snapped back retracting her hand, yet her heart melting at his plea, as she continued to try not to fall into her usual pattern.  "I mean with her around you really don't need me.  She can take care of Mayuka better than anyone, and you seem to love being around her, what do you possibly need me around for, unless you just like toying with me, Tenchi."

Sighing, the young man swallowed hard, bowing his head in shame.  "I deserve that Ryoko.  I haven't been fair to you.  I'm sorry," he said each word lodging painfully in his throat as he spoke.  "I just don't know anymore, what's going on, who am I, and what am I supposed to do?"

With a painful exhaling, the slender woman extended her arms outwards, appearing almost embarrassed to have to do what she was doing, as she drew him close to her.  "You know Tenchi, grown men aren't really supposed to cry.  You know, don't want anyone to see their sensitive side and all,' she laughed sadly trying to lighten his mood as, for the first time she could remember, the lithe woman leaned his head against her chest comfortingly.  Almost instantly Tenchi crumpled into her embrace, and the ex-space-pirate had to use her tremendous strength for its most difficult to date, supporting both her and her beloved's weight despite how drained the situation made her feel.  At that moment, the lithe figure felt a potent energy surge through her, causing her to break out in a cold sweat as she accepted and used its might.  

Swallowing timidly, Ryoko allowed the weeping youth to release his tension into her chest, and after a few moments spoke to him softly.  "Tenchi…" she began, trying in a frail voice to rouse his attention away from his pain.  "Dear…" the cyan-haired woman added trying anything she could at this moment, "why don't we move to the bed.  It's more comfortable, and we can talk some more.  I'll even promise that's all we have to do, is talk.  Just you and me, no one else."

Feeling his head nod in her cleavage, an act that would have normally caused her to ask for sex, the powerful woman casually led her hearts owner to his bed, laying against the wall as he rested beside her.   For a few minutes long, the exasperated youth sobbed, brushing his eyes of their tears as he fought to regain control of his emotions.   "Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?  Maybe it's not too late; maybe we **can **still work things out…  I just need you to talk to me, Tenchi.  What's wrong?"

"No… I can't, you'll hate me for what I've been thinking," the young man said turning away.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryoko sit up, yet even he was not quick enough to detect her hand, until it had already slapped him gently across the nearest cheek.  It wasn't a painful blow, but it did shock the young father.  

"Tenchi," she said wrapping her arms around her legs, "we've been through a lot together.  You've learned more about my past than I ever wanted anyone to know about me.  But you don't hate me, because you love me too much for anything to change your opinion of someone that easily.  It's the same with me.  I've watched you since you were tiny, and I love you more each day.  Trust me, there is nothing you can say, or do, that would ever make me not love you Tenchi dear."

Rubbing his cheek tenderly, the brown-haired shrine caretaker smiled.  "I guess you're right, it as kind of silly of me I suppose."

"Of course, I'm right," the lithe woman smiled back at him.  "It's a good thing I'm here Tenchi, or you'd spend all your time mopping about and forget to live your life. "

Laughing lightly the mood in the young man's voice seemed to brighten considerably.  "Right again…" he said moving his hand from his sore face.  "You see… I know things."

"Well that tells me a lot," Ryoko muttered sarcastically.   Looking over at him the slender mom to Mayuka swallowed hard.  "I mean what things, Tenchi?"

With a heart felt sigh, the Jurain prince moved his hand to his loves face, tenderly rubbing his small finger on the underside of her chin.  The reaction he received was immediate, as a shiver raced down the staring woman's body.  Yet Tenchi merely watched her as if he knew this would happen. "Everything," he said darkly, "I knew you'd like that.  When I look at you, Ayeka, Sasami, everyone, I see two people.  The one I knew since I first met you all, and another who is similar but nothing like you.   I see us married, Sasami grown up, Kiyone and Mihoshi promoted, Ayeka delegating from Jurai, and… and I see we have a son."

"What about Mayuka or Halley?" the former space pirate asked taking his hand from her face, feeling slightly excited as her face mirrored her emotions with a flushed appearance.  "And how did you know I'd like it, you've never done that to me before," smiling she leaned closer, to rub his chest with the palm of her hand seductively, "unless you were doing something to me in my sleep that I didn't know about…."

"The other you loved it," he replied flatly. "I don't know anymore, what is me, and what is the other me.  When I was taken by that woman... that beam… it did… **something** to me.  I merged me with him, now I have all his memories.  The weird thing is I don't get confused when I see Halley or Mayuka, but the rest of you.  It's like being on a big roller coaster going downhill really fast."

"Well, we'll have to have Washu check you out some more," Ryoko said, sounding as if she were only half paying attention to what he said as she gently pushed him onto his back, her eyes hungry as she crawled atop him.  "Because I really have no idea what that's all about.  All I know right now is…" stopping the daughter of Washu kissed him deeply.  "You need to relax, and I've decided to give you one last chance.  So I think I have a good way to celebrate our new union, and help you get rid of some stress."

"But, Ryoko, what about Jert-" the young father began, before the slender woman kissed him deeper this time, deciding to test her tongue on his.  

"Let him find his own fun," she giggled throwing back her hair wildly as she glared down at him like a hawk, "tonight you're mine, and I won't take no for an answer.  We could both use a night of fun.  Now don't you worry Tenchi, just sit back and enjoy…."

**The Hallway:**

As the young couple became lovers, a pink-haired woman stood in the hall, one hand resting on the door.  _Damn._  She thought sadly, _I was hoping letting Tenchi see her would make him leave her.  That he would run to me.  Tonight it should have been me in there, and not Ryoko.  I should be the one making out with… Tenchi.  Of course, I can't be with him too much, it just wouldn't work out.  Actually the thought of him and me is just sick really…. But still he'd be alive and safe, as long as Ryoko isn't near him.  As for me, I'm saving myself for HIM.  It makes me tingle all over just thinking I'll finally get to see him again when this is all over.  _

Feeling anger welling up inside herself, Halley glared at Tenchi's door considering throwing open the door and catching them in the act, or ever worse alerting Ayeka to the notion. _ That would cause too much trouble though.   Besides, Miss Ayeka has too much to worry about with that letter she got,_ chuckling to herself the pink-haired Minkay headed down the stairs.  _I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch… _she sadly moaned mentally._  Tomorrow will be a blast. _  "Good-bye everyone," the strange rich girl whispered as walked down the long hall, "I had fun, but I have to be going home.   It's a shame I have leave without getting exactly what I came for though." 

**Minutes later: **

**A Room down the hall:**

As Tenchi and Ryoko happily enjoyed a night of peaceful reunion, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sasami slept soundly in their room.  Under normal circumstances, the ditzy blonde would have been in another room with her partner, however after what had happened with the strange demonic presence they had faced, it seemed only right that the girls would pool strength form one another and share a room.  The three alien women, plus Ryo-Ohki slept quietly, yet not soundly.  Each figure faced a powerful inner demon in their rest, for the blue-haired princess it was the loss of her soul companion, and savior, Tsunami.  Mihoshi had lost someone equally as important, as well as gained the curse of seeing another lifetime where her thoughts were no longer hers.  Despite how painful these events may seem, they paled in comparison to the purple-haired woman who wore more when she slept than most did in the dead of winter.   

Ayeka Jurai slept rigidly, her posture perfect even in the depths of her slumber.  Her breaths were even and full, not loud and obnoxious like her rivals.  Her entire life she had been groomed to be the perfect princess, the ultimate bride for any man, yet in the past few months it had become painfully obvious to her that the man she cherished was not whom she would wed.   In spite of the fact her eyes were closed, the young looking princess was not asleep, instead the red-eyed Jurain merely meditated on an event that had been plaguing her mind since before all this craziness had begun.  

_It all started when we went to Planet Plesrius…_ she noted clutching something that crinkled in her fist tightly. _ No, it began before that, back when father came to visit that first time, when he brought Seriyo with him.  Of course even before that day, I knew he'd select someone for me, but I always had Lord Tenchi to rely on.  As long as he was single, I would not have to face a marriage to anyone whom I did not choose.  But now, now that Lord Tenchi is no longer there to protect me, and there is someone I love… can I refuse him?  Dare I?  I am the princess of Jurai after all, although this wedding may be merely a political one, if we have love for each other, it can still work out.  Damn that monster woman, Ryoko!  Why did she ever set foot on my planet, why did she have to invade Jurai?  If she had merely stayed on whatever rock she rested on in space, then I would never have lost my brother, and now I would not be facing this crisis.  My heart would not be torn into so many pieces, and I could sleep soundly.  All of us have suffered because of our being a family, and I do not hate the thought of knowing all of these fine people, even Ryoko to some degree, but why… why did it have to end like this?_

"It doesn't have to be that way," a voice whispered beside Ayeka, causing her eyes to snap open.   The purple haired woman's heart skipped a beat, as she looked up into the orange eyes of Halley Minkay.  "He's coming, isn't he?"  Saying nothing, the eldest princess merely gawked at the silent new arrival, who had snuck into her room as quietly as a ghost.  "Tenchi and Ryoko have made up.  If you listen you can hear the sound of their making up…. Things are working like I knew they would."  Pausing a moment, the young rich girl seemed to be listening to some far off sound, a disgusted look on her face, one that Ayeka soon mimicked as she too picked up the sound of Tenchi and Ryoko's passionate display.  "But we still have a chance to change all that, don't we?"  Reaching forward the rich woman rubbed her shaken companion's face lightly, shocking the uptight princess with the motion.  "We all know that Tenchi shouldn't have Ryoko as his bride.   She's no good for him, is she… ma'am?  You bear the official title; you are the one destined to be by his side, aren't you?  Haven't you been through enough, as much as Ryoko, if not more?  You don't have much time left.  HE will be here soon.  I suggest you act quickly, before it's too late."

"How do you know," Ayeka Jurai finally whimpered, "I only found out…."

Smiling the young Minkay rose to her feet, looking down at the princess who propped herself up on her elbows, "I know a lot of fun things.  This has been a long time coming, among other things.  But we can't play forever.  My daddy wouldn't like that.  So think about what I've said," as she spoke, the pink-haired woman's eyes glowed in the pale moonlight, looking like two spheres of orange in the darkness, warm and inviting yet also lonely and full of a timid desire.  "We haven't much time…." Turning from the shaken princess, Halley slowly left the room, closing the door behind her with little more than a click.  

Lying awake in her bed, Ayeka sighed. _Miss Minkay is right, I must put an end to this rivalry between Ryoko and myself.  Tomorrow,_ she noted, _tomorrow I shall set everything right…._

**Next Time:**  Yosho on the Jerthosian Isle, HE arrives on Earth, and a bunch of other zany things happen.  Ayeka and Ryoko start the final round between them.  Plus a lot more!

Chapter 15: Destiny Found 

1: The Blackshire Interval: Chapter 03

2: TMTCW: Chapter 08


	15. Destiny Found

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 15: Destiny Found 

**Morning: The Masaki House:**

High above the small house on the fringe of Okayawa the summer sun began to raise shooting splinters of light across the forested area as if commanded life to awaken from its long night of slumber.  The clouds strolled across the sky at a lazy pace, while far below nature's creations began to rouse from their life's interlude commonly called sleep.  It wasn't long, before sounds began to fill the quiet stillness of the mountain pass's trees.   As if in answer to their call, a sudden breeze wafted through the quaint surroundings, carrying with it warmth and the various smells of the natural world.

However, it was not nature's summons that caused the occupants of the welcoming household to stir so excitedly this morning, but something else, something much more pressing.   

  
"He's here, He's here," a perky voice called out ending the serenity of the morning for Tenchi and his family.  

With a timid yawn, Sasami Jurai sat up, stretching her still developing body to its limits. _ What's Halley yelling about?  Who's here?  We weren't expecting anyone, were we?_   Rubbing the sleep sand from her pink eyes, the young Jurain casually looked about the room.  On the far wall, Mihoshi slept, snoring as loud as ever.  _Mihoshi…_ the little princess thought with a playful smile, crawling over to move the blankets back onto her tanned friend that had been discarded the night before.  _I'm surprised I could sleep a wink.  I forgot how loud you snored.  _ Giggling the blue-haired child tucked in her blonde companion, sighing warmly as she did._  You've been through a lot since two days ago, haven't you?  I wish I could help you, but… _pausing Sasami reflected on the emptiness that filled her soul now as Tsunami was no longer with in her.   _I miss you Tsunami, I hope you come back soon._  Peering around the room, the pink-nightgown wearing child noticed something odd.  _Hey, where's Ayeka?  I wonder if **she **knows what's going on.  She's been acting funny lately and I know that weird beam didn't hit her. _Shaking her head, the little girl swallowed down her confusion, I can't worry about that now.  _There are a lot of people that depend on me still.  I may not have Washu's smarts, or Ayeka's really good upbringing, or even be as brave as Tenchi, but I can do one thing to help everybody…._"I can make breakfast."

"Breakfast," Mihoshi shouted, suddenly becoming upright.  "I'm starving, is it ready yet?"

With an innocent giggle like her old self, the pink-eyed girl shook her head, as she started to unwind her ponytails from the small wrappings that held them against her head as she slept.  "No silly, it's not time yet.  I still have to get ready.  Besides, Halley said someone's here.  We should go see who it is."

Gasping as if it were her first real breath ever, the blue-eyed woman practically leapt to her feet.  "Do you think it could be Kiyone?"

"I don't know," Sasami, answered, her bright smile fading slightly as she considered this new information.  "I mean it could be but- Hey, Mihoshi, watch where you're walking, I-" however the young princess could not finish as the detective with the short attention span spastically attempted to put on her clothes, hopping around frantically waving her legs and arms about as she picked up discarded clothes and tried to make them fit.  "No! Mihoshi that's mine, you'll tear it!  Don't…."

**Tenchi's Room:**

As Sasami and Mihoshi fought the eternal struggle to get the blue-eyed officer ready in the morning, two other figures slept peacefully through the war-zone occurring outside the quaint room.  Along the floor, a few articles of clothing lay sprawled about as if they had been caught in a typhoon.  The owners of these hastily discarded items lay together in a bed made for one, yet somehow it only seemed right that they nestled against each other in the small beds confines.   Taking deep cleansing breaths, a brown haired youth happily rested after so long a night.  Never in his entire life had his body been through such a rigorous ordeal, but at the same time it had never known the same amount of pleasure as it did at that time.  

 In the warming morning sun, a silvery-haired woman rose like a lioness, her features graceful yet powerful, as she continued to rest at least part of her sensual frame upon the brown-haired youth beneath her.  With a slight moan, she twisted her neck around feeling the tension from lying with her head on her love's chest causing her some discomfort.  "You really put a girl through a lot, Tenchi," she cooed rubbing her fingers delicately upon the surface of his young muscular chest.  "But I guess that's part of the fun."  Seeing a glistening from the desk, the seductive woman moaned once again, wanting what was on the counter, but not wanting to exert the effort to get it.  It was at that moment; a loud crash filled the air, a Ryoko's keen senses instantly identified where the sound was coming from. _ Sounds like Mihoshi's getting dressed.   I guess I better go see if Mayuka's all right.  That damn blonde knucklehead, can't she do anything right, or at least quietly?_  Sliding off her beloved's body, Ryoko stiffly got her feet.  She smiled as she looked at the nude youth sleeping soundly in his bed.  "That was a lot of fun, wasn't it, Tenchi?   Of course if you had listened to **me** all these years we could have had that much fun all the time."

"I don't know if I could I survive that much fun, Ryoko," Tenchi groaned, his eyes opening just barely.  "I think I might have pulled something, actually a lot of somethings. " 

"If anything is pulled on you, trust me I'd know. After all I did most of the jerking and tugging last night," she giggled knowingly as she picked up her tartan and blue stripe shirt.  "Nah, not today.  I want something fun, and new…" she muttered going over to Tenchi's closet where she had moved all her things while he had been off of Plesrius having fun. "Let's see, what to wear today…"

"What was that crash?" the exhausted youth said, sitting up not seeming to notice that both he and his future bride were nude.  Or at least if he noticed, he did not seem to care.  "Is there a problem, I could have sworn I heard Halley yelling about someone being here, but that might have just been a dream."

"So you dream about Halley now?" Ryoko said hurtfully holding onto the sleeve of a gown she was thinking of wearing, "you spend a night making love to me and you think about her!  How-"

Speaking a little louder than normal, the young man placed his hands over his face as he fell back onto his bed. "The only thing I was thinking about last night was you, Ryoko, I swear.  **If** I did dream about Halley, **IF**, it was just a dream about her leaving.  Honest!"****

Almost instantly, Tenchi felt a soft fleshy weight press against him, milliseconds after a hiss of matter rearranging itself filled his ears.  He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was, as he moved his hands from his face to around her waist.  "You always do know what to say to turn me on," she giddily remarked into his ear. "As long as the only behind you're staring at is mine, I don't mind if you dream about Halley leaving."

"Trust me," the young man said, "The only other woman on my mind right now is Mayuka.  Do you think she's okay?"  

"That's what I love the most and hate about you, Tenchi dear, you're so responsible."  Ryoko smiled.  "Why don't you go check on her, and I'll get tidied up.  Then we'll check out the commotion."  Nodding, Tenchi slowly caressed her back one more time, before sliding out from under her supple body, as the two lovers prepared to face the day together as they felt they were always meant to.

**Outside:**

As the others awoke, and made their preparations Ayeka Jurai stood in her azure blue kimono, her red waist sash whipping gently about her, almost as if it too were training in the art of proper behavior, alone in the eerie silence of the morning scene.  A mild breeze blew across the open area of the front lawn, picking up a few stray cheery blossom petals, almost accenting the sorrowful moment that seemed to be playing across the traumatic looking princess's visage.   The time has finally come, she noted as she slowly bowed her head.  He has come for me.  _I just know it.  This… This is the end.  The end of my loneliness, the end of my sorrow, the end… _tilting her head to one side, Ayeka glanced at the friendly home, feeling her heart wince before turning away, _of my life._    

"Isn't it great," an energetic voice called out from beside the suffering woman, causing her attention to instantly dart in the new comers direction.  Standing beside the red-eyed woman was Halley Minkay, an almost sinister grin on her face.  "I bet he'll be here any minute now, I can feel it."

"And who would that be," Washu exclaimed, startling the two women with her sudden presence.  "You're yelling was really starting to bug me, so I thought I should see what all the commotion was.  My sensors picked up a ship, but I don't know exactly who is on the thing, at least not yet.  Do you know?"  Saying nothing, the orange-eyed woman merely nodded ecstatically adding a slight, 'um-hmm,' to her response.  

"I wouldn't try to get anything out of that weasel, she's about worthless," a sarcastic tone resounded.  As the trio turned, they saw the remainder of the house, Ryoko in the front dressed in a luxurious silver sparkling gown, with Mayuka held tightly in her arms, coming out and looking just as a shiny chrome vessel broke through the clouds.  

"So what exactly is going on here?"  Ryoko asked looking at the new starship with a confused look. "Who is that?"

"That would be my bro's new ship, I bet he's still learning the controls.  That's why he's hovering up there like that." Halley chimed happily never turning from her brother's new transport.  "He came to get me, and-"

"He is also my fiancée," Ayeka interrupted, causing all eyes to turn to her.  

At once, each member of the extended family focused on the purple haired princess intensely.  Yet she did not shirk under their gaze, nor did she turn red.  Instead, as a proud member of the Jurain royal family, Ayeka Jurai stood tall, basking in the sudden attention.  "Mehk is to be my husband."  Pausing the slender woman draped in a cool blue kimono held up a wrinkled letter.  "It was decided just after Seiryo and Father had came to Earth.  Father wished me to have a husband with drive, passion, and determination.  He also desired Jurai's heir to have both a noble background and be an expert swordsman.   My brother Yosho would have been the ideal choice," turning her head slightly side-to-side, the red-eyed woman drew in a deep breath.  "However as he left Jurai he could no longer be my beloved."  Lifting her face towards Tenchi, tears strolled down her silken cheeks like rivers of pure diamond, leaving a wet scar of moisture behind them.  "When I met you, Lord Tenchi, I thought I had found the one to rule my heart.  However, I see you have chosen another."  For a long moment all eyes fixated on Ryoko, who confusingly turned her attention from one family member to another.  "I am not proud that I lost to you, Ryoko, but I do admit defeat.  You may have lord Tenchi with my blessing."

Feeling tightness in the air, the buxom seductress smiled queasily as she regarded her rival. "Thanks, Ayeka," she sincerely said feeling a bit out of place making such a statement.  "But if you must know, I had Tenchi-" just as she was about to admit to her sexual encounter the night prior, a small squeeze of her hand forced her to stop.  Trailing her arm to her hand, she saw her heart's desire's hand gently holding hers, a warning that now would not be the time to admit to such an outing.   
  


Seeing Ryoko had stopped her crude speech, the red-eyed princess continued with her eloquent dialogue.  "I first met Mehk when we visited Planet Plesrius.  I had thought him a rude, brash, uncouth boy.  Until the moment he shattered your ring, Lord Tenchi.  It was in that anger I went as spoke to him, and in the end stayed the night with him.*1"

"Wow!" Mihoshi added, "I never knew you, either of you, were so forward Miss Ayeka."

This comment did turn the proper woman's face to redden with embarrassment.  "It was not like that.  We merely talked.  Mehk was practicing his sword technique.  I used to watch my brother when I was younger, and seeing Mr. Minkay in his stance reminded me of those times.  I know I shall never get over the love I feel for you, Lord Tenchi, nor shall I ever banish my caring for my brother from my heart.  However, it seems that I no longer have a place here.  There is nothing that prevents me from leaving, and caring out my father's will.  I should very much like to thank you all for the memories you have given to me, and the kindness you have shown Sasami and I.  Perhaps…" stopping the slender woman wiped tears from her eyes as she zoned in on the dry earth beneath her feet.  "Perhaps one day you will all come to Jurai," she added, before her inner turmoil began to cause her to have hiccups.  "I… would… really…."

Sasami, who was as stunned as everyone else, watched her sister breakdown feeling something deep within hurting as she looked at Ayeka.  _Poor sister, _she thought painfully. _She's always acting so strong, trying to be brave, but I knew she was hurting.  _

The instant the little princess took her first step forward to comfort her distraught sibling, a hiss filled the air, and Ryoko appeared before the elder Jurain, before wrapping one arms about her rival warmly, while cradling Mayuka in the other.  "What?  You can't leave yet," she smiled, feeling intense sorrow towards her old enemy who had, over the years, become one of her closest and most personal friends.  "We've still got way too much things to fight about.   Besides, who said there was nothing holding you here?"  Tilting her weakened friends head toward hers, Ryoko whispered something into Ayeka's ear.  "You know you always have us.  Don't go, please not yet?"

Hearing the compassion in the golden-eyed woman's voice, the purple-haired alien nodded, feeling the hole in her soul closing ever so slightly.  Grinning, Ayeka surveyed those around her, preparing to thank them for being there for her, when she felt something small brush her finger tips before tightening down on them.  It was Sasami, who held onto her sister's hand with her smaller one, a puppy down frown on her face as tears rolled down her youthful face.  "Don't cry, Ayeka it'll be okay.  We can-" yet the little girl didn't finish as she buried her face into her sister's calf, sniffling as she dried her wet eyes on the silky cloth of her sister's kimono.  

"Sasami's right," Tenchi said cupping Ayeka's free hand in his.  "There's no need to be sad.  You'll always have us.  We're like a family, and nothing can keep us apart."  

As everyone offered their sympathy's to the shaken princess, a beam of light delicately landed on the ground before the crystal clear lake, almost instantly taking the form of an azure haired youth wearing a black suit and carrying a sheathed katana at his side.  "Halley," he said with a painful exhale a look of repressed anger in his eyes muffled with concern.  "It's time to go.  Come here," without another word he extended one arm as if he could easily reach out and grab his younger sibling.    

"Mehk," the pink-haired girl whined, casting her brother a spiteful glare.  "There's no need to be so rude, you know He wouldn't want you to be acting like this.  Besides, Lady Ayeka and the others are here too."

With a slow deliberate motion the young man turned his steely eyes towards the group, seeing the extended family stiffly back away revealing the red-eyed woman who swiftly and properly brushed her fresh tears aside with perfect precision.  "Lady Ayeka…" he dryly said, making a half bow formally in her direction.  "I trust you received word of our… situation, from home by now?"

_Situation,_ the purple-haired woman grimaced, the words puncturing her heart like a knife.  It was true she did not wish to marry the rich noble, at least not as much as she would like to her cherished Lord Tenchi, but still to regard a matter of the heart with such calloused words seemed inappropriate.  _Perhaps the time we shared on Plesrius was not as grand as I believed.*1  Mehk Minkay may not be the man I thought him to be. _  Feeling spite building inside her, creating the desire to spit in his direction to almost overtake the young princess's soul,Ayeka merely nodded, feeling her heart harden as she did.  "I have heard my father's wishes."

"Then I shall be seeing you, soon," Mehk acknowledged with another bow, this one far more extravagant and with a full arm motion.  "By your leave, my sister and I shall retire to our home world, where I will await your calling, milady."  Pouting like a child, Halley watched her brother act prim and proper as he always did in circumstances such as these all the while standing beside him, ready to leave.   "Aren't you forgetting your things," he asked coolly. 

"I lost them, when the ship blew up.  We got shot down."  The orange-eyed woman glared at him, as if he should have somehow known what she was thinking.  "Now you had to come and ruin all my fun."

Taking an almost statue like position, the elder Minkay sibling glared at Ryoko, who clutched Mayuka tightly as she returned his icy stare.  "That's nice, now say goodbye so we can leave."

Waving at everyone, the littler sibling shouted, "bye everyone.  It's been fun so far.  I hope we can do it again soon.  See you later!"  With that a warm light enveloped the two figures, and in a blink of light, they were gone.

As Halley ascended to the sky with her brother, everyone merely watched and waved.   "At least she's gone now, and we won't have her bothering us any more, right Tenchi," Ryoko proclaimed from her spot beside her beloved fiancée holding Mayuka safely in her arms. 

"I suppose," the young man smiled as he gazed upwards at the departing ship.  Even as he watched the large vessel pull away, Tenchi Masaki felt a tugging at his heart.  It was as if something more important than his own life were leaving him, as if he had thrown away something valuable.  Looking away to gaze at the cyan-haired beauty beside him, the brown-eyed youth sighed passionately.  _I may have lost Halley, but I have you, Ryoko, and that will always be all I need.  No matter what dimension I may be in.  _

**Aboard the ship:**

No longer surrounded by the extended family, the two Minkay heirs seemed to relax a bit as they regarded each other like two warriors eye up an opponent.  "You know you didn't' have to be so mean, Mehk."  Halley snapped slamming her hand on one of the nearby control panels, which flickered with countless lights that each signified some navigational instrument.  

Sneering the elder sibling shook his head.  "Oh, I'm so sorry.  Well Miss Minkay," Mehk said with a sneer. "Are you ready to end this stupid game?  We do have things to do.  Things that I must admit are much more interesting than pretending to like a dumb Jurain princess, who wields little power on her own."  Rubbing his chiseled chin knowingly the azure-haired youth grinned maliciously. "Although I see that Ryoko was looking well… looking very energetic and lively…. I wouldn't mind getting to know her again.  It was so much fun the last time.  What do you say, can I have her?"

"You leave Ryoko alone!  You know the plan; no one is to get hurt.  But I must agree with you, this game is getting old.  I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not." She smiled flatly as she wrapped her arms around her brothers waist and rested her head on his chest as she had so many times in her youth.  "It's time to see the man I truly love.  Is everything ready?"

Nodding the tall warrior chuckled, "the man you love?  I sincerely doubt he loves anyone, especially you.  You know you're just a means to an end for him, don't you?"

"I don't care what you believe, _MEHK_," she began, casting him an icy glare as she tightened her grip around him into a tight bear hug, almost making his spine snap.  "Just make the jump so we can get out of here."

Wincing, the azure haired man reached beside himself, pressing a single button on the control panel.  "Yes, ma'am…." As the young man pressed the switch something unexpected happened.  

**Earth:**

In the time they had been together, Tenchi and his extended family had been through many ordeals, many trials, each time they had escaped not only unscathed, but usually with some new insight or ally.   However, the challenge before them now was not something anyone could have predicted.  As the chrome ship turned, and prepared to ignite into its interstellar travel mode, a blinding light ruptured forth, and nearly blinded all who gazed at it.  

"Fireworks?" Mihoshi grimaced holding one tanned hand in front of her face.  "Isn't it a little bright out for them."

_No, it's not fireworks;_ Ryoko noted clutching Mayuka's face to her bosom to protect the child's sensitive eyes. _ It's-_

"It's an explosion," Washu interjected her fingers typing loudly on her ethereal keyboard. "I don't get it a minute ago the ship checked out, but now… how… I don't get it what could have possibly went wrong?"

As the diminutive genius tried to find some plausible explanation for what had happened, a painful silence fell over the Masaki family.  Already in the past few days they had lost two of their members, Tsunami and Kiyone, now a close friend, among other things, and her brother had been taken.   Ayeka starred at the sky in disbelief, wondering what exactly had come of all this, and why she had to lose someone close to her heart once again.  

**Universe of Torment:**

In the opposing universe to the one where a great tragedy had just occurred, another Masaki family went about starting their day.  With a merry song on her lips, a teal-haired woman stood outside the happy home, hanging up the laundry from the previous day.  It wasn't often that the green-eyed detective would sing, yet for some reason in the presence of such a glorious day she simply couldn't help herself.  With no one to talk to, her mind was slightly tingling, the affect of that beam that had struck her.  Of course she knew her happiness would end, should she be forced into a conversation, as it would instantly force her mind to try and decipher, once again, what was real and what was a falsehood.  

As Kiyone worked on her daily chore, glad to be rid of her partner, at least for the time being, Ryoko sighed while watching her through on of the windows at the side of the house.  She had everything she could ever want in life at that moment, yet something deeply bothered her. _ I wonder where Tenko is;_ she pondered pulling her knees up to her chest. _  I was kind of hoping he'd be here when his sister was born, _as if to accent her point the pregnant woman rubbed her stomach, feeling a slight bulge where once only tight muscles had been. _ I hope he's all right.  _

Shaking her head, causing spikes of silvery hair to cascade around her, the lithe woman considered speaking to someone about her concerns.  However, none of her candidates seemed to sit well with her.  _Tenchi's off working in the field, Kiyone just looks too damn happy to have a serious conversation with, and Yosho's with his girlfriend.  Which leaves me with only one choice… _pausing the lithe woman glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Washu's lab, _so I guess I have no one.  Oh well, what am I worrying about, it's not like anything bad can happen to him, right? _ She asked herself nervous that her fears would come true if she asked that question aloud.  _After all he **is **Tenchi's son, and mine too, and he has access to a Lighthawk sword.  So really, what could possibly go wrong?  _

**Jerthosian Isle:**

For nearly two days now a young man had survived by his wits alone, fighting only when he had to as he ran from the seemingly endless hordes of Jerthose's drones.   Now, finding a moment to rest in the rafters high above the metallic walkways, Tenko Masaki took a deep cleansing breath.  _I should be safe up here for a while,_ he thought as he looked at the metal I-beams that supported the area between the ceiling and the floor.  _But I better move, maybe find a kitchen or something.  I don't know if that Jerthose guy eats, but if that girl, Minagi is anything like mom she has to eat sometime.  _  Walking along, the young man felt warmth coming from one of the pockets of his tattered filthy white robes.  As he balanced upon the supporting plank, the time lost youth reached into his pocket, pulling forth the large ruby that had been hidden there.  Chuckling once he shook his head.  This stupid thing is what I'm going through all this grief for.  _I'm supposed to take it and free Nightbat, but how do I do that?   I mean do I break it open, or is there some kind of code?  _

_When the time comes, you will know…_ a voice called into his heart, causing the golden-eyed man to stop checking his surroundings hastily for an attacker, seeing none the young man released a tense breath from his worn lungs. 

"Is that the best you can do," a feminine voice called out from further down the corridor, catching the prowling youth's attention.  "I thought you were supposed to be some super computer.  I mean I am hardly satisfied with the job you did here.  Can't you do any better?  I'm hardly breaking a sweat here.  This is supposed to be relaxing, but you're making it almost like a chore!"

  
His attention caught, Tenko replaced the gem into its pouch and crouched lower ready to break into a run should the need arise as he followed the ambiguous complaint towards its source.   It didn't take long for his enhanced hearing to find the source of this noise.  Stopping before a large ventilation shaft, the black-haired youth paused to consider going any further as he gripped the grating firmly in his hands as he looked into the seemingly endless darkness of the shaft.  _I might as well see what she's doing, _he thought, his mind trailing more along his mother's mode of thinking.  _Besides, this might give me a chance to find out something about this gem.  _ Having made up his mind, the young warrior phased through the grating, floating an inch above the dust and grime that had accumulated inside over the centuries.  Flying forward, as he noted the ventilation duct would probably have created too much noise for a spying mission, the son of Ryoko and Tenchi cautiously made his way forward listening hard to the comments the strange warrior woman he had faced was making.

"That's it!  Right there!  Yeah!"

_What in the world **is** she doing?_ The young man asked as a light finally emerged at the end of this dark tunnel.  Slowing his flight to nearly a snail's pace, Tenko arched his head as he entered into light, just as a happy moan echoed into his tunnel.  The sight he beheld caused his nose to bleed, and the young man quickly motioned to cover his pouring nose, before he passed out from blood loss.  Of course, the son of Ryoko did not look away as the sight he beheld was both humorous and exciting in a primal fashion.  

Sitting with legs sprawled out before her without any form of clothing, save for a fresh bandage wrapped around her forearm, Minagi held a controller in her hands, as a small trash can like robot possessed it's twin in its strange arm like appendages.  Before the two bearers was a wide monitor where electronic character's punched, kicked, and fired energy blasts at one another.  "Miss Minagi," the robot chirped in a voice composed of whirls and bleeps.  "I do not think this is what the master meant when he instructed me to care for your well being.  I was also instructed to bring you a fresh robe and a meal."

"But I wanna play my game," she whined turning towards the small cybernetic unit with a long face.  "And since I don't have anyone else to play with, you'll have to do.  I-" suddenly, Minagi stopped talking, her attention focused on the vent coming into her room.  As she waited for her senses to process everything, her face turned a slight pink, as she crossed her legs quickly as if to hide her private area from her guest.  "Get out," she said, reaching for the clothing that lay beside her on her bed.

"Will this be enough food, for you?" the barrel shaped construct asked motioning to the meal that could have fed six easily, or on a typical day, Ryoko.  

"Yes, yes, it's fine," she said never looking away from the vent, as she pushed her arms through the sleeves of a white shirt, embroidered with her kanji symbol, frantically buttoning it on the side. "Just go. "

Without another complaint, the small robot rolled to the door, and quietly exited.  "Hentai," she hissed, pulling on the white skirt that bore a long black trim on its edges.  "Enjoy staring at girls in there room, do you?"  For a long moment, the golden-eyed woman heard no reply, and said nothing else as she worked on checking her clothes to make sure they were properly attached.   "Well," she finally said, looking up through the top of her head at the eerily quiet shaft.  "Are you gonna lay in that dusty thing all day like a peeping tom, or are you gonna come down here?"

It was then a hiss of dissipating matter filled the air, and a young man beamed in front of the challenging woman.  "How did you know I was there, I was sure you couldn't see me from your angel, and-"

Saying nothing, Minagi merely tapped her nose thoughtfully. "Two things, one I could smell the blood, Hentai.  So what are you planning on doing now?  You already beat me up twice, do you think that gives you the right to ogle me when I'm indecent, or do you have something worse planned."  To accent her concern on the last part the golden-eyed woman took a step closer to her bed, her hands raised slightly defensively.  

"Actually I was just looking for something to eat," Tenko remarked, looking over at the tray filled with various culinary delights.  "May I?"

"Help yourself, Hentai." She said watching him closely as he strolled over to the mountains of food and began selecting various morsels to eat with his bare hands.  "There's a plate right there, Hentai," the golden-eyed teenager remarked pointing at some plates, chopsticks, and silverware that adorned the outskirts of the tray.  "Use one if you want."

"Were you expecting me?" the young man asked curiously. "There are a lot of plates and utensils here."

"This place is filthy," Minagi snapped back, still feeling tension as she regarded the young man.  "You think I trust those robots to clean things good, or fully cook everything?  Gees, Hentai, they're not like Sasami, you know!  They can barely play a video game."

"My name isn't Hentai, it's Tenko, Tenko Masaki." He said angrily as he looked at her, a passionate look in his eyes that made Minagi feel uneasy.  "By the way," the young warrior added plopping something down hard on his plate.  "You said there were two things that you knew I was there by, the blood was one, what was the other."

"You stink," she whispered feeling a little scared by the look in his eyes.  "When was the last time you bathed?  I mean you really reek."

Sighing, the young man's face turned a bright red as a large drop of sweat covered forehead.  "Cut me some slack," he grimaced. "I've spent the last few weeks in a cave, after coming back from being wiped out of existence, and as you've noted this place isn't exactly the Jurai Royal Palace!"

"Oh. Well you really need a bath," she said.  "Maybe if you spent more time in the bath than peeping like Mr. Noboyuki, then you'd be cleaner."

Sighing, the young man sat on the bed, as he tastelessly examined his food.  Her comments were typical, at least of all the females he knew, but still they stung.  "I wanted to…" he said painfully his words sounding ragged.  "After you showed up, everything went weird.  Everyone found out where I was, who I was, and then, just when thing seemed to get better, you came back.  Now… now I'm here, and probably as good as dead."

Minagi's heart broke as she listened to his tale. "I'm sorry," she sighed sitting down beside him. "I didn't want to hurt anyone.  I just wanted to see my family again."

"Family?" the golden-eyed youth said looking up with tears brimming his eyes. "You think that mad man will help you see your family?  He's going to destroy everything!"

Smiling painfully, the copy of Ryoko nodded.  "I always thought it might end like that, he's not the nicest guy, but he's not all bad.  He saved me."  Wiping her tear away, the space pirate grinned at him.  "I can tell you all about my family, if you like, but only on a few conditions."

"What?" Tenko asked coolly. "I'm not giving back the gem.  I won't let your friend blow up the universe."

"Okay, fair enough," she sighed, "but first, no funny stuff.  I still don't trust you, Hentai."  Rolling his eyes, the black-haired man could tell this would be a long break from his running.  "Two, you have got to take a bath, and three…"

"Three?"

"Get off my bed!" the scar-faced woman growled, throwing her arms into the air.  "You stink, and now my bed will to!  Oh, do you know how hard it is to get stuff clean in this place…" With that, Tenko rose from his seat, suddenly chuckling.  "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking you and mom are kinda the same in a couple ways," he noted feeling his hope for the future rise with his spirits.  

"I am nothing like my sister, Ryoko, thank you very much. " she retorted smoothing out the area he had been sitting.  " But just out of curiosity what makes you think I'm like her?'

_Sister?_  Tenko thought, stunned by her words, "ummm… well…" he said pointing towards a couple of garments on the far side of the bed.  "Besides looking like her, I just was noticing that neither of you ever wear underwear."

With a look like a dying woman, Minagi coolly turned her head towards where he pointed, noticing her silky undergarments laying neatly on the far side of the bed, it was enough to cause the mighty woman's face to turn blue with an inner sickness, before exploding into an embarrassed red.   Snatching up the items she quickly hid them behind her back.  "I knew it," she growled in embarrassment.  "Hentai!  Now turn around so I can put these on!"  Holding his hands at his side in surrender, Tenko spun with his back to the undressing woman, hearing her mutter various unkind things about his sexual preferences and what she's do to him should he try anything like this again.  

Still despite how grim the situation looked, Tenko Masaki had to laugh, this was an interesting change of pace for him, a very interesting change….

**Next Time:**  It looks like Halley and Mehk are gone.  She was right.  It was a blast!  But don't think it's over yet!  Washu makes an important discovery.  The Komodas begin their secret plan, and the Chi-Ahree leads them into action.  Yosho and Minagi continue to hand out, and Jerthose begins the final phase in his sinister plan.  Also, who is HE?  (if you think I'll tell you that now, you haven't been reading my fics long, have you?) All this and more in the next pulse-pounding installment **Chapter 16: The Demon's Gate**

1: bet you don't recall way back in TMTCW Chap 3-4


	16. Demon's Gate

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 16: Demon's Gate: 

**Quiet some time after the last chapter:**

**Universe of Delight:**

In the quiet forest surrounding a quaint shrine in the mountains, a young man casually strolled down an old dirt road as he whistled a merry tune on the way back home.  It wouldn't be much longer before he could see his family again, the ones who made his days bright and the cold nights warm.  The love he felt towards each member filled his heart as he thought about his home, thinking about a particular demoness who would be very anxious to see him he imagined.  

"Tenchi!" Ryoko cheered loudly, launching herself from her hiding spot in the trees.  With a schoolgirl giggle, she wrapped her arms tightly around his throat, and knocked him to the ground, the two lovers crashing to the ground with a pronounced thud.  "Did you miss me?"

"Ryoko, the last time I saw you was five seconds ago, when I put the tools away!"  He shouted, trying to get his breath back, as he fought to slow his rapidly beating heart.  "You were barely gone.  How could I have missed you?"

"So you didn't miss me…?" She whimpered, drawing sad circles on his chest while extending her lower lip in a pouting manner.  "Cause I missed you.  Besides, I was just thinking about it, and I don't want you to put your tool away."

"What…? I… have to or they'll rust if they get wet, and besides…" 

"Oh," she cooed, continuing to draw circles, yet now in a happy fashion. "It'll get wet, but so far it hasn't rusted.  Now has it?"  
  


It was at that moment the slow-witted struggling youth realized what the insatiable woman on top of him was referring to, and he quickly felt his skin crawl as a powerful nervousness claimed his heart, body, and soul.  "Ryoko," he panicked in a loud whisper, "we can't do anything like that!  Not out here!  It's-"

  
"It's what Tenchi," she giggled, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, propping her cleavage, a part of her body Tenchi had seen more of than any other part of anyone's body, to give him a clear view, "unnatural?   I don't think the animals will mind.  Besides it's just you, me, and Mihoshi."

"Hi!" a bubbly voice called out, interrupting the two lovers in their heated discussion about where they would next exchange declarations of their love. 

"Mihoshi!" Ryoko snapped, her shirt half unwrapped as she propped herself up a little higher, looking up at the detective who watched the two of them lying on the ground.  With her lady like charm, the seductive woman quickly inquired as to the tanned woman's presence.  "What the hell do you want?" She bellowed carefully tucking her shirt back into her dress, cursing the blue-eyed woman's interference.  

"Ummm…. I forgot," the blonde woman smiled, cheerfully watching as Ryoko and Tenchi managed to get back to their feet.  

Casting a sidelong glance at the dark skinned detective, Ryoko growled mentally. _ If she weren't such a complete idiot, I'd almost think **Mihoshi** could be a threat to Tenchi and me.  I mean look at that pink shirt, and khaki pants of hers.  Sure I've got a few outfits like that, but not one I wear **all the time.  **But like I said, if it weren't for Tenchi's complete and utter devotion to me, I'd almost be jealous of the twerps revealing clothes.  Still, it does give me an idea…. _ With an impish grin, the golden-eyed fiancée rubbed her chin, as she looked between Tenchi and Mihoshi.  

_Oh boy… _Tenchi groaned inwardly as he regarded his girlfriend's smirk.  _That can't be good.  I really hate to even think it, but I wonder what she's up to now…._

_We don't have time for your kinky sex-capades, Little Ryoko.  Why don't you come to my lab right away?  _

_Damn it!_  Ryoko barked back at her mom.  _First Mihoshi, and now you.  What the hell is going on around here, can't a girl have any fun?_

Oh, is Mihoshi finally there? Bring her with you.  I didn't think she'd remember, so I thought I'd give you a shout myself.  Now hurry up, bring Tenchi and the others and meet me downstairs.  I've figured out a few things, and I need all your thoughts. 

Simply fuming, the golden-eyed woman dusted herself off, as she broadcasted **her **thoughts to her mother, many of which were rather unpleasant.  "Damn it," she cursed yet again.  "Fine, come on Tenchi… Mihoshi… we're going to Washu's.  The little pest is up to something."

"I remember now!" the bubbly companions shouted.  "I came out her to get you!  Washu wants me to bring you to her lab.  Come on, follow me!"  With a cheer of victory, Mihoshi bounded off heading back home ecstatic to have finished her mission.  After getting nearly thirty feet in front of the duo, she stopped gazing off into the distance.  

"What's wrong, Mihoshi," Tenchi asked with his usual concern, seeing a deep confusion in the tanned woman's eyes.  "Are you alright?"

"Where are we going again?"  She asked, a finger on her lips.  

Grinning through her fury, Ryoko merely nodded in an 'of course this would happen' manner.' "She really isn't all there, is she," the lithe woman asked Tenchi in a whisper.  

With a painful sigh, the brown-eyed heartthrob agreed, bowing his head in defeat.  "Mihoshi is still Mihoshi, no matter what happens," he answered both thankfully and sorrowfully.  Giggling happily, Ryoko hung on Tenchi's arm as the two followed Mihoshi towards the lair of Washu. 

**Washu Hakubi's Laboratory:**

As they entered the unbelievably huge lab, Tenchi saw Ayeka, Sasami, with her ever-present companion, Ryo-Ohki, standing in waiting before the diminutive genius that had summoned them to stand before her.  Tenchi swallowed hard upon seeing the purple-haired princess, as he recalled the traumatic days that became weeks of torment she had been through since Mehk and Halley's untimely demise.  Washu had scanned the area, and told them it had been a reactor core malfunction.  The energy capacitors seemed to have been misaligned, and although she never said it aloud, it was obvious the red-haired genius felt it was done purposely.  

_Poor Ayeka, _he thought sadly, as he approached the remains of his extended family.  _She lost everything, her first husband-to-be, grandpa, then me, and now, Mehk.  I know how much it hurts to lose someone you care for.  I went through that with my grandmother, but to do it three times, and never show it outwardly.  Since Mehk died, she seems to have hardened her heart.  Ayeka's spirit doesn't look as radiant as it used to.  Looking in her eyes, it's like she's there, but not there anymore.  I wish I could help, but every time I mention it, or try to help, she shrinks back into herself, acting like she thinks a lady should.  I wish she'd just be normal for a minute, then I could help.  _

Ryoko held her head high, as she moved with her husband-to-be, and Mihoshi, towards where her mom stood discussing quantum particles and their used in day-to-day life with Sasami, who seemed completely lost.  I hope that damn Washu doesn't try to turn Sasami into another one of her, it's bad enough having one Washu to deal with.  

_I wouldn't do that,_ Washu answered, still talking endlessly about scientific principles very few mortals could understand.  _Besides, Mihoshi seems to have more of a knack for navigating my lab than anyone else, even you, Little Ryoko.  _

_I think the two of them have been through enough crap that they don't need you screwing with their heads._  Ryoko kindly reminded her mother.  _Mihoshi's just too dumb to remember that Kiyone has been sent to some other world, or whatever, she probably just thinks she's off visiting a friend.  Now, Sasami's special.  I mean the kids been through almost as much in her life as I have.  Only most of her life's been just plain weird, not bad like mine.  From having a goddess in your soul, to losing your stepbrother, having Ayeka for a sister, finding your stepbrother all old and perverted on some backwater planet, and then losing that goddess in you to a monster in black.  Not to mention all the other crazy things, from Kagato to having those messed up nightmares of hers that predict the future.  _

_I have no doubt that they've been through a lot.  We all have, even you're fighting hard to hide the hurt.  I mean Tenchi almost picked Halley over you, didn't he? _ The look on Washu's face was cool as she regarded her daughter, trying to be understanding and supportive despite how difficult Ryoko made life for her. _ Well, I might have a bit of good news.  I think I've found out where that Jerthose guy went, and I think he's up to something, something very big!_

_What?_ Ryoko snapped, _what is he up to?_

_That's why I called you all here…. _"I'm glad you all could make it," the red-haired genius shouted, assuming her winning stance with her hands on her hips.  "Today is a very special day.  It's taken a lot of time, and effort, but I've finally isolated the coordinates that will lead us to Jerthose's home base, and then we can finally find a way to save Kiyone and maybe get Tsunami back."

"About time!  Took you long enough." Ryoko growled.  

"Yes," the little scientist grimaced, rubbing the back of her head sadly.  "Well, I think the other me, the one Tsunami mentioned existed in the other universe, must have had something to do with the time it took for my search. You see there was not only a damping field hiding the path, but also a-"

"Wait a minute, Mrs. Washu" Ayeka interrupted suddenly.  "Why would we wish to find that dreadful man's lair?  He was a monster if I recall.  We certainly do not wish to lose anyone to him."

"But he might know where Kiyone is," Mihoshi shouted tearfully, "right, Washu?"

With a grin, the green-eyed genius turned her attention to the ground.  "First off it is LITTLE Washu, Ayeka.  Second, and I hate to admit it, but Mihoshi's right." 

"Besides," Sasami said stepping beside Washu, "this Jerthose is a really bad man, Tsunami said so, remember?  He's going to do some really mean things, since that Tokimi lady hurt his feelings.  We can't let him hurt anyone, can we?"

At that moment all eyes turned slowly to Tenchi, as the young man swallowed hard, feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on him.  For long moments he sighed, shaking his head as he realized everyone was waiting for his approval, or disapproval. "Well… I mean what he's doing is wrong… and we have to find Kiyone… but I mean isn't this a job for a professional or something?"

"Professional?"  Ryoko laughed, lounging about his next with one arm hanging heavy across his neck.  "Think about it Tenchi dear? Who would believe a story like this?  It's way too far-fetched, like a bad anime or something.  We're the only ones who can do it and you know it."  

"Though I loathe to admit it, Ryoko does have a valid point, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka added, sounding unsure as she agreed with her rival, who threw her a winning smile.  "We possess abilities that make us the most qualified.  Ryoko with her barbaric brute strength, me with my elegant Jurain powers, and, of course, you, Lord Tenchi, the only man who can bring forth the Legendary Lighthawk Sword.  No other man has ever been able to do such a thing."

"What about me," Mihoshi shouted like a little girl, "I wanna go!"

"Okay, okay," Tenchi said caving in.  "We'll go.  But not all of us can, someone will have to stay behind so we can get back.  Besides, what about Mayuka, dad's on a trip so who will we leave him with?"

"What about me?" Sasami inquired, pointing innocently at herself. "I want to help.  Can I go?"

"Certainly not," the older princess snapped, "you are far too young for such a thing.  You will stay here and-"

"Are you suggesting Sasami look after Mayuka?  She is a little young, you know. " Washu added.  "I would do it, but I'll be busy monitoring the data flow on your whereabouts."

Shaking his head once again, the Jurain prince looked to the heavens, or at least Washu's ceiling, for guidance._  Deciding who would stay and who would go would be more difficult than he originally imaged.  I don't want to burden, Sasami with taking care of Mayuka. That's a lot of responsibility, but I know she could handle it.  But at the same time I don't want anyone to go to that place.  I couldn't stand to lose anyone.  Maybe I should go alone.  _Groaning, the brown-haired youth suddenly received an image of the dark knight once again, as he imagined how badly he would probably lose to such a foe. _ Of course a little help might come in handy…._

**Universe of Torment:**

Ryoko Masaki propped her feet up on the sofa painfully, her stomach bulging with the bundle of joy that was within.  This was perhaps one of the most difficult pregnancies she could imagine, as her thoughts, no matter what she did, always seemed to return to the son of hers that she had lost, the one who had fled to some terrible place, and she could not find him.  It pained her heart to think of it, and made the plump wife of Tenchi tear up more than once, as she prepared for the birth of her one and only daughter.  

Sighing, Ryoko ran a hand through her spiny hair, which she hadn't washed as often as she once had, feeling the stiff strands that once melted like spun silver in her and her husbands hands.  Breathing tightly, the golden-eyed mom rubbed her bulging stomach soothingly, trying to fill her mind with the wondrous images of her new child, her first daughter. _ I wonder what she'll be like,_ she thought, closing her golden eye for a brief moment as she thought back to the dreams she had once had about a daughter, a little girl to mold in her own image. _Of course, I already know what she'll be.  She'll be perfect, because she's the daughter of Tenchi and me. She'll be my little angel.  _Laughing obnoxiously, in her typical manner, Ryoko's reminiscing took a happy detour as she thought of her son, yet this was soon replaced by a painful turn as she recalled how her and her own mother had gotten along in the past.  However, even all of these scenes were nothing compared to the image she saw next, the image of Tenko Masaki.  Although she had only known the young man for a few short hours, the lithe mother felt a certain bond to this time lost version of her son.  He seemed to radiate a passion from deep within that was completely alien to his counterpart.  Knowing he had led the life of her son's book character only made the busty woman care more for him.  In an act that Ryoko would always consider heroic and just plain stupid, Tenko had leapt into a strange portal and was now lost forever.  

Tears welled in golden eyes as Ryoko tried to huddle up in a ball, failing due to her own girth.  _My poor baby,_ she whimpered for the man who looked like her grown up son.  _I hope he's okay.  I wish I could be there with him.  I know Yosho, and if Tenko is anything like my baby, he'll need his mommy.  I've always been there for him.  I hated Yosho when he wrote that book, and said that I would ever abandon him if I lost Tenchi.  I love Tenchi!_ She yelled mentally looking at the ceiling tensely.  _But I love my son too, I guess that's why it hurt so bad to meet Tenko, and to learn that all that was true._  Not making any attempt to hide her tears, Ryoko simply tried to rest her chin on her knees, which seemed an eternity away thanks to her current condition.     

A sudden hand appearing on her shoulder caused the distraught woman to start, before she turned teary eyes sideways to see her husband sitting beside her.  "What's wrong, honey?  Are you hurt?" He asked with rising concern.  "Is the baby suffering, or-"

Placing a slender finger on her husband's lips, she silenced him, before resting her head on his stomach. In a voice barely above a whisper, she whimpered to him a single word. "No…"

Making a powerful, and painful, sigh, Tenchi simply knelt beside her, hugging her with one arm with he rubbed her leg supportively with the other.  "Something has got you upset," he declared simply, "I've known you too long to not know that much.  But I can't read your mind, Ryoko.  You have to tell me what's wrong so I can help.  You're always there for me; you helped me start to get my head on straight when I was a boy, and a few months ago when that weird woman shot me with a beam.  So please… tell me."

Grunting a no, Ryoko simply repositioned her face in his shoulder.  Wiping tears of frustration on his clothes.   The pain in her heart was like a drill boring into it, continually getting deeper and deeper, destroying her slowly.  "I miss him, Tenchi."

"Who," the brown-eyed father asked in confusion.  "Who's missing?"

"Tenko," she answered, finally looking up at him with red tear filled eyes.  "I know it's silly, since we only knew him a little while, but-"

This time it was Tenchi's turn to silence his wife, using two fingers to hold her words in her mouth.  "I understand," he smiled, "that's what I always love about you.  You have a bigger heart than anyone else I've ever met, Ryoko."

"Sure," she smiled through her face covered in tears, "my heart was the first thing you noticed on me.  That's why you were looking so hard at my chest, huh?" With a sarcastic tone Ryoko regarded her husband warmly as he became a little red in the face, showing that despite how much more matured he had become over the years, his wife could still embarrass him when she wanted to.  

"Look," he said looking up at the ceiling, trying to shake the chains of embarrassment that still clung to his soul from his past, and had been augmented by the mind link he had shared with his Delight self.  "Washu wants to see us.  She says she might have some good news for us."

Standing up with her husband, Ryoko shook her head sadly; "I would have thought in all these years you'd have figured it out by now, Tenchi dear."  The lithe woman held Tenchi's hand delicately as if it might break if she were too forceful.  "Nothing good ever comes from Washu."

"You're wrong," he said, stroking her face with his free hand.  "You came from her."

"Flatterer." The golden-eyed mom laughed. "You always did know what to say, even when you hadn't a clue what you were talking about.  Well, all right, I guess Washu is destined to get one more thing right, sometime.  We might as well see what it is she wants…."

**Washu's lab:**

Kiyone Makabi sipped at her bottled water agitatedly.  Things hadn't been that great for the green-haired woman these past months.  To help her ease the tension of having memories of another her from a place she knew couldn't exist, she had done more chores each day.  Yet when Washu had called her down to the lab, to discuss some new revelation she had had, Kiyone felt her stomach twist into a knot as she quit working to hear what the red-haired genius had to say.  

Standing beside her was the ever lovely, and proper, princess Ayeka who coolly reminded the exhausted woman how of the chores that still needed to be done.  Sasami Jurai stood behind her sister, looking sadly around the lab.  The poor pink-eyed woman seemed to have lost her best friend as she regarded the various instruments of Washu's perfect center of science.  The youngest Masaki, Yosho, and his girlfriend, Sakuya, were also present standing in the background, holding hands and whispering to one another, as the adults discussed random things as they are inclined to do.

"Okay, we're here," a sultry voice announced, as the trio of Tenchi, Ryoko, and Mihoshi entered the lab together.  "What's so important I had to come hear it, Washu?"

"Really…" Ayeka began disgusted by her old rival's utter distain for everything that was not her.  "Can you not think of someone other than yourself for one moment, Ryoko?"

"Of course," the golden-eyed adversary grinned. "I think about Tenchi all the time.  Why just three nights ago, I showed him how much I care by taking my-"

"That is quiet enough," the Jurain princess announced. "I do not need to hear whatever vulgar statement you wish to make, to know it is all a lie."

"If you two girls are through…" Washu said in a warning tone, "maybe I can tell you what's going on?"

"Like anyone cares…." Ryoko added bluntly.  

Clearing her throat, the diminutive genius made a quick note to alter her daughter's next physical to show that the lithe woman had gained an additional ten pounds. "As I was about to say, I think I've done it."  Pausing dramatically, she waited for someone to ask what she had accomplished.  However when everyone merely waited patiently for her answer, Washu cleared her throat loudly.  "What have I done you ask?  Well that's simple.  I found out where Yosho… I mean Tenko is.  I even managed to design a portal to find him, but that's not all.  I think with this baby, we can jump over to the other universe, and find Mihoshi!"

Just as the energetic red head foretold of her partner's return, Kiyone had taken a huge drink of water, and promptly spit it out.  Sadly, Ayeka was standing directly in the line of fire, and soon found herself drenched. _ Who needs Mihoshi when Kiyone does the job so well… _she groaned taking the sleeve of her pink kimono to wipe her eyes clean of the fresh water.  

"So you're saying we can save that guy, Tenko, and find Mihoshi?" Kiyone blurted, appearing more excited at the news of Mihoshi's return than she meant to.   

"It's a long shot you understand, and I've been working on it a lot in these past few months," Washu muttered sadly.  "I mean we really don't know what is over there.  Nothing I do seems to work; all the scans I send out have come back blank.  You'd be flying into unidentified areas of time and space."

"It doesn't matter," Yosho answered, stepping forward as he released his black-haired girlfriends hand.  "Not anymore, not since that other me went into that portal.  Not knowing what happened to him is maddening.  These past few days… I lay awake thinking about him, knowing that I'm him, and that he is me.  He's been through so much, and suffered so greatly.  I couldn't stand the thought of him dieing one more time, just to save me from something I was too weak to fight on my own."

"None of us could," Ryoko said, looking pitiful as she took in what her mother had just said.  "I think we should try it.  Washu, I'm ready, when can you have that portal open?"

"Oh no," Tenchi said, taking his wife's hand tenderly in his.  "You're not going anywhere, Ryoko, not in your condition."

"But Tenchi…"

"No buts," he ordered, sounding more in command of himself than she had heard the young man in years. "I won't let my wife get hurt, especially not when she's with child."

  
"But I want to help, I-"

"No, Ryoko," Tenchi said firmly yet calmly.  "You're not going," turning in his position, he looked at everyone sadly. "I know it hurts to have lost Mihoshi, and I want her back as much as all of you, but…" stopping mid-sentence, the brown-eyed man shook his head as his voice fell silent. "But… I don't know.  I don't know what we should do.  I want to help look, you all know I'd die to save Mihoshi, but I can't condone anyone else getting hurt.  I should be the one to go look for her, but I can't, not while Ryoko might need me." 

"Then why not let me go, dad," Yosho spoke out. "That way you can stay with mom, and I'll get to save the day."

"I shall accompany him, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka declared, drying her face from the last of Kiyone's surprise shower.  "With your consent of course."

"Hey count me in," Kiyone added, "I'm not letting you guys have all the action.  Besides, if we can find Mihoshi, maybe we can find a cure to what's been happening to me."

Sighing, the brown-haired youth held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't want it to be this way.  None of you should have to do this.  If I was stronger then maybe-" Making a loud shushing noise, Ryoko covered her husband's lips, allowing him a few moments to clam his troubled soul.  As he prepared to speak again, Tenchi recalled the Chi-Ahree's words to him, the ones about the fate of two universe's resting on his shoulders.  "Ryoko and I are staying here.  I can't leave her in her condition, but you all knew that.  I wish you'd all reconsider.  Maybe wait until the baby is born, I mean it can't be much longer," he uttered, unintentionally drawing attention to Ryoko's girth, causing her face to redden quickly.  "But as a favor to me, could you all at least wait until tomorrow before you leave?" _ There has to be another way.  It could be the end if any of us go to that isle.  I mean that Chi-Ahree lady said so, I think…._

Nodding the Masaki family looked at one another, knowing that three would soon be sent into the unknown to try and battle a monster of their worst nightmares and rescue two members of their family who had been lost for far too long.  _I have a really bad feeling about this…._ Tenchi swallowed as he looked from the portal to his wife.  _Something bad is definitely going to happen…._    Yet even as the young man worried, his wife schemed, in the end, as always, she would have her way.  

_All I need to do is get Tenchi alone, and the rest… _she noted as she turned from the others. _ Will be a piece of cake.  _

**The Komodas Temple:**

For the past months, the Komodas warriors had built weapons they had only used before in their cultures bloody past, and loaded them onto a large starship, bigger than any other in the quadrant.  The completion of such a project had taken months, nearly a full year, but it was finished, and ready to launch on its maiden voyage.  

As the preparations were completed, each Komodas stopped, staring at a woman in purple robes for long moments before a slow chant broke out.  "Chi-Ahree! Chi-Ahree!  Chi-Ahree!"

This was it, the moment the young woman had waited for all her life.  As she stood before her minions, who chanted her title religiously before her, the purple robed woman couldn't help but smile.  In her mind she did not hear them calling for her, but the name of the man she loved echoing endlessly in the temple of the Komodas.  It was time to make a journey, and encounter an evil she had been ready to face for some time now.  "It is time," she shouted thrusting her hands forward.  "To the ship followers of the true light, we depart to do battle with the destroyer of legend.  The time for our final victory is at hand!"

"What about… them?"  The second figure whispered coming from the shadows as the last Komodas warrior fled the gathering room.  "Surely you think they suspect-"

  
"Halley Minkay and her brother will not affect the outcome.  We have made sure of that, have we not?" the feminine leader replied with a faint smile, and two tears appeared on the edge of her chin.  "It had to be done after all…."

Chortling to himself, the larger of the two shook his head.  "Your sentimentalism will be the death of us all.  I am sure of it."

**The Jerthosian Isle:**

**Minagi's Room:**

"All right, Hentai," Minagi said in warning as she checked her outfit one last time.  "I'm going to work, so you stay in here.  As always you'll be safe from the drones here.  Leave, and I can't promise you anything.  But stay out of my underwear drawer!"

"I keep telling you," Tenko fumed, "I am not Hentai!  Nor was I checking you out, I just happened to be nearby when you were changing and saw you."

"Right, and that's why you kept looking.  Sure…" Flexing her fingers, to check the porcelain colored gloves she wore Minagi shook her head.  "Just remember, you can use my private bath while I'm gone, just don't use up the hot water!"

"I won't!  I won't," the young man replied defensively holding up his hands in peace, having made that mistake more than once before.  "Man, you are more and more like mom all the time!"

"I am not like my sister!" Minagi pouted, stomping one foot to the floor like a horse.  "You better not say that again, Hentai, or I'll tell the boss you're here."

"Why haven't you," the black-haired youth inquired, "I mean you do love him don't you, why not turn me over to him."

"I don't love him!  He's just my friend, and you keep your thoughts on me above the neck Hentai!  Why haven't you left yet anyway?  I thought you wanted to go home with that stupid rock you stole."

"Home?  I have no home," Tenko replied flatly.  "My home was horrible.  I lost everything, and everyone to a madman's dream for power.  I thought it was all over when I was wiped from existence, but look," he said holding out his arms in presentation, "I'm still alive.  You really don't know what it's like to see everyone you know and care about die, over and over, just to sedate a psycho's ambitions."

With a painful grimace, Minagi turned from her companion for these past months.  "No, of course now, how could I?  I've never lost anything compared to you…" she noted sounding slightly bitter, as she sarcastically answered.  "How could I ever compare? I've never lost anyone, have I?"  Shaking her head, which sent turrets of silver hair flying side to side, the slender woman walked from her room, the door shutting with a resounding thud behind her.  

Not truly hearing the shaken warrior's words, Tenko focused his attention on the red gem he had just pulled from his pocket.  His room mate had shared with him various plans the Ebon Knight, Jerthose, was concocting, and had promised him that soon the two of them would assault the evil one, before he ushered in an era of oblivion.   

_Before that time,_ the golden-eyed youth declared,_ I must learn how to harness your power, Nightbat.  I have to be strong.  I have to save my family.  I can't let another demon claim them.  _

**Another Room:**

Sniffling loudly, the silvery-haired copy of Ryoko flew into the main core of the isle, where a great machine, bigger than any she had ever seen before, was being built.  In the months since Tenko had invaded the isle Jerthose had worked tirelessly to construct his ultimate weapon, one that would soon end the pain he had endured all these years. 

"Hey, I'm here,' Minagi shouted up to the working villain, who never slowed in his computations and bolt tightening to acknowledge her presence.  "Hello?"

"I see you," he replied coolly, descending form the center of the machine, where a small staircase led to a large platform with a blue circle in the center.  To the far sides, two pedestals existed, one empty, the other sporting a large green gem.  "The final phases are soon to be implemented.  This time, we shall have no failures.  I will fuse the two worlds within myself, my lack of siding with either dimension should be neutral enough to nullify it all."

  
"What about Tenko?" the golden-eyed woman asked, examining the structure that was built into the structure of the room.  "He's still got the gem, you know."

"And I trust the boy is still in your room, Minagi," Jerthose asked cautiously as he turned his head to one side slowly seeing her shock.  "Don't be so surprised.  When he disappeared from my scans and robots abilities to detect, I knew there was only one place he could go.  There is only one place where I could not find him on the isle, your room.  I could have claimed the boy at any time, but I have no desire to harm him, nor do I need a prisoner, so I have allowed this 'Tenko', as he calls himself, to stay in your room.  Now, should he leave and try to interfere will my plans... then we will certainly be forced to…deal with him.  So tell me, you've been sleeping with the enemy, what futile plan has he concocted?"

At the mention of such a lewd term, Minagi's face changed to a bright red. "Hey! I am not sleeping with him.  I'm not my sister you know, I don't sleep with the first guy I see!" 

"Of course not, but he is still in your quarters, correct?"

"Yeah, he's there." The golden-eyed woman replied, rubbing her arm tenderly. "He's been in there all the time.  But I guess you already knew that….  So is he going to be okay?  Or will this new machine wipe him out?  I mean he's been through quiet a lot too, it doesn't seem fair to do this to him, or any of the others."

Making a noise that could have been considered a sigh by a normal man, the black knight turned, towing over the smaller woman.  "Understand this, my dear, this Yosho you have in your room is an anomaly.  Nothing good will ever come of him.  He is also the one who was Blackshire's anchor in Torment.  So he is not to be trusted.  The final preparations are almost complete.  Then we will repossess the gem, and end this madness once and for all."

**Next Time:** The battle is soon to begin.  Who will stay and who will go?  Is there going to be time, or will the brother of Blackshire stand triumphant?  It's time to set the stage for the final act as everyone heads to the Jerthosian Isle for the epic battle!  Will even all these heroes be enough to save all of time, or in the end will everything fall into oblivion?  **Chapter 17: Love's Goodbye**


	17. Love's Goodbye

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 17: Love's Goodbye 

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Next Morning:**

Waking before his wife, Tenchi Masaki moaned as he stretched, looking outside at the beautiful day he was sure was to come.  The sun had already rose high in the early morning sky, and the chill that possessed the land at night no longer held any sway.  The sky was a clear azure blue with white fluffy clouds casually making their pilgrimage across the endless blue sky.   Yet it was not the beauty above him, nor even the one who slept besides him that caught his attention, but the sight below him.  Gathered in front of his house, was his family, Ayeka, Sasami, Yosho, Washu, and Kiyone, they were joined at the moment by Sakuya, who clung to his son as if it were all that kept her alive.   Standing up, the young looking father moaned, acting as if his age were catching up to him.  "I'm too old for that," he muttered still fighting his inner desire to stand with his family in, what could be, their darkest hour.   Reaching his dresser, Tenchi began to go through his clothes; searching for the items he would wear that day.  Suddenly his hand brushed against something that felt rather heavy.  Pulling forth the strange anomaly of his clothes drawer, he was surprised that he had forgotten about the hidden treasure.  "The Tenchi-Ken," he whispered. _ How long has it been since I used this thing?  Man, at least a couple decades, since Yosho was born.  _

"Why don't you just go?" A sultry voice asked him suddenly; as he felt twin arms, and a pronounced stomach, press against him.  "After all, we both know you want to."

"Listen, Ryoko, I can't go.  We have too much going on here.  If I leave, you'll be left alone and I"

"Tenchi," Ryoko said with a heavy sigh, resting her girth beside him on the bed.  "Tenchi, if it were Yosho who was lost on that isle, wouldn't you rush off to help him?"

"Well yeah, he is our son."

"This other Yosho, this Tenko, is also our son.  You have to go and bring him back.  That's all there is to it, Tenchi dear."

"But what about you," he asked with concern, turning to face her and cup her hands in his.  "I don't want to leave you, especially when you're so…."

"So 'what,'" she said with a growl, looking at him through the top of her eyes, "fat?  Ready to pop? Come on Tenchi say it?  You think I'm using the baby as an excuse to gain weight, don't you?"  Covering her face, the once lithe woman appeared to be crying from anger.  

"Now I didn't say that… I…" Tenchi began realizing he still had much to learn when dealing with women. 

"No!" Ryoko angrily replied.  "Don't say anything.  Just go.  I don't want to see you!  Not for a long time, I can't believe you'd be so mean to me, Tenchi."

"Fine…" the Jurain prince said slowly moving from his wife, seeing she was in a rather foul mood.  "I'll be downstairs if you-"

"I told you to get out," she said with tears rolling down her face. "Unless you have a really nice gift for me, then I don't want you anywhere near me Tenchi Masaki!"

Feeling his heartache at the sight of his wife in such turmoil, Tenchi swallowed.  _Ryoko's really taken Tenko's disappearance hard.  Man where am I going to go to get her a gift to make up for what I did this time, and what did I do?  Not only that, but how can I replace a child she lost that we never had?  Maybe I should ask Washu.  Even after all these years, I still have trouble figuring out her daughter._  "Well, if you need me, dear," he supportively added as he slowly backed out the door. "I still have my cell phone.  Just give me a call okay?"

To accent her point, the plump wife grabbed a pillow, never looking at her husband, and tossed it at him furiously.  With a swift motion, Tenchi shut the door behind him. "I love you…" he weakly called out, sounding shaken, hurt, as well as confused, just like he had when they had first become a couple.  

Smiling, Ryoko listened as the footsteps slowly walked away from her door.  _Sorry to do that to you, Tenchi._  She thought wiping her false tears away easily._ But I had to make sure you went to save my little boy.  He needs you there.  Besides, Yosho would only get his butt kicked. I'm sure of it.  Maybe I'll tell you this was all a joke when you get back.  But until then, I did my part to get you out of my hair for a while.  This really is for the best, Tenchi.  After all, we both know you wanted to go anyway. _

**Outside:**

As the brown-haired youth was chillingly tricked to leave, the others gathered outside, ready to leave.   "Okay everyone," Washu said addressing those before her. "It's time to get going.  Here's a little something I whipped up to help us keep in touch, since Ryoko won't be going with you, I figure these little things will be perfect."  Handing each person a specially designed earpiece communicator, the red-haired woman smiled._  This is kind of weird, it's the first time I've sent out these guys on a mission and not had to worry about Mihoshi blowing something up.  I can't say it's a good, or bad, feeling, just…different._

Taking his piece from her, Yosho quickly replied. "Thank you, grandmother."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Sakuya said, hanging tightly on his arm.  "This sounds really dangerous.  You could get hurt, and I'm worried about you."

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong?" he chuckled in reply, fastening the device to his ear, muttering a quick check.  

Grumbling several factors she had considered, Kiyone shook her head. "Plenty," she audibly noted as she nervously double-checked her ammunition supplies for the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Are you sure I can't come," Sasami said addressing Ayeka while her sister readied herself for the coming battle. "You know I'm really good at talking to Ryo-Ohki, and I could help you fly there, since you don't have Ryoko."

"No, Sasami," the purple-haired Jurain snapped, tired of her sister's pleading.  "For the last time, you are to stay here with Sakuya and watch over 'Lady' Ryoko with Lord Tenchi."

"But Ayeka…" the younger sister whined.  "I-"

  
"No!"   With a sunken look, the pink-eyed woman shrank back, pouting as she always did when her sister yelled at her.  Venting her frustration with a powerful exhale, Ayeka regarded her sister, changing her tone to a kinder and gentler one.  "Sasami…" she began in an almost whiny tone, "What would mother and father say if I let you go?  More importantly, what if something should happen to me?  Who would be the heir to Jurai's throne?  Brother is too old, and Lord Tenchi has no intention of taking up the throne," with those words Ayeka felt her heart wince, once again recalling that she would never be with the man she loved.  "You are the only heir left to us. You have to remain here, should anything go wrong."

"Then I don't want you to go, Ayeka," Sasami said hugging her sister tightly. "I don't want to lose you too.  I already lost Tsunami, I couldn't stand to loose you too."  Putting her hands on her sister's head, the proper woman shook her head to refuse the command. 

"You know I cannot do such a thing, Sasami.  It is one of my duties as first princess of Jurai to protect those who are Jurain citizens.  This Tenko is a member of the Jurain race, and those one of our people.  What I am about to do is for the good of not only him, but also all of us. Plus, you do want to see Mihoshi again, don't you?"  Nodding her agreement, the blue haired woman released her sister.   "Why don't you go to Funaho to pray?  Your prayers are always answered and I am certain if you were to invoke Tsunami on our behalf, we would surely benefit from it."  The younger girl said nothing, as a hurt look appeared in her eyes.  "Do not worry, I will not leave without leaving you a farewell, sister."  Understanding that her sister would not lie to her, Sasami sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes before turning to run full force in the direction of Funaho.  

 Just as she passed the house, the front door swung open, and out stepped Tenchi, carrying something in his hand.  "Hey, everyone," he announced coming forward to stand with him family.  "I was just thinking if you're all going on this mission, Yosho might need this."  Holding up the item in his hand, everyone was shocked to see he bore the Tenchi-ken.  

"You're giving me the sword, dad?" Yosho said in shock.  He had held the weapon in his hand once before, in his youth, but other than that moment he had no experience in dueling with the powerful weapon.  "Are you sure that's wise, I mean I can't use that thing.  I don't really think I'd have a chance against these things with something that I can't control."  
  


"Funny," Ayeka interjected, "Lord Tenchi said something rather similar the first time he wielded that blade.  Did you not, Lord Tenchi?"

Smiling, the young man merely nodded.  "I don't know what you were planning to do otherwise, son, but I think this will help you out better.  Besides, I'd like to see how well you've been keeping up with your training."

"Are you saying you're going with them," Washu asked with a smirk, having heard all the details via Ryoko's thoughts.

"Do you mind if I join you," Tenchi asked in an embarrassed fashion. _ This feels weird, _he noted,_ I mean just yesterday I told them I didn't want to go and that they shouldn't either.  Now I'm not only condoning it, I'm going along with the plan.  I must be crazy…_  Looking over his shoulder, the young father saw his wife bent over near the window to his room feeling his heart drop at the sight.  _Man she's really mad.  I think I'd rather face that demon… guy… thing than deal with Ryoko right now.  At least there's a chance we'll all survive this.  But when Ryoko's mad…._

Yosho chuckled warmly as he regarded his father.  "Mom kicked you out again, didn't she?"  Saying nothing, Jurai's heir merely nodded his agreement.   The motion brought giggles and laughter from all assembled, even Ayeka had to turn away lest anyone see her allowing herself a moment to embrace a glimmer of joy.   The tension in the air seemed to melt away as everyone enjoyed Tenchi's plight.  In the end, even the brown-haired father had to laugh at his situation.  

_I'm heir to the most powerful kingdom in the universe, I possess the Lighthawk wings, which are more powerful than any other weapon, and yet I can't talk to my wife when she's upset because I'm too scared of her.  That is pretty pathetic,_ he mused laughing at himself. 

"It is time to go," Ayeka said suddenly.  "Miss Washu, please tell Sasami I wish her the best, and that I will return as soon as I am able."  

"I thought you said you'd tell her goodbye yourself," the diminutive genius said, checking some data on her ethereal keyboard.  

"No," the first princess remarked coolly.  "I told her I would not leave her without a farewell.  If Sasami were here when we left, she would most certainly make a scene.  It is not proper for a princess to do so, so I have decided to not allow her the chance."

"You've been around Ryoko too long, Ayeka," Kiyone said with a grin.  "Well let's get this over with, shall we?"  As soon as Tenchi was equipped with one of the communicators, Ryo-Ohki leapt into the air, transforming herself into a mighty space ship, as Washu opened the gateway before the accelerating ship.  

**Funaho:**

Sasami Jurai ran as fast as she could to the mighty holy tree, the same tree that had at one time been a space going vessel that had brought the former prince, Yosho, to the Earth.  Stopping, she bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath._   I'm getting too old to run around like this…._ "Please… Tsunami… please… help… them… don't let… anything happen to Ayeka."  Taking one last deep breath, the blue-haired woman wiped her brow, and suddenly a surprise appeared before her pink eyes.  

"Come Sasami, it's time," Tsunami declared standing before the startled princess with one hand extended.  "We have to go."

"Tsunami!" the younger figure called, tears rolling down her eyes.  "Where did you go, I was-?"

"I cannot explain all that to you now.  But I have learned how the Ebon Knight, Jerthose, now plans on destroying everything.  We have a chance to stop him, but we must act quickly.  Now please, take my hand."

Looking over her shoulder, Sasami swallowed hard.  "Wait, I have to tell Ayeka she's waiting for me.  I have to say goodbye, and I-" Without another word, the Jurain goddess placed one hand on her former soul-mate's shoulder and then a flash of light filled the small groove and the two women were gone.  

**Universe of Delight:**

Once again, the extended Masaki family stood together outside their home, ready to face some unbelievable adventure as they had so often in the past.  At breakfast that morning, Tenchi had made his decision, everyone would go, save Sasami who would stay here where it was safe with his father and grandfather.  Washu would keep an eye on them from her lab, and be ready to pull them out, should things get too crazy.  In theory it was a sound plan, however the young man had his reservations about the whole plan working.  _Nothing ever happens like I plan it,_ he noted, looking at the three women who were to accompany him._  I mean there was a time I planned to have a normal life.  But I hardly call anything that happens to me normal.  _

Suddenly, Ryoko appeared behind him, causing a sharp hiss in his ear from her teleportation.  "You've got such a serious look on your face, Tenchi.  What are you doing, fantasizing again?  Well you better be thinking about me, or else I'll-"

"Miss Ryoko that is quiet enough," Ayeka snapped, interrupting her former rival's lewd comments.  "Please behave yourself for at least the next few moments, please."  Saying nothing more, the Jurain princess, garbed in her battle armor, turned from the young couple, gazing off into space.  She had been out there many times, fought in many battles.  Yet it was not the fight before her that caused her heart to quiver, but the war she had lost yet again with her heart.  For a second, she closed her eyes and pictured the azure haired youth whom she had fallen for while on Plesrius.  Mehk was gone now, as was her chance with all her other suitors.  It seemed at times that life took extreme joy in her plight, as her tender heart was made to suffer almost continuously.   Mentally she sighed, still showing no emotion other than her usual proper attitude as she died inside._  Perhaps this time I shall be allowed happiness.  Perhaps this time I shall not have to return here. _Looking behind her while only turning her head ever so slightly, Ayeka felt a pang in her heart as she banished such dark thoughts. _ No, death is never the answer.  I have too much to live for after all.  If it is my destiny to be alone, so be it.  It is a fate I will happily endure for my people.  _

"It sure is a nice day," Mihoshi chirped as she came up to look at whatever had caught the Jurain princess's attention.  Placing one hand over her eyes, the ditzy blonde stared squarely into the sun for long moments, before staggering away blinking.  It wasn't long, before she ran into something, or rather someone.  

"Watch it, Mihoshi," Washu grumbled, picking herself off the ground.  One of the downsides to her chibi form was that people tended to trip over her if they were not paying attention.  "And here," she added, handing the slow-witted klutz a strange earpiece.  "Put this on."

Still having trouble seeing, the blue-eyed woman took the earpiece, trying to affix it over each of her eyes.  "It doesn't seem to be working," she declared.  

Holding up one finger, the red-haired genius prepared to inform her slow friend as to the proper use of the device.  "That's because it goes-" yet she was soon cut off as Mihoshi tried covering other areas, from her mouth, until finally thinking it was some form of athletic support.  Fortunately Washu quickly intervened, and rested it one the blonde's ear as she looked down.  "Just…" she began slowly.  "Just don't do anything stupid, and…" then realizing whom she was talking to, the green-eyed scientist restarted. "Just stand there while I pass these out."  Nodding her agreement, Mihoshi finally seemed to have fully regained her sight, yet it didn't seem to help, as the tanned woman took a single step forward and soon lay crashed on the ground.  

As Washu handed out the strange devices, receiving threats from Ryoko, and a tepid thanks from Ayeka, Sasami walked up to Tenchi with Mayuka, wanting to give the kind hearted dad a chance to say goodbye to his daughter one last time.  Indeed, without the spirit of Tsunami residing inside her, the blue-haired princess had never felt such dread in her young heart.  Every moment was strange and new, and she barely felt able to cope with the concept of being so alone.  "Tenchi…." She whimpered, unable to meet his gaze.  "I think Mayuka wants to say goodbye," Sasami admitted, hoping he would take her hidden meaning that it was her farewell he was to receive.  

Smiling, the young man reached down and softly caressed Sasami's head. Looking deep into her eyes when she glanced at him.  "Don't worry, this isn't goodbye.  We'll be back before you know it.  Now you be a good girl for your Aunt Sasami, and Great-grandpa okay, Noodles?"  Tenchi requested of his daughter rubbing her hair gently as he looked at her for what he hoped would not be the last time.  "Daddy will be home soon, okay?"

Taking the strange device from Washu, a concept Tenchi normally frowned upon as the little genius's machines always had some ulterior motive to them, the four adventure's seemed ready for action.  "Well it's time," the red-haired woman proclaimed, pulling out a small remote from a small subspace portal she all too casually opened.  "You might as well get on Ryo-Ohki now."  Pressing the button, a strange rift, similar to the one that had been opened before by Jerthose, appeared high in the sky.  "Now you four have a good time, and don't forget to stop that nut before he blows up the universe, or something like that."

As the small cabbit transformed into a starship, Ryoko and the others prepared to be transported aboard her.  "Don't worry about anything," Ryoko declared with extreme confidence. "This guy will be easy to take out."  _But don't think I like the idea of you sending us out to take out someone whose just doing what you'll probably end up doing, 'mom.'  _With a smile, the golden-eyed woman and her companions disappeared.   
  


_That's my girl,_ Washu chuckled, and doing a preliminary check, pleased to see everything was working perfectly, despite Mihoshi's being involved.  Soon, the black-spire bearing starship vanished, and both Sasami and Washu felt their hearts sink.  

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine," a whiny voice called, and both aliens turned to see the owner, Noboyuki, who carried more bottles, diapers, and baby items than either woman felt Mayuka could use for the rest of her childhood.  "Are you ready to go, Sasami?" he asked. "Tenchi said we should stay at the temple for a while, to visit his grandfather while they're gone. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us coming for a visit."

Sighing inwardly, the little girl complied and began to follow Tenchi's father as he made slow progress towards the family shrine._  It's not fair, why do I always have to stay?  I worry about everybody and want to help, but no one lets me._

**A short time later:**

Tenchi and the others were gone, and now Sasami sat with her brother in law at the Masaki shrine.  Currently, Noboyuki held Mayuka tenderly in his arms, doing his best to feed the fussy girl.  However he failed miserably, as everyone but Sasami, Ryoko, and Tenchi were destined to.   Not a one of them spoke, yet the orange-eyed infant whined loud enough for the rest, as she disapproved of the elder man's poor childbearing tactics.  "Come on," he pleaded, "be a good girl, now Noodles.  It's me, your grandpa…."

Sasami looked at her hands, folded neatly on the table in front of her.  A nervous expression gripped her face as her thoughts focused on the trials her family was about to endure.  In the past few months, she had fought daily to end her inner loneliness, but nothing seemed to help her.  Slamming her hands down hard on the table, the youngest Jurain princess rose.  "I have to go." 

Setting down the tea he had been sipping, Lord Katsuhito slowly regarded her.  "Oh?  Where are you going, to help Tenchi and the others?"  Nodding, the pink-eyed girl glared at the door. 

"Sasami," Noboyuki sighed, "there's nothing you **can** do about that now.  Washu isn't going to call them back, and besides it's dangerous.  You're safe here.  All we can do is pray for their safe return."  Shifting the pouting child, who had already managed to disarm him of her bottle, to his other arm the old father seemed on the verge of joining Mayuka in her tears.   "Hey, could you help me with her, Sasami…" he said beginning to turn his attention towards where his companions rested.   Suddenly he noticed the little girl was gone.  "Where did Sasami go?"

"She went to pray at Funaho." The true first prince of Jurai stated casually enjoying his tea.  "You'll just have to make due until she returns."  Swallowing hard, Tenchi's dad grimaced as Mayuka hit his head with one of her flailing arms.  The middle-aged father merely sighed, hoping Sasami would remember him when she prayed.  

**Funaho: Holy Tree of the Masaki Shrine**

Running full speed, Sasami came to a halt before Funaho and promptly fell to her knees.  The entire run to the grand space tree, she had rehearsed her prayer to Tsunami.  Now, as she tried to regain her breath, she fought valiantly against her tears as her heart reached out to her goddess for protection for her friends and family.  _I can't wait until I get older, then I can run better.  _

"Sasami, it is time," a voice called out, and when the pink-eyed girl opened her eyes after blinking, two tall women with blue hair, pink eyes, and Jurain robes stood before her.  

"Wow," the little girl whispered as she observed both women.  "Do you have a sister, Tsunami?" Confused the goddess and Jurain looked at each other in confusion, blinking in sync with each other as they tried to figure out this mystery.  It did not take long, and in a few moments the two laughed, making the blue-haired girl feel a little embarrassed.  

"No silly," the more human of the two said with a chuckle.  "I'm not like Tsunami, I'm you.  When you get older."

"Wow, really!" Sasami said proudly to her older self, "you're so beautiful!  Am I going to be that kawii?"

Blushing, the older Jurain looked away. _ Kawii?  I'm not a kid anymore!  Oh… even I treat me like a baby.  It's so not fair…._  "I can't believe what a rude child I was."

"Rude!" the pink-eyed girl shouted back, with her hands on her hips. "I was trying to be nice, and pay you a compliment.  But maybe you're getting too old to hear me correctly, Sasami."

Unable to help herself, Tsunami chuckled, relishing the feeling, as it had been far too long since she had laughed as she had worked to stop the Ebon Knight, Jerthose.  However, simply laughing at the reactions her counterparts had to each other would have been considered rude, and the Jurain goddess slightly covered her face as she watched one girl gawk at the woman, who turned her nose up indignantly at herself.  "Be careful, Sasami, or you'll end up just like Ayeka.  "

Thinking being as prim and proper as her sister was a compliment, both woman cast stunned and bewildered gazes at their more powerful self.  Yet after a few moments, each one realized that such a statement was meant in an almost Ryoko like manner.  "I am not," they said as one.  "Take that back!"  Saying nothing, but smiling with her usual radiance, Tsunami touched her companions at the same instant, and in a flash they were gone. 

**Space:**

**Planet Plesrius:**

Aboard a massive star ship, humanoid lizard men patrolled, checking various instruments occasionally, as a large man in a hooded purple robe stood upon the bridge, looking down at them as they worked.  "Excellent.  Just as I planned it, perfect."  Taking a moment, the large man clasped his hands behind his back triumphantly as he slowly strolled down the long curled ramps that led from his command station to the large view screen.  "I can't wait to test out this things capabilities.   We're going to obliterate anything in our way.  Nothing can stop us now!"  Although his passionate words filled him with a surge of adrenalin, they did the opposite to the Komodas that surrounded him. As he passed, each figure, who could easily destroy any human in an instant with their muscular arms and sharp claws, shrank back in terror.  

"Stop troubling my men," a feminine voice called out suddenly.  "And remember, I'm in charge here, not you.  We're not in this to kill anyone.  We're going to save someone."

"Of course," he said in mock respect as he bent over to bow humbly, "Chi-Ahree.  I meant only that the… the… this vessel, is a very powerful ship."

"Of course it is," she called stepping beside him, standing a full foot and a half shorter than her companion.  "It was made to HIS designs.  Now then, Talon, please start up the portal."  Saying nothing, one of the ever faithful quickly activated his machine and soon a great gateway opened in the fabric of time and space.  A hush fell over the crew as they looked at this portal.  According to their legend and religion, the Chi-Ahree would come, and a great battle would occur.  The Komodas race would be saved, and a great war between darkness and light would come to an end.  Despite how totally each lizard man held his belief, no one ever thought they would see this day, at least not in their living years.  

"So," the larger of the two robed leaders began, a smirk on his face. "Did you have a name for this vessel?"  Saying nothing, the female Chi-Ahree merely chuckled.    "Right," he replied to her snicker, "I thought that would be the case.  Well, shall we?"  He asked, gesturing towards the gateway that had opened in space.  

"Yes, let's go see my love." The Chi-Ahree declared, and barely a moment later the ship lurched heading towards the energy hole.  Closing her eyes, the purple robes woman allowed an ancient memory to fill her mind.   She was looking up from her back, although she knew this thought was not hers, at a woman whose beauty seemed almost radiant.  The leader of the Komodas almost cried thinking of the woman before her; the only feature she could see was her smile, so warm and uplifting.  For some reason she knew she could not rise to stand before the glorious woman, yet the transcendent being knelt, placing her hands on The Chi-Ahree's a sudden peace filled her, as she whispered her thanks to her savior._   That's why I am doing this, for you. _

**Jerthosian Isle:**

In his throne room, the main room of the grand citadel, Jerthose stood like a statue examining his handiwork.  On one end, a platform rested, three prongs holding up nothing but air.  However on the side opposite it, a large emerald rested supported by a prong system identical to the other ends.  _It is time.  Time to finish these two realms, time to end the war between the goddesses and us.  Now, I merely need for_ _Minagi to do her part.  _

"You wanted to see me, boss?" a timid sounding woman asked from behind the larger man.  

"Yes," he began.  "My dear, the time has come."  The ebon knight said as he proudly examined his massive machine.  "Bring me the Nightbat crystal."

"What about Tenko?" she asked nervously. "What should I do about him, he's not going to just give me the gem, I'm sure of that."

"If he tries to get in your way…" he started, turning away from her slowly. "If he will not cooperate, then do what you must.  You have my permission to kill Tenko Masaki."

Shock filled the golden-eyed warrior's face as she heard how casually her master ordered her roommate's demise.  "But I can't kill," she shouted back.  "Tenko, I l-"

"You…" Jerthose urged his attention caught by her reaction.  

"I love…" saying nothing more she stopped, covering her eyes with one hand.

"You must get over such emotions, my dear."  The powerful figure commanded. "Now go, and remember emotions are what caused all this in the first place.  You are better off without them."

"Yes… sir," Minagi whimpered, feeling rather small at the moment.   "I'll go see Tenko…." Holding her right arm with her left, as if it were broken, the silver-haired second daughter of Washu turned and dejectedly strolled to her quarters.  In truth she could have flow their in back in less than a few minutes, but her heart was not in it, and so she chose the path that would take the longest, and give her the most time to think. _ What was I thinking?  I can't fall in love with Tenko; he's kind of a relative of mine.  Like a step brother, or maybe it would be a step nephew… I don't know which, but I don't think family should marry like that.  Marry?  Who said anything about that?  I don't even like him; he's a perverted weirdo.  I bet right now he's probably going through my things.  Sicko…_ Stopping, Minagi covered her face as she cried loudly.  "I can't do this… not anymore… I can't kill someone for no reason.  But I can't betray Jerthose, not after all he's done for me…. What should I do?  **What** do I do…?"  
  
**Another Plane:**

In a fiery corner of an infernal plane a dark shadow loomed over a glowing green cesspool.   "Excellent," the shade whispered in a hiss of a voice as it looked deep into the illuminating liquid where images of the heroes of Earth in Torment and Delight, The Chi-Ahree and her minions, as well as the Ebon Knight, Jerthose appeared.  "Everything proceeds as I have planned."

"Oh, just like the last time?" a cackling voice laced with a deep penetrating insanity squawked behind the green eyed shadow.  "I recall that worked **so**," the newcomer strained the word to the fullest extend of its boundaries, "well."

"Now, now," a feminine voice giggled, adding an intoxicating charm to the strange scene. "The 'man's' been through quiet a lot lately.  We wouldn't want him to get stressed out, now would we?"

Without turning the horned shadow shook his head.  "Mara… Joy Rock… a pleasure as always."

"So, lord and master of nothing," the white haired woman called Mara chuckled. "What failure are you working on this time?"

"Yeah, tell us," the green lizard monster screeched. "Or are you just crying to see Jerthose doing so well."

With a sigh that resounded like a hurricane the dark figure watched the waters carefully.  "I could tell you, but I won't.  There is a game much greater than any you can fathom being played out here.  I, and I alone, will soon bring an end to the war we demons have waged with the Gods and goddesses."

"Right! You?  What makes you think it's even remotely possible?"  Mara asked sitting on one of the jagged platues that lined the scrying area.  "I mean you're not in much position to do anything.  No one is, since The Rending.  Besides, you screwed up once already. I'm shocked you haven't been tortured for it."

At that moment the watcher spun, "I did not fail.  I succeeded.  Jerthose is the failure.  You see I have plans, I will ascend to power."  Turning back, the looming figure watched all the players gathering on the fields. "I already have an ace up my sleeve, someone working for me on the inside.  It's only a matter of time…."

Just as the figure stopped talking, two gasps filled the air, followed by the scrapping of feet rubbing on rock.  Returning his gaze to where his guests would be the shadow only saw darkness, darkness in the shape of a woman.  Her large bat wings filled the cavern, blocking the light from the fires far behind her.  Like a tight dress the inky night wound firmly around her legs, making them appear as one, the end of her dress looking like black wax as it seemed to flow from her body.  Yet even more sinister was her eyes, that glowed with crimson fury as she regarded the spying creature.  "I thought you'd be here," she whispered powerfully a voice that was like nails across a blackboard.  "You didn't' think you could hide forever, did you son?"

"Lady Valeria," the green-eyed figure begged. "I implore you to listen to me."

Holding up one hand, the being of darkness shook her head in reply. "For failure to destroy the goddesses, for causing our glorious war to be postponed, and for consorting with a heaven-sent, I now make my decree…" With a grin that flashed red teeth, the black skinned woman summoned power to her hand, and in a flash of light released it. 

As the energy enveloped the scrier, his mind flashed back to long ago, to Earth, a woman, and a promise.  A tear escaped his glowing eyes as he screamed louder than ever before.  _She would not understand,_ he thought dimly. _ This is how it has to play out.  If I am to keep my promise to her, then I shall have to endure this.  If…._ In that moment, the ebon monster was silent, it's life force gone forever.

**Next Time: **That was a strange way to end, wasn't it?  I wonder whom the promise was made to?  Will that question ever be answered? Probably not.  Will it affect this story? I doubt it.  Why did I ever bother throwing it in? Who knows?  Maybe I just like writing things like this and wanted to see what everybody thought.  (You know see how ideas for my book play out with an audience) Or course I am considered by many to be a vicious liar, so maybe this was important, or maybe I'm lying now.  I guess to find out the rest, you'll have to keep reading.  After all, now that everyone is on their way to the battlefield, things are bound to heat up!  I wonder what's going to happen in our next chapter?  Isn't this exciting? **Chapter 18: The Battle Begins  **

1: Mara is from the Oh My Goddess! Manga, and Joy Rock is from Slayers: The Motion Picture, their respective companies own both, and I have no claim to them. 


	18. The Battle Begins

Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:  
  
Chapter 18: The Battle Begins  
  
The void between realities:  
  
With a clap like thunder, the great star ship Ryo-Ohki emerged in the vacuum that was the seemingly endless void where time and space ceased to hold any power. The sudden change in environment was strong enough to shake ever her great CPU, and so for a time the interior of her body was blinded to the sights of the outside world.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi," a seductive voice cooed in the pitch-blackness. "You're all man, but really do you think now's the time? I mean. oh." Ryoko began sounding as if she were having a rather intimate moment.  
  
"Uh... Ryoko." Tenchi suddenly called out. "I'm over here," he offered forgetting that in such darkness directions like 'here' and 'there' were completely useless.  
  
"Honestly Miss Ryoko," Ayeka called out at that moment. "It appears I was right in my assumption that your mind exists in the gutter, as you have so eloquently put it with your display right now."  
  
Growling with anger, the golden-eyed space pirate summoned a fraction of her crimson power, offering as light illumination. "Well then if it isn't Tenchi holding me, little miss Princess, then who is it?" Finishing her indignant remark, the busty woman looked down where she felt arms about her waist and something pressing against her back. There, fast asleep, was Mihoshi. Grabbing the slumbering blonde in her free hand, Ryoko shook her violently, all the time shouting insults and threats if the confused GP officer did not awaken.  
  
"Oh," Mihoshi yawned, rubbing her eyes with the hand that still somehow held her hand gun, a motion that made everyone nervous as the tanned woman rarely controlled her weapon when she was wide awake, and her bearing it in a groggy state was probably an assurance of a casualty. "Good morning, Ryoko. Could you tell Sasami I'd like my eggs with ham. I had this strange dream that I was hugging two pigs, isn't that funny?"  
  
"You knuckle head," the angry captain of Ryo-Ohki spouted wondering if anyone would truly miss the blue-eyed woman. However figuring that she'd have to clean up the mess afterwards Ryoko dropped the slow-witted Mihoshi to the ground with a thud. "Can't you stay awake for more than five seconds? Besides, my butt is not like a ham! It's perfectly shaped, even ask Tenchi," whirling about the golden-eyed woman glared at her beloved. "Isn't that right, Tenchi dear?" she said in a tone that promised pain if answered incorrectly.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Ryoko. But it got dark, and I was so tired from worrying last night, that I didn't get much sleep. Besides, I never said you were a pig, although I heard Washu and Ayeka saying you eat like one, but I never said you were one. Why one time, I.."  
  
Wanting no part of this, as Ryoko's wrath terrified him, and the thought of siding against Mihoshi told him that would only end in her crying like Sasami after a bad night made his heart ache, Tenchi tried to find words that would answer his question in the most neutral way possible. "Well, I- "  
  
"A ham," Ayeka laughed aloud, finding solace from her inner grief by exchanging witty banter with Ryoko. "I should say so. Mihoshi, you have a rather keen eye."  
  
"Well, you're the expert," Ryoko, grinned quickly finding a winning comment. "You've had your head up your own ass for so long, that you'd know what one looks like. Plus, don't think I haven't noticed you checking me out. I knew you were weird princess, but I never figured you for . you know, one of them."  
  
"One of what, Ryoko?" Mihoshi blinked unsure what was going on.  
  
"It should be obvious," the lithe woman paused but only long enough so that she knew she had gained her former rival's full attention, "Ayeka's a lesbian. I really should have known soon, but then you did 'such,'" she began stressing the word with a smile, "a good job in hiding it."  
  
"I am not a lesbian!" The purple-haired princess snarled.  
  
"Oh.you're not, I'm sorry to hear that," the blonde woman said with a frown. "It's really too bad. I just a have one question," she asked putting a finger to her lips in confusion. "What's a lesbian?" With that everyone merely groaned in sadness, wondering how someone could actually be so clueless.  
  
"It means, well," Tenchi once again tried to mutter. "It'd when two women like each other."  
  
"Like me and Kiyone?" Mihoshi said, "I love Kiyone, she's my best friend, and-" yet the rest of the blonde's words were cut off as Ryoko's obnoxious laughter filled the area, confusing everyone as only she understood the joke. After all only her, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, who forgot everything, knew about the special photograph that had been taken on Plesrius.*1  
  
Just as another round of insults was about to be given birth, the temporary daze of being in darkness ended and everyone's attention turned to the astonishing world of swirling colors and lights around them.  
  
"Amazing." Tenchi exclaimed as he looked at the endless expanse of color that swirled around the outside of Ryo-Ohki's hull. The young Delight traveler had never seen such a thing in all his years, which of course said a lot as he had seen quiet a few wondrous things in his time. "I didn't think a place like this existed."  
  
"It doesn't," he heard Washu's voice call out, crackling a little in the inter-dimensional static. "I mean it's there, but what you're seeing isn't real. It's a sort of null reality. Your mind perceives it as a swirl of endless color, because you can't comprehend the truth."  
  
"Gee, thanks," the brown haired youth groaned in reply. "I feel a lot better."  
  
"Enough with your techno-crap, Washu," Ryoko elegantly said in her usual crude manner. "Where is that Jerthome guy supposed to be keeping Kiyone?"  
  
"His name was Jerthose," the red-haired woman called out in response. "And according to the readings I've got, he's in that large structure ahead of you. Some kind of manufacturing plant or something."  
  
Turning as one, the extended family saw the great floating continent that supported the lair of the dreaded Ebon Knight and his wicked machines. "How in Tsunami's name did we miss something of that size?" Ayeka asked, getting nothing but shrugs from her traveling companions.  
  
"Well, come on, let's go save Kiyone!" Mihoshi said with a child-like innocence that showed she was clearly not understanding how truly doomed their situation was.  
  
"I hate to say it," the lithe space pirate said with a grin, crossing her arms over her chest as she ascended to her command chair. "But Mihoshi's got the right idea. It's time we showed this guy whose boss. Everybody ready?" Looking at Tenchi, who held up his Tenchi-Ken, Ayeka draped in Jurain armor, and Mihoshi who was mostly just there, the golden-eyed woman snapped her finger as she addressed one of the large floating crystals that made up Ryo-Ohki's consciousness. "All right, Ryo-Ohki," she commanded energy crackling in her voice, "fire!" Without a second's hesitation, the black starship meowed loudly, as it's main cannon began to charge up a massive surge of power before firing.  
  
Swallowing hard, Mihoshi watched the barrage begin, slowly reaching into her pocket to grip something tightly. Pulling it out, the slow-witted woman swallowed hard, as she examined the roll of film that she held. Please be all right, Kiyone. I'm going to save you, I promise. Then we can be together like we're supposed to be. You're my best friend and partner. Tenchi has his grandpa and dad, Washu has Ryoko, Sasami has Ayeka and Ryo- Ohki, but all I really even had was you. The others try to be there for me, and I've tried to be strong on my own, but I can't keep this up. No one can replace you, not in my heart. Please, Please be okay..  
  
The Other side of the Isle: While the fellowship from Delight blasted the shields from their side, the member's of Tenchi's gang from Torment took a moment to take in the view of the large expanse that is the Jerthosian Isle. "Amazing," Kiyone whistled shaking her head side to side slowly. "Leave it to Mihoshi to get tied up with someone who's got a fortress like that. So what exactly are we going to do?"  
  
"It seems there's an energy spike coming from the other side of the isle." Washu's voice suddenly crackled over the earpiece communicator's. "I think some force is trying to penetrate the structure's shields. You might want to add your cannon's power to the attack. Whoever it is, and believe me I have my hunches, seems to be one of our best chances to get through the shield that's surrounding the fortress."  
  
"So then how do we get in?" Tenchi's son asked rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I mean flying Ryo-Ohki is one thing, but only you and mom, grandma, know how to properly make her fire."  
  
"What!" Washu screamed into all their ears, nearly deafening all of them. "You took out Ryo-Ohki without even basic knowledge of her weapons systems. Tenchi, don't you know how to fly her? I mean you've been married to my daughter for this long after all.."  
  
"Well," the young father coughed, tenting his fingers timidly. "You see. that is. I mean."  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?" the teal-haired detective said, seeing her old friend had something on his mind. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah dad," Yosho added nervously wondering what had put his father on the spot.  
  
"You see," the brown-eyed Jurain declared looking up nervously. "I used to know, but. well I sort of. I mean I." at that moment he whispered something unintelligible.  
  
"Excuse me," Ayeka asked, "I am afraid I did not think any of us heard what you said, Lord Tenchi."  
  
"I said." he began taking a deep cleansing breath. "I forgot." at that moment a groan came from each of his companions. "I mean I used to know, but Ryoko said she changed a couple of the controls lately. She told me what she made them, but I don't remember now." Pacing over slowly, the young looking father touched a crystal in preparation for his assault. Suddenly the entire ship lurched backwards, going back a few hundred feet as well as knocking everyone off their feet in an instant. Slowly, each one of them stood up. "I guess it's the other way.."  
  
"Relax, Tenchi," Washu called out. "I can fire the guns from here. I'll get you powered up. Oh, and it's the second crystal on the right, at a thirty degree angle, not the first at a negative forty-five." As she spoke, the man weapon of the black star ship powered up and fired all her power at the energy shield. Time and again the black starship fired her lasers at maximum power. Finally, with a final push, the two black starships fired together, striking the shield with maximum power. Unable to fend such a powerful attack from both sides, the shielding system of the Jerthosian Isle collapsed, allowing the crew of the twin Ryo-Ohki's to teleport inside.  
  
As the two crews battered their way into the black realm of the Ebon Knight, a third ship slipped in, unnoticed by the great fortresses sensors, which were all fixated on the two Ryo-Ohkis.  
  
Inside: Deep in the control room of the Jerthosian Isle, the dread Ebon Knight studied his monitors with a less than pleased expression. Of course, emotions were beneath a man of his stature, and he continually tried to banish such feelings from himself, but this infestation he know faced was not going to be tolerated. Not Now that he had finally finished his machine, and was ready to obliterate all of reality. "Amazing," he noted in his emotionally void tone. "These intruders have breached my shields. They could be more of a threat than I originally thought. I seem to be in the business of underestimating my foes.. Well, no more. I shall send all my attack drones to handle these situations." Typing faster than any man could ever dream, the Ebon Knight quickly called all his servants to the three areas of invasion. It has been quiet some time since my warriors have had to be used, and the last time they were in combat, it was against the goddess's forces. Now would be a good field test for the improvements in their design. I can't help but wonder if my uninvited guests will live long enough to give them a thorough test..  
  
Minagi's Room: Tenko lay on his back staring up at the blank ceiling with a matching expression, his heart controlling what he thought about once again. I sure do miss everyone, he sadly realized for the thousandth time since he had arrived back in reality. As sick as it might sound, I kind of wish I could go through that whole Blackshire thing again. I mean yeah some things went wrong, but at least then I was alive, and it mattered what I did. I bet everyone has already forgotten about me by now. Yosho and his Sakuya are probably married by now. While I'm stuck here with some mom wannabe, who thinks I'm a pervert. To make matters worse, I've basically been grounded for the last eight or so months! Me, Tenko Masaki, the heir to the Lighthawk wings! I'm hiding in a girl's room waiting to be caught because I stole some red rock a monster told me to steal in one of my dreams! Sighing, the golden-eyed man sat up quickly, still looking defeated. "I wish Minagi would get back soon, so at least I'd have someone to talk to.." Thinking his 'aunt's' name, the son of a lost Tenchi and Ryoko felt his heart flutter as he recalled all the fun they had had in the past months. Playing video games, eating together, and generally just enjoying everything. Chuckling, he couldn't suppress a grin. "I haven't really enjoyed myself like this since I was alive before." Almost the same instant he lost himself to laughter, Tenko froze like a man who had learned a terrible truth, for in fact he had. What am I saying? I can't like her! She's my aunt. sort of. in a way. I guess. Or even worse, from what she said she could be my half-sister. That's too gross to imagine! Okay, he thought closing his eyes tightly. Take a deep breath, then open your eyes and you'll be all right. No, Minagi here to worry about. Just you, and no one else. Releasing the massive amount of air he had inhaled, the black- haired youth opened his eyes and screamed.  
  
"What in the world is your problem, Hentai?" Minagi shouted, nearly jumping out of her skin as she walked in the door only to hear her guest scream in terror from seeing her. Does he know why I came back so soon? Does he know my orders? Subconsciously she rubbed her hands in a nervous pattern an obvious sign, to anyone paying attention, she was not in the best mental condition. However, the young Tenko was too obsessed with his panic and troubled heart to notice even the most blatant sign, in a way this showed more of his genetic history than his access to the Lighthawk sword.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minagi," he offered, clutching his chest tightly, as he waved one hand to show there was no immediate danger to him or her. "I just panicked. You snuck up on me, that's all." Stopping he attempted to catch his now ragged breath. "And the name is Tenko, not Hentai! Please stop calling me that, I've asked you a thousand times."  
  
"Sure, sure, Hentai. Now then," she stated, ignoring his plea as she walked past the man sitting on her bed to her dresser, where she kept her under garments. "I just came back to check up on you," the golden-eyed woman lied, trying to delay the inevitable. "It's a good thing I did too. You were probably thinking about doing something sick with my underwear, weren't you?" At that moment the golden-eyed cloned sister of Ryoko whirled to her side and began a thorough search of her drawers for any sign of tampering. Finding none, she nodded suspiciously as she counted her panties and bras one last time before looking back at him.  
  
"No, I.."  
  
"Admit it," she snapped slamming the door, her anger at her assignment gnawing at her soul as she tried to take out her fury on the young man, rather than continue to feel afraid of the future. "You're thinking something even now. I bet you're trying to plot some way to seduce me, then make me tell you how to use that gem. Well it won't work, because for one, I wouldn't sleep with you, no matter how much I might really like you, even if I was drunk, and two, because I don't know anything about that gem anyways. So there!"  
  
"Minagi! What's gotten into you?" Tenko responded furiously, standing up as he pointed at her in accusation. "Are you insane? You know I'd never try to hurt you. Just like you wouldn't do anything to me. We both want to save everyone from Jerthose's. I mean from anything that might hurt our families, right?" Yet as the golden-eyed warrior spoke, his heart skipped a beat, she might care for me? What does that mean? Well no time to think about that now. I have to figure out why she's being so strange. I mean she's not usually so serious, unless it's about sex or relationships, and even then this seems awful strong for her.  
  
"Yes, I want to save everyone. You know that," the lithe woman admitted, rubbing the back of her neck slowly with one hand as she felt panic and sorrow clutch her heart. Pausing she swallowed down her fear and self- hatred knowing what had to be done, and dreaded it. "Everything I do I do for those I love, but you have to understand one thing. I owe Jerthose for saving me, without him I might not exist now. You've seen I'm not in either reality. Because of that, I work with, and sometimes for, him. I. I really don't want to have to hurt anybody," the cyan-haired woman responded nervously. "It's not right to do so, it would make Sasami cry, and that's the last thing I want is to be a pain bearer. Still," she sighed with a heavy breath, "at least it'll all be over soon."  
  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose slowly the young man exhaled painfully as he began to see exactly how torn her soul was at this decision. She really does care. "Well sometimes it has to be that way," he declared as he turned away from her with sorrow not wanting her to see the tears that welled in his eyes as he thought about his own family. Just as her words about ending the ordeal the universes faced registered in his mind, Minagi rose one hand towards him, palm facing out and in an instant sent bolts of lightning outwards, slamming into the unprepared youth who quickly fell to the floor writhing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're right, sometimes it does have to be this way. I guess it's like they say, sometimes we only hurt those we care about." Whimpering she gently rolled him over onto his back. As she did, he looked at her with sorrowful eyes, tears of pain and anguish running down his face, while consciousness started to slowly leave him. However, Minagi's cheeks were not dry, and because of them, Tenko could tell this was a painful action for her to be taking, and he could not find it in his heart to curse her. Yet the failing warrior couldn't help but wonder why he had been attacked, at least until she spoke again. "This is for the best... you'll see. Jerthose wants to see you now. and he wants his ruby.." Reaching into his robes, the lithe woman's hand gently caressed his chest as she reached inside, jerking back slightly at the touch. Steeling herself she reached in once again, and pulled out the large gem that he had concealed on his person. "I really am sorry," she whispered into his ear as everything slowly faded to black, and Tenko fell into the land of dreams.  
  
Universe of Torment: Washu's Lab: While Tenchi, Ayeka, Yosho, and Kiyone stormed the great fortress, the diminutive genius, Washu, took a moment to catch her breath. Oh man. she whined as she wiped sweat from her brow. This is going to be harder than I thought. Those kids still don't have a clue what they're doing. You'd think that after so many years, they would have learned a thing or two, but no.. I wish Ryoko could have gone with them. Then I could have had a better communication with those guys, but with the condition she's in, both mentally and physically, I doubt that would be a good idea. There's no telling what could happen to her. NO, it's better she stays here with me, so I can keep an eye on her.  
  
"Uh." a timid voice called behind the small genius, "what exactly is going on?"  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Washu couldn't help but smile as she saw Sakuya standing there looking rather confused. "It's simple really. Tenchi and the others have entered into a vortex of nonexistence where they will face a quasi-deity in his surreal realm. Of course the stakes of this venture would be the continued existence of our universe, but really when isn't that the case?"  
  
"Uh huh." Sakuya announced, not sure exactly what to make of this information. "By the way where is Mrs. Masaki?"  
  
Closing her eyes for a second, the green-eyed woman focused on her daughter's location. "The Onsen, relaxing, as usual, while the rest of us do all the work. Why there was this one time that she-"  
  
Mom. Ryoko's voice winced, Washu's current attention allowing her message to be heard, and ending her mother's long explanations of how lazy she could be. Putting off the long explanation of events. Broke.  
  
Not now, little Ryoko, I'm busy. You can tell me what you broke later. I'm watching your husband to make sure he stays out of trouble, you know how much of a full time job that can be. Just stay out of trouble for a few minutes more. You're a big girl now remember? If you have a boo-boo, I'll be happy to kiss it for you, but not right now. Just relax for a--  
  
Water.. The pregnant woman announced mentally, causing Washu's heart to skip a beat as her ultra-quick mind began to piece together everything that her child was telling her.  
  
"Oh no." the red-haired mom groaned, her hands tensing into claws as she checked a holo-montior nearby and finalized the truth which she had already surmised. "Not now.." Hang on Ryoko, mommy will be right there.  
  
"Washu." Tenchi's voice called over the head set, sounding rather strained. "Washu. we've got a bit of a problem here.." Stopping, the diminutive genius turned to her ethereal keyboard, seeing what was being transmitted there. The young looking father and the others now fought strange creatures, some made of metal, while others seemed to be some form of strange reptile men. The battle was quiet a spectacle, and it seemed the red-haired woman might be needed to pull someone out should they be injured in all the fighting.  
  
Oh no. what am I supposed to do now? Tenchi and the others have to keep going, we have to stop Jerthose and save Mihoshi, but Ryoko's in labor.. Turing her green-eyes to the side, she saw a terrified look on Sakuya's face as she watched her boyfriend and his extended family battle the evils of the isle with all their hearts. It looks like I have no choice. "Sakuya," Washu called, starling the frightened girl. "You really shouldn't be watching this, it's not good for your health. Besides I need you to do me a favor, and go see Ryoko in the Onsen."  
  
"Why Miss Washu? I'm tough, I can deal with what I see on the TV, and it's just a little shocking is all. I don't think me taking a bath would be appropriate right now."  
  
"First off, it's LITTLE Washu," she screamed in reply, stomping her feet as no one ever seemed to remember that vital fact. "Second, if you're so used to battle, then what I need you to do should be simple." Reaching into a subspace portal, the little genius pulled out a medium suitcase and threw it to Sakuya, who caught it clumsily. "I'm not sending you to take a bath with Ryoko," she smirked. "I need you to deliver her baby. " hearing those words, all color left the young woman's face as she regarded the ultra genius in complete horror.  
  
"Here," Washu called, throwing her a transmitter, "I'll tell you what you need to do through this," even after this gift, the green-eyed school girl seemed frozen, "look I know it's a little shocking, but you have to do it! I can't leave her, otherwise Tenchi and the others might die. If you can get that to Ryoko, then you should be able to haul her here, so I can help you more hands on. But you have to hurry, if she starts having the child, then you'll have to do it all. Just remember, that's a subspace suitcase, think about what you need, when you reach in it, and you'll be fine. Now Go!" Starting one last time, Sakuya nodded absently, before running out of the infinite lab towards the onsen. Watching her leave, the red-haired woman merely sighed. Now, let's see what we can do for you, Tenchi..  
  
Next Time: Everyone is on the Isle, fighting his or her way to the control room, but what will be the fate of Tenko? Or the others? What role does the Chi-Ahree play, and who is the second figure with her? I wonder what Sasami's doing right now? Not only that, but what can Washu do? Her daughter's in labor and her family are going into a dangerous situation! The action gets pushed up into high gear next time, as the Komodas, Jerthosian sentries, and the Tenchi clans all meet for a throw down the likes of which the universe has never seen. Be watching for the next pulse- pounding chapter in: Chapter 19: Komodas at the Door 


	19. Komodas at the Door

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 19: Komodas at the Door 

**Aboard the Isle:**

Explosions filled the air as Tenchi Masaki scanned the area for his next opponent.  A moment ago the four of them stepped inside the black isle and now faced the seemingly endless swarms of Jerthose's drones.  _Washu would probably love this, _he thought morbidly wielding his Jurian blade quickly to sever a gattling gun arm off a rotund spider-like robot.   

Tenchi smiled as he checked on the others.  Ryoko fought like a ferocious demon, Ayeka soared just above their heads, crushing gigantic security machines patiently and practically. Both women fought as they lived, Ryoko in a violent, passionate, maelstrom; and Ayeka with sophisticated refined elegance.  A stray shot whizzed by his head reminding him daydreaming in a battle could be lethal.  _I've gotta remember, Mihoshi's still out there._

"Sorry," the woman in question shouted innocently.  "My gun was jammed, and now that I think about it I might have had the safety on, but I don't know why I would have done that.  Hey, Ryoko," she said turning to Ryoko, who just finished turning a bipedal cyborg into a trash heap. "Do you think you could fix my gun?  I mean you fixed my watch once. 1 So I thought-"  

"Shut up, Mihoshi!" Ryoko snarled forming a laser sword to deflect an energy attack, inches from her face.  "This isn't as easy as I make it look!  You're a Galaxy Police officer, do your job!"

"I must agree," Ayeka stated landing to stand back to back with Ryoko while the two found new targets. "Now simply is not the time nor place for your witless blathering." 

"But I can't fight with a broken gun," Mihoshi cried looking helplessly to him for help. "Tenchi, you agree with me right?"

Straining Tenchi deflected an androids club-like arm.  "No, you can't really fight with a broken gun…."

Ryoko cast him an icy glare as she flew by. "Are you saying I should take time out of my day to fix her stupid gun, Tenchi?' 

  
  
"I am loath to ever defend her, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka added throwing a robot into a wall.  "Yet Ryoko does have a point.  Perhaps Mihoshi would be a better use to us back on Ryo-Ohki…." A sudden thunderous explosion overhead grabbed everyone's attention.  A sinister machine stood transfixed, its head blow cleanly from its shoulders, with a jagged claw poised to behead Ayeka. 

Holstering her gun Mihoshi grinned, "I guess it wasn't broke after all!  So are we going to find Kiyone now?"

Feeling the blood drain from her face at the GP officer's idiotic marksmanship, Ryoko swallowed.  "I think we should split into two groups.  I call Tenchi's group!"

  
  
"What!" Ayeka stammered. "By what right can you make such a claim?"   
  
"Well I called it, little princess." 

"That is not a legally binding contract!"  

  
  
"You're just jealous, cause I called it before you, and now you have to go with Mihoshi." 

"I will not be ordered about by an old hag like you," Ayeka resounded bringing her foot down hard, while her right arm subconsciously knocked the head off the nearest robot trying to sneak up on her. "Furthermore, we are not splitting up"

With an upward powerful arc of the Tenchi-ken, Tenchi Masaki felled the last marauder.  Breathing heavily he watched Ryoko and Ayeka arguing as if this war was a typical day. A strange feeling fell over him, and a nanosecond later he realized what it was. "Hey, you two, where's Mihoshi?"

Everyone went quiet, looking about for their bubbly comrad, until finally Ayeka answered.  "She was here a moment ago.   She must have gone off exploring."

"Good riddance.  You know how air headed Mihoshi can be." Ryoko replied, watching Tenchi's reaction to see if her answer to the situation seemed better.  "Who knows where she went?  Maybe she's on Ryo-Ohki."

  
  
"I sincerely doubt that Ryoko," Washu's voice answered via the communicators.  "She's already moved further into the isle.  What's worse she won't respond to my signals.  I think one of you should go help her out.  If my calculations are correct she's going the wrong way to stop Jerthose's machine." 

"Understood Washu," Tenchi answered between heavy breaths. "We'll find her.  It shouldn't take long."

"Wait," the red-haired genius shouted, nearly deafening all three.  "If you all go, Jerthose could activate his machine and destroy reality.  It's very important we don't waste any more time.  You really should proceed to the core now. "

"But how do we decide who shall go find Miss Mihoshi," Ayeka inquired not wanting the party to be split further lest something happen to Tenchi.  

"That's easy," Ryoko smirked, flying behind and wrapping her arms around Tenchi's neck tenderly.  "I'll watch over Tenchi. You find Mihoshi."  With a slow deliberate motion, she began to fly backwards half-carrying and half-dragging her beloved.  

Gritting her teeth, the Jurain princess was about to respond unladylike when something dawned on her.  "Of course I will, Ryoko." She laughed sounding as if she took no offense to Ryoko's statement.  "After all only someone with a truly compassionate heart would go after her, certainly not a self centered hag."  Pausing Ayeka hoped to see she had bested Ryoko's quip, but such was not the case.  

Looking back Ryoko looked completely uninterested in Ayeka's words. "Fine, good, whatever helps you sleep when you're alone at night.  As for me," she grinned squeezing Tenchi a little tighter, "I'll be off having fun with Tenchi somewhere…." Without another word, the duo disappeared around a corner leaving Ayeka alone in her rage.  

  
  
_That damn monster woman… _Ayeka snarled whirling on her heels to find their lost companion. 

When everyone was gone, a hiss filled the air and a strange woman in purple robes stepped forth appearing from nowhere.  "It is time," The Chi-Ahree grinned holding out one hand as if to grab time itself.  "Time to reclaim what was once His!"  Following Tenchi and Ryoko's path her steps were lively and full of excitement.  

**On the other side:**

The sound of metal on metal and energy blasts mingled with the scent of burning flesh and oil.  Komodas raged all over the invasion ground rending Jerthose's metal guardians with their natural claws.  Fires burned everywhere, choking the air with black smoke.  In the midst of everything Tenchi and his family fought valiantly.  Tenchi with the Lighthawk sword, Kiyone with her blaster, Ayeka utilizing Jurian battle power, and Yosho wielding the Tenchi-ken blazed a trail towards the door.  

"What are these things?" Yosho asked blocking a claw swipe before responding with a swift kick to the lizard man's midsection.

"They're called Komodas," Kiyone answered discharging three quick shots from her weapon.  "They live on a planet called Plesirus in Delight.  At least that's what I can remember… or one of me knows…."

Tenchi's voice came over the communicators at that moment.  "We can't stay here and fight!  Everyone make a break for the door and we'll go on from there.  Let these Komodas fight the robots.  We have to stop Jerthose."  

Pausing in a clear passageway, Tenchi, Kiyone, and Yosho caught their breath.  "Where's aunt Ayeka?" the youngest member of the family said.  "Don't tell me she's still in there."

"I am safe." Ayeka coughed into her comm.  "It seems I must walk a different path.  Perhaps this would be best.  As we do not know this place, dividing may help increase our efforts to locate our quarry. "

"Ayeka…" Tenchi began.  In his heart he did not want to leave the princess alone, not again.  He wanted to tell her to stay put, and they would find her soon, but then logic intervened.  Tenchi did not know the inner workings of the isle, and knew the Jurian princess was more than capable of watching herself.  In the end he could only say one thing, "be careful."

**Ayeka's Path:**

Ayeka paused to take a deep breath, the familiar sting of loneliness once again claiming her soul.  This was not a new feeling, but each time she recalled her inner loneliness some new part of her seemed to fade away into sorrow.  "Is something the matter, Lady Ayeka," a hissing voice called from behind.  "You don't seem to have the same fire you possessed when last we met."

Whirling she gasped at the tall figure in purple robes looking at her.  The figures face was hidden under his cowl, but somehow she sensed he was smiling maliciously.  "Who are you?"   

"By some I am called the Chi-Ahree," he declared while pulling back his hood.  "But you know the me I was better than anyone else."  

Expecting a hideously scarred face Ayeka reeled.  As he stood revealed her revulsion turned to confusion.  "Who are you?"

Replacing his hood the figure sighed.  "You are not my lady.  Pity.  Merely another universe's trash."  IN an instant he closed the gap and seized her wrist.  

"Unhand me, you brute." She demanded as a glow began radiating from her wrist.  With a dizzy moan Ayeka Jurai's head spun and her world faded to black.  

"Sad really," the second Chi-Ahree replied as the glimmering ceased.  "I guess even I can mistake one Ayeka for another."  Hefting her over his shoulder the figure floated uneasily a few inches off the ground.  "Flying… I forgot how wonderful a feeling it is.  Still, 'Lady Ayeka,' you seem to have gained weight in your old age.  Oh well.  Come, let's find your other."  Steadying himself in the air the Chi-Ahree leaned forward and shot off searching for the Delight's Ayeka.

**Universe of Torment:**

**Washu's Lab:**

Staring in shock at her monitors Washu swallowed hard.  "Okay Sakuya, tell me what's happening now?" She asked speaking into an earpiece microphone while trying to watch Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi and the others, and help Sakuya deliver Ryoko's child.  Needless to say the super genius had her hands full.  Things had gone from bad to worse, when she realized that in her panicked state Sakuya had become lost in her lab.  This set everything off, and now the black-haired girl was forced to deliver the baby herself.

"Oh my god… is that… I think I see a head… " She replied, her voice crackling.  Washu imagined she was probably crying from her panic.  "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"  She continued to ask barely taking time to breath. 

"First," Washu began. "Shut up and listen!"  Hearing Sakuya's breathing calm and Ryoko's birthing noises the red-haired woman cursed under her breath.  "Okay, make sure Ryoko breaths.  And try to keep her focused."

"Breath Mrs. Masaki! Breath! Please!  Please breath, like this," Sakuya shouted nearly deafening Washu as she demonstrated the fine art of breathing.  

"I know how to breathe you idiot!" Ryoko snarled before another contraction hit.  

"Here Mrs. Masaki," Washu heard the green-eyed schoolgirl say.  "Take my hand, I'll try to com-"

"No, she'll crush your-" The loud scream that followed told the super-genius she could delay no longer.  _Stupid girl!  Ryoko could crush a tank when she's having contractions like that.  _Opening a subspace portal, Washu grabbed her surgeon cloths. _ Damn! Now she can't deliver the baby.  Not with a broken hand.  I'll **have** to do it. _ Looking back one last time at the monitors she exhaled sharply.  "I won't be gone long.  You understand, Tenchi, you're about to be a daddy again.  Besides I'm sure nothing will happen in the next couple minutes, right?"

**The Jerthosian Isle:**

**Ayeka's Search:**

"Mihoshi," the young princess called. "Where are you?"  _Honestly how does that woman get into such trouble?_

A thumping sound behind her caused Ayeka to turn suddenly.  Standing before her was a figure in purple robes.  At his feet rested the limp body of what could be Ayeka's twin.  "Finally, the real Lady Ayeka," he chuckled.  "How have you been my lady?  It's been too long."

To say she was unnerved would be a vast understatement.  "Who… who are you?  What have you done to me…I mean… her, Ayeka, me?"  Realizing it was impossible to identify her double in a proper manner, Ayeka changed tactics.   Thrusting out one arm she demanded answers. "What is transpiring here?"

"I really am tired of hearing you ask me who I am." The man said shaking his head.   Grabbing his hood he nodded.  "So let's end this questionnaire once and for all."  Terror filled the princess's red eyes.  

"But how… how could you be… I saw…."

Replacing his hood the figure made a low shushing sound.  "It's okay.  All will be revealed soon."  Opening his arms he moved forward.  "How about a hug?  It has been quiet some time…."

Tears fell from her eyes as the young princess ran towards him.  "I thought I would never see you again.  After what happened when you left I thought," she cried burying her face in his chest.  

"Don't worry," he smiled wickedly wrapping his arms around her.  "The hurting will be over soon.  I'm sorry it took me so long to arrive, but you know nothing can keep us apart.  This is destiny."  At that moment a faint glow came from his hands, making the Jurian princess sway, gasp painfully, and passé out.  "Oops…" the Chi-Ahree chuckled darkly.  "I suppose it's true.  You only harm the ones you love."  Hefting up his first victim, the robed man added Delight's Ayeka to his collection.  "I feel great, I guess this is the power of love."  Chuckling maliciously the strange being continued his trek down the corridor slowly whistling a haunting pioneers song.

**The Control Room:**

The darkness filling Tenko Masaki's mind and eyes eased as pain arched through his body.  Slowly he lifted his heavy head and cracked open his eyes.  "No…" he groaned painfully seeing the red gem he stole resting a mere three feet before him on a pedestal.  As he tried to move horror claimed his soul as Tenko realized he could not.  He also noted he was standing, or rather held up by his arms.  "What the-?" From the very walls of the black isle great coils had grown, holding him against the surface as if the wall were trying to consume him.  

"Do not try to free yourself," a cold voice called out.  "No good will come of it." Jerthose stepped before him.  As Tenko's vision cleared he saw the massive universe destroying machine resting in the center of the chamber.  The room was vast, filled with computers and strange monitors.  While the floor and walls around Tenko and the computers appeared normal the area above the platform at the center of the room was vacant as if a blank canvas waiting for a painter.  "I thank you for returning my gem.  Now I can fulfill the destiny of the Ebon Knights, the end of the Celestials Wars."  Behind the towering black giant Minagi stepped forth her arms clutched over her chest as she tried to avoid eye contact with Tenko.  

"Why…?" he groaned looking at her.  "He'll destroy both universes!  You know everyone we care about will die!  Why are you doing this?"

Before Minagi could answer, Jerthose interrupted. "She's doing it, because she understands the logic in my mission."   Tenko's glare showed the Ebon Knight that the young man did not understand. "When the machine is activated the positive and negative realms, Torment and Delight as you call them, will fuse.  However, due to your family's interference in the past I have decided that drastic measures are needed.   I have changed my machine to merge the realms within a single entity.  The soul of the one who created this world will destroy or restore the universe.  My mission is the end of everything.  Thus my soul's wish is the end.  Existence will be negated. In a way I suppose you might think me a hero.  I am ending war, suffering, and death.  Giving everything nothing but quiet oblivion."  Closing his fist the ebon knight nodded at the logic of it all.  

Just as his speech concluded a monitor started flashing.  Jerthose seemed almost concerned at the data.  "These intruders are more annoying than I anticipated.  I do not enjoy been proven wrong.  I shall have to take matters into my own hands."  Checking that his large blade rested on his side he stormed out of the control room.  "Minagi, maintain the program.  I will return soon enough."

As the huge knight left Tenko noticed an object resting on the opposite side of the room.  _Blackshire's emerald_, he gasped. _ There it is!  If I can reach it I can end his life forever!  No one will ever suffer again!_  The green gem rested on a pedestal not fifty feet from him, mocking his imprisonment with its closeness.  Struggling in his bonds the excited youth felt the coils give slightly, but not enough.  He needed more power.  

Minagi watched him struggle.  Her heart broke to see him like this, but she knew there was nothing she could do.  No one was a match for her master, and if she interfered with his plans she would be expendable as well, then she could help no one.  "It'll be alright," she told the frantic youth, reaching forward to touch his cheek, instantly he jerked away.  "Jerthose will spare us, and-"

"No he won't!" Tenko roared.  "Don't you get it! He's evil! His kind destroyed your universe!  Now he's going to finish what they started!"

"Not if we can help it." A loud womanly voice decreed calling the attention of prisoner and guard.  Standing in the door way was the strangest trio the universe had ever seen.  Tsunami, Sasami-chan, from Delight, and Sasami, from Torment, stood taking in the scene.  Sasami-chan seemed terrified by the large machines and strange programs running all around her.  More accustomed to strange things the Sasami tried to show her royal upbringing as she stiffened, but seeing what looked like Ryoko torturing Yosho, caused her to gasp.  Tsunami however merely floated into the room.

"Tsunami," Minagi swallowed calling forth her energy sword while taking a defensive stance.  "I don't know how you got in here, but I won't let you destroy Jerthose's plans."

"You are not powerful enough to defeat me," the Jurian goddess decreed her warm smile in dire contrast to her kind words.  

"No, but I bet I could hold you off until he returns." The golden-eyed woman sized up the goddess, wondering what kind of attack she would use. 

"Please, don't fight," Sasami-chan shouted.  "Please Ryoko!"

"I'm not Ryoko," the scar bearing Hakubi said never taking her eyes off Tsunami.  

The Jurian goddess sighed.  "I agree with Sasami-chan.  We do not need to fight.  I wish to speak with Jerthose, to reason with-"

"You can't reason with him!" Tenko shouted.  "He's mad! He wants to kill us all!  Tsunami, you have to destroy that machine!  Kill Minagi if you have to, she's evil like him, and- "

A loud slap echoed in the chamber as Sasami slapped him hard.  "How dare you say such a thing. Whether you're my Yosho or not, you do **not** have the right to tell anyone to kill anyone.  Do you understand me mister?"

"But Aunt Sasami," he began only to be slapped again.  

  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" she said again this time with more force.  Muttering under his breath the young man conceded.  

As this occurred Tsunami merely watched Minagi.  Tenko's words had sliced through her heart like a knife.  _He says it'd be okay to kill me…_ her eyes echoed from her heart.   _I thought… I thought he cared…_  Thanks to her warrior training the young woman did not cry, but still the pain endured.    
  


Looking into the silvery-harried woman's eyes Tsunami changed her tactics. "We are not going to destroy the machine.  After all, we do not know what failsafe Jerthose has in place.  Instead I propose a contest to free our friend."

"Contest," Minagi asked skeptically never lowering her weapon.  "What, you three verse me?  While you could stop me, the others wouldn't.  Besides, I don't want to hurt any of you."

"I remove myself from the contest," the azure-haired goddess decreed.  "Perhaps another method would be better.  Something both you and the Sasami's have skill in."

Looking at the blue-haired girl, Minagi pondered for a moment, before a smile came over her face.  "Very well then, I know just what we'll do."  Turning her head she shouted to the mainframe.  "Computer, run Minagi Program alpha, with interactive remote port linkups."

The smaller monitors cleared away as a large screen descended from the ceiling and two pillars came from the ground.  Taking a controller off one pillar, the golden-eyed woman smiled as she pointed at Sasami-chan.  "I challenge you, to my favorite video game.  Do you accept?"

Seeing the fighting animation on the screen Sasami-chan swallowed hard, nodding her consent.  Taking her controller she regarded her foe.  "Okay, best of three?"  Seeing Minagi's agreement they pressed, "start," and the battle for Tenko's fate began.  

As they selected characters, the young man continued to fight for his freedom.  Yet he still could not fight his way free.  Sinking in his bindings, he conceded to watch the duo play.  It was then a feral voice echoed in his head.  _Yosho…_ snapping his head up Tenko recognized the voice.

_Nightbat? _

_Yosho…._ The voice repeated.

_I'm Tenko now._

_I have a plan… to free you, free us… we must merge.  Accept my power into you, and we stand a chance…._

_Accept another demon into my soul_?_ I know I wanted power, but after Blackshire…_ Looking at the ruby, Tenko wondered if this was the only way. _ Do I claim the power, knowing what it could cost me?  Is there really a choice?_ ****

**Closer than you'd think:**

Mihoshi walked timidly down a corridor, since she'd become lost from the others she could not figure out which way was up, and what to do.  All she knew was she had to find Kiyone.  "KIYONE!" She screamed over and over.  "Where are you?  Are you in here?" she asked looking to room after room of laboratory equipment like a child-playing hide and seek.  Frustrated the blonde detective slumped down on a portion of the wall sticking out from the rest.  "Where is she? I- Ouch!"  Jumping up she felt something poking her in the rear.  Fishing into her GP issued battle suit she instantly found the offending item.  "Oh it's that film Ryoko gave me!" She smiled clueless as to why it was important. 

Looking at a strange receptacle beside her she stared in confusion for a moment.  Suddenly an idea dawned for the first time in her head.  "This must be a photo booth!"  Depositing the film inside the receptacle, she smiled.  "Now to find Kiyone, then we can come back and get our vacation pictures!" With renewed optimism the blue-eyed detective continued her search shouting for her friend.

**The hallway:**

Jerthose had walked half the distance to where the invasion of Komodas and Masaki invaders battled, when his eyes detected motion from the shadows.  Reaching for his blade, the Ebon knight had mere moments to block the crimson power that arced forth.   All around him came the sound of dissipating matter and he felt a presence in the walls around him.  "Not so big and bad without your toys, are you?" came a woman's voice echoing in the black halls.  A haunting laughter echoed in the hall and the black creature paused a moment to take everything in.  When the chuckling came from directly in front of him he fired a sapphire beam, directly behind him.  

The floor erupted and out rolled a purple robed woman.  She grimaced loudly in pain before righting herself.  "Hey! No fair!  You're not supposed to hit girls!"

"You attack me as an assassin, and then expect me to play by some fanciful rules of chivalry while you kill me?  I am not Nightbat.  I am beyond such things."

"I know," the female Chi-Ahree noted.  "You are much easier to control."

"Why have you come to my Isle?"

  
  
"Isn't obvious, big guy, to take back everything you fools took from me."  

Beneath his black helm Jerthose's face was a mask of confusion, before a moment of clarity struck him.  Suddenly he understood the identity of the Chi-Ahree.  She smiled as if sensing his understanding.  "My agents are everywhere and my control is much greater.  I only have to tell them and it's over, and just so you know.  I don't mean the Komodas." 

In reply he hefted his blade. "You should not have come here, I will make sure it is your final resting place."  As blue energy crackled around his sword the Ebon Knight charged.

In the same instant the Chi-Ahree called forth crimson power from her hands and fashioned a red energy sword.  The two met in titanic battle and the final phase of the Celestial wars truly began.

**Elsewhere:**

Delight's Tenchi and Ryoko, made there way through another room of robot ruins.  Suddenly, Tenchi stopped walking and inhaled sharply.  "What is it Tenchi," Ryoko asked floating back playful in the air making a figure eight.  "Do you see something moving?"  Receiving no answer she grinned.  "Or do you see something you like?"  Flying into a pose the golden-eyed woman giggled looking away from the staring youth.  "Well I must admit while your taste in women is perfect, your sense of timing and place isn't exactly romantic… but if you're ready… I'm game." Turning back with a smile, Ryoko instantly froze.  Tenchi now looked downward his eyes clenched in pain as sweat poured down his face.  His earpiece lay on the ground and with a hard stomp he destroyed it.  Playful sexuality turned to terrified concern as she moved closer. "Tenchi are you alright?  Are you hurt?  Maybe you should lay die.  Here let me feel your fore-"

"Get away from me!  Now!" He snapped, swinging his arm wildly. 

With a dejected look in her eyes the former space pirate's lips trembled. "Tenchi, what's wrong?  If it's about Ayeka, we'll find her alive and well I know we will, and Mihoshi too. We-"

  
  
"Hurry," he cried out before falling onto his hands and knees.  "I feel… feel…" 

Fearing for his life, Ryoko reached forward to comfort him.  As her hand touched his shoulder she too felt the pain he was in, and her scream echoed her own.  Soon both feel to the floor and went still.

Over the earpiece communicator, Washu called.  "Tenchi, Ryoko, are you there?  I've lost Ayeka's signal?  Hello?  Hello?  Is anyone there?  What happened to Tenchi?  I'm not reading him either!"  Ryoko's hand rose from her slumped over form and removed the device with a hard squeeze she shattered it and the room fell into silence.

**A few moments later:**

"What happened in here?"  Kiyone asked as she joined her Torment family in the ruined room.  "Looks like someone already beat us to it."

"Yeah," Tenchi agreed, "but who?"

"It could be- EVERYBODY GET DOWN," Yosho screamed a moment before a large body of a destroyed robot smashed into the ground where they had been standing.  

Turning as one the trio instantly to the attacker identifying her instantly.  "Ryoko!" Tenchi and Kiyone simultaneously said, shocked by Tenchi's wife's sudden appearance and slim state.  

"My Ryoko," Tenchi said, causing the group's attention to once again be diverted to the new Tenchi.  "Not yours."  Holding forth his sword Delight's Tenchi Masaki called forth the power.  "It's time to finish all this.  To bring about an end to Torment and Delight, between us everything will be decided. Who lives, who dies?  Here and now."

"This is insane," Yosho added.  "You should be working with us, dad, I mean Tenchi, that is…" 

"What **my** son means is," the Torment father declared, "is we will not fight you."

Ryoko floated down to hover just above her Tenchi.  It was then the trio noticed the faint glow of power in their vacant eyes.  Tenchi smiled, "then I guess killing you will be a snap.  Ryoko get rid of the kid.  The fake Tenchi is mine."

"And Kiyone?" she said with a vicious smile.

"We don't have a Kiyone anymore.  So we'll need to keep her around.  Remember we're here to stop the villains who are destroying our world and find Kiyone.  It seems our destroyers are also kidnappers."

Nothing more was said, in a hiss Ryoko vanished appearing right before Yosho with a crimson blade drawn.  The young Masaki dodged gingerly, and called out his weapon's blade, but knew he was no match for Ryoko in combat.   Peering to his side he saw his father trying to defend against his Delight counterpart while Kiyone shot glances at both attackers trying to react in that long moment as combat began.  

Torment's Tenchi was the first to speak.  "Go get Ayeka, I can't call her now!  We need to shut this place down.  That has to be why they're acting like this.  Hurry!"

Running from the room, panic came over Kiyone not from the new urgency, but from the fact she could not decide whom to help, who was 'her' Tenchi or 'her' Ryoko.  What was the right thing to do?  For the first time in her memory she wished Mihoshi were here, at least then she'd know whom to blame.

**Next Time:** What will Tenko do? Can Sasami-chan defeat Minagi?  Who is the Chi-Ahree?  What happened to the Ayekas?  What will Kiyone do?  What has Mihoshi done now?  Who will save the day?  ****

**1: Tenchi Muyo OVA episode 4**


	20. To end the Celesial War

**Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars:**

Chapter 20: To End a Celestial War 

**The Control Room:**

Minagi frowned. This battle was far more intense than she had anticipated. Sweat ran down her brow, causing her long cyan hair to stick to her face. Despite the irritation it caused and how her sweat blurred her vision, Minagi could not afford to waste the time to wipe her brow. Every second was precious. Every moment was the difference between life and death. The events of this day, as time was reckoned on Jerthose's isle, were the culmination of a life time of battle training and mental preparation._ I've got to move faster! I can't fail, not now! _ Wincing in great pain, Minagi let out a cry as Sasami landed a solid blow in Minagi's stomach. Blocking the flurry of blows, Minagi managed to throw Sasami off of her and regain some breathing room. Daring a sideways glance, the second Hakubi sibling was glad to see that Sasami-chan seemed equally as tired. "You're pretty good." Minagi said. "But I'm better." Pressing a quick combination on her control pad Minagi executed a perfect assault. There was nothing the young princess could do, and three powerful blows ended the fight. The score was now one to one; their best of three tournament was ready to conclude.

"No!" Sasami cried as she watched her computerized counterpart fall dramatically on the screen. She fumed a moment, but looked at Minagi with determination. "That was just round one. I'm not finished yet. I can't let you hurt Tenko anymore. Everybody is counting on me."

Sasami's Torment counterpart smiled. _Was I really ever that brave? Did I have that kind of determination as a child? Or is this child a better version, a pure version, of me? _Looking at Tenko she continued to wonder. _This boy, he is physically identical to the child I knew back on Earth. His voice is an echo of Tenchi and Ryoko's son, but he is so cold, so distant, and so mean. How did his heart get so jaded? What evil has gripped his heart and made him so uncaring? _ She noticed Tenko's vision was locked on the giant ruby resting on a nearby pedestal, and prayed that it was not too late to save him from being completely consumed by his desires. But then a thought jarred her heart. _I am host to a goddess, and who does a goddess pray to when she's scared?_

_Hurt Tenko…_Minagi winced as Sasami's words cut deeply into her heart. _I'd never hurt him. I just… I can't …. _ Her mind fluttered back over the last few weeks, over all the time she had spent hiding Tenko from Jerthose's patrols. True they had been dangerous times, but had they all been bad? She remembered how they enjoyed each other's company. How they laughed, played, and ate together. In the end she just wanted to stop anyone from getting hurt. She wanted to make the world a better place for everyone. Jerthose had saved her from ceasing to exist, given her a home, and tended to her every need. _He acts like a monster without feelings, but I know him. He still cares. He's like me, he has a job to do and he's bound by honor to fulfill it. _Looking at Tenko her heart suddenly felt hard. He wasn't looking at her, his vision rested entirely on the ruby on his side of the chamber. _I knew it. In the end, all you wanted was power. You used me to get what you wanted, then broke my heart when you were done. Well not anymore. I won't forgive you for this! _"I'm not evil," she growled, "and I won't lose to you. Try again if you want, but I'm not going to lose, not when Jerthose is counting on me."

**The Hallway:**

Crimson and azure energy filled the hallway as two titans battled relentlessly for dominance. The Chi-ahree and Jerthose stood a few feet apart. In her hand the Chi-ahree had formed a powerful crimson blade, while Jerthose wielded a great-sword with masterful ease. "I have no time for this," the ebon knight declared. "You are only delaying the inevitable. Why must you always be so… difficult?" 

Lunging forward the young woman's swipe was easily deflected by the master swordsman. "I suppose we all have our parts to play in this little game, and acting has always come so naturally to me. Remember, when we first met?"

With a casual motion, Jerthose threw her off his person. "You hard headed fool. Can't you see the perfect logic of what I am about to accomplish here?" Parrying the constant blows from the Chi-ahree's sword Jerthose watched for a reaction in his opponent. "What is it you really want?"

Leaping back, she smiled. "I told you, I'm taking what's mine." With lightning quick speed, she thrust one hand forward. A crimson explosion of power collided with Jerthose's helm. A cloud of smoke swirled around his head a moment, and when the dust settled his helm was in tatters. "Aw," the Chi-ahree pouted mockingly. "Did I break your helmet? Another one of your toys broke, because I played to rough? Oopsie."

With a casual motion Jerthose tossed his destroyed helmet aside. His long black hair blew as he twirled his head. It had been a long time since a foe had done any damage to him. His hard blue eyes locked on her. "Do not get cocky. Destroying my helmet is not victory. It is annoyance."

"True," she grinned darkly under her purple hood. "But I thought you were beyond emotions. If so, how could I annoy you? I must be more powerful than you expected. What if I told you I'm not even fighting you at full power yet? What if I told you I was fighting at one sixth my true potential?"

"Then I'd say you were lying," Jerthose snarled.

The Chi-ahree smiled and allowed her energy blade to vanish. She slowly spread her arms at her hips, and held her palms towards her adversary. "It is true. I do lie. I lie about a lot of things, and to a lot of people." Her hands began to glow with crimson power. "I am a liar and a trickster. I've hurt the people I claim to care about more than any villain they have ever met." A powerful gust of wind erupted outward from her. The Chi-ahree crackled with power, and her robes flew upwards as if they were possessed. "But there are two things that I never lie about, power and battle."

Without his helmet Jerthose couldn't accurately gauge the power growing in his enemy, but he could feel in his gut that she would soon be able to threaten him. He felt anger that such a being could exist, but soon an icy terror gripped his heart. _ Something is happening to me,_ he panicked. _I am feeling again. My emotions…_ Grasping his chest the ebon knight could hear his heart beat in his ears. _ No… _In that instant a series of images flashed before his mind's eye, two women, one his duty, and the other his love. He saw the moment where he destroyed his own life, but it wasn't the demon contract he had signed. It was the moment he betrayed his own heart. He felt his knees buckle, and tears welled in his eyes. _What…?_ As the visions faded he saw the Chi-ahree's fist just before it collided with his face. Crimson power backed her slender hand and sent him flying into the wall. His armor and the Isle were composed of the same material, which prevented him from easily passing through the wall, but his impact still left a massive dent in the side of the hallway. Again he felt emotions, this time rage.

"Enough," he roared. Reaching out with his mind, Jerthose connected with the very fabric of his home. It was built out of his intellect, matter in the heart of non-existence. This place was as much a part of him as his own flesh and blood. When he willed the Chi-Ahree to be stopped the ship responded. However the vessel reflected his emotional state, and instead of a sophisticated apparatus the floors and walls melted around her in a cocoon of black metal. Only her head was free. "Enough," he whispered again slowly taking his feet. "You are powerful, but this battle is over. " As he approached the Chi-ahree's cocoon, Jerthose willed his armor to form a new helm. While it did not have the technological prowess of his old helm, it suited him well. As he strode towards the struggling Chi-ahree Jerthose felt himself calm. His cold logic and reasoning was returning. His captive cursed loudly, but couldn't break her bonds. "You've lost." Reaching forward he grabbed her hood and tossed it backwards. A young woman glared at him, and despite himself Jerthose permitted an unseen smile to cross his face. Her orange eyes were filled with fury, and her long pink hair had become frazzled in all the electric displays. Coiling his hand into a fist, Jerthose called forth all his considerable power.

"You can't beat me," she hissed. "I am the Chi-ahree! I control legions of-"

"Legions that will soon be no more. You fought valiantly, and you have considerable power. If the universe had more time to exist I would have learned much studying how a mortal coil could contain such power. But time is short, and despite your power you lack the logic to use that power. Your battle is over. Accept defeat." In that instant he commanded the metal holding her to return to normal, and swung. His fist collided hard with her stomach and the young girl was sent soaring backwards. She crashed into the far wall. Unlike Jerthose she did not wear armor that could shield her from the impact. Instead the delicate human woman's body endured the full impact. A whimper, like that of a struck puppy, escaped her lips and she collapsed in a heap, her slender arms sprawled in front of her. Upon her wrists were long bandages wound tightly to hide vicious scars. "Farewell, Halley Minkay." His resolve had returned, and the ebon knight realized the time to complete his quest. He walked away with determination.

As Halley Minkay's world faded to darkness the last thing she heard was the sound of steel on steel. Tears welled in her eyes. She had hoped to see the one she loved, to be held in his arms, to hear his voice one last time, but fate couldn't allow it. With a final ragged breath she closed her eyes and prepared to let go.

But something deep within stirred at that moment. There was more at stake than her feelings. She had to act. Rising to her feet, she wiped the blood from her mouth. "Round one goes to you, Jerthose," she hissed to herself, "but he is, and always will be, mine." Power surged from under her bandages, and her pain lessened. A moment later that power surged around her. She fired forward, striking the wall and passing though it as if it were paper. The black metal of the Jerthosian Isle melted and splattered against her and formed a coating of darkness around her slender frame, but it did not cause her to slow. Instead, the young woman surged forward, determined to find the man she loved no matter the cost.

**Elsewhere:**

When most people say they fought with themselves they are referring to an internal battle of logic and emotion, but this is not the case for Tenchi Masaki, or Tenchi-sama. It was true that the middle aged warrior had struggled with his feeling many times in the past, but this time when he fought himself he fought his counter part from the Universe of Delight. For some reason the younger Tenchi, Tenchi-kun, had become dead set on seeing his double destroyed. The eerie vacancy in his eyes told the older Tenchi that his opponent was not in full control of himself. However, that did not make him any less of a threat. _ This should be an easy battle,_ he told himself as he moved the Lighthawk sword into position. _ The Tenchi-ken is no match for the Lighthawk. But if that's true, _he grimaced as his double began circling him with a disturbing stride,_ why do I feel so uneasy about all this?_

Delight's Tenchi walked with a bizarre shuffle. His steps were exaggerated and sharp, lacking the finesse and balance he had been taught all his life. Like a puppet on a string he moved himself into an offensive stance, holding the Tenchi-ken at a downward angle. Before him Tenchi-kun did not see his older self, but a perversion of everything he stood for.

_Help me…_ a little girl's voice cried out in his mind. _ Save me… they want to hurt me. I wanna go home…. _

He didn't know why he listened, as he couldn't place the voice, but Tenchi-kun felt a strong need to heed the words of this voice. It was as if a part of him was in the speaker. It wasn't a link that had evil origins. That much he could tell, but something had tainted this connection while making it stronger. The voice offered to fight the battle for him, and was attempting to control his movements, albeit with little success. Moving in a blur he lurched forward. While his opponent had power and experience, young Tenchi had youth and energy on his side. His enemy fought to conquer while he fought to save. In the end it would be no contest.

Their blades collided with tremendous force. Tenchi-sama's weapon was more powerful and his offensive thrusts caused Tenchi-kun to stagger under their power, but Tenchi-kun was faster and landed three times as many hits on the Lighthawk sword. The battle was the pinnacle of perspectives. Tenchi-kun was nimble and adaptive, his stance allowed him to masterfully maneuver into position no matter what was thrown at him. Tenchi-sama was the wiser of the two, and knew how to use his strength and experiences to the pinnacle of perfection. There was no wasted movement in his swing and his stance betrayed no weakness. In a no holds barred match, Tenchi-sama would have easily won the battle, but his concern for the safety of his companion caused him to avoid lethal blows. Instead he opted for attacks that would disable his foe without causing lasting injury.

_Something in those eyes,_ Torment's Tenchi realized._ There's something in his eyes that makes me think he's not wrong for attacking me. We shared a mind for a time. I know things about him, and myself, that I would have never considered. I can feel it in my heart. He's not just fighting over Kiyone, but for something much more personal. _

While Tenchi fought himself, Yosho faced another problem. His father had the advantage of experience and the golden-eyed youth did not doubt he would find a way to best his younger self, but Yosho was left to face his mother, or the Delight version of her, and felt woefully under-qualified for the task. Her eyes shared the same vacant expression as her Tenchi's, which only served to unnerve the young man even further.

Three crimson blasts of power struck the ground where Yosho had been standing moments early. Only by rolling frantically out of the way had he managed to survive, but lost a solid footing. Ryoko flickered around the room, teleporting with reckless abandon to fire at him from new angles constantly. It was everything he could do to stay one step ahead of her barrage.

_Think Yosho, think! _He roared in a vain attempt to force himself to create a strategy. Ducking behind a pile of ruined war machines Yosho finally managed to right himself and brace for the next assault. _Mom's no combat expert,_ he rationalized. _ She always takes the most direct path, and this woman seems to at least fight similar to mom. But her powers make it difficult to limit the way she can come at me. Why she could phase-_

Spinning about Yosho brought the Tenchi-ken in an upward slice justas Ryoko materialized through the junk heap. His blade struck home on her wrist and sliced her hand off easily. She roared in fury as he watched her hand fall limply to the ground. It was everything Yosho could do to hold in his lunch. _I just sliced off mom's hand…_ he realized to his horror. As Ryoko snarled in anger she had arched her back leaving her chest defenseless. Yosho twirled the blade around and without thinking drove the Tenchi-ken home. He did not stop until the hilt rested against her body.

"Nice try," Ryoko smiled. Beyond slicing off her hand the blade did not have any affect on her.

_She's still intangible,_ he realized as she brought her hand up to his chest. Her palm glowed with crimson energy and in an instant that power was released sending him crashing into a heap of nearby debris. With a final groan Yosho watched as everything faded to black.

"No one takes my child from me," she growled pulling him from the ruined metal with her remaining hand. The red gem on her wrist glowed briefly and a new hand formed where there had only been a stump. A profound explosion behind her filled the room with emerald light. Turning slowly her smiled grew into a malicious grin. "That didn't take long, did it?"

Tenchi stood atop his Torment counterpart. "No, it didn't. I would have thought these two would have been tougher." Hefting up his older self, the young man waited for her to join him at the door. "I guess this guy didn't realize I wasn't fighting alone."

"Neither of us fights alone, Tenchi, not when we have something to protect. Now, we have to hurry. She needs us." Ryoko declared a look of sorrow filling her face. "My poor baby…"

**The Control Room:**

Minagi stood before her controller, looking at the digitized combatant she had selected. Her warrior looked almost identical to her, save the more revealing outfit it wore and the unbelievable bust size of the character._ As if a warrior could fight with breasts like that getting in the way,_ she had often thought. Now, like always she glanced at her own chest as if seeing how she compared to her virtual companion. As always, her bust had not increased since the last time she checked.

Sasami-chan wiped sweat from her brow. Her wet hand instinctively went for her dress, but another hand interceded. "Now, now, Sasami-chan," her older self warned, placing a handkerchief in the younger princesses hand. "Remember your manners. Ayeka would not be happy if you wiped your hands on your dress. It's not-"

"How a princess should behave," both women said in unison. They shared a smile that only two women who shared so much in common could have.

Again Minagi felt her heart skip a beat. _There is no one in my corner, not now or ever. I thought master, Yakage had been, but he was obsessed with creating a perfect sword. When I met mother and the others I thought I had found a place in this universe. I was happy for a while. But in the division of reality into Torment and Delight I lost my right to exist. I would have been destroyed had it not been for Jerthose. He saved my life, but only because I could be used by him. Tenko was probably the best friend I ever had. Like me he didn't belong anywhere. No one knew about him and no one missed him, but he still betrayed and used me. _A hand rested on her shoulder. Turning slowly she saw Tsunami standing behind her.

"Is there anything I can do for you," the Juraian goddess asked with a smile. "You look like you could use a friend." Minagi brushed off the blue-haired goddess's hand.

"I am a warrior. I don't want your pity. You won't stop me from winning and keeping my prize. You won't trick me into giving up."

"I wasn't trying to trick you," Tsunami answered. "I hope that no matter the outcome of this game that you will not think of us as enemies, but friends… no, as family."

"Family you've forgotten," she growled striding away to grab her controller. "Sasami-chan, are you ready?"

The trio of blue-haired women shared a glance, but looked at each other with understanding. The youngest broke away and took her place. "Do your best," she said to her adversary as she selected the magical girl she felt most proficient with.

A thunderous roar bellowed from the console beginning the final round. Both combatants soared into the fray bringing every move they could conceive of to play. Fireballs collided with magical barriers, fists hits fluffy comical shields, and pink rings clanged against force-fields. A solid minute passed and despite the continual display of powers neither combatant had taken any damage. _The Minagi Maneuver,_ Ryoko's sibling realized. Tapping her controller with amazing speed she landed three quick punches, which seemed to resonate throughout the room. Sasami's character's shield failed under the tremendous attack and made a sound like broken glass.

At that instant the door Jerthose had left flew off its hinges. Tsunami and the older Sasami turned moments before Sasami-chan and Minagi joined them. "Knock, knock," the intruder chuckled in a deep masculine voice. He was draped from head to tow in purple robes which hid his features. On each shoulder was Ayeka, one from each dimension. "Sorry about the mess, but I didn't know if anyone was home." With an unceremonious motion he dropped his cargo to either side. Immediately Tsunami teleported to her Ayeka's side while the older Sasami rushed to check on her sister. The intruder made no move to stop them; instead he walked forward as if the two women he had dropped were merely his luggage. Despite being unable to see him, it was obvious that he was intently interested in Minagi. "Ryoko, I didn't know you'd be here." He continued with true shock. "I love the scars, very battle ready. My orders were to leave Sasami and the others alone, but no one said anything about you."

Minagi wanted to drop her controller and pound the new attacker. Seeing Sasami-chan lower her guard at the presence of the intruder, she realized their game would be on hold. Even in virtual reality a warrior was still bound by a code of honor, and no matter what she might have thought about Sasami-chan she had the heart of a true warrior. "Get out. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. I am not Ryoko, and you have no place here. My name is Minagi, and by order of Jerthose I demand you stand down now. I-"

"Same old, Ryoko. Do you ever shut up?" the male Chi-ahree hissed. He strolled forward with ease, looking about as if he were shopping. "This isn't your concern anyway, pretender. It's a family reunion. If you aren't Ryoko, then you aren't anyone. I'm no stranger to the Masaki clan." Waving his fingers comically he looked at Sasami-chan.

"That's the Chi-ahree," the youngest Sasami answered. "The leader of the Komodas. I met the Chi-ahree on Plesrius."

Stopping in place the male Chi-ahree acted as if he had been struck. "Sasami, you wound me. I am not simply the Chi-ahree, and I'd be offended by your words if you weren't so cute. No, I'm not the Chi-ahree." Without another word he aloud his hood to fall to his shoulders, revealing a steel blue haired young man. Sasami-chan gasped.

"Mehk… Mehk Minkay, but you're dead!" she cried. "Your ship blew up when you left Earth. How did you survive? Washu said-"

"Washu says a lot of things. In the end I got better," he smiled. "Love can be a powerful thing." From his hip, Mehk drew forth a long blade. "So Ryoko, would you like to see what I've learned?"

"I am not Ryoko," the second Hakubi responded. With a viper-like strike she grabbed him by the cuff of his robe.

"Ayeka! Ayeka, get up!" Sasami yelled as she cradled her sister in her arms. "Ayeka," she whimpered as tears welled in her eyes. Her voice faded as she shook the purple-haired woman frantically. "Please… get up… " Across the platform, kneeling beside the other Ayeka, Tsunami's face was contorted with great sadness. She looked at Sasami with a helpless look in her eyes. "She's so cold…" the blue-haired girl responded. "Why is she so cold?" Tsunami could only look away.

"She… they aren't dead…" the goddess answered. "But I don't know what happened to them. I can't make this right."

"What did you do to Ayeka?" Minagi snarled, following her question with a powerful blow to Mehk's stomach. He buckled under the severity, but seemed more surprised that hurt.

"What did I do?" He asked with glee. "Why I simply did… THIS." Grabbing her arm Mehk clamped down with all his strength. Minagi fell immediately to her knees. A glow of power radiated from his hand, and it seemed her essence flowed into his body.

"No!" Sasami-chan screamed running forward with her tiny arms flailing. "I won't let you hurt her!" She nearly reached her target, when Mehk's foot shot up and sent her flying across the control room.

"Your sister is rather powerful. Both of them were very tasty, but I find the Hakubi's make the best dish of all. Isn't that right, Yosho?"

The villainous Mehk's voice echoed in Tenko's brain. He no longer was lost in contemplation with Nightbat. He recognized that voice. "You…" Tenko shouted, using all of his considerable strength to attempt to break free from his confines. "It can't be you! I killed you!"

"Everyone keeps saying that," the monster declared, "yet here I am. You clearly don't know how to do your job. Oh," he sobbed holding up Minagi who was losing mass at an alarming rate. Her once lush and lovely skin was now wrinkled and dying. She seemed so thin, as if a passing breeze would blow her away. "How sad. Once again, Yosho Masaki, I'm going to kill someone close to you and you'll do nothing to stop me. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you'll always be a failure?"

"NO!" Tenko roared continuing to struggle, to no avail. As he thrashed about his eyes locked on the giant ruby at the room's center. _Nightbat…_ he called. _ Nightbat, I have to save her. _

_Are you accepting my offer?_ The fallen ebon knight inquired. In the ethereal moment that passed between Nightbat and Tenko a lifetime seemed to pass. The young warrior could not bring himself to say anything, but let his head fall in submission. He had no choice, to save Minagi he'd have to make a deal with a demon.

Lost in the ecstasy of the moment, Mehk lowered his guard. A strange colorless fluid seemed to flow from inside him. It contorted and flowed like living water, forming a protective armor over his entire body. To those present it seemed that Mehk now floated in a transparent gargoyle. His eyes glowed like twin rubies, as he continued to draw in Minagi's essence.

They were so caught in his transformation that no one saw crimson power flow from the Nightbat Gem into Tenko. All anyone heard was the explosion as he tore himself free from his confines. "LEECH! I don't know how you survived, but I'll send you back to hell. And this time you won't be coming back!"

Discarding Minagi like an old rag doll, the transparent monster nodded. "Nightbat and Tenko… at last. I find my prime target. I'm afraid it's time for me to feed, which means it's also time for you to die."

**Next time: Chapter 21: Answers**

Special: I would like to take this time to apologize to anyone who was an avid reader during the beginning of this story arc. I never intended it to take this long to update. I have no excuse for making everyone wait so long. I promise I will conclude everything very soon. Thanks for your patience, SSJ4 Broli.


End file.
